The Vixen Of Beacon Hills
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Lexi Vulpe is a Fuchsbau, a supernatural fox, when her father decides she needs to go to Beacon Hills, she doesn't argue, but when her first day arrives she meets a boy who had be bitten by an Alpha the previous night, how will Lexi deal with this and continue to keep her fox side a secret, what if she falls for an old friend. Legends live on forever if the correct choices is made.
1. Bio

Full Name: Alexandra Raposo Vulpe. Goes by Lexi

* * *

Age:18

* * *

Species: Fuchsbau

* * *

Birthday: October 31, 1993

* * *

Full Fox Form Size: Roughly the size of a Timber Wolf or 3'11"

* * *

Vehicles: 1967 Impala & Honda CB2500F

* * *

Facts: Lexi's mother died giving birth to her, both her parents are Fuchsbau's. Lexi discovered her abilities at age 12. Her eye color is a dusk blue. Lexi has now

transfered to Beacon Hills High School. For her old school she played Lacrosse, the Beacon Hills Coach has agreed to have her as part of the team. Lexi's eyes glow a

golden yellow when she wants them to. Lexi has a bracelet that a friend gave her which she never takes off.

* * *

Spieces' information: Including the forehead like a shifted werewolf, Fuchsbau have pointed ears with light tuffs of orange and black fur around the edges, fangs, sharp

white pearl colored claws, gold eyes, and coarse sideburns like werewolves except with orange and white hair, and a full fox tail. Having the ability they can shift into

full foxes, also maintain that form for however long they want. They get along with wolves. When threatened they show their wild side, the moon has no hold on a

Fuchsbau. Also Fuchsbau are connected to their emotion and impression of emotion can let them see memories.

* * *

Abilities: Heightened Senses, Super Speed, Super Strength, Healing, & Taking Pain.


	2. Wolf Moon

I got dressed, got my necklace on, my bracelet was on my wrist, went downstairs, got my lacrosse stick and got an apple. I was going to be a junior

" Lexi, have a good first day" I saw my Dad smiling at me before he gave me my helmet.

"Have a good day at work" I said before kissing his cheek.

"By the way Derek Hale is in town" He said making his eyes glow their gold color, before going back to their normal brown.

"K, love you" I said before getting outside, I went to the covered sheet and pulled it off.

"Hello Gorgeous" I said getting on my motorcycle. I got it started, put on my helmet, then looked at my Impala,

"Sorry Baby tomorrow" I gave a sad look to my car. I then began to drive to the school I would start to go to from now on. I got there, parked my bike, people began

giving me wolf whistles, I took my helmet off and locked it to my bike. I soon smelt wolf, not just any wolf, a new bitten. Good thing my species could only be bred

and not turned.

"Dude - watch the paint job." I heard then looked to see some blond dude hit another kid with the door of his Porsche.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." The boy said, OH Shit.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia -

You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know." The spastic boy said as I put my wireless earbuds in. I sat down, this girl then sat next to

me. I took out my buds and smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Lexi Vulpe" I said showing my hand to her.

"Hi Allison Argent" She said shaking my hand. Hunter's family, keeping your loved ones safe, good job.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" The Vice Principal asked.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." Allison replied.

"You're from Mystic Falls right" Vice - Principal asked.

"Yeah there was some family drama, so my dad and I decided to move" I replied fixing my bag. I quickly dropped off my Lacrosse stick in my locker.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The Vice replied before showing us to our class.

"Class, these our new students, Allison Argent and Lexi Vulpe. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." He said and I decided to sit beside the buzz cut kid.

"Stiles" He said putting his hand out.

"Lexi" I smiled back.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." Teacher said then the bell rang half an hour later, I got to my locker and it so happened to be by Allison's.

"Those jackets is absolutely killer. Where'd you get them?" A strawberry blonde girl asked us.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied,

"I was a designer back in Mystic Falls" I replied.

"And you are my new best friends. Hey, Jackson." She said before a blonde guy appeared and kissed him.

"Hey Allie, I have to meet someone important, I'll see you later here's my number" I said as she gave me her phone. I got my Lacrosse stick, headed for the Coach's

room.

"Coach I'm here" I said soon seeing a spiky haired man.

"Ah Lexi, good to see your part of the team, wait is that a custom lacrosse stick" He said inspecting it.

"Yeah its a chrome Lacrosse stick" I said twisting it in my hand. He got me a uniform, I changed and followed Coach after.

"What about me?"I saw the boy from earlier I think his name is Scott,

"Try not to take any in the face. Let's go! Come on!" Coach said whistling. Scott took one to the face, then started catching the balls, ok he's the new bitten. Soon I

saw Lydia's boyfriend send one flying but Scott caught it.

"Alright boys let me show you how its done" I said aloud. The guys looked at me, confused as ever, I got a ball he was looking to the left, so I decided to curve it to

go above him.

"What" I said as I walked passed Coach who looked baffled.

"Coach who was that" I heard Stiles ask the man.

"That is your newest team mate from Mystic Falls, they call her the Silver Flash, now I know why" He said and I smiled, I was called that because I have the ball for a

split second then like a silver flash the ball would be gone. I went home, but I decided to see if I could still find the Hale Manor, so I placed my stuff on my balcony

then went to run to see if I could find it. My dad and I owned a portion of the preserve which would be private property that would pass down to me as long as I

stayed in Beacon Hills, so I started letting my memories lead me to the Manor and sure enough I did, I still remembered what the it looked like before the fire, I

opened the red door, the paint was chafing, I saw the stairs were intact, I took a few steps forward, letting my inner fox growl in my mind, but I was cut off by

something moving in the house, I let my claws out, baring my fangs and eyes full blast amber yellow, something tackled me to the ground, I pushed the person off of

me and we circled one another but I stopped as I saw a very familiar male in my presence,

"Derek?" I asked as the man shifted back,

"Lexi?" He asked with a smirk,

"It's been so long" I said as I looked at him from head to toe, he was 6'1", his hair jet black spiked to a point, he was muscular as a human, but werewolf strength

showed when he was well shifted, his green eyes ignited the imprint inside me, his eyes looking at me from head to toe. My 5'6" stature being intimidated by most

girls my age,

"It's good to see your alive Vixen" Derek said as I smirked as I changed back, I felt the memories of the fire as I placed my hand on one board that supported the

house, I felt Derek disappear from my eyesight as my eyes glowed fully amber gold, I looked around to see I was having a vision of the past

 _"Make it stop" I could hear children crying out loud as I was a ghost in this vision of the past, people screaming and growling, I can smell wolvesbane as I saw_

 _someone laughing out loud outside, I walked to see pictures of the Hale family burning, I looked up to see part of the ceiling falling on me._

"NO" I screamed as I ducked but I felt arms around me,

"Lexi? Are you ok? was it a past memory?" Derek asked as I felt the tears on my face, he was there for everything that ever happened to me, I clung to him hard as

the tears fell, he picked me up and just held me against him,

"I could hear them screaming Derek" I cried but began to sniffle,

"I got you Lexi, I won't let you get hurt again as long as I live" He said as he kissed my forehead, I felt him lift my chin then wipe the remaining tears away from my

face,

"I missed you" I said as he smiled but let it falter,

"What is it?" I asked as he looked at the window,

"Unexpected visitors, about a hundred feet away" He said as I got up,

"Well let's scare them off, like old times" I said grabbing his hand, he nodded, as we ran I could hear the voices as we were slowing down,

" _I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be_

 _able to hear. Smell things_." I heard Scott's voice filling my ears, as we got closer the voices got louder. I motioned to Derek, the direction and we began to walk.

" _Smell things? Like what?_ "Stiles' voice filled my ears, not these two idiots, for god sakes.

" _Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket_." Scott retorted as I felt Derek's eyes glaring into their said direction.

 _"I don't even have any mint - mojito, So all this started with a bite_." Stiles asked him as Derek looked at me, I just shrugged,

"Bitten what about it" I asked my imprint,

"Later Lexi, just later" He said as we picked up the pace a bit.

" _What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something_?" Scott asked him as I made a turn to the right, with Derek

by my side as I could tell he was scenting me from afar.

" _You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection._ " Stiles said as I chuckled, jeez if I was there I would knock him senseless

 _"Are you serious?_ " Scott asked, Derek was beside me as we walked, I just kept a bounce in my step as Derek just walked, trudging his step.

" _Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy_." Stiles said jokingly, I could tell with my trained ear.

" _What's that? Is that bad?_ " Scott said scared, his heart beating was loud in my supernaturally heightened ears.

" _Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month_." Stiles replied as I could smell his scent, Adderall mostly covering it.

" _Once a month_?" Scott said confused, but he mustn't be the sharpest tool in the shed.

" _Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon_." Stiles said before he howled out loud, Derek just growled,

"SourWolf" I grinned but he glared at me as I made my eyes glow at him green eyes.

" _Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling._ "Stiles said as Derek just shoulder checked me for calling him a damn sourwolf,

"Watch where you're going" I scowled the man I once knew as a 16 year old, he smirked at me but let it fall, I just shrugged and growled as I tuned back into the

damn conversation of Scott and Stiles',

"We are getting close" Derek said as I nodded, I made my eyes go back to normal.

" _Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me_." Scott said as I could hear the leaves crunching under Derek's step.

" _I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon._ "

Stiles said joking, but got serious as he said full moon and Friday.

" _No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."_ Scott said shifting the leaves looking for his inhaler as Derek

and I were walking but stopped to see Scott looking around the leaves,

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said looking at the ground but standing up as Scott was still shifting dead leaves that littered the preserves floors.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as Stiles hit his shoulder, because he was staring at Derek and I.

"What are you doing here" Derek grunted as we walked, this part of the Preserve was actually my property and also damn private.

"Huh This is private property, my property"I grunted as Derek and I stopped about eight feet from them, Scott got up but was focused on Derek.

"Sorry we didn't know" Stiles mumbled as he was scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah we were looking for something..but forget it" Scott mumbled, I watched as Derek got out something and threw it at the bitten boy, he caught it, it was revealed

to be his inhaler, Derek and I were leaving, but I kept listening as we began walking away.

" _I got to get to work_ " Scott said worried, but strangely calm.

 _"Dude that was Derek Hale and weirdly enough Lexi Vulpe. But anyways Derek Hale, You remember right they are only a few years older than us_ " Stiles said rapidly

but I could hear his heart beating loud.

" _Remember what_ " Scott asked as I could smell Derek's wolf slightly present,

"Let me walk you home" Derek said as I looked up,

"Thanks I would like that" I said as he took his hand and wrapped it in mine, I felt electricity as our fingers intertwined.

"Beacon Hills isn't the same as I remember" Derek said as I nodded.

" _His families they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago_ " Stiles stuttered as I just kept walking forward.

" _Wonder what he's doing back_ " Scott grunted back. Derek soon found my house,

"Thanks for walking me home" I said as I pulled a piece of my hair from my face,

"Your welcome " Derek said as I smiled, I wrapped him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around me tight, I kissed his cheek before going inside, I watched from the

window as he left. I felt my lip, it felt like I kissed pure heaven, I wonder what his lips taste like, but that was my inner fox talking to me, I got to bed and fell asleep,

 _I was in a forest, watching the night stars_ _glisten and glow, I heard a branch snap, turning around I saw Derek in_ _his naked glory, I smiled as the moonlight made my_

 _skin a slightly different feel at peace._

 _"Come for me My_ _Love" I said smiling, He walked to my side, caressing my cheeks with his hands._

 _"No matter where you go I will always be with you"_ _Derek said as his eyes flitted between my eyes and_ _lips,_

 _"_ _My Love fulfill what our inner selves desire" I said before placing my lips on his. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he put more pressure into the kiss. I felt so_

 _much emotion from this man alone. I felt his fangs grazing on my neck._

 _"Come for me My Mate" He said as his fangs pierced_ _my left shoulder._

I woke up in a sweat, geez well that happened, I just shook off the dream and got dressed, I still had much to learn about being a Fuchsbau, I am only 18 years old

for god sakes, but anyways my inner fox wanted to see Derek immediately, but I pushed her down, I just decided to go to school, that's all, I walked into the locker

room ready for practice when I saw McCall and Jackson against the lockers.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do

things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

Scott yelled at Jackson.

"You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson replied. I ran

towards them, gripped Jackson's collar, and slammed him against the other lockers.

"Jackson, listen here and listen good, I hate repeating myself, leave Scott alone" I said before letting him go.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied. I walked to the field to see Stiles running towards Scott,

"Scott! Scott, wait up." Stiles said as I was stretching,

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Scott asked as I was far away, I focused my hearing as I checked to make sure my lacrosse stick was

sturdy,

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles

said making me tilt my head,

"Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said as I was walking towards Coach,

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." Stiles said making me go wide eyed, but collect myself, a body? since when?, not now

focus on Lacrosse.

"Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on! " Coach told us, I watched as Scott waved to Allison,

"Got a question, McCall?"Coach asked Scott who was dumbfound,

"You raised your hand. You have a question?" Coach asked him,

"Oh - No. I was just, uh - Nothing. Sorry." Scott told Coach as he shook his head,

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your

parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!" Coach yelled at us,

Jackson knocked Scott over on the ground, I heard a growl and he got up,so I looked at Scott, I tossed the ball the moment I had it, he flipped over three guys, I had

to slide past one guy as low to the ground as I could, Scott tossed me the ball and I scored.

"McCall! Vulpe Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, coach." I said as I got my helmet off,

"What the hell was that?" Coach demanded an answer form us ,

"I don't know. We were - just trying to make the shot." Scott said as I nodded,

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting', buddy. You made first line. Both of you Come on!" Coach told us, I made first line, awesome,

everyone cheered at us, but I watched as Stiles face looked at me I looked to make sure no one else was watching, I flashed my eyes as I was a bit angry, but Stiles'

eyes were surprised, damn it he saw, I just walked to my locker got my stuff then went home. As I was looking at my photos from the past, I began to think about

my encounter with Derek yesterday Lydia texted me to see if I was still coming to the party, which I told her I was. I got dressed. I put on my fox belly button ring. I

walked to the party, I live close to Lydia. I got there, it was lively. Soon, I started dancing,drinking alcohol , I can't get drunk which sucks, I soon scented Derek.

"You can't be reckless, Scott can change at any time" I turned around to see a very familiar face I ran into earlier today.

"Well hello Derek" I said making my eyes glow their gold color,

"You need to be careful, just don't get killed Lexi" He said making his eyes glow their electric blue.

"OK" I said before he disappeared. I decided to walk back home, but I soon scent both Derek and Scott, so I ran towards their direction.

"Where is she?" I saw Scott as a full werewolf.

"She's safe. From you." Derek's voice echoed through part of the preserve. I ran close to them.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asked us.

"Shh, quiet." Derek replied, he looked at me, I focused and heard them.

"Too late. They're already here. Run." I said running.

"Take him." I heard the lead hunter. I got Scott away from the arrow that connected him to a tree.

"Who were they?" Scott said looking at me.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek said checking me to make sure I was ok.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled at us.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people

would kill for. The bite is a gift."Derek looked at the young boy.

"I don't want it." Scott whined.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now."Derek said before getting up,

"What are you a werewolf" Scott asked pointing to me.

"No, I am something else you'll figure it out" I said before walking home.

"When did you get back" I asked Derek as I walked.

"A few days ago, Laura's been killed" He said causing me to growl then shift into my Fuchsbau half form. I felt tears shedding from my eyes, I shifted back and cried,

Derek held me close. I wrapped my arms around him, while he wrapped his arms around my body. He picked me up bridal style, carried me home, I eventually fell

asleep in his arms. I soon woke up in my bed. My best friend was dead, I shook my head then fell back asleep.


	3. Second Chance At First Line

I packed my after practice bag. I got it put in my locker, I went to the field, and got my stick nice and refined.

"Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" Scott was confused then got hit by Jackson.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" I overheard what he said.

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach said and

I felt Scott's aggression taking over.

"Yes, coach." Scott replied, I used my vision and saw Scott's eyes burning amber. OH SHIT.

"I can't hear you." Coach one again spoke.

"Yes, coach." Scott said with more of his wolf present.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach said, Scott ran across the field, hit Jackson then scored a goal, but went

down, most of the team went to check Jackson, but I followed Stiles and Scott in. I saw Derek look at them, I soon lost them, but then heard a

"Get away from me!" from Scott, I ran to the men's locker room, Scott was on the beams, I pushed Stiles behind me, took off my helmet, I slightly shifted,

my fangs bared and my eyes glowing, I let out a growl that caused Scott to go back to normal. My fangs receded and eyes went back to their dark blue, I then

walked out. I went home, got a text from Derek telling me to swing by his house later tomorrow, I agreed. I fell asleep, the next morning I woke up got dressed, and

went downstairs, I saw a note on the counter saying that my Dad was working a case, he would be back home around 8 tonight. I got into my car,

"Hello Baby" I said putting my keys into the ignition.

"Let's do this" I said going to school, Aerosmith blaring from my radio. I parked my car, I patted my dashboard.

"Boy I have missed you" I said getting out of my car, license plate saying

'VixenGrl' I smirked at the little inside joke. I walked inside and went to math class. I looked up, saw both Scott and Lydia on the board, I decided to listen to what

they were saying.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" She asked him.

" 'Cause I'm sort of not." He replied.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him.

" Lydia quietly retorted.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott clarified.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia smirked.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia

smiled.

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." Scott said a bit angry.

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott

McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Lydia said before finishing her problem.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." said with a gruff exterior.

"Tell me about it." Scott said to himself. After math, I swung through the rest of my classes, then drove over to Derek's. I bought white rose's to honor Laura. I

knocked on the door, he answered, and

"I brought these for Laura" I said giving them to him.

"Thanks she would have loved these" He replied.

"What are you doing here anyway" He asked,

"Well I..." I started before hearing.

"Derek! Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled.

"Stay here" He said as I nodded.

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm

looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends.

And when they see you - everything falls apart." Derek said before appearing in front of me. Scott left,

"As I was saying, something's happening" I said making my eyes glow.

"What do you mean" He said sitting in front of me.

"I mean everything, Derek, We moved because my Dad swore a hunter was chasing us" I said shaking a bit. He quirked his eyebrow.

"And I just feel off, this has never happened" I said shivering.

"Tell you what I will watch your place tonight, see if anything is different, alright" He said sitting back down. I nodded then lunged at him for a hug. He actually

hugged back. I drove back to my place, soon scenting Derek, I fell back asleep.

 _Lexi, you have to run, Dad said holding_ _his shoulder that was bleeding black blood._

 _"Dad please NO" I begged him. A shot rang through the air,_

 _"GO, LEXI, you're the alpha now GO" He said before I saw a faceless_ _blond with a gun, I ran, heard a shot, then a scream fill the air._

Screams were in the air, they were coming from me. I saw Dad run into my room and holding me.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lex calm down I got you" He said rocking me back and forth. I soon calmed down, fell back asleep clutching a wolf plush that Derek had gotten me for my

tenth birthday. I woke up the next morning with a text saying

' your lacrosse teammate got me arrested' From Derek Wolf. Wait WHAT. I ran to see the Manor surrounded with police. I ran up to Scott,

"What do you think you're doing" I growled at him, my eyes glowing cause I was pissed.

"He killed that girl" Scott said pointing to the hole.

"NO HE DIDN'T" I growled.

"Yes he did, this is the only way I can play Lacrosse" He said looking at me stern.

"You are going to fucking regret this" I said clutching my hands.

"No I'm not what are you anyway if you're not a werewolf" Scott looked at me.

"Figure it out yourself." I growled showing my fangs and pearl white claws. I

then left, I got far enough away, then phased into my full fox form. I was angry, this felt good, I got home and explained to my dad what happened, and then we

decided to go to the game. Scott showed up, no big deal to him. During the whole game, I could feel Scott's Wolf present the whole time. Close to the end, Scott was

about to score, but he stopped.

"No, no. Scott, no, no." I heard Stiles.

"Come on, come on." Another voice filled my ears.

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." I saw Allison cheering him on. Scott then scored, she brought him back, and Allison is Scott's anchor. Everyone cheered

and went nuts with pride that we won. Scott then ran off, I went to the locker room, got changed, put my gear in my locker, and walked outside to see Derek waiting

for me,

"I will take you home" He said as I smiled that he was no longer in jail. He got me home, my dad saw him, just nodded and went back to his cases. Derek followed

me upstairs.

"What" I said opening my balcony windows letting the forest air in.

"You kept it" I turned around and saw him holding the wolf plush in his hands.

"Yeah, it kept the nightmares away" I said smiling as I set my phone on its charger. I sat down on my bed. Derek sat down beside me,

"What are you doing" I said quirking my head to the side.

"I don't know what you are doing to me" He said looking at me with those green eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said really confused.

"This feeling" He said placing his hand on my cheek.

"Good or Bad" I asked scared out of my mind.

"Good" He said cupping both my cheeks in his hands.

"What are you going to do about it" I asked really scared what was he going to do.

"This" He said before pressing his lips to mine, I was a bit off guard, and Derek Fucking Hale was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping his hair in

my hands. His tongue sliding against my bottom lip, I opened and our tongues intertwined. I placed my hands on his chest. We were both panting heavily. I just

made out with my childhood best friend. He pressed his lips lightly against mine, I pressed with as much pressure.

"Derek" I said as we pressed our foreheads against each other.

"We shouldn't do this" He said looking me in my eyes.

"Why because of what I am, why Derek, I care about you" I said making him look at me.

"Because I'm broken, I am not capable of loving" He said placing his hand on my cheek.

"I don't care that you're damaged, I can care for anyone, if they let me in" I said exerting my pheromones to him.

"Stay please" I said feeling tears welled in my eyes, I don't know why, I just didn't want to be alone. He nodded after pressing a searing kiss on my forehead. Over

the covers, Derek just wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest, I felt so much better against him. I fell asleep to his lightened snores.


	4. Pack Mentality

_Remember if you ever need anything you will call me I looked up to see my distant cousin Michael._

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit off, but I decided to go to school anyway. I looked at my phone to see if he called nope. I got dressed, I looked on my

nightstand to see a note.

 _ **Left around 4 in the morning didn't want to wake**_ _ **you, I will pick you up from school. D**_ I smiled at the note. I walked to school and saw blood near a bus.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." I heard Scott's voice. Soon I saw them exit the school to see the bloody scene.

"I think it did." Stiles said and I just watched them look at me. I found Scott slamming his fist into a locker while shouting in anger. I opened my locker, Allison

appeared next to me.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hey sit with me at lunch k" She replied with a smile of her own. I nodded and went to my chemistry class. I was taking notes for an upcoming test/quiz, I don't know

he said it counted 45% of our grade this grading period.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from

a little distance, yes?" Harris asked the two.

"No." Stiles said whining.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris said before a girl said that the police found something. The police had a guy in a stretcher, he

jumped up in fear. I know who that is

"Uncle Gary" I said quietly to myself.

"Stiles - I did that." Scott said causing me to growl. I had to get through today, I just had to. Allison lead me to a table, I pretty much zoned out.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said as I sat next to him.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson retorted.

"A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Lydia said saving her smarts by covering it with stupidity.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless guy who's gonna die anyway." Jackson said causing me to become angry. I slammed my hand on the table, enough

to get the table I was sitting at to stare at me.

"That man is my uncle" I said breathing hard. I then had to get out of there. I pulled out my phone, my dad was calling.

"Yeah" I said wiping a tear from my eyes.

"I assumed you heard" He replied.

"Yeah" I said with a sniffle.

"I called the school you are excused for today, want me to come and get you" He asked.

"No Dad you have work I have someone who can get me" I replied.

"Oh ok I will see you at home love you" He said and I gave him a small love you back. Hanging up, I then called Derek.

"Hello" He replied.

"Derek "I said sniffling.

"Lexi what's wrong" He asked.

"The Alpha attacked my uncle come get me please" I asked holding in the tears.

"Yeah I will be by in 5 ok" He asked. I replied with a small whimper, I then hung up and waited. I then was outside, waiting for about half an hour, soon seeing the

black Camaro, I opened the door and got inside, Derek looked at me, I soon let the tears fall, Derek started the car and we soon got to his house. Derek opened the

passenger door, lifted me up, and took me inside. He took me upstairs to his room, I cried and cried in his arms, and Derek just rubbed my back, keeping me near his

body, rocking me back and forth trying to calm me down. After about half an hour I did calm down, but Derek never left my side. A new voice filled my ears, but

Derek put a finger to his mouth and went to a window,

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The officer asked his com, I could smell dog.

"Unit 16, its county property. Orders to make sure it's vacant." a radio voice filled my ears.

"I don't - I don't think anyone's home." The officer said scared, I looked at Derek worried and yet terrified.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The radio yelled at the officer.

"Copy that." He replied only to have a dog bark at him.

"Don't do that. "The officer scolded it. Derek and I exchanged glances before he looked back outside, I saw Derek's wolf eyes glowing from my eye's peripheral vision,

the dog barked terrified yet threatened

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The officer said frightened as I heard a door shut then the car left.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott's voice rang in my ears, I looked at Derek, he put his finger to his mouth again, and I nodded as he went

downstairs. Soon I heard the door open and close, I listened in on the conversation

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I

think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

He said scared out of mind.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked him as I keep my hearing tuned in on the conversation.

"Did you see what I did last night?" He asked us.

"No." Derek replied, I felt his anger, I don't know how but I did.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" He asked.

"Yes." Derek replied.

"Could I kill someone?" Once again asking.

"Yes." Derek said annoyed.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked terrified.

"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek said taking

a few steps then stopping.

"What do you both want?" Scott asked as I just stayed where I was.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them

remember for you." Derek said as I listened to Scott's heart beating

"That's it? Just - just go back?" He asked as Derek huffed "Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked him.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." He said as his heartbeat increased.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek replied before Scott left, I soon waited for Derek to come back upstairs, which he did, he got on the bed

and I moved my body over to him, and just fell asleep in his arms.

3rd POV

"Derek I know you are here, I know what you did" Scott said breathing heavily.

"I didn't do anything "Derek said making his voice echo through the manor.

"You killed him" Scott said as he got to the foot of the steps.

"he died" Derek said nonchalantly.

"Like your sister died" Scott growled.

"My sister was missing I came here looking for her" Derek said frustrated.

"You found her" Scott said continuing to climb.

"I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me" Derek growled getting frustrated with the young beta.

"I think you killed them both, now I'm going to tell everyone starting with the sheriff." Scott said as he got to the second floor. Derek appeared to the left and pushed

Scott down the steps. As the young beta hit the floor, Derek stood straight up, Scott then lifted his head, his body shifted into his other form, and he looked up at

Derek and growled. Derek jumped in front of Scott, but ended up getting pushed through the wall. Derek landed in the other room, spitting out dirt that got into his

mouth, he then proceeded to get up and shook the dirt off his jacket.

"Huh...That was cute" Derek said as he took off his jacket tossed it to the floor. He rolled his neck and as it cracked he felt his sideburns appearing, forehead shifting,

ears becoming pointed, claws sharpening, and opened his jaw so his fangs were bared. Derek let out a warning growled before roaring at the young beta. Going

through the new hole in the wall. Scott came at him and the two of them circled one another. Derek growled at Scott and the young beta returned a growl of his own,

darting towards the Hale, Derek slammed him repeatedly into the wall. He grabbed Scott by his collar, throwing him on the floor and he went to an attack stance.

Scott moved out of the way causing Derek to miss, but Derek got up and had then punched Scott in the face. It knocked him down, but Scott got back up, but slower.

Derek was behind a table, Scott pulling his body up to look at the Hale, Derek growled at the new beta, jumping on the table legs first and kicked him into the wall.

He moved before Derek did a back flip to hit him again, Derek growled, turned around, but Scott grabbed an oar that was on the fireplace. He swung the wood at

Derek and it clashed with his body sending him to the table and was on the floor, but before Scott could hit him again, Derek moved out of the way. He swiped Scott

with his leg, sending him to the ground, Derek flipped him, causing Scott to become flat on his back. He got over to the left of Scott, gripped his neck, picked him up,

and slammed him to the ground twice. Derek let him go, Scott clenched his stomach, and Derek kicked him over the mirror. Scott jumped on the mirror and growled

at Derek. The two wolves stared at on another, Scott jumped at Derek, then was slashed in the chest, and Derek growled a bit, the two shifted back exhausted

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, it's not mine" Derek said looking at the beta.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" He yelled at him, getting into Derek's face.

"No, I didn't." Derek said calmly.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott said angered.

"No, I'm not." Derek growled as he was getting in his face.

"What?" Scott yelled confused.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek said with a growl in her voice. Scott took a few steps back before he had some flashbacks of the attack.

"There's another." Scott said sitting down.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here

looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek said looking at Scott.

"Why me?" Scott said concerned.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack." Derek said angry.

"It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants" Derek said looking at Scott, which made Scott look up at him. Unknown to the two wolves, right outside the Manor, two

gleaming and glowing red eyes were in the woods watching them, as quiet as he could, the Alpha bared his large fangs from his monstrous snout, but he let a growl

rumble in his chest before he left loping into a deeper part of the Preserve. He wanted the young Fuchsbau so that he would get the young Hale to join him, by the

Alpha's calculations, the girl would go into heat sooner or later and that's when he would strike.


	5. Magic Bullet

I went to bed early that night because I wanted to get a goodnight's sleep after what happened to my uncle almost a whole month ago, Derek and I have bonded

more and more. My dad think's we are dating but I have had to correct him multiple times that we weren't, I did have feelings for him but did I love him? I don't

know, I got in bed and fell asleep.

 _I saw a creature crawling up the side of a building, I scented Derek, he was following it, and he got on the roof and watched the creature bounding_ _along the other_

 _roofs in the vicinity. He jumped, I soon heard a gunshot, Derek fell, and I soon felt pain in my arm. I felt like it was burning, my skin was becoming a little pale._

 _"Get in." I heard a familiar voice through my ears, Chris Argent,_

 _"Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?" A new female voice filled my ears._

 _"All I've got at the moment is "please_ _put the assault rifle away before someone notices." "Chris told the woman, I could see her very well._

 _"That's the brother I love." She said as I could get a better look at her._

 _"Chris, there were two of 'em." The woman said as I kept getting a better look at her._

 _"The Alpha?" Chris asked her, I was getting closer to seeing the woman's face._

 _"I don't_ _know, but one of them tried to kill me "She spat at him,_

 _"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." Chris argued at her. The burning sensation_ _in my arm was growing little by little._

 _"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." The woman argued back at him._

 _"How long will it take?" Chris asked_ _her,_

 _"Give him 48 hours - If that." She said smirking, I saw her blonde hair, I know her from somewhere, I have dreamt about her, but why._

I woke up gasping for air, I could still feel the burning sensation building in my arm, what the hell? I just decided to get dressed, my body was feeling more and more

sluggish as I was ready, and I decided to walk to school. Once there I got to my class, which Stiles and Scott were a part of, Stiles looked at me,

"You ok you don't look so good" He asked me,

"I feel fine" I lied through my teeth, my arm was throbbing and burning. Stiles then began talking to Scott, I felt hot, like I had a fever, but Fuchsbau don't get sick.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked Scott, I tried to keep myself calm,

"I don't know." Scott mumbled back.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked as I felt a tear weld up in my eyes, but I wiped it away.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled back to him. Stiles had a face of frustration, then leaned to Scott.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asked him,

"I don't know! Jeez." Scott yelled at him, which caused most of the class to look at him like he was crazy, then they turned around, I got my test back, 100% yeah. I

looked to see Scott had a big red D- on his.

"Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Scott, its one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked him,

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott said making me go wide eyed, wow.

"That's my boy." Stiles said making me slightly chuckle but wince at the burning sensation in my arm that was growing by the minute.

"We're just studying." Scott said trying to make it simple.

"Uh, no, you're not." Stiles retorted to him.

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked him, I groaned at ow stupid the boy was but also with the pain growing.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled. "Stiles

ranted but Scott looked at him.

"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man." Scott pleaded to him.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me? And I don't like how protective he is over Lexi, it's like he

likes her" Stiles whispered to him, but I could hear him loud and clear. As the day went on, the pain was growing and growing to the point that my skin was a pale tan

color, sweat riddled my body, and I felt like I was dying, why is this happening.

"Stiles can you drive me home" I asked him as I felt light headed.

"Yeah totally" He replied as I just smiled, but felt a bit more pain flood my body. Stiles lead me to his Jeep, I sat in the passenger seat, hoping that whatever this is

would pass. As we were leaving I see Derek in front of the jeep, He collapses on the ground, I get out of the jeep, and stride best I could to his side.

"Derek" I winced in pain as I groaned.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek as another flash of pain ripped me into submission to whimpering in pain

"I was shot. "Derek replied as I laid closer to him.

"He's not looking so good, dude. Neither is Lexi" Stiles said as I winced in pain again.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked Derek who looked at me concerned,

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek replied as I tried to get up, but faltered.

"A silver bullet? "Stiles asked interested.

"No, you idiot." Derek growled,

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you and your mate had 48 hours." Scott said making me look at him confused, Mate?

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked him,

"The one who shot you." Scott said, I whimpered in pain, feeling my eye flashing, I looked over to see Derek doing the same thing but his eyes were glowing their

electric blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott grunted at both of us,

"I'm trying to tell you, we can't!" Derek said trying to help me up,

"Lexi Derek, get up!" Scott growled at us, but our eyes kept flashing.

"Help me to put them in your car." Scott said as I wrapped Derek's arm around my shoulder, Stiles helped us inside, I got in the back, while Derek was in the

passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott, I whined in pain, Derek looked at me for a split second before looking at Scott again.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked him,

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied to him, I was feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked him, I let out a cry of pain and curled up.

"Fine. I'll try. Hey get them out of here." Scott said to Stiles, I looked up to see Derek's hand on my arm.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles replied to him, then he began driving off. As minutes passed, Derek kept me calm, my inner fox felt contented, why is this

happening to me? What did Scott mean by Derek and his mate had 48 hours?

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said bringing me out of my thoughts,

"Almost where?" I asked trying to sit up,

"Derek's house." He replied, I saw Derek's face turn to panic,

"What? No, you can't take us there." Derek said as I looked at his paling skin, his scent was changing, it smelt like a rotting forest, my scent smelt the same as his,

but why?

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked him, I winced in more pain.

"Not when I can't protect myself and Lexi." Derek said as I heard his heart racing,

"All right." Stiles said as I felt him put the Jeep in park on the side of the road.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying? Why is Lexi dying too?" Stiles asked Derek as I sat up.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek replied as I saw him lifting up his sleeve,

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles started then saw Derek's arm, the same bullet wound I saw in my dream but was so much worse now,

"Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles said as I looked at him.

"Start the car. Now." Derek huffed at the teen,

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the

middle of the road and leave you for dead. "Stiles said and I don't know why but I let out a possessive growl, Derek then looked at Stiles dead in his eyes,

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." Derek growled, Stiles looked surprised, then started the Jeep again, I then looked at my own arm,

where Derek's arm was injured, my own arm was deathly pale white, the veins in my arm were up against the surface of my skin, they were ridged and the coloring

was a poison purple. It started turning to night, Derek looked bad, and I felt like the plague. Stiles soon got a call from Scott,

"What am I supposed to do with them? "Stiles asked his best friend.

" _Take them somewhere, anywhere."_ Scott responded, my heightened hearing working overdrive.

"And, by the way, they're starting to smell." Stiles said to his friend,

" _Like - like what?"_ Scott asked wanting to know,

"Like death." Stiles said emphasizing death

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_ Scott replied.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked him,

" _He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_ Scott replied, Stiles looked at us,

"You're not going to believe where he wants me to take you" Stiles said handing Derek the phone, which he took

"Did you find it" Derek sighed to the young beta.

" _How_ _am I going to find one bullet it's like a_ _Walmart of guns and ammo._ " Scott whined to Derek as I groaned in pain.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead and Lexi will be changed forever, all right?" Derek replied, he looked at me as if saying we will talk about that later,

" _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing_ " Scott said making me growl,

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay

alive, then you need me. Find the bullet. "Derek said before hanging up, I looked at Derek's face, his under eyes had bags. We soon got to the animal clinic, I sat

Derek down on a large pile of dog food, and I felt my body beginning to shut down.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked us,

"It's a rare form of wolvesbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said holding me up,

"Why?" Stiles asked as another wave of pain filled my body.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek replied, soon we were all inside, I helped Derek get his shirt off, I took my jacket off, my arm's veins were popped against

my skin, so were Derek's.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." stiles said as I tried keeping myself up and

standing.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me. Lexi won't be the same person anymore" Derek replied to him.

"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said as I groaned in pain, doubling over slightly.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek said as he looked through a drawer.

"Which is?" Stiles asked him, only to have a saw in the wolf's hands.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek replied as I groaned in pain.

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked Derek as I felt light headed,

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replied to him, I stumbled a bit,

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles replied, I growled at the feeling in my gut.

"Why not?" I growled.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles said as I made my eyes flash.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek growled at him,

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles retorted,

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said looking paler by the minute.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any - Oh, my God." Stiles said before Derek grabbed him across the table pulling him towards his body and

breathing heavily.

"Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said terrified, but Derek started coughing hard,

"What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked him, which Derek threw up black blood,

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked him,

"It's his body - Trying to heal itself." I said feeling my nose dripping, I put my hand up to it and pulled away, my nose was bleeding black blood.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles retorted.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek said leaning on the table, I got next to him, placing his head next to my heart, it soothed him a bit.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles started but I growled,

"Just do it!" I roared at him,

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said as he prepped for something that could change us all. I felt Derek lean more towards my

body,

"Stiles!" Scott's voice filled my ears.

"Scott?" I said weakly. Scott appeared and saw what we were doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked us and Stiles sighed,

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said happy.

"Did you get it?" I asked him, Scott reached into his pocket and gave Derek the bullet,

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked him,

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek started then fell on the ground. The bullet went to the grate and Scott missed it,

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do? "Stiles asked him as he slapped his face,

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott replied, I slid to Derek's unconscious body.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles screamed at him,

"Come on." Scott said trying to get the bullet.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles said scared, I pushed him away,

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled back, I tapped Derek's face a little,

"C'mon Derek wake up please" I said feeling more and more pain, I then got an idea, I heard Scott say he got the bullet, I then pressed my lips to Derek's, please

please wake up, soon I felt him pressing back, his green eyes opened,

"Give me" Derek said taking the bullet from Scott, I helped him up on the table, I took the bullet between my teeth, pounding the shell till the ash was in a slight pile,

Derek got his lighter out and burned the ash, as it sparked, he got it in his hand and looked at the wound. He then slammed the ash in the wound then pressed a

finger to make the burnt ash connect with the wound, Derek screamed and so did I, this is the worst pain I have ever been in, I let a roar out, soon the veins in my

arm depopped from the surface of my skin, my complexion went back to its tan color. I looked at Derek, his complexion went back to normal, I then just wrapped my

arms around him,

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles said as Derek helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked us,

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." I growled at him,

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said making me give him my bitch face,

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell

him everything" Scott started but I growled at him,

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked him.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said making me wince at his response.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek replied to him,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked us, we drove to the hospital,

"What are we doing here? "Scott asked us as I shut the blinds.

"Who is he?" Scott asked as he looked at Derek's uncle.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek replied as I got to his side, and just placed a hand on his chest.

"Is he - like you, a werewolf? "Scott asked again,

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only

survivor. "Derek replied, I know his past with Kate, but I wanted to make him whole again no longer broken.

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire? "Scott asked him,

"'Because they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said keeping me close.

"Well, then - They had a reason." Scott retorted to him,

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek said as he turned Peter to show Scott his burns that he sustained in the fire,

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And

it's what Allison will do." Derek growled at Scott,

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I looked to see Jennifer, Peter's nurse looking at us.

"We were just leaving." Derek replied to her. Scott went home but Derek and I needed to talk.

3rd POV

Derek and Lexi got to the Preserve Lookout, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her be comforted by his scent, which no longer smelt like a rotting forest but

now like a replenished forest.

"Derek we have to talk about this, what did that woman mean by you and your mate? Why was I dying? What did you mean by I would change forever if you died?"

Lexi asked him, he looked into her dusk blue eyes which reminded him of the clearest night sky with stars aligning just right,

"Alexandra, you are my true mate" Derek said as she looked at him with an expression he couldn't understand, but to her she knew what the expression was, it was

love.

"How long have you known" She asked him as she placed her hands on his chest,

"Since your 11th birthday when I gave you this" Derek said as he lifted her right wrist which had the triskele bracelet on it. Lexi just smiled at the new information

that would be a part of her for the rest of her days,

"Derek I have to be honest with you, I might have imprinted on you during my birthday when first laid eyes on you, I had shifted for the first time" She said as she

looked at his green eyes which reminded her of a forest full of life. He cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over her perfectly tanned skin, he looked at her lips,

leaning in, she leaned in and their lips were brought together in an embrace. Lexi's arms wrapped around his neck, while Derek's hand found the small of her back,

pulling her closer towards his body. They parted, but their foreheads were pressed against one another,

"I want this Derek, I want to be with you, no one else can make me feel what I am feeling right now" She said making her eyes glow with pure emotion,

" I want this too, I want what you want, I want to keep you safe, nothing will take me from you, I would rather die than see you suffer." He replied as she then

pressed her lips to his jaw line, he could smell her arousal, god did he want to take her there and now, but he restrained himself.

"Lexi" Derek said making her look him in the eyes,

"What is it" She asked him, love filling her body, her body flush against his,

"We should be taking this at a proper pace" Derek said as he held her close.

"Ok" Lexi replied as he kissed her slow with passion. Letting their scents merge would be a temporary claim till they would mate, then Derek would give her the

claiming bite, just as she would to him. They just stayed in their embrace looking out at the city. Unbeknownst to the two lovers, up on a hill top, far away enough so

they couldn't scent him, the Alpha watched as they embrace, kissing one another, then just looking out at Beacon Hills, He bared his teeth, then ran away further into

the Preserve, part of his plan was completed, the Beta Werewolf and Fuchsbau were now partners. Phase two would happen at it pace, just as he planned it many

moons before. He just had to wait for it to signal.


	6. The Tell

Derek, Scott and I were at the video store, on the roof, I am still surprised how Scott and Stiles still haven't figured out what I am.

"Starting to get it?" I asked the young Beta, Derek was beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist, I saw my dad down there with the Sheriff,

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do

we? "Scott asked us,

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek said as Scott stood.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked me,

"That's what we're gonna find out." I replied as Derek and I began walking, soon we got to the Hale Manor, what was left of it.

"You know, I have a life too." Scott said as I sat on the steps,

"No, you don't. Scott: Yes, I do! So does Lexi I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -" Scott started, but Derek corrected him about being apart

of his pack.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott said as I quirked my eyebrows,

"How are you failing Chemistry" I asked him but only to be ignored,

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek said as he huffed.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked us,

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." I said annoyed,

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you

just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked us, Derek got up and was pissed.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control

your abilities, you can find him." Derek growled at him,

"So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked us.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek quoted his mom,

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked us,

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asked him,

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott replied,

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" I asked him but Derek grabbed Scott's hand and began to crush it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked and yet was in pain from Derek crushing his hand,

"It'll heal." I scoffed at him,

'It still hurt!" Scott yelled at us, "And that's what keeps you human - Pain." Derek yelled at him,

"Maybe you will survive." I said with a slight yawn, Soon Scott left, I grabbed Derek's hand and we ran into his room, I pressed my lips to his, which he returned, I

tore his jacket off, he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid my back to the bed as he continued to press kisses to my neck, I placed my hand

on his chiseled chest before he wrapped his arms around my bra covered top. I placed my head on his chest,

"Now I think this is something I can get used to" Derek said as I slightly chuckled, my body laid on his right arm which wrapped around to my body. Derek then

pressed a chastity kiss on my lips, which I lightly returned, placing my head in the crook of his neck I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to see Derek still

asleep, I pressed light kisses on his jaw, soon I saw his eyes on me.

"Morning love "He said as I sat up,

"I have to get ready for school, then after I can come over" I said as he pressed light kisses on my shoulder.

"I'll drive you" Derek said as I felt him slap my ass.

"Cheeky Bastard" I growled at him, after getting changed, Derek did drive me to school.

"K got 6 hours of hell to do, see you later babe" I said grabbing my bag from the back of the car, he leaned in then kissed my lips, which I pressed back. I looked into

his eyes,

"I love you" I said with my feeling dazed, he looked shocked, but looked at me, he opened his mouth, but I stopped him

"Hey, I am not making you say it just because I said it, but when you're ready, just tell me" I said as I watched him kiss my forehead. I got out of the car, walked a

few steps to hear it driving off, I saw Scott and Allison leaving, why? I don't know not my problem. The day went somewhat fast, till I got to Chemistry. Harris looked

at the class, I sat by Danny, he and I became fast friends, he is gay and I accept that.

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and

self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris asked basically Stiles and I, I shook my head. I watched Harris go over

to Jackson

" _Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you_ _let me know."_ Jackson nodded to him, Harris started going to the front of the class, I opened my book,

and Harris stopped

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris said before

going to his desk and grading papers.

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" I heard Stiles behind me,

"No." He replied, I continued working,

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked him, Danny replied no to that.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles' voice rang in my ears.

"Answer's still no." Danny replied,

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked, I shook a little but continued reading,

"He wouldn't - tell me." Danny replied,

"But he's your best friend. One more question." Stiles asked him,

"What?" Danny wanted this conversation to be done with.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked, I quirked my eyebrows, then heard Stiles fall, to go back into his chair and work. Class ended, I had free period, I scented a

familiar smell, Derek, and I walked to find him in the boy's locker room.

"Der what are you doing here" I asked him concerned, I pulled him into Coach's empty classroom and locked the door,

"I wanted to see what Jackson saw at the video store" He replied, I wrapped my arms around him which he returned.

"I have to go more research" He said before I pulled him into a kiss. His lips pressed back, soon he left, I was walking the halls to hear Stiles' voice in my ears,

 _"What?"_ Scott asked the snazzy boy,

 _"Finally! Have you been getting any of my_ _texts?_ "Stiles ranted at him,

 _"Yeah, like all 9 million of them."_ Scott replied to him,

 _"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a_ _time bomb inserted into his face, Lexi and Derek are together, no good by_

 _the way, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."_ Stiles said as I chuckled

 _"Like what?"_ Scott asked him,

 _"Something."_ Stiles replied to him,

 _"Okay, I'll deal with it later."_ Scott replied then he hung up. My day ended so I went to the Hale Manor after I got changed into a different outfit. Thank god my dad

approved of us dating after both of us encountered my dad and revealed that we were mates, but we were taking things nice and steady. I opened then shut the door

to see my man working out, he dropped from the banister then began doing pushups.

"Hey" I said smirking to him,

"Hey" He replied as he stride to me and pressed a rough kiss to my lips, I gripped his hair and pressed back. Soon Derek stopped,

"What" I asked him,

"Hunters" He replied so we darted to another room, I heard the door open,

"No one home" a male hunter said as I stayed by Derek, god I smelt wolvesbane and gunpowder, it made my nose burn.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." I heard a very familiar voice Kate Argent, she was the hunter chased my dad and I from Mystic Falls.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." another male hunter said then chuckled, I looked at Derek, scared out of my mind.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her

first litter." Kate started I saw Derek shaking,

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate screamed then Derek got away, I heard grunts then I heard electricity.

"This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it." I could hear the smirk in her voice. I was shaking how dare she enter this home

after what she did, I half shifted, my fangs and claws out, I ran to see her smirking, I stride to her, but got shocked, I fell to the floor, my body rolled over to Derek's

which he wrapped his arm around me.

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other

out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite

true." Kate said looking at Derek, I growled at her,

"I have been search for you Vulpe for a long ass time" She said smirking, I stayed where Derek was.

"Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying? "Kate asked Derek, I growled at her,

"Wouldn't be the first time bitch." I growled, she then slapped my face.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks.

Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each

other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister." Kate said as Derek and I just stayed near one

another.

"And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either.

Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" Kate said pulling her automatic rifle out, but Derek and I were long gone. Derek looked at the handprint she left on

me, placing his hand on the mark, he took some of my pain away.

"She won't stop" I said feeling tears leave my eyes. Derek just got the Camaro, drove to my place, my dad looking at papers,

"A mountain lion attacked the school an actual cougar, I think the alpha is up to something" Dad said as he saw Derek and I.

"He needs a place to stay Kate just attacked us" I said shaking a little. Dad nodded, I lead Derek up to my room and we fell asleep on my bed, with Derek as the big

spoon and me as the little spoon.


	7. Heart Moniter

Derek decided it was time to train Scott, so of course he invited me, which I said lets go.

"Damn it." I heard Scott's voice panic a bit, I was crouched behind a car when I saw a milk bottle roll my way, I bit into it and rolled it back, I let out a terrifying

growl, and Scott takes off running. Derek follows him one way and I follow him another. Soon car alarms fill the lot along with my ears, but I can't pinpoint Scott's

location. I saw Derek staring at me. I heard his phone go off, I pinpointed the tone and found him. I watched Derek pull Scott up and slammed him on the hood of a

car.

"You're dead." He said glaring at him. Both wolves got off the hood, Derek stride to me, we began walking.

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott said as he got between us.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek said as we continued walking.

"You two scared the crap out of me." Scott said annoyed.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott said a bit proud.

"Not fast enough." Derek said annoyed.

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" He said more irritated,

"Till your phone rang." I said pointing out his mistake.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean -Would you just stop?" Scott barked at us, Derek and I turned around to look at him.

"Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt that was my fault, I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control

this." Scott complained to us.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. Lexi is what she is because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can

teach you." Derek said even more annoyed.

"What do I have to do?" He said more worried.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek said getting his phone.

"What, just because of her family?" He said with a frown. Derek shook his phone then proceeded to throw it at a wall.

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott said shocked.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you

can't do that with her around." I pointed it out to him.

"I can get angry." Scott said a bit angrier than before.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" I yelled at him.

"If that's what it takes." He said convinced.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" I said even more irritated than him.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." He said. Derek and I left, but we went into town, we stood in front of a shop, a tattoo shop,

"What are we doing here" Derek asked me, I smiled at him,

"Dad said I can get a tattoo" I said leading him inside, in my bag was the two pictures I wanted on my body.

"Can I help you" I look to see a male late twenties prepping the machine.

"Yes I want to get inked" I said smirking.

"Id" He asked I showed my driver's license.

"Ok what do you want" He asked as I looked at him. I pulled out my pictures,

"I want the triskele between my shoulder blades and the paw prints one on each shoulder" I said smiling. He lead Derek and I to the back, I took my shirt off, Derek

got a chair to be next to me, He started, I felt my skin numbing where the needles went, about three hours later, they were done, I paid for them, as Derek and I got

outside my back began to hurt,

"They healed over" Derek said as he got me to his car, he drove us to his house, told me to sit down, which I did, I saw the blow torch,

"Do it I won't struggle" I said gripping the chair, as soon as the flames touched my skin, I groaned through the entire process. Soon the tattoos showed, Derek took

me home, I fell asleep, woke up the next morning and got to school, I was in English, I was sitting next to Stiles.

"Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing' that big - You know I feel really

bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?" Scott said as I just kept listening to

them.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you. What did he say?" Stiles asked him, I followed them,

listening to their conversation,

"Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked him, Scott nodded,

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stiles told him which made me laugh a

little.

"I know. That's what he means when he says hedoesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it. "Scott told him, I just walked away but still trailing them.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott replied to him,

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked him,

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day. He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott replied to him,

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles said making me confused.

"To do what?" Scott asked him.

"To teach you myself." stiles replied, I had to go to my other classes but then I got to Econ, sitting down beside an empty seat.

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker." Coach yelled at the class.

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott looked at his best friend, but Allison got there first. Stiles ended up sitting next to me.

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh -

McCall." Coach asked him,

"What?" Scott asked a bit dazed,

"The reading." I told him,

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked himself,

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" coach asked sarcastically,

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" coach asked him, which he replied yes by looking at Stiles.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked him,

"Uh - I think I forgot." Scott said as I heard his heart rate going up a bit.

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you

summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire

life?" Coach asked him, Scott heart rate was going up higher by the second,

"I - I, uh -" Scott mumbled,

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?

Anything?" Coach asked him I quickly texted Allison, 'you might want to calm your boyfriend down, stress and all' I sent it, please get it god please.

"Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody.

Thanks." Coach said Allison looked at me and nodded.

"Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." Coach said and Allison took Scott's hand, his heart rate was going down quickly back

to normal, I looked at her.

'Thank you' I mouthed to her.

'Welcome' She mouthed back to me, class went back to normal. After class Scott was talking to Stiles, I listened in on the conversation then jumped in,

"I don't know. Yet." stiles replied by snapping his fingers.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asked him,

"Yeah." Stiles said smiling,

"Is this idea gonna get him in trouble? "Maybe." Stiles said answering my question,

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked him,

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles said,

"Actually I am going home see you" I said smiling, about three hours at home till Derek got me from my place and drove us to the animal clinic,

"I think Scott's boss is the Alpha" Derek said as I nodded at him,

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." I saw the vet standing there.

"Can I help you?" He asked us. "Hope so. Want to know about the

animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek said as he got a paper out of his jacket.

"Excuse me? What animal?" The vet asked us.

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek asked holding it up.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." The vet replied.

"What'd you tell 'em?" Derek said with a glare.

"I told them no." He replied and I listened to his heart, it was fast.

"Did you hear that?" Derek said walking up to him.

"Hear what?" The vet questioned me.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said with a growl.

"Excuse me?" The vet said scared.

"It's the sound of you lying." I growled as I punched him. After he was out Derek taped him to the chair.

"Oh, God." The vet said terrified.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked leaning on his shoulder.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." He said scared.

"We don't want drugs. We want to know why you're lying." I said leering at him, so Derek picked him up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" The vet said scared.

"We want to know who you are or who you're protecting." I growled baring my teeth.

"What are you doing?" I saw Scott, so I backed away a little.

"Scott, get out of here!" The vet said as Derek dropped him and punched him unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott begged my imprint.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek growled at the young beta.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yelled at me.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." I yelled at him and went

to his face, my eyes glowing.

"You both think he's the Alpha?" Scott questioned us.

"We're about to find out." Derek said as he grew out his claws. But as soon as he was about to slash him, Scott, full shifted caught Derek's arm, and roared at him, I

grabbed Derek and put him behind me. Scott shifted back

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry. "Scott said as he flashed his eyes at us. Scott cleaned his boss' wound on his cheek.

"Do you have a plan?" I sneered at him.

"Just give me an hour." Scott asked us.

"Then what?" I replied.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." He responded to my question. We taped up the vet and placed him in the back, we got to the school, and got out of the

car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked us.

"He's in the back." I responded as I leaned on the car.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically. I saw them walking towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked the two.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right. "Scott replied. They went into the school, and that left Derek and I alone. He just wrapped his

arms around me and I turned around to see his eyes flitting from my eyes to my lips, his hand stroked my chin lightly, I looked at him, he began to lean in and I did

the same. Soon an I don't know what to call it but it caused Derek and I to part.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said as I laid my head on his chest. Soon a loud howl filled the air. Derek and I just stared at each other.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek growled at them.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as he apologized.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said happy.

"Shut up." Derek said as I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes again.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked us. I turned around and the vet was gone

"What? We didn't do anything." I said but soon felt an horrible pain in my back, I looked up to see Derek in the air, the alpha roared at us, I screamed as Scott and

Stiles dragged me inside the school, I watched as the Alpha then threw Derek to the wall. Scott, Stiles and I officially got inside.


	8. Night School

"Lock it, lock it! " Scott told Stiles, I just sat there, in pain, my back and throat were burning, must be the pain from Derek he's not dead, he's just not dead.

"Stiles, no, don' ! Stiles! Stiles!" I heard Scott telling Stiles, then a door slamming shut. Soon I felt Scott carrying me to the wall in a class room

"Where is it? Where did it go? That won't hold, will it? " Scott asked Stiles, I just kept staring into space, my body trying to heal itself,

"Probably not. " Stiles replied to him,

"The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out. " Stiles said as I then drifted into my own thoughts. I was in shock, I could still feel Derek's heart beating,

why was my body in shock, I don't know, but I felt not in control, I was paralyzed, my eyes were open, watching the two interacting, but I wasn't seeing.

"He killed Derek. " Stiles sad ranting at the young wolf, I wanted to scream but my body was still in shock,

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott said as I felt my fingers twitching,

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles said pointing at us, I felt my fingers twitching

more and more, but the two won't be able to see it.

"Okay, just - What do we do? " Scott asked as the boy looked at me,

"She's in shock, she won't be doing anything" Stiles said making my lids open a bit but then going back to being half open.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good? " Stiles said as I felt new arms around me,

"She's dead weight but we have to make sure she's ok" Stiles said as I just continued healing my body

mentally. "No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." Stiles told him as I felt someone, likely Scott, lifting me.

"Then we break it. " Scott said as my head lulled to his chest, not by my own control,

"Which will make a lot of noise. "Stiles rambled to him,

"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast. I can carry her, Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott told him wanting to get out of here, I wanted

my mate.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. " Stiles told him, my eyes began dilating, what's happening to me?

"It's bent." Scott told him, my body feeling like a heat wave going through me, but I was still paralyzed,

"What, like, dented?" Stiles asked him, I could smell them, what the hell, soon I heard a window breaking,

"That's my battery. " Stiles said making his heart rate increase, my body basically going into sense overdrive,

"Don't. " Scott told him, my body twitched, I felt my inner fox writhing but why here why now? minutes felt

like hours, my body kept slightly twitching, I could look at the boys who were worried about me, Soon I felt Scott pick me up, a new scent filled my nose,

"Hide. No, no, Stiles. No." Scott ranted at him, a new voice filled my ears,

"Son of a bitch!" He said as I smelt chemicals filling my nose,

"Quiet!" Stiles pleaded to him

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? Both of you get out." The voice told them,

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles yelled at him,

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now." The voice yelled at them,

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles asked him,

"Just shut up and go." the voice said then it happened, I smelt blood, I spazzed my body, I got out of Scott's arms, as I fell my spine grow up to my skin making

bumps on my back appear as it made my shirt tear a bit showing my back, my claws growing out as I hit the floor, I felt my feet and hands fall on the floor as I felt

my tail come out of my body and swish, my ears growing to a large point, the fur appears on my face as sideburns, and last I opened my mouth and let my fangs

elongate, a growl escaped my throat, I felt my eyes glow as I soon looked up to see everything red and also Stiles and Scott stared at me, I growled at them, my

fingers flexed as they looked at my claws, but my full fox form was itching to be released,

"Lexi it's Scott and Stiles" I heard Scott say to me, but I just growled at them more feral than before I lunged behind me and loped into a deeper part of the school, I

wasn't in control of my body, I have to follow my senses, I turned a corner and phased into my full fox form. My eyes full aglow, I just decided my inner fox knew

what it was doing,

so _I am trusting you_ I told her,

 ** _good then I will keep you safe best I can_** My inner beast replied.

Stiles' POV

Lexi spazzed her body, she twitched out of Scott's arms, I watched as her shirt tore a bit, her spinal bumps was making her back like little mountains, her claws grew

as she hit the floor, I saw an orange tail with a with a white tail appear on her ass, her ears growing to a large point, the fur appears on her face as sideburns, and

last she opened my mouth and let her fangs elongate, a growl escaped her throat, I watched as her eyes glow looked at us, she growled at us, her fingers flexed as I

looked at her claws,

"Lexi it's Scott and Stiles" Scott said to her, but she just growled at us like a feral animal before she lunged backwards and loped into a deeper part of the school,

"Ok we will figure out what she is after this is all over" I told Scott as we ran away, We soon found Allison, Lydia and Jackson, we got to the chemistry class and

locked ourselves in.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked her boyfriend,

"Somebody killed the janitor." I told them,

"What?" Lydia asked me,

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." I replied to her,

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked us,

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked us.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed" Lydia said shaking scared out of her mind.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said while looking at her.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison said scared.

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said angered.

"Us? he's gonna kill us?" Lydia questioned Scott.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said.

"it's been Derek the whole time. he's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - he's going to kill us too. Lexi's somewhere, Derek took her we can't find her" Scott

said and I was breathing heavily.

"Derek killed the janitor? " Jackson asked us,

"Are you sure? " Allison asked us

"I saw him. " Scott told the group, man Lexi going to be pissed at us,

"The mountain li - " Lydia started,

"No, Derek killed them. " Scott told her,

"All of them? " Allison asked him,

"Yeah, starting with his own sister. "

"The bus driver? " Allison asked Scott,

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too. He might have killed

Lexi" Scott told them, man she is going to hate this.

"Call the cops. " Jackson told me,

"No" I replied to him,

"Wh - what do you mean"No?"" Jackson asked me,

" I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with. " I replied to him , I don't want my Dad

getting killed,

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him. " Jackson ordered me

"I'm calling." Lydia said getting her phone out,

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec - " I told her but she was already on the phone,

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me. " Lydia said as she looked at us,

"The police hung up on you? " Allison asked her,

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it

and have me arrested. " Lydia said to her,

"Okay, then call again. " Allison told her, "No, they won't trace a

cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here. " I told her

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing

anyone? " Allison said to Scott, "Why's everyone looking at me? " Scott asked them,

"Is he the one that sent her the text? " Lydia asked us, "No. I mean, I don't know. " Scott retorted,

"Is he the one that called the police? " Allison asked him

"I don't know! " Scott yelled at her,

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah? " I said after pulling him away from them to talk,

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." I told Scott,

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott said

realizing what he had done,

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive? " I told him, which he nodded to me,

"But we are alive. It could've killed us

already. It's like it's cornering us or something. " Scott told me,

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time? " I asked him,

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott told me,

"Against who? " I asked him curious as hell,

"Allison's family?" Scott asked which I nodded to him,

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." I told him,

" Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that? " Jackson said looking at

me,

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him. " Scott told me,

" I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive. " I said standing my ground,

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson said grabbing my shoulder, but I then punched him, knocking him to the floor,

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay? " Allison asked as he wiped the blood off his lip, I then began calling,

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." I said on the phone

as I board up the door along with Scott and Jackson.

"Oh my god. " Lydia said as I shook a little,

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell. " I told them,

"Which only goes up." Scott looked at me,

"Up is better than here. " I ranted back at him,

" Jackson, how many people can fit in your car? " Scott asked him,

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap. " Jackson replied to him, but Allison scoffed,

"Five? I barely fit in the back. "She said as I saw tears falling from her eyes,

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." I told them,

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds. " Scott said as I realized something,

"That's a deadbolt." I told him,

"The janitor has a key. "Scott told me, but I winced,

"You mean his body has it. " I corrected him,

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott told me.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got? " I told him,

"I'm getting the key." He replied to me,

"Are you serious? " Allison asked him,

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here. " Scott told her,

"You can't go out there unarmed. " She retorted to him,

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott said grabbing a teaching stick.

"There's gotta be something else." I asked them,

"There is. " Lydia said looking at me,

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him? " I asked Scott wanting to know,

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to

make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail. " Lydia said as I looked confused at her,

"Self - igniting - " I said slowly letting the words out of my mouth,

"Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere. " Lydia replied,

"We don't have a key for that either. " I said before Jackson slammed his leather covered elbow into the chemistry locked chemical chest.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid. " Lydia said as Jackson looked at one of the chemicals then gave one to her,

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison said to him,

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages. " Scott told her,

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people. maybe four Lexi" Allison told him,

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott told her, I just stood strong,

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And

you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please. " Allison told Scott, but he shook his head, then looked at me,

"Lock it behind me." He told me as he had the bomb in his hands.

My POV

I was running on my paws through the school trying to find the Alpha, going through each corridor, but ending up with nothing, I heard a door open, I shifted back to

my half form, I scented Scott, who I followed, what are you up to? He went into the gym, what are you doing get Stiles out of here, I stayed hidden, soon I saw him

go under the bleachers, soon they started closing, get the hell out of there! I saw Scott get out in the nick of time, but I saw the Alpha, I had to wait, I made my eyes

glow, I saw Scott throw this concoction but the Alpha shook it's head at him,

"Come on. Come get me. Damn it." Scott said as the Alpha threw him to the center of the gym, it got on top of him, soon it let out a loud roar, I twitched but kept my

stance. It got off him, Scott forcefully changed and walked to the exit, the Alpha was about to leave till I let out a challenging growl, I dropped from my spot, I made

my eyes glow threateningly, I ran at the Alpha, he ran at me, and we collided. I began clawing him, happy that his blood began to spill, but he bit into my arm, I

growled in pain, but kicked his gut, knocking him down for a second only to get up, I went to punch him, but he moved to the side as I lunged, his claws scratching a

little deep into my back and side. I fell to the floor, but got up, rage and anger filling my body, my wounds weakening me a little but I still had the power and strength

to fight, I ran at him, and lunging with claws exposed. he tried moving to the side, but I flexed my body to move him the other way, clawing his chest and stomach

deep in the process, but his claws got my midsection, my blood falling out of the tattered wounds and my damaged clothing. I heard police sirens about 5 minutes

away filling my ears, I looked at the Alpha as he fled. I growled loudly, as mygrowl emitted through the whole school, I soon collapsed, worn out beyond belief, I

shifted back to normal, I felt all my wounds healing very slowly, still bleeding hard, I didn't want to get up as I laid in a pool of my own blood. I soon felt arms around

me, I growled and writhed as my body was being carried away.

"Lexi" The voice said as I passed out, the warmth in my body exploding, my lower parts were throbbing, I felt like I was flying but at the same time something was

pulling me to the ground. I woke up to sit up, I saw a familiar face,

"Derek your alive" I said feeling tears fall down my face, he looked at me and we collided, my arms wrapped around him and vise versa. As we parted, I could feel

but drawn to him, nothing I have ever felt before filled me, it was a tightening coil in my lower belly,

"Derek I need you" I said feeling the haze getting bigger and bigger.

"What's happening to me" I asked grabbing the lapels of his jacket, he looked at me,

"You're going into heat" He replied as I began rubbing myself on him,

"Derek please" I said keeping myself close to him,

"I can't" He said as I whined, I felt another painful flash in my lower belly,

"Derek _PLEASE IT HURTS_ " I said feeling my pheromones expelling from my body,He looked at me, cupping my cheeks, bringing to his lips to mine, I pressed

back with as much pressure as he applied to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into my body, I began to grind on him as he carefully began

kissing me, I was so damn turned on, my jacket was on the ground as his tongue began wiping along my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly, feeling his tongue

explore my mouth, fighting for dominance, mine easily losing, I gripped his hair in my hands as his lips began going down my face to my neck, he began slightly

sucking on my neck near my claiming mark, I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Derek please" I let out with my body slightly bucking his waist. "Soon enough" He said looking at me with those electric blue eyes, I began feeling my wounds

stitching themselves together. He took his top off, I then got the idea to take mine off, which I did, I placed my hands on his chiseled chest, feeling the muscles ripple

under my touch, I lifted myself to his lips, pressing roughly against his, which he began doing the same, I felt his hands travel down to my jeans, one of his hands

unclasped my bra, which fell on the bed,

"Gonna make you feel good" Derek's voice filling my ears. I let a low growl out, his fingers toying with my left nipple which began to erect, I felt his lips wrap around

my right nipple, his tongue circling the bud, which he soon released with a loud pop,

"So perfect" He growled. I am a D in cup size, I pressed my body flushed against him, I felt hips lips beginning to trail down my lower body, I watched as he carefully

took my jeans and panties off, I heard them fall to the floor, I watched him stare at my shaven womanhood, I soon feel his god forsaken tongue lick my pussy lips

slowly and painfully, I moan at the contact, I felt his fingers go to my core's entrance, his fingers feeling my unbroken barrier.

"Virgin good" He smirked as I felt one of his thick digits enter, I groan as he begins fingering my vagina, another finger fills my core, I grip his hair in my fingers, he

continues to finger me as his tongue circles around my enlarged clit, I whimper in pleasure as his fingers begin scissoring inside me as he adds another finger. My

body continues tightening the coil in my lower belly,

"Derek I'm gonna cum" I moaned as he got faster and faster at the attack,

"Cum Lexi Cum for me my beautiful mate" He growls as I looked at his glowing eyes, I scream in pure pleasure once the coil had snapped, my juices expelling from

my body, onto his fingers which is then replaced by his tongue, he continues lapping up my juices like it's pure honey.

"You taste so good" He said as I watched his back up a bit,his belt buckle came undone as he lost his jeans and boxers. There in all his naked glory was his thick

manhood which looked painfully hard, he looked about ten inches long and five inches thick, I gulped as his fingers found my clit again. I watched him align his length

to my core's opening, it's tip pressed against my barrier, he laid himself on me but his elbows propped him up.

"Ready" He said putting a little pressure on the barrier that would break soon. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips on mine, then

thrusted forward, I felt my barrier break, I howled in pain as his length filled my cavern pushing my cervix up a little as he filled me full, I sank my teeth on his

shoulder, which my fangs broke through the skin, I claimed him as my mate. His howl echoed through the hide out that he was using to hide us both from the Alpha.

I released his shoulder , feeling his blood on my lip, he pressed light kisses on my face, distracting me from the new intrusion he set upon me. Soon the pain stopped,

I looked at him, nodding, he pulled back and began thrusting into me, I began feeling pleasure as his length hit my Gspot slowly, he started going a bit faster, his lips

pressing against mine as continue to thrust into my cunt,

"Lexi" Derek's voice was getting a bit rough, I felt him withdraw from me, only to flip my body on it's hands and knees, then enter me again. I moaned as I felt him

fold over my body, he had mounted me, I began to grip the head board of the bed as he continued his assault on my cunt. His thrust make the sound of skin against

skin echo through the room, I felt his fangs getting close to where he would place the claim bite.

"Gonna knot you up, make you nice and fill with my pups ,making all mine, you will only know that I can make you feel this, won't ever leave you, or love another"

Derek's voice echoed through my ears. His thrust got rougher and shorter,

"Gonna cum" He said as he placed his fingers on my clit, I moaned in pure pleasure as my orgasm peaked, I let out a howl as he roared in pleasure. I felt his fangs

puncture my shoulder, sinking into the claim, another earth binding orgasm filled me, I felt the base of his cock swell, I could feel spurt after spurt of his cum filling

my cervix. Derek began licking the mark he had left, his saliva helping the mark heal a bit faster, he pulled me with him, we were locked together, I felt his arms wrap

around my lower belly, we lied on our sides, my back against his chest, I could feel his cock pulsing inside me, making full of his essence. Our bodies were trying to

reproduce, I think we did, but I wouldn't know for sure, knotting ensures that no seed escapes, I feel my inner walls wrapping like a vise around him, fluttering, and

milking every last damn drop.

"You ok" I looked over my

good shoulder to see him pressing light kisses on my neck,

"Yeah I feel great" I replied as I felt him rutting a little against my walls urging his seed to my uterus. I felt my eyes drooping shut,

"Got to sleep I will be here" Derek said as I soon passed out. I woke up the next morning in Derek's arms, I look to see that we were separate, Derek's green eyes on

mine,

"Hey" I said kissing his jawline,

"Sleep well" He asked as I just curled my naked body to his, I nodded to him,

"So I texted Scott as you saying that you were ok and alive at home" Derek said as I smiled at him,

"So there's no APB for me" I said looking into those eyes I loved,

"Nope" He said smiling,

"What" I asked him,

"I love you Lexi" he replied as I smiled, kissed him then snuggled into his warmth,

"I love you too Derek" I replied happily.

"Be my girlfriend" He asked as I just giggled,

"I'm your mate, imprinter, and possibly the mother to your pup of course I'll be your girlfriend" I said smiling at those eyes.


	9. Lunatic

Stiles invited Scott and I close to the preserve, Scott and I are not on good terms since he basically made my boyfriend the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, my dad sat with Derek and I told him the truth, about us being mates and him being innocent, my dad told him and I quote

'Leave her and I will personally make you into a fur coat and give it to the Argents'.

"You'll see." Stiles replied to me, "'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school." Scott told

him, but I kept my distance,

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles told us,

"My dad is the head of the fire department" I said to them, which made them look at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"Scott asked the spazzy boy.

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped" stiles started but Scott interrupted him

"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott retorted to him,

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break and said best friend make another friend's boyfriend mate or whatever the

most wanted fugitive in the entire state - You get your best friend and friend drunk." stiles said holding a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's out, alcohol, oh I will miss

you,I don't want to drink in case I am pregnant, plus alcohol burns out of my system quicker cause of my fox. Stiles and Scott however drank passing the bottle back

and forth.

"Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea."Stiles said as Scott looked at him,

"Fish in the sea." I said correcting him, man he is going to have a bad hangover tomorrow.

" Fish Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" I knew who

exactly he was talking about.

"Like Lydia?" I asked him.

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles said going for the bottle.

"I don't want any more." Scott told him, I just sat on a rock a few inches from Stiles,

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked him, "I'm not anything." Scott replied to the drunken boy,

"Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?" Stiles asked us, I rolled my

eyes, I might be pregnant, my heat stopped, my dad told me that heats usually lasted five whole days, mine lasted one night,

"You're wasted." I said looking at him,

"Yeah!," Stiles said cheering but soon stopped,

"Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way

worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink." Stiles said reaching for the bottle. Then two guys appeared.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." The tall guy said taking a swig.

"Give it back." Scott said angry.

"What's that, little man?" The guy says to him.

"I think he wants a drink." The pale guy said in a joking manner.

"I want the bottle." Scott said getting angrier.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles said a bit terrified, I got up,

"Hey dicks leave" I said angry.

"Oh does this little bitch wants some" One asked,

"Back off" I growled a bit.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." Scott said getting up.

"Give me the bottle." Scott grunted at the guy, I got beside Stiles, and the guy shook his head. I watched as Scott made his eyes glow their golden color.

"Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott said in a deeper voice, his wolf slightly present.

"Scott?" I heard Stiles say worried. I looked to see Scott with claws instead of human nails. Scott grabbed the bottle, then threw it to a tree, which caused the bottle

to shatter, the guys left, I helped Stiles towards the jeep, Scott in front of us.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon. Going home now, yeah?" Stiles

says and passed out on the passenger seat.

"Need a ride" Scott asked me,

"No I can walk home, not too far" I said smiling, I soon got home, went upstairs, to my room, I just stripped to my bra and underwear, got on my pj's, I opened my

window a bit, knowing that Derek would be here soon, I walked to the bed, got under the covers and fell asleep, soon I scented leather and whiskey beside me, I

soon fell asleep to his heart beating.

"Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday." The Radio buzzed, I put the covers over my head.

"Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Ha" It soon stopped, I scented my dad

"We should probably set this to buzzer." He said as I saw his brown eyes looking into mine,

"You alive in there?" Dad asked me,

"No." I replied slightly sad cause Derek left a bit after four this morning.

"Not ready to go back to school?" He asked,

"No." I replied looking at him,

"You want to stay home another day?" He asked me as I sat up,

"As much as I want to I have a test in chemistry today" I replied getting out of bed.

"Hey he will be proven innocent just be patient" Dad said kissing my forehead, I got dressed, drove my Honda motorbike, and got to class

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as

happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So

let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Harris said as I put my name on the panflit, I got through the whole thing, my dad taught me a bit of chemistry, this is

my junior year, after this one more year school. I turned in my work,

"Mr. McCall? Mr. Stilinski!" Harris said as I watched the two boys leave,

"I will go check on them" I said to him, which he gave me a pass, I followed their scents.

"I can't stop thinking about her. " Scott said under the spray of water,

"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah,

you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." Stiles told him as I got the teen wolf a towel, which he took,

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott told us,

"It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles told

him,

"Me on the other hand is not affected by the moon." I said to them.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott told him,

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked him, I stood up,

"No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone." Scott told his best friend. Soon it was practice,

"All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic - Thank you, Greenberg - the following people have made first line on a probationary basis,

emphasis on the word "probationary." Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh - Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an

"s"? No, no, that's not an "s." That's a - that's a - That's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Coach said as I patted Stiles' back he wanted to be first line.

"Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh - Bilinski." Coach said making Stiles cheer that he was first line,

"Bilinski!" Coach yelled at him,

"Yes?" Stiles replied to him,

"Shut up!" Coach said making some of the team laugh, Stiles sat down next to me,Scott asked for Stiles but,

"It's Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to God I'll kill you." Stiles told Scott,

"Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co - captains. Congratulations, McCall Vulpe." Coach told Scott and I.

"What?" Jackson asked, I was a co captain.

"What do you mean, what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit,

McCall's unit, and Vulpe's unit we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you, Lexi and Jackson now. Everybody else - Asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Coach said

as I grabbed my stick, man I miss Mystic Falls already, but nothing brings me more joy then Derek Fucking Hale.

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out." Stiles asked Scott and I.

"What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."Scott said to us, yeah I could smell emotion,

"Wait, you smell jealousy?"Stiles asked us, i nodded at him.

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked,

"OK Sexual desire from Lydia you want Scott to see if Lydia feels anything for you?"I asked him,

"Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade." Stiles said making me a bit uncomfortable,

"Why don't you just ask her?" I asked him,

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you," Stiles said making me chuckle.

"So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out."Stiles asked Scott,

"Fine." Scott said wanting to get it over with.

"I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world."Stiles told him, I just walked on the field. Soon Scott sat next to Stiles and I,

"Hey. What happened? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?" Stiles asked him, I smelt something off about

Scott, I smelt something mixed with his scent,

"Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you." Scott said smirking,

"Let's go, next! Perfect." Coach said as I continued scenting Scott,

"Scott, you okay, dude? Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours till the full moon, okay?" Stiles asked him,

"Let's go! Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. Who's next? Let's go. You have a problem with that, Bilinski?" Coach asked Stiles.

"All right, you're up, big boy. Let's go! That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall! " Coach said after I got the ball in the net. Danny didn't get up

though after Scott rammed him,

"Danny! Oh, man, Danny!" I said as I placed his head in my lap,

"We didn't hit him that hard." Another player said as I took his helmet off carefully,

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked him lightly tapping his face,

"Someone get me a pack of tissues and ice pack" I said as I checked his body to make sure Scott didn't hit him too hard, good thing I was wearing long sleeves,

cause I placed my hands on his shoulder and took some pain from him.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked Jackson,

"It looks like he just has a bloody nose maybe a concussion" I said as I saw someone with what I had asked for,

"Your lipstick." Jackson said as I got Danny to sit up,

"Oh. Oh, wonder how that happened."Lydia said as she cleared the smear of make up,

"Yeah. I wonder." Jackson said as I gave Danny the ice pack to hold on his head and the tissues to stop blood flowing out of his body. Later that night Stiles called me

over to help him keep Scott from breaking out. I opened the door, walked inside, got upstairs to see Stiles arguing with Scott, who was already being affected by the

moon,

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full

moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass

he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles grunted at him. I took Stiles hand going to walk him away,

"She kissed me." Scott ranted at him, which caused Stiles to do a double take,

"What?" He asked the lunatic wolf.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I

wanted. Anything!" Scott yelled at Stiles, I took him out in the hall. I just held his hand trying to keep him calm,

"Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the

first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely

hopeless. Just, please, let me out." Scott begged us, but I looked at Stiles and shook my head.

"I can't." Stiles replied as a tear went down his cheek. Soon I heard Scott screaming, I covered Stiles' ears, trying to comfort him, soon I heard something break,

"Scott, are you okay? Scott?" Stiles asked as we got up to see bloody handcuffs and the small trail of crimson leading to the open window.

"I will find him" I said before jumping out the window, phasing into my full fox form, I followed his scent to the school, I shifted into my half form to see Derek trying

to hold him down.

"Stop! Scott, stop!" Derek growled at him, but Scott punched him, I grabbed his jacket, flipping him over my shoulder, and roared in his face. Scott scrambled

realizing what has happened, Derek and I went through the shadows quickly shifting to our human selves, Scott was still full shifted, he looked at his hand which

showed his claw, one which was regrowing,

"What's happening to me?" Scott asked us,

"Exactly what he wants to happen." I said looking at him, shifting back to normal, we got to the Hale Manor,

"Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked us, I looked at Derek,

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek replied,

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked him,

"You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek replied, no that's not true, well this is vengeance for Laura, Derek kill the Alpha don't let Scott do it.

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked us, I nodded at him,

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek said as I looked at him, Scott went home, as for me Derek and I went upstairs to sleep.


	10. Wolvesbane

A month has passed since Scott McCall made Derek Hale the most wanted fugitive in the entire state of California. Adrian Harris was clearing his chalkboard, he

turned to his desk, and he saw a list on his desk. The Alpha behind him fully shifted.

"Please don't kill me." Harris said terrified out of his mind,.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" The Alpha said with a deep voice, a bit pissed off mind you.

"Laura - Laura Hale." Harris said trying to keep his heartbeat steady, trying to stay alive.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!" The Alpha said grabbing a chair ready to

throw it.

"No. Please." Harris begged, the Alpha was getting angry.

" Look at me. Look at what you've done!" The Alpha growled and threw the chair at the teacher. A man came out of the shadows and ran to Harris.

"Get down!" He growled. It was Derek Hale. Derek and Harris looked up and the Alpha was gone. Derek was ready to run after it, but a light shined through the

window,

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building." An officer said in a megaphone. Derek ran out of the school and the cops followed him.

"Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest." The Sheriff said to his deputy and other officers.

"He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works" Chris Argent said following an Officer..

"Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" Kate Argent said to her brother on the phone.

"Yeah, into the Iron Works." Chris replied.

"Running?" Kate said confused.

"Yes, running!" Chris replied and hung up.

"If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?" Kate said as she looked at the Black Chevy Camaro. In the car, Lexi was in the drivers seat and Scott and Stiles

were in the back seat. Derek was running while the cops chased after him, he saw Chris, he then skidded to a halt, went to the right and continued running. The

Sheriff got out

"Come on, get the dogs." The Sheriff said and the deputy released the two German Shepherds. The dogs were barking while followed Derek, he soon turned around

and his fangs bared. He roared at them with his eyes glowing their wolf electric blue. The dogs turned tail and ran back to the officers whimpering with their tails

between their legs.

"What the hell?" The Sheriff said really confused. Lexi was speeding trying to find her imprint.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." The radio said, making Lexi make a sharp right and began to drive faster towards the Iron Works. Lexi got

to Derek, Stiles opened the door

"Get in." Lexi yelled at him, Derek looked up to see Chris prepping a gun, giving him the chance to dart towards the car, but had bullets being fired at him, Derek got

in the car, causing Lexi to speed off.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled at him,

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek growled, Lexi placed one of her hands on his thigh calming him down slightly,

"Who, the Alpha?" Scott asked him,

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the fucking police showed up." Derek growled at him,

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs" Stiles retorted to him,

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said growling at Scott,

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it. " Scott said as Lexi shifted gears,

"All right. How did you find him?" Stiles asked Derek, who looked at Lexi,

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked them,

"Yeah, both of us." Stiles said leaning forward, causing Derek to glare at him,

"Or just them. I'll be back here. " Stiles said getting in the beck again,

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek said looking at Lexi,

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked him,

"Why him?" Lexi asked him,

"I don't know yet." Derek replied to her,

"What's the second?" Lexi asked him,

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said as he got out a piece of paper, Scott looked at it,

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked him,

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott said as Lexi drove faster.

My POV

Derek and I went back to my house, well he had to sneak in but anyway, I stripped down to my undies, Derek sheds his shirt, shoes and jeans, we got under the

covers, I cuddled my body to his, and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning still in Derek's arms,

"I have to go to school" I said trying to get out of his grip,

"Skip" He said as I felt his stubble in my neck,

"Can't have a test in Algebra" I said looking into his green eyes, he finally let me go, I got dressed and drove to school. I got to my English class

"Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out." Our English teacher said as I got my book out.

"All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in - depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies." She

said as I opened my book,

"Why did you send me those? Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you?" Allison spoke up,

"No. I thought you would like them. I - I thought they would remind you of us." Scott told her,

"Are you trying to hurt me - Get back at me?" She said feeling sad, I could smell it on her, Scott shook his head,

"Please don't talk to me. Okay? I need more time to get to just friends. Okay? Please." Allison said before leaving, I looked at Scott and shook my head. School went

by fast, I just have been tired lately, I went to Stiles house, cause Derek was there, don't know why, I snuck into the the boy's room where Derek was reading a

book, I collided my lips to his after I straddled his lap,

"Hey, Stiles!" His dad said as his son entered the room we were occupying.

"Yo, D—Derek. I, um" He started but I put a finger over my mouth, pointed at the door, saying'get rid of him'

"What'd you say?" Sheriff asked. Stiles was bad at this, soon his dad was gone,

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles said as I grabbed his collar and slammed him on his door.

"If you say one word" Derek growled at him, I sat on the bed.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale is in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules,

buddy."He said as Derek lessens his grip on Stiles' jacket then straightened it, and he did the same.

"Oh, my God!" He said going to his computer. I laid down on his bed, I was tired, Derek rubbed my side, I just cuddled into his side.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." I soon heard a new voice, Danny.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as I yawned.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said as I got up, it was Melissa McCall,Scott's mom? Soon we drove over to the hospital, Stiles phone rang, which he

answered

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked on speaker to us.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles replied, Derek grabbed his hand.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." He growled and Stiles was mouthing ow.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

Scott said to Stiles, I overheard the coach.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said before hanging up on him.

"we're not gonna make it." I said looking at the teen.

"I know."Stiles replied.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said looking at me.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles said and I saw Derek look at him.

"By the way, one more thing."Derek started, Stiles looked at him then Derek slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh, God! What the hell was" Stiles groaned in pain.

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek scolded the boy. Soon Derek and I just stayed in the jeep,

"Yeah, I said I can't find her."Stiles said over the phone.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle"Derek said as I nuzzled into his lap.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles replied.

"What" I asked.

"He's not here. He's gone" Stiles said and I then pieced it together.

"Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" I screamed, Derek and I got out of the car. Soon Derek is in front of Stiles, as I elbows Peter's

nurse in the face.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said as Stiles was shaking scared for dear life.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." I growled.

"Get out of the way." Derek said him.

"Oh, damn." Stiles said moving behind us.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said causing Derek and I partially shifted lunging at him. Derek punched him in the face and he hit

him back. He grips my neck while holding Derek's neck, he lifts us up so we was standing.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He said looking at me. I was gasping for air,

"You want forgiveness?" Derek said looking at him.

"I want understanding." Peter said as he dragged Derek and me,

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an

Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." He said

holding Derek up with a smirk. Stiles was long gone, he threw us through glass, but Derek grabbed me before we landed, Derek and I crawled to the morgue. He

paced me all the way to the morgue

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but" He said looking at me as his burns healed.

"When you look this good, why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family." He said looking Derek. I growled at Peter,

"I wouldn't do that Lexi" He said keeping Derek's neck in his clawed grip, I made my eyes glow, soon he was next to me, he knocked me to the floor, I saw Derek

stretching his hand out to mine, Peter knelt down to Derek, whispering something, I saw his eyes widen, then I blacked out.


	11. CoCaptain

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_ God make the stupid thing shut up, I opened my eyes slowly, I smelt my surroundings, cleaner, medicine, wait medicine. I looked at my

hand, I had an IV, I saw Melissa McCall next to my bed, I tried sitting up.

"Lexi just take it easy, your father found you collapsed in your room"She said as I thought to myself, no Derek and I were going to see. wait Peter's the Alpha. I

nodded to her,

"Good, just make sure your eating ok, you don't need so much stress, don't want to hurt the baby" She told me,

"What" I asked her as I slowly sat up,

"Do you know that you are pregnant about three weeks" She said looking at a chart.

"No I didn't" I replied as I placed a hand on my flat belly. She sat down in a chair,

"Do you know who the father is" She asked as Derek's smiling face appeared in my mind.

"Yes, but I rather keep it to myself" I said as I looked at her.

"I'll get your papers so you can be discharged" She said as she got up, I closed my eyes, I'm pregnant, Derek and I are having a baby, I soon was discharged from

the hospital, I changed into the clothes Dad got for me. I went upstairs upstairs to my room, lied in my bed, hands on my belly, placing my hand near my now

occupied womb. I heard my floor squeak, I looked behind me to see Derek standing there, but I just turned back, I felt my bed sink a little, Derek's hand on my arm,

I soon laid my head on his chest,

"I'm pregnant" I said as I felt a tear go down my face, Derek held me closer as I huffed, I looked up at him, feeling his lips to mine, I pressed back soon straddling

him,

"nothing will hurt you I promise" He said as I smiled at him,

"Derek just make love to me"I said as his lips attached themselves to my jaw, going down my neck, I took my jacket off, throwing it to the floor, I gripped his shirt,

tearing it off of his chiseled torso. I grinned as he began taking off my shirt, exposing my harden nipples, he smiles as he grips one in his hands and the other in his

mouth. I moan as I buck my hips to his covered erection,

"Swollen with my pup , so precious" He groaned as I rolled my hips even more. My hands winding into his locks, I groaned as I orgasmed. Huffing out in pleasure,

Derek rips my jeans off carefully taking my soaked panties off slowly, I feel his lips trailing down my body. I feel his fingers circling my clit, his tongue lapping up my

juices, I grip his hair with my fingers, bucking my hips as he continues lapping, soon two of his fingers enter my pussy, I groan out in sexual frustration as he begins

to finger me slowly,

"So damn wet" Derek growls as his stubble begins leaving burns on my thighs,

"Only for you Mate" I groan as I feel my orgasm starting.

"Derek I'm about to" I groan as he smirks on my clit,

"Cum for me, CUM" He growls, I feel my juices coating his fingers as I growl in pleasure, my body writhing as he continues to help me through my high. Soon it

stops, he pulls his fingers out, I watch as he licks my essence off of his fingers.

"So sweet" He groans as I watch him take his jeans off, revealing his erected manhood to me,kissing me, I tasted myself as he slowly enters me. I felt him kiss my

jaw and cheeks,

"So tight my love" He says as he slowly begins thrusting into me, our eyes connecting to one another as he makes love to me, soon I feel my orgasm approaching,

but Derek had other

plans as he carefully flipped us so I was on top, he carefully placed me on his still very hard erected cock, I moaned as he was now filling my core in a different way,

"Feels good huh baby?" Derek asked as I swiveled my hips, his cock hitting my walls as they began to tighten, his legs holding me up as I began bouncing on his

cock,

"Mmm" I moaned as he guided me with his hands,

"So perfect baby" I moaned as I gripped his abdominal muscles, I felt my walls tighten then release themselves as if trying to release, I just kept bouncing on his

cock as he was trying to lead me to bliss with him, I wanted bliss as much as he did,

"I love you Derek" I said slowing down a bit to look him in the eyes, his beautiful glowing electric blue eyes,

"As I love you Alexandra, my beautiful shefox" Derek replied as I made my eyes glow their golden flaming amber, showing him my own fox willingly,

"More beautiful" Derek said as he sat up, I placed my forehead on his as he carefully and slowly thrusted deeply, my arms around his neck as we truly made love, our

eyes connected as we slowed to a perfect rhythm that was practically soul bonding and blissful.

"I'm close" I groan as he continues to slowly thrust,not speeding up,

"Cum for me, come Lexi please, I won't cum unless you do please, I want to cum with you my love" Derek says as I nod, after one more thrust, I groan as the coil

snaps, gripping upon his shoulders tight as he slowly rides out our mutual orgasms. I don't feel his knot, he slowly pulls out, but I was in his lap breathing heavily as I

feel our essences leave my sensitive core. I almost collapsed on my back but Derek caught me, he laid on his back as I laid in his perfect chiseled chest

"Why didn't you knot me" I asked feeling tired,

"Because my wolf knows you're pregnant with my pup, so I don't need to" He said as he placed his hand on my back, he rubs my sweat riddled back,

"That was perfect my love" I said feeling tired,

"Sleep I will be here" Derek said as I looked into his forest green eyes. I smiled as I got comfortable on his warm chest. I woke up next to Derek, who was bare next

to me, playing with my hair, I groaned as I felt the bond between us becoming stronger than before,more solid. I felt his hand trail down to where our baby was

growing.

"How long" Derek asked as I sat up more comfortable.

"I found out when I woke up in the hospital, they say I'm about three weeks along, bout the size of a grain of salt" I replied as I soon scented Peter nearby.

"I have to go, I need to keep you both safe" Derek said before I kissed him again,

"Please come home to us" I said feeling a tear going down my face, he wiped it away,

"I love you" I said as I kissed his palm,

"I love you too" He replied before getting dressed. I put on a black tank top and booty shorts. I watched as he jumped out the window, I got back to my bed, I placed

my hands on my flat belly,

"Nothings going to hurt you" I said before getting under my covers and falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning, sore yet satisfied, I looked next to me to see one of my favorite flowers.

"He remembered" I said as I picked it up,

 _"Laura what is this?" I_ _asked as I looked at the blooming white flowers,_

 _"It's a moonflower, legend has it that Luna, the moon goddess & mother of the night, once cried for her children during wars __between packs, her tears landed on_

 _Earth, created patches of these flowers, supernatural creatures respect these flower, as a gift from her" Laura said as I looked up at the_ _moon,_

 _"It's also a symbol of love,if a man presents a woman one of these flowers, it could also mean that it's a sign that he wants to betrothed to her" She said as they_

 _bloomed_. I looked at the flower,

"Sign to betroth" I said smiling,looking at my belly, we can be a family. I got dressed, I heard my phone ring, I picked it up to see Stiles' picture, I sighed and picked

it up.

"Hello"I asked after I hit the accept button,

"Lexi, we need help tracking Jackson" He said stammering as I tied my shoes.

"Alright" I replied, I hung up, I heard a beep outside. I quirked my eyebrows, I looked outside to see Stiles' Jeep with Scott outside. I went outside, I locked my

house up, my dad was ringing me on my phone.

"Yeah Dad" I asked as I gave Scott a hold on gesture,

"Lexi watch out for Kate" He said I went wide eyed.

"Why?" I asked leaning on the wall,

"She has been around the station, looking at me as if a target" He replied,

"Dad she was the one tracking us in Mystic Falls" I said turning away from Scott.

"Stay safe, keep my grandchild safe" He said as I smiled,

"K, see you after work, I love you" I said smiling,

"Love you too Baby" He replied before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket, I walked towards the jeep, Scott got in the back, while I got in the passenger seat.

We began driving,

"So Derek is with the Alpha"Scott said as I just looked outside,

"Yeah who knows what kind of evil they are up to" Stiles said making me growl silently,

"Why is he like that, with his uncle, evil" Stiles said making me look at them,

"Hey would both of you shut up about Derek being evil, geez you two don't know anything about him" I said rolling my eyes,

"Lexi we know he is with his psychotic uncle" Scott said making me growl,

"There is a reason that he is" I said getting pissed off,

"Why? it's like you don't know" Scott said glaring at me,

"Yes I do" I said turning my head towards him,

"Why because he does it to keep you safe, he's doing it for power, he's manipulating you" Scott said making me shake,

"HE'S DOING IT BECAUSE HE LOVES ME, DEREK'S WITH PETER TO KEEP BOTH OUR BABY AND ME OUT OF PETER'S GRIP" I screamed at him. Scott and Stiles looked

at me wide eyed,

"What your pregnant" Stiles asked as I calmed down,

"Yes I'm pregnant, It is Derek's baby, he is with Peter so he won't kill me, Derek loves me and he wants to keep me safe" I said feeling a tear going down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Scott said as I nodded. I pulled the window down a little, sniffing for Jackson's scent,

"Take a left" I said looking to see Chris Argent and Jackson by his Porsche. Stiles pulled up, I opened the door

"What's up?"Stiles asked Jackson as I looked at Chris,

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked him,

"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."Chris said as he looked at me,

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck."I said as I cracked my knuckles,

"Yeah. You want a ride? Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles said as I watched Chris take something out of the engine,

"Hey, boys. Told you I knew a few things about cars." Chris said as he turned the car on, making it work perfectly again. Chris got into his SUV, and drove away.

Scott, Stiles and I got out of the jeep,

"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson asked us as I leaned on the vehicle,

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there." I said as I glared at him,

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked me,

"He thinks you're the second beta." I said standing up, feeling slightly sick to my stomach, Stiles let me lean on him.

"What?" Jackson asked as Scott was getting irritated by Jackson's stupidity,

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled at him, then hit Stiles' jeep,

"Dude, my jeep."Stiles whined a bit, I patted his shoulder.

"Scott and I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now we have to keep an eye on you so he

doesn't kill you too!" I sneered at Jackson, which he then hit Stiles' jeep.

"Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep."Stiles said as I nod with him.

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault." Jackson growled

humanly at Scott then hit the jeep again,

"Can we stop hitting my jeep? Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?" Stiles said as we all backed away from the blue vehicle,

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott said looking at me for a second, does he think that my baby and I are apart

of his protection detail, maybe he wants to keep me safe just like Derek.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked as I patted his back,

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson said as he got in Scott's face,

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse. " Scott said trying to convince Jackson that being a werewolf was nothing but pain,

"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Jackson said as he sneers at him,

"Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people

that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life."Scott said as I listened to his heart, it sounded

sorrowful, some people aren't made for this, some endure it to survive, and others die.

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone

bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson said before getting into his car and driving off,

"Guys take me home please" I asked feeling a bit sick, Stiles nodded, we drove back to my place, I get out and go inside, I see my dad at the table.

"Hey" I said smiling,

"Hey" He replied as he wrapped me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him,

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you"He said as he put this celtic box in my lap. It felt smooth under my touch, I opened up, I look at my dad who looks at

me, I pick up the headpiece,

"She knew that she wanted you to have it" He said smiling,

"Dad I love it thank you" I said as I carefully put the headpiece in the box, I hug him tightly. I soon hear beeping, Dad looks at his pager,

"Damn well duty calls" He said as I nod,

"Love you dad" I said smiling as I hold the box in my hands.

"Love you too baby girl" He replies before leaving. I hear him leave, I go upstairs, I am so going to wear the piece for the formal coming up in a few days. I'm 19

after all,

"Getting old" I said smiling to myself. I decided to take a nap to recharge, I heard my phone starts ringing, it was already dark outside Damn!, I see Scott's face

appear,

"Hello"I say as I sit up on my bed,

"Lexi, Derek convinced Jackson that Peter is going to turn him" Scott said as I stood up,

"What" I asked him,

"Peter tried convincing me that we need to work together, so he took my mom out, she's okay thanks to Stiles"Scott replied as I told him to get over there. I hung

up, looking at my flat belly,

"What's your daddy up to" I asked my belly. I got outside, running to the Hale Manor,

"and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek's voice gets to my ears, I jumped through one of the broken windows to see Scott,

"Excuse me."Derek looks up to see both Scott and me.

"Co - captain." He said before he jumped down in front of Derek, I ride down the railing, ending up standing close to Derek, who was full shifted, growling at Scott. I

looked at Jackson, who gets behind me.

"Move!" He growled.

"No." He replied.

"Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek responded and then I heard a whizzing sound.

"Cover your eyes!" I yelled, crouched down to protect my baby and myself and my head in my elbow. I look to see Scott was shot with a wolvesbane bullet, he went

down. Jackson long gone,

"Scott! Lexi Go!" Derek growled at us, Scott doesn't get up, so I grab him, pushing him towards a back exit point

"Run!" I growl. He goes out the back,the bullets were tearing through the wall, getting close to me.

"Lexi get out of here" Derek begged me.

"No I can't" I growled.

"Think of our baby, I don't want to lose either of you" He said through his fangs. I looked at him, smelling hunters getting closer,

"Stay Alive and Come home to us" I said before kissing his lips and getting out of there. I ran a good few hundred feet before throwing up, ugh I hate morning

sickness, I see Scott on the ground, his wound was smoking

"Come on Scott" I huffed, I looked to see Deaton,

"Let me"He said as he picked Scott up in his arms, I follow him.

"Stop." Scott said while trying to heal.

"It's all right, Scott. You're gonna be all right." Deaton said as Scott passed out again. Deaton and I put Scott into his car, we ended up driving to the Animal Clinic.

"Lexi can you see the bullet" Deaton asked as I looked into the incision he made, I used my vision,

"Close to his lung" I said before stepping back, I watched as Deaton got the bullet out of the unconscious beta. Scott woke up,

"I wouldn't get up just, yet."Deaton said as Scott looked at the vet then at me.

"Where am I" Scott asked as I took his hand, comforting him.

"You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process." Deaton said looking at me for a split second, I nod at him.

"But you're a vet." Scott said looking at him.

"That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton said as I looked back at Scott.

"Mostly?" Scott asked looking tired.

"Mostly." Deaton replied before Scott passed out again .


	12. Formality

I watched as Scott relaxed, Deaton told me that half the building is surrounded with mountain ash, I felt pain through the bond Derek and I had, but it was a string of

pain. Soon Scott stood up, luckily Deaton caught him before he fell,

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton said as I helped Scott sit, but soon I heard the door in front

of the clinic open,

"Hello?" Deaton called out, he looked at us, putting a finger up, signaling us to stay quiet. I take Scott and nod at him,

"I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed." Deaton said as he headed to the gate,

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." Peter's voice filled my sensitive ears, I shivered, I felt Scott's hand on my back, trying to keep me calm.

" I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton replied I was afraid of Peter, I heard him slightly chuckle, Scott pulling me to him, in a protective gesture.

"These two wandered in on their own." He replied as I stiffened up, looking at Scott, then placing my hands on my stomach.

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed." Deaton said more forcingly, trying to get the Alpha to leave.

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter said as I felt Scott holding on to me tighter and placing me behind him.

" I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton said trying be calm and collected.

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter said a bit irritated, I could smell the anger rolling off of him.

"Like I said - We're closed." Deaton said a bit more direct towards the man. I heard fingernails scratch at the gate, which happened to be made out of Rowan Oak, I

shook, trying to stay cool.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter said before I heard wood breaking, letting out a whimper as Scott kept me behind him,

"Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed." Deaton said as I heard his heart beat steady, being a druid gives him the advantage. I heard footsteps getting

quieter before Peter's voice once again filled my ears.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott Lexi. More innocent - and far more vulnerable." Peter growled lowly to us.

"Allison!" Scott said before the door opened and closed. I relax, Scott takes me to his place to meet up with Stiles.

"Call it again."Scott told us, I had called his phone about seventeen times,

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked him as I looked outside,

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." Scott told him, I whimpered, I need Derek, I can't raise this baby on my own,

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles said as I growled at him, he then

cowards away from me,

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him." Scott told him,

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved." Stiles said as I sat up, looking for the gleaming

red eyes of the Alpha. "Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!"

Scott told him,

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are

you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles asked him, I rolled my eyes.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die." I said growling,

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me? What?" Stiles asked me.

"Scott your mom just got home from work." I said after I smelt her scent invade my nose,

" _Hi. It's me._ _Melissa McCall. I'm - giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, McCall. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just_

 _wondering if maybe you wanted_ _to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a_

 _tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we_ _could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this_

 _really doesn't freak you out too much after this_ _disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call."_ Melissa said then I heard her crying,

"Is she okay? What's she doing?" Stiles asked me,

"Crying." I replied with a slight sigh,

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles told him,

"I have to." Scott replied as I got up,

"I have to go home, get some sleep, for the baby and me" I said before leaving,

"See you at school tomorrow" I said waving them goodbye, I arrived at home late, went upstairs and passed out in bed I woke up the next morning, I finished getting

dressed after throwing up my breakfast, after flushing it down, I took my paternal pill.

"What do you like pup" I asked my belly as if it would answer me. I went to school, I had morning practice, I could play lacrosse, but I would have to quit the team

after my third month, Coach was sad, but he told me until then that I could practice. I heard Scott and Stiles talking to Jackson, so I walked up and got between the

two.

"Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott told him,

but Jackson scoffed,

"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this." Jackson retorted to him,

"And how Jackass, is he supposed to do that and keep Argent from finding out about him?" I said a bit annoyed,

"Not my problem." Jackson said smirking at me,

"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's

impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott said as I nodded, agreeing with him,

"What if I get hurt?"Jackson asked us,

"Then it's worth it." I said smirking,

"Not to me." He said before pushing me to a locker,

"No he did not just do that" I said getting angry.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree

ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?" Stiles told Scott, he looked pissed,

"Scott allow me" I said cracking my neck.

"I'm not done." I said about to show Jackson not to mess with a pregnant Fuchsbau.

"You're not done. Okay." Stiles said as I saw Jackson's back turned,

"One more thing." I said before he turned around to look at me. I made my eyes glow, opening my mouth showing my fangs, claws extended, I snarled at him, his

heartbeat was high. I then slammed him against the door that went to the school,

"You are going to take Allison to the dance, and if you don't I'll be the one to show you how real near death injuries feels compared to the little claw mark on the back

of your neck my boyfriend gave you" I growled, my inner fox mixed with my normal voice. I backed off, going to my normal self,

"Are we clear" I said smirking, Jackson nodded quick then left. Soon Scott, Stiles and I were discussing the beta's situation

"Do you even have a date?" I asked Scott as he looked at me,

"Not yet." Scott replied as I chuckled,

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles continued,

"Not yet." Scott retorted to his question,

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" I asked as I smelt nothing threatening in the area,

"No. And no." Scott replied to me,

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to

kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles said as I laughed a bit,

"Yeah. You two gonna help me?" He asked us,

"Hell, yeah." Stiles and I said in unison. I went with Allison and Lydia dress shopping,

"Allie are you ok" I asked as I patted her shoulder,

"Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind." She replied, I nodded to her.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia

told her, I rolled my eyes,

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison said as I chuckled a bit.

"Excellent." Lydia said smiling at her,

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison said as I quirked my eyebrows,

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked her.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison told her, I went wide eyed,

"Ouch" I scoffed

"Who?"Lydia asked after we got off the escalator, Allison looked around then pointed at a boy,

"Him." Allison said as I saw who she was pointing at, Stiles!

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison said taking the words out of Lydia's mouth and curving them back on her. I went with

Allison trying to find a dress,

"That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." I turned around to see Peter near Allison, I walked to her,

protective.

"Because I'm pale?" Allison asked him, I exerted anger fumes in my scent, warning him silently,

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." Peter said as he took her hand,

"Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind? See? Much better. You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High

school dance." He said after handing her a new dress.

"Formal." I replied, then the announcer said they were towing Allison's car.

"Oh! That's my car." Allison said as she went to find Lydia so she could pay and save her car from getting towed.

"I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember - You can't be everywhere all the time." Peter said before turning to me,

"Stay away from me" I said as I wrapped my arms around my midsection,

"Why would I want to hurt my nephew's mate, especially since you are carrying the next generation of the Hale's, don't want my family to die out" He said smirking

as he took my hand gently, looking at my skin and looking at the rack that he found Allison's dress on. He then took out this beautiful blue strapless dress.

"Perfect dress, I think this will make you glow, especially your rare dusk blue eyes" He said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said a bit grateful, then he nodded and disappeared. I tried the dress on, it showed my curves, fitting nicely around my hourglass figure. I took it off, then

got my other clothes back on, got to check out only to pay for the dress. I got home, went upstairs, showered, got my hair straightened. After that I saw the sun

going down, I did my nails, got my dress and shoes on, then put my mom's headpiece on. I walked downstairs to see my dad smiling at me.

"Your all grown up" He said as I hugged him,

"I'll always be your little girl dad"I said smiling,

"Let me drive you there" He said making me nod my head, we got in the car and began driving to the school.

"We will find him, I promise" Dad said smiling, I nodded,

"You look so much like your mother" He said before kissing my forehead.

"Thanks" I said smiling, we arrived. I hugged him before getting out of the car, watching it leave. I got inside to see Allison near Jackson, I began walking over.

"Not the response I was expecting, but - No, I guess not."Allison replied, I smelt that she was sad, I walked up to her,

"Allie you want to dance" I asked her, she smiled then nodded, I took her hand and we began dancing. Soon the music stopped, I saw Coach looking at Danny and

Scott dancing together,

"What the hell are you doing?"Coach asked as we all stared at him,

"Yes, coach?" Scott asked innocently,

"Okay, ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I

was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!" Coach said then the music started, I watched as Scott walked towards Allison and me.

"Allison." Scott started, I saw Allison smiling,

"Yes Scott I think Allison would love to dance with you." I said as I handed her to him, I looked at him smiling grateful. I walked outside to get some fresh air, the

music was giving me a headache,

"Derek I wish you were here, I wanted you to be the one dancing with me tonight" I said as I looking at the almost full moon. I looked to my left seeing Scott and

Allison heading for the buses, smiling I close my eyes but soon open them to see two cars blocking Scott's two ways of getting out, they then go towards him. I watch

as Scott jumps before they crush him, I see that Scott had shifted, then looked up at Allison, showing her that he's a werewolf.


	13. Code Breaker

I watched as Scott looked at the cars, then jumped over one of the buses only to disappear into the woods

"Come on, Lydia. Stay with me. Come on. Help me! Somebody help! Help me! Get help, please!" I heard Jackson screaming, he had someone in his arms, Lydia, I

raced over to her as fast as I could, I waited with her till the ambulance arrived, I got in as I watched them prepping her, the drive to the hospital was long, she had

been bitten by Peter no less. Soon the back doors opened, I watched as doctors got her inside, I walked to see them go into another room. My best friend is hurt

because of Peter, it was about an hour before they got her in a room where the windows could let me see her.

"I should have protected you" I said feeling a tear go down my face,

"I - I don't know. I went out looking for her -" Jackson's voice echoed through my ears, I looked to my left to see the Sheriff holding Jackson against a wall,

"What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son. " Sheriff yelled at him, I shook feeling

the emotions inside me breaking,

"No, I -" Jackson said stammering his words,

"Hey! What happened to her?" Sheriff asked him, I was shaking, I need Derek.

"This isn't my fault!" Jackson retorted to him, he's an officer Jackass.

"She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility! " Sheriff yelled at him,

"No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me." Jackson said as I felt a chill going up my spine, something bad's happening.

"Then who'd she go with?" Sheriff asked him,

"Do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles." Jackson said answering his question,

"What?" Sheriff asked in disbelief,

"Stiles took her." Jackson said as he clarified himself,

"Somebody better find my son." Sheriff said looking around. I heard Derek's howl, I got out of the hospital, taking my heels off, I ran to my home, and dropped my

shoes at my doorstep. I then ran to the Hale Manor, I saw an opened grate, I crouched and got inside, I heard Scott's voice, so I walked towards it.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this? This is

what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott said as I got closer.

"Where did you get that?" I froze, Derek? I started rushing.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your

sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other"

Scott said and I heard metal break, I got to where the voice were, there before me was Scott and.

"I'll help you." Derek said rubbing his wrist.

"Derek" I said happy feeling tears going down my cheeks, he looked up at me, mouth a gaping, I darted to him, pouncing on him, wrapping my arms around him. I

cried in his arms, happy to be reunited with him, I looked into his eyes, he pressed kisses on my face then pressed them to my lips. We stood there for about a

minute before parting, our foreheads touching.

"I love you so much" I said feeling tears dropping down my face, he wiped them away.

"I love you too Lexi" He said as I smiled, After getting his jacket, shirt,phone, and wallet, The three of us got out off the cellar.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek said as I stayed near him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him, I was really confused.

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's" Derek started to speak.

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has

been easy." Scott said with a bit of his wolf present.

"Fine. You're right."Derek said as I saw someone approaching us,

"Lexi you have to get them out of here" Dad said as I was surprised,

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked as he looked at me. He looked behind me, I soon felt Derek put me behind him as I smelt blood being spilled, Derek's.

"Now the leg." Kate said smiling, she fired it at my dad, I saw the arrow lodge into his left chest.

"Flash bolt." Kate said smiling as I got to my dad,

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek screamed as I covered my dad.

"Get up! Let's go!" Dad said getting me up.

"Natural talent." Kate said smiling at her niece.

"Scott Lexi, go!" Derek said leading us forward, my dad slowing down as I grab him.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott said as she glared at him.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." She said holding her bow in her hands, arrow prepped to fire.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did" Scott started explaining

everything to her.

"Was to protect me."She spoke for him stopping him. He nodded at her being honest.

"I don't believe you. " She said as she had blue shining tears in her eyes, but her heart sped up, she does believe him.

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate said to her niece annoyed.

"You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison said worried about Scott.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She said before shooting at me, but my dad jumped in the way, it hit his chest,

"No Dad" I screamed as I rushed over to him, I pressed my hand on the bullet wound, blood pooling under the pressure I was applying.

"Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." I looked up to see Chris pointing his gun at his sister, who had her gun pointed at Scott.

"I did what I was told to do." She said pointing the gun at me and my dad,

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 19 -

year - old girl and her father whom you have injured with no proof they spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris told

her,

"We hunt those who hunt us." I said quietly,

"Put the gun down." Chris said as he shot near her head,

"Before I put you down." Chris said serious, Kate put her gun down, my dad was already gasping or air, I applied more pressure.

"Allison, get back." Chris said as I saw Derek get beside me,

"What is it?" Allison asked as the door to the Hale Manor opened loudly.

"It's the Alpha." Scott growled before I saw a large black shape begin to tripped everyone except me.

"Come on! Come on!" Kate yelled, she spun around trying to find him, but Peter came from behind. He grabbed her arm where she had her gun, she fired two shots

before he broke her arm, I heard the loud crack. He grabbed her neck, then threw her in the air, she landed on the porch, Peter got to where she was and dragged

her inside.

"Stay with your dad" Derek said as I nodded, I watched as both Scott and Derek go inside. I put my dad's head in my lap,

"Daddy your going to be ok" I said feeling tears going down my face,

"Lexi, I don't need to look to know that I don't have much time left" He said looking me in my eyes as I take his hand in mine. I hear glass shatter, I look up to see

Scott a few feet from me, I see the Alpha growling at him,loping to Scott, picking him up to bring him to his face. Peter growling at Scott, I watch as he hits Peter

with his legs, Peter crashes into the porch, he gets up on his hind legs, growling. I soon hear beeping, Stiles and Jackson had Self Igniting Molotov Cocktail. Stiles

throws his, but Peter grabs it, then growls at Stiles,

"Oh damn" He says as Scott tosses Allison's bow to her, she pulls the string and arrow back, then lets the arrow fly. It hit the cocktail, setting it ablaze, the flames

drench the alpha's arm, Peter tries shaking it off, but it doesn't work. Jackson then throws his Cocktail, setting Peter full on fire, he lets out a roar and looks at Allison,

he crawls to her but Scott kicks him in the chest, Peter stumbles away from us, letting out mutilated noises, I keep holding my dad's hand, Peter collapses on his

knees, phasing back to his normal form, his entire body coated with blood, burnt skin and ash. He lets a guttural noise before collapsing on his back. Dad lets out a

cough, his lips stained with his blood, which was starting to turn black, I smelt Derek, I looked to see him above Peter.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott said to my mate, Derek closes his eyes with a huff, there is no cure, never was one.

"Derek. If you do this, I'm dead." Scott told him, I shake my head, once in this life, you never leave it, it's for life, my dad coughed a bit more blood,

"Her Father Her Family, what am I supposed to do?" Scott said yelling at Derek who opened his eyes again. Derek looked at me as if waiting for my approval,

"This is your vendetta, he's too dangerous" I said low enough for him to hear.

"You've-already-decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter said as his eyes glowed red at his nephew. Derek lifted his claws, Scott yells at him not to, but it was too late,

Derek slashed Peter's throat, he chocked on his own blood, then laid dead still. Derek get up then looks at us, his eyes that once glowed an electric blue, now glowed

a crimson red

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek said as his wolf mixed with his own. Dad coughed even more,

"Dad please don't leave me" I said crying, kissing his knuckles,

"I need y...you walking me down the isle at my wedding, being happy that your a grandfather, telling embarrassing stories about my childhood" I said choking up on

my tears, I looked to see Derek on the other side of my dad, I look to see everyone around us sad or crying. I looked at my dad, sobbing.

"Derek" Dad said trying to clear his throat,

"Yes sir" Derek said looking into his eyes,

"I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, I..." Dad stopped only to coughing up more blood,

"I always knew you would be the one to... sweep her off her feet, you take care of them you hear, never abandon them" Dad said coughing even more.

"Yes Sir, I promise" Derek said as my dad look at me, his eyes dimming faster,

"Alexandra Raposo Vulpe, I want you to live your life, I am happy to say that I am proud of you for being my daughter, I Love You" Dad said before his breathing got

lighter and lighter, then his heart stopped. I let out a cry before gripping my dad's shirt, sobs raked my body, I felt arms go around me, I looked to see Derek close

my dad's eyes, then wrap his arms around me. Derek carried me home, the radio came on telling California that Derek was innocent. I heard a knock at my door, I

open it to see the Sheriff, he asked to come in. He told me that my father was killed, I cried and cried, Derek came by my side to comfort me,

"He's ok" I said still crying as I get into his embrace. The night ended with my father's death, his funeral would be on Monday, my dad's lawyer would discuss his will

with me after the funeral.


	14. Omega

I was looking for an outfit for tomorrow for the funeral, I felt Derek's arms around me, his lips ghosting over my neck, and I just sighed. I turn around to see his

green eyes staring into my dusk blue ones,

"Are you going to be there" I asked as our foreheads touched,

"I will be there by your side, like I promised your father" Derek replied before kissing my forehead. I felt him place his hands on my small round bump, I laid in my

bed, Derek sat beside me, placing his ear near my womb. I scratch his hair in my hands as he comforts me.

"Stay please" I said feeling tears welding up in my eyes.

"Of course" He replies as he lays beside me, I feel him wrap his arms around my body, my head on his chest.

"Nothing will keep me from you" Derek said before I fell asleep, I woke up the next morning feeling sick, last nights dinner was coming up my throat, I jumped off of

Derek and ran to my bathroom. I began hurling, I felt my hair move away from my face, a warm hand rubbing my back, I continued throwing up till I was dry

heaving. I soon got up,Derek looked at me concerned,but I shook my head at him

"It's ok, just morning sickness, it'll pass about at the end of the first trimester" I said before brushing my teeth. I got dressed,

"You know you don't have to go today" Derek said as I popped a piece of bread in my toaster.

"Can't I have a test in Chemistry"I said as he gave me a glass of orange juice,

"Thanks" I replied as I drank. My toast popped out, Derek got it, put butter on it, then handed it to me, but stole a kiss before giving it over.

"Cheeky bastard" I groan before taking a bite. Derek ended up taking me to school, I leaned in a kissed him before getting out to see Scott and Stiles. but before I

walked to them I watched the slick camaro disappear

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked Stiles as I got to them,

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles said making me

shake my head,

"Too much information" I said patting my small bump,

"Right forgot your pregnant with the sourwolf's spawn" Stiles said as I rolled my eyes and growled, Stiles jumped closer to Scott and placed the young wolf in front of

him like a shield.

"Well I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said as I smiled,

"Good don't, cause if you do I am after you" I told him as we walked towards the school,

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control." Stiles said making us stop as he pointed at Scott.

"Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." Stiles said as Scott looked at him confused,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as I smirked, thinking to myself, "I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were

you drawn to?"Stiles asked as he looked at the beta,

"Allison."Scott said with a slight smile.

"I was thinking about Derek" I said as I chuckled a bit

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles said complaining,

"Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you." Scott said confident,

"Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson." Stiles said before I smelt the rich boy's scent infuriate my nose, Derek told me he had bitten him. I headed to class, soon I

got to Chemistry, I sat down next to Danny and Harris handed me my quiz, he gave me a concerned look,

"Lexi if you need to leave at anytime just let me know" He said as he gave me the quiz,

"Thanks" I said giving him a nod.

"And I'm so sorry about your father he was a good man" Harris says making me take in a deep breath, my heartbeat was increasing more, as Harris continued to

pass out the test I saw Scott looking concerned at me, I was trying to hold back the tears, but it was getting harder to do, I can't have stress it could affect the baby.

"Hey Scott, Focus" Stiles told his best friend,

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." I heard Stiles as I started answering my questions,

"I know." Scott replied as I filled out algorithm for science 101,

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles whispered to Scott,

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Harris told him,

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked him, I scoffed quietly, and continued my last question.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr.

McCall?" Harris asked Scott as I walked up and gave him the quiz, then I returned to my seat and began English homework.

"No, sir." Scott replied to him, I watched as Jackson's nose began to drip black blood, wait black!

"Dude - your nose. You okay?" Danny asked as Jackson then left the room, I looked at Danny, who looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. Chemistry ended,

I walked out of the class and to my locker, my phone let out a small ringtone, I pulled out my phone to see Derek's Pic ID, I smiled before hitting the accept button,

"Hey Babe" I said as I began putting in my combination.

"Lexi want me to pick you up before the funeral" Derek asked as I opened up my locker to find an outfit and shoes inside.

"Yes please" I said feeling the fabric, I take it out and put the dress and shoes in my bag,

"Thanks"I said as I continued walking towards the steps to my next class,

"I hope it's like you" I said as I quickly look at my belly,

"I rather it be as beautiful as you, both you and our baby mean everything to me, and I won't have it any other way" Derek said making me chuckle.

"I have to go, I have English next, I love you" I said feeling a tear going down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away,

"I love you too Lexi and our baby"Derek replied before hanging up, I hung up as well, as I began to walk to class, something caught my ear's sensitive hearing.

"Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." A girl's voice caught me ear,

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?" Another girl said as I looked from afar, my heartbeat was getting faster and my emotions are growing more,

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks - it was her aunt and she killed Alexandra Vulpe's father out in cold blood." the girl said making me start walking,

"Are you kidding?" the other girl asked as I could feel eyes on me,

"Apparently also Alexandra is dating Derek Hale" She says as I get to class, as I sat in my seat, I can still hear people talking about Kate killing my father. My heart

was beating like crazy, I saw Scott looking at me and Stiles was as well, class started but I can't take today, Derek was right I shouldn't have came. I grabbed my bag

and ran out of the room, I went to the girl's locker room and just sat down trying to keep in my emotions, I held my legs to my chest as I cried, a hand felt my back,

I jerked up and saw Derek right there,

"Shh" He said as I soon gripped him tight and cried, I just sat there for five minutes in his lap, he was trying to calm me down,

"I told you that you didn't need to go" he says as I sniffle,

"You're right" I said as he caressed my cheeks,

"Like always" Derek said making me nuzzle his cheeks,

"You can't stay here" I said as he got up,

"I know" He replied as he then held me again, while also feeling my belly.

"I'll make it through I promise" I said as he caressed my cheek before he kisses my lips with patience and emotion, I pressed back as a longing kiss.

"I'll see you after" He said with a rare Hale smile,

"I'll wait for you" I said as I shoo him away, as soon as he was gone I went through the rest of my day. When the final bell did ring, I got out of the seat, picked up

my bag, and began walking outside. I saw the slick black camaro with Derek standing by the passenger door, I walked towards him, pressing my lips to his. I know

people were staring at me, I didn't care, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands go to my hips pulling me towards his parted but our foreheads

were still touching, I felt tears running down my face,

"Shh Lexi, Shh My little MoonFlower" He said as I looked into those loving emerald eyes. I smiled as he opened the door, I slide inside and buckled up. Derek soon got

in the driver seat, started the Camaro and drove, I texted my aunt Ba'lin to bring my mom's harp, I was going to play a special piece of music for my dad, it was his

favorite. Derek took me to his place so I could change.

"You look so beautiful" Derek said dressed in a tux,

"well you look handsome" I said as I pressed a kiss upon his scruffy cheek.

"Your going to do alright" Derek said as I kissed his palm. I felt it trail to my small bump.

"I have an appointment Friday for the baby" I said smiling,

"I will be there" He said as we walked to his car. We drove to the cemetary, I saw the press crowding my family and the Argents, Derek looked at me. I nodded, we

got out of the car, immediately the press surrounded me, but Derek and the Sheriff got me to the block where I can see my family.

"Thank you" I said as I felt Derek's arms surround me. The funeral went by slow, but I smelt Scott and Stiles, Derek stayed by my side, Aunt Ba'lin gave me the harp,

I walked to the seat where I saw the press and my family looking at me, but my focus was on Derek.

"My father meant alot to many people, even the community, but Dad was taken before his time, snatched by an enemy that didn't think he had a family, but I am his

family, I am proud to be called his daughter, so I am going to play one of his favorite harp pieces" I said as I prepped the instrument. I took a deep breath, placed my

hands on the starting strings, then began playing the melody. While I played this, I closed my eyes, thinking about all my memories with Dad, then memories of

Derek and I. I soon got to the last note, I looked up, Derek was crying, so was my family, but they clapped respectfully. Soon they began lowering my father's coffin,

I threw the dirt on it and then I felt Derek wrap his arms around me. He walked me back to the car, got in and we drove. Soon we scented Scott, so we ran in the

deeper part of the preserve, Derek and I found him looking at the suspended wolf, Derek threw Scott away from the Omega, I got behind Derek as he held a

struggling Scott.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him." Scott pleaded at us, I shook my head, but Scott was still struggling.

"No the Argents are here" Derek said keeping a tight grip on him, Scott soon stopped struggling, groups of hunters, the Argents appeared and surrounded the

struggling omega that was hanging from the rope. The poor Omega turning, growling at them, Chris took out his baton, full electric, sticking the baton against the

Omega's chest, electrocuting him. The Omega let out pain filled growls then they turned into screams of pain, Chris removed the baton from the wolf.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked him as the wolf huffed trying to calm down.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." He said as his voice became shaky and full of fear.

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yelled at the wolf.

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha and his Mate. I heard they was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He

wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." The Omega begged the hunters to let him live.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard said as he looked the Omega, the old man smelt of cancer and sickness,

but also anger.

"An Omega." Chris said keeping an eye on the wolf.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice.

Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard said as he grabbed something, a large broad sword, slowly walking back to the suspended Omega.

"Because, as I am about to demonstrate" Gerard said as he gripped the sword's hilt hard in his hands.

"an Omega rarely survives" He spat as he welded the sword like he was about to swing a baseball bat.

"On his own." Gerard said before swinging the broad sword at the Omega, slicing him in two, I had to place my head in Derek's shoulder to keep myself from

screaming.

"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need us. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek growled at Scott,

I looked at his face, then he looked at me with a sorrowful look..

"What are they doing?" Scott asked as I shook my head,

"Declaring war." I responded.

"We have a code." Chris told his father as he walked to him, but Gerard turned around after sinking the broad sword into the ground.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't

care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul

with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard yelled as if there were other wolves in the woods. Derek, Scott and I got

out of there like bats fresh outta hell.


	15. ShapeShifted

I was with Derek in the substation, making out with him, I felt his lips against mine, I felt him pull on my lower lip, I groan as I rub myself on him.

"What has gotten into you Baby" Derek said as I nip his neck,

"You did, I'm pregnant, hormones increase, sex drive becomes intense" I groaned as he sucks a hickey on my neck. I scented my distant cousin nearby,

"Derek? Derek!" I heard his voice echo through the substation, Derek and I get up and straighten our clothes,

"What's wrong?" Derek asked wanting to know what was wrong with Isaac.

"My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac told us, Derek and I stalked out of the shadows that hid us,

"What did you do?" I asked him exerting my anger a bit towards him,

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac replied as he made his eyes glow yellow,

"Babe he's telling the truth" I said as I took Isaac in a went by, Derek had to drop me off at school along with Isaac,

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott said as he walked with Stiles and I.

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me or rip open Lexi?" Stiles asked as I quirked my eyebrows,

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott said as I chuckled a bit.

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running

everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up." Stiles said as I patted his back,

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison."Scott said as I looked at him,

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." I said as I adjusted my bag,

"They're really good." Scott said as I covered my ears,

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles said as I uncovered my ears

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked as I felt my womb flutter a bit,

"Yeah, much better." Stiles said before opening his locker, chains fell to the ground, and that made Coach walk over to us, everyone watched as the chains fell.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So - I'm gonna walk away."Coach said as I nodded

at him,

"That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." I said before picking up the chains, I watched as Scott's eyes quickly flashed yellow,

"You okay? Scott." Stiles asked as I saw Isaac,

"There's another. In here, right now." Scott said as I stood up to walk over to my cousin,

"Another what?" Stiles asked as I began to see Isaac look at me for comfort,

"Another werewolf." Scott said as I walked away smirking. I walked Isaac to the field,

"Try to stay in control k" I asked as I hugged him,

"I'll try"He replied as we parted.

"Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud." Coach said as Isaac got in line, I stayed on the bench,

"Here we go." I heard Scott say as he got in goal. I watched as Scott kept leaving the goal and hitting people, damn what is he doing,

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got

it?"Coach yelled at him after leaving the goal for like the sixth time,

"Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna - I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson said as he walked to the bench, I rubbed his shoulder,

"You doing ok, I mean are you feeling ok" I asked as he looked at me with those blue eyes.

"Yeah I just have been bleeding black blood lately" He replied,

"I'll try figuring it out k" I said as I looked at my cousin breathing heavily.

"Thanks" He replied as I watched Isaac and Scott running towards one another, I heard them collide and looking at one another, eyes glowing till coach blew his

whistle. I saw Sheriff with two other deputies.

"Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." Isaac whispered to Scott, I waited till they were done talking to the police.

"What's happening" I asked my cousin,

"They are going to keep me in the sheriff station overnight" He replied as I looked concerned,

"During the full moon" I said shaking a bit till he hugged me. I soon got to chemistry, I had to sit next to both Scott and Stiles,

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked as I began taking notes,

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles replied as I wrote down an algorithm

for chemical reaction,

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked as I wrote the last part.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?" Stiles asked Danny as I wrote another chemical combination,

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny replied,

"What? Why?" Stiles replied as I looked at my phone,no texts from Derek damn,

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny replied as I shut my phone off,

"Witness." Scott said to Stiles, I got my chemistry book,

"We gotta get to the principal's office." Stiles said as I looked at him,

"Oh no, don't you dare" I said making my eyes flash for a quick second,

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris said before Stiles threw a piece of crumpled up paper at him, everyone laughed, making Harris turn around.

"Who in the hell did that?" He asked as Scott points at me, I point at both Scott and Stiles and Stiles points at me, lets just say we got sent to the principal's office.

" Your gonna pay" I said shaking my head, Stiles looked scared,

"Maybe I'll have Derek make you do something" I said smirking, making him more scared.

 _"Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?"_ Sheriff said inside the room that both Jackson and him were in,

 _"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him."_ Jackson said as I shook my head, I should have protected Isaac, I placed my handon my small bump,

 _"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?"_ Sheriff asked him, I kept listening,

 _"Nope. It's not my problem."_ Jackson replied as I growled a little, Scott rubbed my back.

 _"No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."_ Sheriff replied as I smiled, reminds me of my

dad.

" _Yeah. Wait, what?"_ Jackson replied as I looked grabbed a magazine so he could hide his face,

"Hi, Scott. Lexi" Sheriff nodded, I nodded my head, he rubbed my shoulder before leaving.

"Boys and Girl. Come on in." I looked to see the man who cut the omega in half in front of me, I stiffened a bit, but we all walked in the principals office.

"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Gerard said as he then pulled my file,

"Alexandra Vulpe, Perfect Grades, Lacrosse player, so sorry for the loss of your father" He said and I could see the smirk in his eyes, his daughter murdered my

father.

"And Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurricular. Maybe you should try lacrosse." Gerard said as I looked at the skinny boy,

"Oh, actually I'm already -"Stiles started but Gerard looked at Scott again.

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Gerard said as I heard Scott's heart beat increase,

"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other - At all." Scott said as he stuttered a bit,

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Gerard said as I felt my womb move, I wanted to put my handover my belly to

soothe the slight cramp, but I think that the elder Argent knew I was Derek's Mate, I don't want him knowing I was pregnant.

"Just a hard breakup." Scott said as he clarified himself,

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Gerard

said as he folded his hands on the desk,

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles sneered at the old man,

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."Gerard

said looking at Stiles, then Scott and I looked at him, Stiles looked at us, then sighed in defeat. The day went by slow, but soon I saw Isaac in the back of the police

car, Scott was behind me. I soon smelt the loving scent of pine, leather and whiskey, I saw the Camaro pull up.

"Get in." Derek told us, I walked to the car, but Scott didn't follow.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott said as I looked at him,

"I know that. Now get in the car and help us." I said feeling off,

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott said to me as I

gave him my bitch face.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." I retorted as Scott looked very confused,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as I walked towards the camaro.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek replied as I got in the car and kissed his lips, seeing him smile as he placed his

hand on my bump. Scott got in the back and we drove to Isaac's house.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as we got passed the yellow do not cross tape,

"We don't know yet." I replied feeling the torment flooding my system, Derek placed an arm around me.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked as we walked through the house,

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek said as we walked to the basement door,

"and I am connected to emotion on a whole other level" I replied as I sensed anger and fear raiding my nose,

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said nervous,

"Yeah." Derek replied as I shivered a little, soon feeling his body heat envelop my being.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked us, I sighed heavily,

"Yeah." Derek replied as we looked at the white door in front of us.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." Derek said as he opening the basement door, the three of us walked down to the bottom,

"What's down there?" He asked looking at us, I could feel memories due to my ability to connect with my emotions on a deeper level.

"Motive." Derek replied as I looked at the freezer, I began shaking a bit.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked as I began unconsciously walking towards the container.

"Follow your senses." Derek replied as my hand began glossing over it, I could see Coach Lahey opening it and placing Isaac inside.

"What happened down here?"Scott asked as I shake my head.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." Derek said before Scott opened the freezer.

"What do you feel" Derek asks.

"Pain"Scott sighs. I looked inside, I saw Isaac yelling, scratching, and bleeding, yelling to be let go, I tried grabbing him, but something was pulling me away, I

snapped out of it, Derek held me to his chest, I felt the tears leaving my eyes.

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott looked at us, I looked at him with my tears ridding my cheeks.

"Everyone wants power" Derek told him as he checked if I was calming down, I shook my head and stayed by his side.

"If I help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott growled at us, he didn't know what Isaac has been through.

"We can if they're willing." Derek replied to him, I nodded to the young wolf,

"Did he tell them about the Argent, about being hunted" Scott asked as I stood on my own.

"Yes and he still asked" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then he's an idiot"Scott said making me growl.

"And your the idiot dating Argent's daughter, yah we know your dirty little secret and if we know how long will it take for them to find out what their own flesh and

blood has been doing instead of studying" I said making my eyes glow angry.

"You have seen what happens to an omega, with us you learn how to use all of your senses, with us you learn control, even on a full moon" Derek said holding out

Scott's hand which his claws were forming.

"If I'm with you I lose her" Scott says ripping from his grasp.

"Your going to lose her anyway" Derek motions me to leave, I nod as I place my hand on my bump, I get by his side.

"Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott said looking at me.

"Why? Because he's one of us? Because he has been abused by his dad? Because he's my family?" I asked him wanting to know why he thinks he has to protect us

all.

"Because he's innocent." Scott replied as I look at him, he reminds me of my dad. I nod at him as I look at Derek. Stiles then picked us up, I got in the back, Derek

kissed me to comfort me on the accidental memories sight. Stiles pulled up to the Sheriff's station,

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles said as I stretched

"I'll distract her." Derek said before Stiles grabbed his shoulder,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there." Stiles said as Derek

looked at his hand then back at him.

"I'm taking my hand off." Stiles retorted as I patted his head.

"He was exonerated." I said as I rubbed my Imprint's shoulder,"He's still a person of interest." Stiles said as I quirked my eyebrows,

"An innocent person." Derek said as he wormed his way into our conversation, Stiles looked at him like he was crazy.

"An - you? Yeah, right!" Stiles said chuckling, I gave him my best bitch face,

"Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked him,

"To distract her." Derek said confused as I kissed his temple

" Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles said as he curled his upper lip back,

"Heh, by talking to her." Derek repliedas I let out a slight whine, feeling my belly cramp a bit.

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?"Stiles asked as Derek looked up thinking, then looking back at the boy with dead quiet.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked as I groaned a bit, man was this kid dumb,

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." I said as I glared at him, Derek got out of the car, then Stiles and I got out a minute behind him. I watched as he

flirted with her,I wanted to rip her throat out, but I need to save my cousin.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone -" Derek said being fake nervous, I watched as his eyes followed me,

"Like me?" She smiled as he smiled at her, I shook my head, and quickly followed Stiles, he put in the code and the key wasn't there.

"Fucking Hell" I growled. I watched as Stiles walked out of the office, I heard struggling, I saw a man dragging Stiles, hand over his mouth. I pulled the fire alarm,

"Hunter" I growled as he looked at the cell my cousin was supposed to be in. It was empty, the hunter looked at me, needle filled with liquid wolvesbane, he smirked

at me then walked towards me. I growled placing my hand over my belly, I saw Isaac fully transformed, he grabbed the hunter's wrist, I heard slight breaking and he

dropped the syringe. Isaac pushed the hunter's head to the wall, Stiles was at the other wall, Isaac looked at me, I saw Derek crush the wolvesbane filled syringe,

Isaac looked at Stiles ready to attack. Derek then partially shifted, fangs bared, eyes full aglow and took a single step towards my cousin and roared at him, Isaac

backed away. He coward to the wall, Derek stopped roaring, Isaac then put his arm up as if to shield his face, he whimpered.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked as I wrapped my arms around my cousin, who was back to normal.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek said as he was back to normal too,

"Isaac look at me, shh, it's ok" I said as I felt his arms around me, seeking comfort.

"We need to get out of here" I said looking at my Imprint. Derek just nodded, I got Isaac to stand and we got out of the sheriff station before anyone suspected

anything.


	16. Ice Pick

I watched as Derek was on my bed reading Immortal Rules, I saw him shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweats, I walked over to him, and took the book from his

hands.

"Hey" I said smiling as I straddled him, He looked at my blue lace bra and lace thong that covered my womanhood.

"Beautiful" Derek growled as he began kissing my lips, I kissed back, gripping his hair in my hands. His hands gripping my hips nice and tight, I felt his tongue sliding

across my lip, I parted them, his tongue worming it's way in my mouth. We fought for dominance, my body began grinding him, telling him what I wanted.

"Patient my beautiful MoonFlower gonna fill you up soon" He said kissing my cheeks as I rub my hands over his pecs. I felt his fingers take my bra off carefully, it fell

to the floor, my breasts became caressed by his callous hands, my nipples hardening under his touch,

"So beautiful, so delicious, soon to be full of milk for my pup" He growled as I felt his tongue swivel on of them. I gripped him tighter as I felt myself becoming damp,

I felt him take off my thong carefully, exposing my shaven womanhood, I flipped us so he was on top, I felt his hands caressing my baby bump,

"Seeing you wanting my cock inside you, making love to you, feeling our pup occupy your womb, makes my wolf and I proud" He grinned before I felt his tongue lick

up my wet slit, I groaned as I gripped his hair in my fingers.

"That's it Derek right there" I moaned as he licked my clit and carefully entered two fingers in my pussy,

"So demanding yet so loving" Derek said as I growled in pleasure, soon I moaned his name loudly, feeling my juices coat Derek's tongue and fingers. He lapped any

stray juices that left my core. He stuck his fingers in his mouth moaning.

"So sweet" He said as I watched him take his sweats off to reveal his hard on, He flipped me so I was on top, I carefully sank my pussy onto his cock. He groaned as

my walls surrounded him.

"Feels so good, your walls wrapping around me, feels like home everytime" He grinned as I smiled, I laid on his body as I carefully bounce on his cock, my walls

wrapped around him. Our lips pressing against one another as we made love, his hands guided me, his cock hitting my cervix just right. I just wanted this feeling to

last forever, Derek's thrusts were hitting places that I couldn't reach,

"I want you to fill me baby please" I begged as he smiled at me, he sat up, hitting a new angle inside me that was rubbing my gspot perfectly, his mouth was on

my claim spot,

"What...are...you...doing" I asked as he grew his fangs out, his cock was hitting a new spot inside me as I felt his fangs nipping around the scar that he placed on my

neck so damn long ago,

"Feed on my blood Derek" I said in a very commanding voice as I began grinding my wet walls on his cock with every thrust he gave me, he took my wrist and sank

his fangs into the veins as he thrusted deeply into me, it was so euphoric as an earth binding orgasm hit me as he took some of my blood, he lapped up the stray

drops, saliva healing the newest claim mark upon my body,

"So warm, so bonding, so beautiful" Derek said as I lapped at his chest as he just began to thrusted slowly enough to give me his wrist, my fangs grew in as I sank

my claim upon him, taking some of his blood into my body it really for sure was soul binding to the point that I wanted everything he was, I lapped up the bite that

placed another claim bite upon his body, Give me all of it my love" I growled as he smirked a fanged grin at me,

"As you wish my love" He replied as he did just that, I can feel his cock twitching much more than before, the coil in my lower belly was starting to tighten

"Derek, I'm gonna cum" I groaned as I felt the coil in my belly tighten,

"Cum when you feel like it, my love" He groaned as I felt my walls flutter around him, I screamed as I felt my orgasm flood my body. Derek carefully flipped us, my

back carefully laid on my mattress as he thrusted into me to help my ride out my high. I felt his length harden even tighter,

"Lexi" He growled as he came, I sat up so I could hold him to me without his body crushing mine. I felt spurt after spurt of his cum enter me, I felt his lips against

mine again, he carefully pulled out of me. I lied down as he did, placing my head on his chest.

"What was the whole wrist thing about" Derek asked as we looked at the scars on our left wrists,

"It signifies to any other creature that we accept one another,basically it's another claim scar" I said

as I looked into his eyes, he smiled as he kissed my forehead. Derek carefully pulled out of me, I winced due to the sensitivity,

"Sensitive are we?" Derek asked as I laid on his chest,

"Der shut up and go to sleep" I groaned as I closed my eyes to sleep, he let out a growl that rumbled through his chest.. His breathing soon became normal. He

placed his hands on my belly, I placed my hands over his,

"first Ultrasound is tomorrow" I said as he kisses the claiming scar on my neck,

"Won't miss it for the world" Derek replied as he got down to where our baby was growing.

"Hello in there, it's your dad" He said as he got his ear on my small bump, I rubbed his hair with my hand,

"I want you to know that you are a blessing to me, your mother means so much to me, that I would do everything to protect you and her, you both mean so much to

me" Derek said as I felt happy tears flee from my eyes,

"I love you" I said as he kissed my belly, he found my lips and kissed me again. I felt his chin on my head, I fell asleep to his light snoring. I woke up to see Derek

looking outside to the balcony,

"Hey" I said as he walked in, wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Morning" He said smiling as he kissed me,

"I have school" I said as I got out of bed. After getting dressed, Derek took me to school, giving me a lust filled kiss, I got out and went to my first class. I soon got

to gym, I was excused due to my pregnancy, but no one knew. I watched as Scott and Allison scaled the wall together, I stood next to Erica,

"Hun are you going to be ok" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"I think so" She said smiling, Scott fell to the ground we all laughed at him.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall. " Coach said as I watched her try

to scale the wall. I heard her hyperventilate,

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked, I want to get up there and help her,

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia told him, making me scowl,

"Erica." I called out to her,

"I'm fine." She replied,

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic. " Allison told him, I quickly tied my hair back , I am going to get her down.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you." Coach told her as I

began scaling the wall.

"Lexi" Scott said as I got next to her.

"Erica, come on please" I said as she nodded to me, we climbed down.

"Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach told her as people laughed,

"Quit it" I yelled at them, Erica cried, I stayed by her, comforting her, must be my motherly instincts kicking in. I went to the bathroom to pee,

"I can't wait to feel you start kicking me" I said before walking out, I felt blood in the back of my throat, ERICA. I ran to the gym, she was about to fall, I ran and

caught her, Everyone surrounded us, I grabbed her hand and put her on her side. I waited outside for Derek to pick me up, I smelt his familiar pine, leather, and

whiskey. I got in the passenger seat and kissed him. He pressed back, I smiled, but it wavered.

"What's wrong my little fox" Derek asked as I looked at him,placing a hand on my belly.

"One of my classmates had a seizure, I think you should turn her" I said as I rubbed my belly.

"Where is she" He asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"At the hospital,we have an hour before the Ultrasound" I said as he placed his hand on my belly, I felt the light flutters again. We got to the hospital about 10

minutes later, I should Derek where she was due to her scent filling my nose. I gripped the bed she was lying on, and rolled her out of there with Derek right behind

me. She tried to look up, but I placed my hand on her head,

"Lie still" I said soothing her emotions, I pushed the bed into the morgue. She sat up as I stopped it, Derek held

the medication she has to take, she looked at us.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." Derek said as Erica looked at me, I gave her a sad face.

"Who are you?" She asked as Derek smiled at her, I stood in front of her, "Let's just say we all have a - mutual friend." I said as I rubbed her back,

"You get a - warning right before you have a seizure." Derek said as she nodded at him,

"It's called an aura. It's - it's like a metallic taste in my mouth. " Erica said as I heard her heartbeat rise a bit,

"You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?"I said as I looked at her face, which was a sickly paling color,

"It tastes like blood." She replied as I watched a tear go down her cheek ,I walked up to her and wiped it away, I began expelling a calming/motherly pheromone

towards her.

"What if I told you - that all of this could go away?" I said as I placed one of my hands on her ankles,

"The side effects - the symptoms" I grinned before I felt Derek's body heat behind me. "All of it. And what if all those things not only went away - but everything else

\- got even better?" I said after I putted her towards me, placing my hand on her face warming her, she smiled at me,

"How?" She asked me, I grinned at her,

"Let my Imprint show you" I said as Derek showed his wolf form to her, we told her the pro's and con's and she said yes, I carefully took her wrist, rubbing the pulse

point, Derek's hand replaced mine and he bit her, she whimpered but I let a soothing noise that calmed her down.

"Meet us at the front of the hospital in a half hour after you get discharged k" I asked as I unconsciously rubbed my bump. She nodded, after I rolled her back in the

room, Derek and I went to Melissa, who checked my vital's and blood pressure. She got some cold gel on my belly, I hissed at the temperature difference, Derek

gripped my hand,

"It's cold" I said as Melissa pushed the wand on my bump, she moved it around for a few seconds. I saw a white and black looking blob,

"There's the embryotic sac right there, and that little blob right here is your baby" Melissa said as I watched the screen, Derek held my hand, I felt tears going down

my cheeks.

"Your about seven weeks along" She said as I gripped Derek's hand as I heard a loud _thump thump thump thump_ filling my ears. She handed me a napkin to wipe

the gel off my belly.

"Here are the ultrasound pictures" She said as she handed me the two pictures. I sat up as Melissa left,

"I can't wait till you come into the world" I said placing a hand over my belly. Derek then kissed my belly before kissing me. Derek and I left the hospital, Erica told

her mom that she was spending the night at my house. I lead her to my room, Derek was getting the air mattress ready for her to sleep on.

"So you're having a baby" She asked as I put a tank top on,

"Yeah, I'm seven weeks" I said showing her the ultrasound.

"How big is it" She asked as I brushed her hair, she was getting her curves, she was becoming beautiful, so I decided to help her.

"About the size of a blueberry" I said as we chuckled a bit.

"So if your not a werewolf, what are you? what is an imprint?" She asked as I began curling her hair.

"I'm a Fuchsbau, it's a supernatural were fox kinda, but I'm more connected to emotion than other supernaturals" I said as she smiled, her acne was disappearing.

"An imprint is a supernatural bond with another being, can be human or supernatural, it like a soulmate, basically I imprinted on Derek" I said as she night went by

rather quickly, soon Derek dropped both Erica and I off at school,we walked into the 's eyes on us, Erica took a kid's apple and took a bite out of it, We walked

outside, I watched as Stiles and Scott watched as Erica and I got into the Camaro, I was in the passenger seat while Erica took the back. About two days went by,

Derek decided to change Vernon Boyd, I agreed after Boyd told me why he wanted the bite, I felt more flutters from the baby, I sat down. I heard growling and

fighting, I ran back to the ice rink to see Derek grabbing Scott's arm and punched him in the face repeatedly. After slamming Scott to the ice, Derek had his foot over

Scott's throat. Thats it, I ran on the ice and I roared. I saw Derek look at me.

"Derek don't" I growled half shifted, Derek looked as Scott struggled under his foot, Derek got off of Scott.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott said hold his wound, Boyd looked at him then me,

"You're right. I wanna be like you." He said before showing Scott the bite. Boyd came with us, Derek took the pack to my house, I took my shirt off, and crawled into

bed, Derek got beside me and I fell asleep.


	17. Abomination

I changed into something that I could be really damn comfortable, my phone buzzed, I picked it up, Derek had sent me a text telling me to meet him at the

abandoned subway. I smiled, got in my car and drove, I parked my car hidden, I felt my baby move a bit,

"seven week your active, like your daddy" I said as I walked downstairs. I saw Boyd, who looked at me, I patted his shoulder. I walked down the remainder of steps,

and leaned on a nearby beam. I watched as Isaac tried getting past my baby daddy, watching Derek's eyes moving along with Isaac's movements, over and over

again, till finally he gave up. Erica rubbed my back, then charged at Derek, who skillful dodged her attack. I hid, I want to surprise him.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked as I maneuvered myself, I pounced on him, twisting my body carefully to not hurt the baby,

I slammed his back on the ground, and placed my foot on his throat. His green eyes landed on me, he was smirking, I took my foot up, he got up, kissing my lips and

carefully caressed my growing baby bump.

"Hi" I said smirking as I was impressed with myself,

"Hello to you too" He replied as he rubbed the bump lovingly. I looked over to Isaac to see him trying to sit up, "Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need

a few hours to heal." He said as both Derek and I walked over to him, Derek knelt down and asked for his arm, Isaac reluctantly gave it to him. I watched as Derek

broke it, Isaac whimpered, I let out a slight growl.

"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight?" Derek said as he held him in a painful grip,

"Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" Derek said growling and Isaac looked at him, so did the other pups. Derek looked at me, then let him go.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked Derek who looked at him,

"I don't know. " He replied frustrated,

"But they're planning something." I said as I unconsciously caressed my baby bump,

"And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. " Derek said continuing my statement,

"Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night." I said as I walked to Derek and rubbed his back.

"Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek said before I went to the cart with the mattress, I lied down

and yawned, tired. I felt the bed dip behind me, I turned around looking into those green eyes I fell in love so long ago. I caressed his lip as he placed his hand on my

belly.

"Hey are you ok" I asked as he sighed,

"I don't know" He replied as I watched a tear fall from his eyes. I sat up, pulling him up with me, watching his eyes as he let a few tears fall.

"Hey hey, shh Der, I'm here" I said as I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. He rarely let out emotion, but when he was with me, he let it all go. He gripped me

tight, but I knew he needed comfort, I pulled back,

"Baby what's going on, let me in" I said after I gave him a chastity kiss.

"I don't want to lose anyone, not you, not my betas, especially the baby" Derek said as I felt his hand on the round bump.

"Derek, Honey, where is this all coming from, did you have a nightmare last night" I asked as I caressed his stubble covered cheeks, last night he had tossed and

turned for a half hour, I fell back asleep after he finally stopped.

"Yeah"He said as I kept expelling calming pheromones to him,

"What about" I asked as I carefully pushed him down so he was at least be lying down a bit. I nuzzled my way to his side.

"I drempt that we we're walking Bacon Hills, then the hunters..." He said sniffling,

"Derek I'm here just continue when you're comfortable"I said as he was hyperventilating a bit, but soon he calmed down enough,

" the hunter kidnapped us, dragging the both of us deep into the preserve, making me watch as they tortured you, I was restrained as I watched them do things to

you that were so inhumane, they called you an animal, then...and then...then they ripped the baby out of you, killing you both" He said as I felt tears going down my

face, Derek just placed his hands on the bump, feeling the baby himself as he lifted my shirt up a bit to reveal the bump,

"I woke up in a silent sweat, when I turned to you, it was as if I had just woken from a coma and saw you for the first time" Derek said as I criss crossed my legs and

held him, lightly rubbing his back,

"You were on your side, facing me, and your hands were over the bump, even when your asleep your so protective of our cub. I calmed down enough to wrap my

arms around you and fell asleep again" He said making me kiss his temple, then he looked up at me with his hands over the bump still,

"I just don't need another good thing torn out of my life" He said as I kept calm,

"Derek, as long as you will have me, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is this baby" I smiled as I felt his hands on the baby bump, feeling the flutters again.

"I can hear it, what is that" He asked as he tilted his head confused, "I have been feeling fluttering like movements lately" I chuckled as he smiled. He caressed my

belly, I heard him humming slightly as he got down to my belly. Derek just kept his face near where I could feel the flutters,

"Time stands still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me,Every breath, Every hour has come to this, One

step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more,And all along I

believed I would find you,Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more...I'll love you for a thousand

more." He sang as he rubbed my belly, feeling the baby's fluttering movements against his hand, I rubbed his hair in my fingers, I decided to end the song,

"One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you" I sang in a light soothing tone, Derek looked up at me with those green eyes, his eyes half closed as he

listened.

"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more" I soon came to a slight stop, He smiled as I brought him up to my

lips for a loving kiss. We parted as I smiled, feeling happy tears fall down my cheeks. Derek looked at them, kissing the salty drops that fell.

"I love you so much, Lexi you have my heart" Derek said as he got up out of the bed, what is he up to?

"You have given me love, you understand me, you know all my secrets, you are giving me a family, I want to give you the world." Derek continued as I sat on the

bed's edge, he kissed my hand,

"I want to give you everything you deserved, I want to give you a life that has you protected, Lexi I love you" He said as he got down on one knee. I cupped my

hands over my mouth, omg he's proposing,

"Lexi, I asked your father for the hand of the most beautiful, caring and loving person who is his daughter to have her as the one I want to spend the rest of my life

with" Derek said as he pulled out a black velvet box from a shelf. He opened the box,

"Alexandra Raposo Vulpe, will you marry me?" Derek asked as he looked me in the eyes, I smiled, taking my hands down from my mouth, I nodded fast at him,

"Yes, Derek Micheal Hale, I'll marry you" I said as tears fell from my eyes, he smiled back at me. He carefully took the ring out and placed it on my ring finger. I

caressed his cheeks then kissed him.

"It was my mother's ring, she told me to give it to the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with" Derek said as I brought him into a hug,

"I love you" I said as we parted, but our foreheads touched. It was late in the evening, I just looked at my finger, admiring the ring that flat out said 'I'm taken'.

"We have to get Stiles to tell us what he saw at the mechanical's garage" Derek said as he took my hand, lifting me up, and bringing me towards his body.

"Just don't hurt him too bad alright" I said as I rubbed my scent all over him, he groaned,

"You're going to get punished for that one later" He said smirking, I chuckled as I brought my lips to his. Derek drove Erica and I to the school, where they had a

game going,

"I'm gonna miss the game I played for what seems like an eternity" I said as Derek opened the door, I got out, then Erica was after me. Derek lead me to the pool, I

could smell the chemicals, so I just inhaled Derek's scent to make my inner fox purr,

"You are more of a cat then a fox" He said as I looked up at him confused.

"You purr when your happy" He said making me chuckle,

"Fuchsbau can purr, we do it when we are content, sad, injured, or happy when our imprints do something that makes us content" I said as he placed his hand on the

bump. I watched as Erica had Stiles gripped by the skin of his neck, like how a fox holds their kits by the scruff of their necks.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! " Stiles said feeling pain, I chuckled,

'Stiles." Derek said holding a basketball in hand, Erica got beside me.

"Derek Lexi." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" I asked as I made myself shift my balance on my feet,

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said giving me a slight smile, I groaned as I felt the baby move quickly, I felt

Erica rub my back, making the movement's still. I watched as Derek had his claws out, he drums the across the surface before plunging them into it, causing the ball

to deflate,

"Holy God." Stiles exclaims as he watches this happens,

"Let's try that again." Derek said looking at Stiles intimidatingly.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles explained then stopped

"Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to" Stiles said as I looked at him as if saying 'more damn detail', He groaned then continued,

"All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth." Stiles said as I smelt something off, I looked around trying to find it,

"Oh. And it's got a tail, too." Stiles said as I noticed Derek looking up along with Erica, I looked up to see a huge bipedal reptile,

"Are we good? What? " Stiles asked as I made my eyes glow,

"Wait, have you seen it?" My eyes watching the creature on the rails above the boy,

"You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."Stiles said before I hear it hiss at us, I let out a defensive growl, Stiles looks up and

it screeches at jumps down, Erica gets in front of me, her wolf protecting the Alphas' pregnant mate overpowers her, it flips her towards the wall knocking her

unconscious, I let out a roar.

"Run!" Derek yells at Stiles, I watch as the creature's claws scratch the back of Derek's neck, I stride, growling at the creature as it looks at me, backing away. I turn

around, the scratch it left not healing,

"Derek, your neck!" I said as he feels it, Stiles helps him, Derek's muscles lock up as I help Stiles,

"Hey, come on. " I say as we walk the edge,

"Where is it? Can you see it? " Stiles asked as I look around

"I can smell it." I said growling,

"Please hurry. Call Scott! " I growl before Stiles lets my imprint go,

"Stiles you son of a bitch" Derek yells before he goes under the water, Stiles jumps in. I looked around, claws exposed, fangs out, I need to protect my baby, I see

Stiles and Derek surface, I keep looking around.

"Where did it go? Do you see it? " Stiles asked as I shake my head,

"Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles said as I heard the screech envelop my ears,

"Maybe not." Derek says as I continue looking around. It's been about fifteen minutes, my inner fox out, I was half shifted, my instincts take over,

' ** _I am here to keep you safe along with our imprint and kit_** I watched as the creature circles the pool, I growl and let clicks exit my mouth, I keep my ground as

it stays away from me.

"You get me out of here before I drown." Derek's voice echos in my ears as I watch the creature,

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles says as I let clicks leave my mouth again, the creature is aware of me, but doesn't attack,

"Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth." Stiles says as Derek looks at him,

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek growls at him, the creature looks at me then at Derek, crawling towards the edge

"Okay. I don't see it." Stiles says as I let a warning worbbling click echo,

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop." Derek told him, he was aware of my clicks and what they meant, the creature then touches the water then hisses, backing away from it,

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked as I continue to keep my protective stance, letting out clicks and growls,

"What's wrong with Lexi?" Stiles asked as I let out another click, watching the creature circling the pool again.

"Her inner Fuchsbau took over, it's protecting her, my pup and us" Derek said as my eyes glow,

"What the hell is a Fuchsbau" Stiles asked as he kept swimming.

"It's a supernatural creature that basically is like a werewolf, but is a fox, you've seen her other forms, look it up" Derek said as I continued to let out clicks.

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said as I let out an annoyed click,

"No, no, no." Derek growled at him,

"Don't even think about it." I growled at Stiles, then I growled at the creature, it tried going near me, I let out a growl,it backed away again.

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked him, I let out a slight growl,

"No." Derek replied as I could smell the creature still here,

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles said as he tried staying above the water.

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is

why you are not letting me go." Derek said before I watched Stiles do the stupidest thing ever, he let Derek go.

"Stiles!" Derek growled before sinking, I darted to another part of the pool's edge, worried about my imprint. Stiles let his phone go before, he dove to the bottom, I

watched as the two surface, Derek was breathing. I put my focus back on the creature,

"Tell me you got him." Derek asked as my eyes found his, I heard hissing behind me, I turned around and saw the creature staring back at me. I let out warning

growls, but it stayed in front of me, I took a step back. It took a single step forward, I let out growls and clicks, I heard Derek calling my name, but my instinct to

protect my baby and I was strong enough to drown his calls out. I watched as it lifted it's tail and slammed me into a wall, before I made contact, I wrapped my arms

around my belly, my back ended up hitting Erica, I let out a pain filled yelp. I watched as the creature crawled to me, sniffing my body, I listened as my baby's

heartbeat was still strong, still alive. I felt it place a scaled hand on my belly. I let out a growl, it backed away, and circled the pool.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles' voice enveloped my ears, I sat up as I felt the baby's flutters, I stood up, I watched as Stiles

swam to the diving boards, I took a step to watch as both Derek and Stiles go under, I let out a roar, I saw Scott pulling both of them out. The creature tackled Scott,

who got up in a crouch position. It took it's tail to Scott's ankle and threw him to a mirror, which shatter when Scott made contact with it. Scott got up, grabbed a

large shard of the broken mirror, the creature crawled towards the beta, but stopped, it was confused by it's reflection. It then jumped towards the ceiling of the

room, and threw itself out of the glass skylight. It's a kanima,omg. I looked at Derek, who was soaked and breathing heavily. I dashed to him, feeling his arms

around me,

"Are you ok, are you hurt, is the baby" He said before I stopped him by kissing him.

"I'm ok and the baby's fine, heart's still beating strong, and fluttering hasn't stopped either." I said as he huffed, Erica woke up about five minutes after Derek got

feeling back. We walked over to see Scott and Stiles on a laptop,

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked his best friend,

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked as I took a step away from Derek,

"It's called a kanima."I said as I crossed my arms over my chest,

"You knew the whole time." Stiles asked me,

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek said as I got back to his side,

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said as I nodded,

"Or who." I replied as Derek wrapped an arm around me.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked as I chuckled, I knew a lot, but I ain't going to say anything,

" Just stories, rumors." Derek said speaking up,

"But it's like us?" Scott asked as I nodded to him,

"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a -"Derek said as he stammered,

"An abomination." Stiles said as I shook, Derek nuzzled my head, comforting me,

"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."Scott started but I let out an angered filled growl,

"You trust them?" I growled feeling my hands shake,

"You still fucking god damn trust them after they burnt down the Hale Manor and you still trust them after one of their own MURDERED MY FATHER, MY ONLY LIVING

BLOOD" I screamed feeling rage fill up my body, Derek then held me so I wouldn't attack Scott. I nuzzled my face in his neck, smelling his scent, it calmed me down

enough to think straight.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and

it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott said as I shook my head,

"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek said as he lead me to the car, Erica got in first to the back, then I got in the passenger seat. I watched as

Derek got in the driver seat, I looked him in the eyes, tears falling down my face, I let sobs out, and Derek held me as I cried. After I cried for what seemed like

forever, Derek drove us away from the school.


	18. Venomous

I woke up later in the night against Derek's shirtless chest, I smiled as he woke up, pressing a kiss against my lips,

"Morning my expecting fox" He said as I sat, placing his hands on my belly caressing it as once again I felt the flutters, they were getting stronger and stronger every

single day. It's been about a month since the whole finding out that a Kanima is ravaging Beacon Hills, I had a bigger bump now that I am twelve weeks, three

months, my first trimester is over.

"So beautiful" Derek said as he felt the baby moving again under his touch,

"Warming up to my touch" He said sitting up as I smiled, his hands still against my belly. I smiled as he kissed the movement. I got out of bed, I got dressed, and

Derek of course distracted me, by kissing my neck and rubbing himself against my body.

"We have to test Jackson" Derek said as I looked at him,

"He hasn't turned that I know of" He said as he felt the baby move under his touch again. I nodded, Derek drove me to the abandon subway, where Boyd and Erica

had a struggling Jackson. I watched as Derek had on leather gloves and a piece of glass with the Kanima's paralyzing poison on it.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon? "Derek asked as he sat down, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I placed my body on his back, leaving my

kisses on his neck ghosting over the claim scar I left on him.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson replied as I growled/purred upon Derek's lips touching my neck,

"You're lying." Derek replied as I rubbed my round belly on his back.

"No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself. " Jackson said as I just continued to rub myself upon my fiance, purring as my arousal pheromones went to

his nose,

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked him,

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so - called

gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video." Jackson said as I took myself off of Derek,

"No. No, I have a better idea." Derek said as Erica and Boyd

held Jackson in place, holding him down as Derek got up with the glass shard in hand,

"What is that?" Jackson asked as the venom shined in the light along with the shard of the mirror.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake - And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek said as he leaned the glass

towards a restrained Jackson's mouth, Erica opened it, and Derek let the drop of venom enter Jackson's mouth, Isaac shut it forcingly, Jackson began spazzing for

about a minute before becoming still, it's not him.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." Derek said leaning towards the paralyzed boy. Derek then proceeded to get up, I watched as Isaac

walked over to a paralyzed Jackson,

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me." Isaac said before smiling,

"Get him out of here" Derek said as he looked at the three. Soon Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Erica were gone. I once again watched as Derek went into the cart, where

his spare mattress was. I smiled as I shook my head, I walked into the cart, Derek looked up at me seductively, and I then straddle his hips. I wrapped my arms

around his neck, Derek carefully placed his hands on my hips as I grinded them upon his denim covered erection, he groaned as I connected our lips. My hands

gripping his hair as his hands rub themselves on my body. I took my jacket off carefully as he took his own shirt off, I felt him reconnect our lips, but only to be

separated so he could take my damn top off. I whimpered as he took his damn time,

"Easy Lexi beautiful, gonna fill you up soon" Derek said as he unclasped my bra, gripping my nipples with his callus hands, I grinded my body against him,

"I need you baby" I said feeling my eyes glowing with deepened arousal.

"And I will fill you up nice and tight, your body glowing as it is occupied with my pup" He said as he placed his hands on the twelve week bump. He takes my

jean and panties off, revealing my glistening mound to him, I watch as his head dives down, I feel his tongue lick up the slit, my body arches in pleasure. I feel one of

his didgets go inside me, I grip his hair as he then adds another didget, and I squirm beneath him. His tongue laps at my swollen clit, I mewl and moan as I feel my

walls contracting on his fingers.

"Baby please" I moan as I feel the coil in my lower belly tighten, he pulls his lingers out and licks his tongue upon my entrance before he lets it dive in, I feel his

tongue lapping the inside of my already wet pussy, I grip my fingers in his black locks, feeling the coil tighten more and more. I let out a pleasured filled cry as I feel

my walls clench,

"DEREK" I screamed as my orgasm breaks, my juices flood Derek's mouth as he continues his daring assault, his tongue lapping up any missed juices, I am panting

as my need for his cock to spill inside me grows. Derek lifts his head, I can see my juices glistening his face, and I pull him to me, kissing his lips, tasting myself. He

groans as he grinds his denim cock on my sensitive pussy that gave me an idea.

"Lie down" I said as I parted from his lips.

"What" He says confused,

"Lie down Derek" I said as he nods, I place my hand upon his chiseled chest, I kiss his lips, then begin trailing down his body. I unbuckled his belt,

"You minx" He growls, I carefully take his jeans and boxers off. His erection was painfully hard by it's pulsating veins, I lick my lips, placing my tongue upon his

sack, I lick up till I find the mushroom tip on his dick, my tongue swiveling around it till I take his member in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Derek

groans as he tries not to move.

"Lexi GOD" He moans as I soon begin deepthroating him, I continue this, his body writhing, "Lexi" He growls as I soon feel him pulsating in my throat, I continue till

his dick stops, I release him from my mouth. I feel a dribble of his cum drop from my lips,

"Good god baby" Derek moans as I grind my wet pussy upon his length, which was still hard, Derek fills us carefully, then aligns himself at my entrance. I feel him

carefully enter me, his length becomes surrounded by my wet walls, and he slowly bottoms out. I see his green eyes filled with love, I kiss him, Derek can probably

taste himself upon my tongue. He begins thrusting deep inside me, his cock's head hitting my cervix every time as I moan in his mouth, his lips finding the claim scar

as he continues thrusting deep inside me, his kisses, his emotion and his thrusts all moving me in ways never thought of.

"Derek please baby" I grind as he continues thrusting deeper, his hand trails to my clit, his skilled fingers

rubbing it as his thrust get shorter,

"Derek" I growl as I feel the coil in my lower belly tightening. I flip us so I was on top, his hands gripping my hips so deliciously, I bounce on his cock, I can feel him

shuddering underneath me, he groans as I feel my walls tightening upon his cock.

"Lexi I'm about to cum" He groans as I begin bouncing even faster, grinding my hips. Derek growls/roars as I feel his cock pulsating.

"LEXI" He howls as he begins to spill his seed deep within me.

"DEREK" I scream, him cumming has triggered my own orgasm to appear, Derek and I ride out our highs, I feel my body about to collapse, but I watch as Derek sits

up, catching me.

"I got you Lexi, I got you" Derek says as I continue feeling my body shuddering as my orgasm begins to die down, he rubs my back till I stop shuddering, I look up

at him,

"I love you" I said as Derek carefully pulls out of me, and lies us on our sides, I feel his hand on my round belly where our pup sleeps.

"I love you both so much" Derek says as I feel our essence leaking out of my core. I fall asleep as he wraps his arms around me after pulling the blanket up to cover

us, encasing us in our warmth. I woke up seeing Derek place a new set of clothes on the bed.

"Hey" I said feeling the pup move inside me.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well" Derek asked as I nodded, he gave me my clothes,

"I have school" I said as I got dressed, I felt him sniffing my neck,

"I smell like you" I said as I smirked,

"You always smell like me,our scents merged when we became mate, you just smell a bit more of me because of last night"He said as he kissed the claim scar on my

neck. I smiled and purred, he drove me to school, I almost got out, but I then kissed his lips.I then got out with bag hanging on my side. My belly was starting to

show, so I zipped my army jacket. Soon people would be able to tell I was pregnant, but I don't care, as long as head argent doesn't notice I'm good. I got to English,

I saw Isaac so I sat by him, he rubbed my back, which I thanked. I smelt Scott enter the room, I could smelt the anger rolling off of him, soon I scented Stiles.

"Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Stiles whispered to Scott,

"I think I already know." Scott said as I felt their gazes on me, about an hour later the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and Isaac followed me.

"Let me guess dear cousin, Derek wants you to keep an eye on his baby mama" I asked as he nodded, I hugged him,

"Thanks" I said I unzipped my jacket, I grabbed his hand, Isaac looked scared, but I expelled calming pheromones to him. The baby slightly moved under his touch,

Isaac let out a gasp and smiled.

"Thanks cousin" Isaac said as I zipped the jacket high enough to hide the bump. Erica showed up, I hugged her which she hugged back, Derek want to test Lydia to

see if she is the Kanima.

"So Derek wants this done during chemistry?" Erica asked Isaac as I nodded to her,

"Yeah, and if it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill that bitch, all right?" Isaac replied as I let out a slight growl,

"We have to test her first, numbnuts" I said as he nodded a little scared, but I chuckled. The bell rang,

"Well I have to go to Econ" I grinned as Erica patted my back,

"Er. I never thanked you for protecting me and the baby when the Kanima attacked us" I said smiling at her,

"No problem" She replied before I left. I got to my seat after entering the class, I opened my book, Jackson entered a few minutes after me, he sat behind Stiles, who

was next to Scott,

"Hey, testicle left and right. What the hell is a kanima?" Jackson asked them, Coach slammed a book on the desk,

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm

is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's

go, buddy." Coach said as he let Lydia go up to the

board, she began finishing the problem, I decided to listen in on Scott's conversation.

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked Stiles,

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles replied as I acted like I was taking notes, which I was,

"Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott asked Jackson,

"How should I know?" Jackson replied annoyed,

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked, I watched as Coach walked towards them,

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson said before Coach blew his whistle at the three, making them look at him,

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach asked as I chuckled,

"Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach." Jackson said making a lie,

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?" Coach said yelling,

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked Stiles,

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You

know, but no more than 40 on a good day." Stiles told him,

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." Scott told him,

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine." Stiles said before I looked up, Lydia had written backwards

'Someone Help Me', I got up,

"Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?" Coach asked the class, I got to her,

"Lydia are you ok" I asked concerned, "I don't know" She said shedding a tear,

"Let me walk you to Chemistry yeah" I asked her after the bell rang,

"Yeah thanks" She said as she nodded, We got there,

"I'll be your partner for the last part ok" I asked as I saw the experiment,

"Yeah" Lydia said smiling. I sat next to Danny, who smiled at me.

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So

to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than

one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Harris said as I watched him looking at Stiles, who was sitting next to Lydia,and so was Scott.

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with - I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." Harris said as she got up

and sat with him,

"Alright Danny hand me the beaker 2" I said as he handed it to me, I carefully put in about 10 drops exact.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek." Scott told Erica, Danny asked me for the sugar, which I gave him,

" Why don't you talk to me instead? That's funny. In school, you guys act like you're broken up, but she's all over you. " Erica said snickering at him,

"I don't know what you're talking about. " Scott told her, I asked Danny for the string stick,

"If I were Allison, I'd be wanting you - All the time. " Erica said as she put her hand on his thighs,

" You're not my type. " Scott told her,

"I'm exactly your type." Erica growled, her eyes glowing,

"Erica easy" I whispered enough for her to hear,

"Alright" She replied, she scooted away from him. Harris told us to switch. I sat next to Lydia, Isaac looked at me, I nodded, I had a small vial of Kanima venom in

my pocket, I took a single drop to the final crystal.

"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can

eat it." Harris told us, I grabbed the forceps, picking the sugar crystal up and gave it to her, she smiles.

"Lydia! " Scott yelled as she was about to take a bite.

"What? " she asked concerned,

"Nothing." Scott replied as she then shrugged and took a bite, nothing happened to her. I walked outside to see Scott on the ground, Boyd above him and Derek

helping the beta up.

"She failed the test. " I said as I looked at my imprint who held me to his side, feeling the baby move under his touch,

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Scott told us,

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek said as I slowed my breathing.

" I'm not going to let you kill her. " Scott said looking at me,

"Who said I was gonna do it?" I said placing a hand on my belly,

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be

one of us. It could kill Lexi" Derek said as I shivered, but his hand reassured me I was ok.

"What if you're wrong? " Scott asked us,

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her. "I said as I rolled my neck,

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Scott told me, I placed my hands on my belly, slightly growling,

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason. " Derek told him, making him try to believe

him,

"What reason? " Scott asked us, I rolled my eyes,

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold - blooded. " Derek told him,

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Scott told us,

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n - it's never happened. " I said growling,

" What about Jackson?" Scott asked me, I quirked my eyebrows a bit.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Scott asked us,

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?" Scott

asked again, my knuckles cracking at this.

"No. " Derek groaned at him,

"Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right. " Scott grinned at us,

"No! " I said shaking my head.

"You cannot do this! " Scott yelled at me,

"Look, I can't let her live! What that thing almost did to Lexi! You should have known that! " Derek yelled back at him,

" I was hoping I would convince you, but then - I wasn't counting on it. " Scott said smiling, then running away. Derek drove the beta's and I to Scott's house, we

stood outside of the McCall house, I stayed by my imprint.

"Isaac go" Derek said as the beta nodded to him, Isaac then disappeared,

" I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em. " I heard Stiles tell Allison

"Are you serious?" Allison replied to him,

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right? " Stiles said as his heart rate picked up,

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em. " Stiles said as he looked at me through the

window,

"Which one?" Allison asked,

"Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." Stiles told her, Derek chuckled, I hit him in the chest.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison told him,

"Of course I can" Derek said as I felt him wrap his arms around me, my belly against his abs. I felt the baby flutter again, I watched as he smiled,

"Strong Pup" Derek said smiling,

"That's because it has a strong father" I said as he pressed his hand on the place where the baby moved.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other four then." Stiles said as my head perked,

"You mean three." Allison responded, finally they notice Isaac's gone,

"No, I mean four. Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles said as I heard crashing, it was like five minutes before I heard Derek's beta's struggling. I watched as an

unconscious Isaac and paralyzed Erica were thrown out of the McCall house, I smiled as I watched Scott, Stiles, and Allison walk on the porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek said smiling,

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said as I listened to the sirens appearing,

"Get them out of here. Get Lexi somewhere safe" Derek said as I looked up to see the Kanima look at us then screech after the trio appeared in the yard. I watched

as Lydia came out freaking out

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? " She screamed at us, it's not her, but she survived an Alpha's bit, but didn't turn what is she? I looked at

Derek, who caressed my cheeks and kissed me,

"I have to go after that thing" He said caressing my belly,

"Go" I said before he kissed me, I watched as he went after the Kanima.


	19. Restraint

Two weeks have passed since Derek has discovered that Gerard is up to something, I rubbed his back, offering comfort to his body and wolf. I scented Isaac and

Erica, both Derek and I walked out to see them.

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked us, I felt Derek rub my belly as the baby shifted in my womb, my stomach is showing a lot nowadays,

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek said as I groaned, my back locking up then loosening,

"And they do?" Isaac asked as I looked at him,

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." I said stretching,

"Mm. Scott or Stiles? " Erica hummed, I chuckled

"Either. " I said as I yawned tired,

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac told us, I groaned at that,

"We are aware of that. " I said as I stretched again, I grabbed the nail styled headband Derek's family used to help Beta's learn control,

"Oh my, these look comfortable." Erica said as I sniffed her scent, different musk, huh boys.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac said as I sat up, I gave him a glare,

"There hasn't been time."I said then stiffened as the baby moved strong this time, I placed my hand on my belly to rub it, Derek saw my discomfort and rubbed my

back.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac said as I leaned on my imprint,

"They haven't found us." I told him

"Yet! So how about we forget the kanima?" Isaac yelled at me, I whimpered, Derek growled,

"We. Can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid - at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about

one thing. We have to find it first." He said as I then nuzzled my face into his neck, Derek's arms laced themselves around me. Derek took me home, he was about to

leave, but I grabbed his hand,

"Stay Please I don't want to be alone" I said feeling a bit paranoid,

"I'm not, I am just going to make sure the windows are locked" Derek replied as he pulled me into a hug, his lips pressed against my forehead, I smiled.

"I will be waiting" I said before going upstairs, I get to my room,I change into more comfortable clothes. I soon see my imprint holding me against him, I feel his lips

trailing down my exposed shoulder, I turn around and place my hands on his chest.

" Easy WolfMan" I grin as he takes his shirt off, pulling me into bed, I feel his hand trailing across my twelve week belly.

"So what do you think boy or girl" Derek asked as I close my eyes,

"As long as our baby is healthy I don't care" I said as I snuggled deeper into his warmth. I soon fall asleep to his light humming. The next morning I woke up to small

kisses across my shoulder, I smile and turn over.

"Hey" I said as I caressed Derek's cheek. I get out of bed and get dressed. Derek drove me to school after a small makeout session. I went through my classes with

little movements from the baby, but none the less, I have to get through today, my inner fox was screaming at me

 _ **Something's not right**_ She said snarling in the front of my mind, I gripped my books in hand and continued walking, till I smelt Scott's scent and rage? I walked to

see Scott being held back by Stiles and Jackson being held back by Erica. I carefully walked to see Harris, I felt dizzy, I almost fell but Matt caught me.

"Thanks" I said as I got up. "No problem" Matt said as he picked up a tablet, I went to Scott.

"Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!" Harris yelled at them,

"You dropped this." Matt said as he handed Scott the tablet

"You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." Harris told us, I shook my head,and nodded. I got through the rest of the day, I picked up my phone

and called Derek,

"Hello" He said as I felt the baby move in my womb, hearing it's daddy's voice,

"Hey Scott and Jackson were fighting, Harris found out and I got detention" I said as the final bell rang,

"I'll pick you up afterwards"He said making me smile,

"K I love you" I said rubbing my belly, "I love you too" Derek said before I hung up. I walked to the library, I saw Scott and Stiles, so I sat next to them.

"Hey Lexi how are you doing" Stiles asked as he watched me rub my belly,

"Good" I said feeling the baby moving,

"Give me your hand" I said as he looked confused,

"Why"He asked,I rolled my eyes, he gave me his hand. I placed it on my belly, I waited for a minute then the baby moved towards Stiles' touch, he smiled,

"You know the gender yet" He asked as I got my books out,

"Not yet, but I have an appointment coming up maybe Derek and I can find out" I said as I opened my English book. About half an hour passed, I finished up my

English work and went up to Chemistry,

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles said as I wrote an algorithm down,

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott said as I looked at them then continued my homework.

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles said as I watched Matt offer chips to Jackson, who declined.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott asked,wait Jackson is the Kanima, I quickly got my

phone out and texted Derek what I figured out.

"Yes!" Stiles told him, I put my phone away,

"Why?" Scott asked Stiles, I rolled my eyes and continued to go on with my homework,

"Because - he's evil." Stiles told him,

"You just don't like him." Scott retorted,

"The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Stiles said as I finished my homework for chemistry,

"Any other theories?" Scott said as I got my reading book out which was Blood On The Moon.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris said then left, I watched as Scott and Stiles go to Erica, I rolled my eyes and continued to read my book, man Faith is a lot like me,

but she isn't pregnant. I continued reading, I watched as Harris got his things, I watched him chuckle,

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He told us, I went

with Erica, I felt the baby move strong again. I huffed, placing my hand on my belly,

"You ok" She asked as I sat up,

"Yeah the baby is just moving more and more everyday" I said as I took her hand and placed it on my belly, immediately the baby moved towards her touch. Erica

smiled, I hugged her but heard hissing behind me,

"Lexi behind me" She yelled as she half shifted, I got behind her, I saw Jackson. He was half covered in scales with the Kanima's eyes. He scratched her, jumped up

on the shelves and jumped to another, Erica started shaking, I saw Stiles and Scott get to us.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said as I felt my inner fox protecting me,

"You think!"I said as I held her, "We need to get her to Derek, he can help"I said as my eyes started glowing. Scott picked her up, Stiles helped me up and we left the

school, we got to the station,

"Derek" I screamed as I saw him, we got Erica to him.

"Hold her up." Derek told Stiles as I got her sleeve lifted,

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked as I scented her, I gave an inconclusive look to my imprint,

"She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek said before he broke her arm, which she screamed in pain,

"You broke her arm!" Stiles screamed at him,

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek said as he sank his claws into her arm, blood left her skin

and fell onto the newspaper, she whimpered, I placed my hand on her head, it is what my dad did to comfort me, her breathing became calm,

"Stiles - you make a good Batman." Erica said before she passed out, I watched as Derek placed a hand on my shoulder, he kissed my forehead and walked Scott out

of the cart,

"Stiles follow me, pick her up" I said as he did what he was told. I lead him to the cart with the mattress,

"Place her here, I can take care of the rest" I smiled as he carefully put her down, I rubbed her forehead, my motherly instincts were in overdrive.


	20. Raving

I just watched as Scott, Isaac and Derek talked as we waited for Deaton.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as I just leaned, smirking as I felt the baby move under my touch,

"I need him. " Derek said as I felt the baby move a bit more, hearing it's father's voice,

" I don't trust him. " Scott said as I got up and moved to Derek's side,

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either. " Isaac said as I chuckled,

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not? " Derek said as I watched the druid appear,

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him? " Deaton asked. I heard Derek say Kill him and Scott say Save him,

"Save him. Save him. " Scott said as Derek placed his hand on my belly, the baby finally stopped wriggling inside my womb.

"Thank you" I said smiling, Deaton let us in. I watched as Isaac reached for a bottle, I slapped his hand away,

"Watch what you touch Cousin." I said as I patted his back, Deaton came back and looked at the bottles,

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch? " Isaac asked him, I chuckled at that,

"No, I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."Deaton said as I yawned, I was

tired, and needed my sleep.

"We're open to suggestions. " Derek said as I nuzzled into his neck, I was beginning to fall asleep standing,

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested, I quirked my eyebrows a bit then just shook my head, feeling Derek's warmth envelop me.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek said as I groaned, feeling the baby move,

strong, Derek looked at me and just wrapped his arms around me,

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"Deaton asked as I yawned again,

"Well, one - it can't swim." I said rubbing my head on Derek's chest,

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked us,

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott told him.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

Deaton asked as I yawned again

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott

said as I shook, Derek held me close, expelling and nuzzling his scent on me, making me calm down.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too. " Isaac asked,

"Does that mean your father was a murderer? " Scott asked Isaac, who sighed,

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was. " Isaac said as I growled,

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that

affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton said as he put mountain ash around the metal pendant,

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked us,

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them. " I said before letting out a large yawn.

"Get her home, sleep is needed especially for her condition" Deaton said as my head lulled, I felt arms lift me up, I whimpered but Derek cooed to me, I just nuzzled

deeper into his scent. I faded in and out of consciousness, but soon Derek laid me in bed,

"Stay" I moaned as I felt his body heat envelop me again, I passed out.

 _"Run" Derek said as I felt something in my arms, I looked to see a baby in my arms, my baby._

 _"We have to go" Derek said as I saw people_ _surrounding us,_

 _"Go" He screamed as I ran, I saw Derek being held against his will,_

 _"No Please let him go" I yelled as the baby screamed in my arms. I watched as the man's_ _claws came down on Derek's throat._

"NO" I screamed flailing, feeling someone grab me and hold me down,

"Let me go, please he's not dead, let me go" I said crying as someone gripped me tight against their chest.

"Lexi" I heard his voice fill my ears, I looked up to see those green eyes staring back at me.

"Derek, It was horrible" I said as he helped me lay down.

"Shh Lexi I'm not going anywhere" Derek said as I fell asleep again. I woke up with Derek's arms wrapped around my belly,

"I need to go to school" I said as I turned around, He smiled and kissed my neck, I purred as I got up, went to my dresser and got dressed. I went to school to see

Scott and Stiles talking,

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked Stiles, who was shaking his head,

"It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret." Stiles told him, Matt came behind them,

"Hey. Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asked us, I shook my head,

" Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles said as I shook my head more,

"I - I had a concussion." Matt stammered to him,

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles retorted to Matt.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours." Matt said as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder,

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about" Stiles said as he put his hand close to the ground,

"this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles said groaning to him,

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned,

"Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either." Matt asked as I shook my head.

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked him,

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there." Matt said before he left, I have to go to my next class, but

Coach called us to the locker room,

"Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" Coach yelled at us,

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." Stiles told me, I put my hands on my belly.

"Stilinski! Jackson?" Coach asked, Stiles shook his head,

"Sorry, Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." Stiles said making me chuckle.

"Oh, and when was that?" Coach asked interested,

"Last time I saw him was definitely the time I saw him last." Stiles said making Coach shake his head, then look at Danny.

"Yeah, again. Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?" Coach asked the goal keeper,

"Sure, Coach." He replied,

"That goes for all of you. I should be coaching college." Coach said before going into his office.

"Sorry, but I only got two myself." Danny told me as I shrugged,

"What - do you even have a date, yet?" Stiles asked him, that made me hit his ribs,

"I'm working on it." Danny replied, I smiled,

"Okay, okay. Hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence and just -" Stiles told Danny, then he left. I scented my cousin, who was

holding Stiles and Scott's shoulders

"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac asked,

"That would be thanks tome cuz" I said smirking,

"What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling." Scott asked as I looked at one of the players giving them to a teammate.

"Wait here, boys." Isaac said as he walked over to the ticket giver,

" What is he gonna - ?" Scott asked as I watched Isaac punch him in the gut,

"Ow. Oh, my - yup. That's excessive. That'll bruise." Stiles said as he cringed, Isaac then punched him in the back,

"Ow." Scott said as I watched Isaac twist the guy's arm back,

"Wow, okay." Stiles said as Isaac came walking back with three tickets in hand,

"Enjoy the show." He said smirking then walked away. Derek took me home and after I changed into something better Derek took me to the vet to meet up with

Scott and Stiles,

"If anything happens, you scream and I will be there" Derek said after he kissed my belly.

"Yes Der" I said before he kissed my lips, his fingers began rubbing the ring he had proposed with,

"I still plan on marrying you" Derek said as I smiled. I got inside, Deaton let me inside, and I watched as Scott held a bottle.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as I smirked, feeling the baby move at my touch.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is

some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you." Deaton said making Stiles look at him confused,

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?" Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for

someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton said making Scott and I to smile,

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked him,

"They'll be trapped." I said as I walked to Stiles and patted his back.

"Doesn't sound too hard." I said smiling,

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton told the spazzy boy,

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that."Stiles said concerned

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their

mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton said trying to find an analogy for Stiles to

understand,

"Force of will." Stiles said as I looked at him,

"If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." I said rubbing his back,

"Mm - hmm." Stiles hummed. Scott drove me to the rave, I stayed near the exit in case I need to get the fuck out of here.

"Why me?" Isaac asked as I held the medicine ,

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein. When you find him, you

pull back on this plunger right here. In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be

careful."Scott told him as I handed my cousin the needle and the medicine,

" Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him." Isaac said as I scowled to him,

"No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt. " Scott told him as he nodded,I

walked outside and saw Stiles walking towards a separated part of the rave,

"I am going with you" I said as he sighed and nodded. Stiles opened the door, I saw Erica and Isaac inside,

"Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?" Stiles asked as I shut the door, I felt the baby move again, placing my hand on my belly, it calmed down

to touch.

"Well - let's find out." Isaac said as he made his claws come out, he tried scratching Jackson, but unconsciously he broke his wrist,

"God -" Isaac said as I pulled him back.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" I said as Isaac looked at me concerned,

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac said as I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."Stiles said as I watched

Jackson's eyes fly open, looking at us,

" I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson said as I walked in front of him,

"Lexi" Isaac said worried,

"I got this Cuz" I said as I looked at him, then back at Jackson.

"Jackson, is that you?" I asked as I watched his eyes on me,

"Us. We're all here." Jackson's voice echoed,

"Are you the one killing people?" I asked him as I knelt down in front of his paralyzed body.

"We are the ones killing murderers." Jackson replied to my question,

"So all the people you've killed so far -" I asked concerned.

"Deserved it." Jackson replied a bit mad,

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." I said quirking my eyebrows,

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." Jackson asked me which I cocked my head a bit,

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" I asked as my fingers flexed.

"All. Each. Every one." Jackson said pissed off,

"Well, who did they murder?" I asked him, he looked at me and frowned,

"Me." Jackson replied, I was really confused,

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" I asked concerned,

"They murdered me. They murdered me." He said as I watched him twitch, I got up and got behind Isaac.

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." Stiles said as I looked at the bottle,

"We don't have any more. Isaac, You used the whole damn bottle? " I asked as I watched Jackson get up and growl at us,

"Um - okay, out, everybody out." Stiles said as we got out and blocked the door.

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door." Stiles said as we watched the Kanima burst through the wall, I followed Stiles who meet up with Derek.

"You okay" Derek asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's - oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles said as we looked at the mountain ash barrier, I

hear a desperate howl,

"Scott?" I said looking at Derek,

"What?" Stiles asked,

"Break it." I yelled at him,

"What? No way." Stiles retorted to me,

"Scott's dying!" Derek told him,

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked, I bared my fangs at him and my eyes full aglow,

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" I growled at him, Stiles broke it and Derek ran to where we heard Scott roared. Soon I saw Derek carrying an

unconscious Scott, we got him to the vet and Deaton treated him.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at the druid. Deaton came back,

"I can check how the baby is" He said as I took Derek's hand, we nodded, Deaton lead us in another room, I slid on the small bed, lifted my shirt. Deaton placed the

wand on my belly,

"Well sixteen weeks, baby's growing nicely" Deaton said taking a still picture as I watched Derek tear up at the moniter,

"can we find out the gender" I asked as Deaton moved the wand,

"Lexi, it looks like your having a baby girl" Deaton said as he gave us the ultrasound pictures. Deaton went to another room, I wiped the gel away, I looked at Derek

who had his hands placed on my belly.

"We're having a girl" Derek said as I nodded, I brought myself to his lips, and pressed mine to his. He pressed back, then kissed my belly, and I just watched as

Derek rubbed my belly and pressed kisses on it.


	21. Party Guessed

I walked with Derek as he talked with Scott, my baby girl moving in my womb comfortable, I hope she kicks soon.

" I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek said as he walked to his family's trunk, I sat behind him feeling

my bump hit his lower back, I began rubbing my belly with one hand, my bracelet on my other as I scented Derek's scent,

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said as I watched his face become distraught,

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger." I said as I

rubbed my forehead on Derek's back, the bump on his lower back.

"But how do we stop him?" Scott asked us, I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Derek said as I yawned tired.

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it. " Scott suggested, I felt a low growl erupt from my throat, but Derek nuzzled my neck, making me purr in

contentment.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek said as I whimpered, my inner fox knowing it's not his fault,

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right? " Scott asked us, I rubbed Derek's back.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple. " Derek said as I laid my head on his lap,

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked as I yawned, Derek's hand rubbing my arms.

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you? " I said but a yawn interrupted my speech

"Because you always are keeping something from me. " Scott said as I nuzzled deeper into Derek's musk that always offered me comfort.

"Well, maybe she do it to protect you." Derek said as I closed my eyes, feeling my baby girl move in my womb.

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked as I faded into sleep,

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a

rough one." Derek said then I fell straight asleep. I woke up after a few hours of undisturbed sleep, I walked out to see Erica, Isaac,Boyd and Derek outside the cart.

Derek opened his family's chest. I looked at the triskele,

"What is that? " Isaac asked at the celtic symbol,

" It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child. " Boyd said looking at me,

"You know what it means to me? " Derek asked as I walked to him and rubbed his back.

"Alpha, beta, omega? " Body asked, which Derek smiled,

"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas. "

Derek said as I nuzzled the back of his neck,

" Like Scott? " Isaac asked us,

"Scott's with us." I said as I stretched.

"Really? Then where is he now Cuz?" Isaac asked me,

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to

heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." I said as I looked through the chains,

"Good thing I had my period last week, then. " Erica said as I shook my head at her,

"Well, this one's for you. " Derek said as he held the nail style headband. I went home for a nap when Allison called me to go to Lydia's party, so I agreed. I got

changed into a beautiful dress, she picked me up, and she drove us to Lydia's, which wasn't all that active.

"Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison told Scott and Stiles, the boys looked at me,

"What?" I asked them,

"You look great" Stiles said as my dress showed a bit of my belly,

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles said as I ate a cupcake,

"Maybe it's just early. " Scott said a bit confused

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob." Stiles said as I nodded,

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks. " I said rubbing my belly,

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years. "Scott said as I patted Stiles' back,

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet. " Stiles said as I chuckled

" We don't owe her a party. " Scott told us,

"What about the chance to get back to normal? " I asked them,

"Normal? " Scott asked me,

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us. " Allison told him, I cracked my knuckles,

"I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here. " Scott said as he got his phone out,

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going. " Stiles said getting his phone out, I quirked my eyebrows,

"Who? "Allison asked him,

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party. " Stiles said dialing a number. Soon people began arriving, alot of people, I walked around for a

bit before returning to Scott and Stiles.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy? " Stiles asked him, I chuckled a bit,

"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?" Scott said as he looked around,

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're

gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nutjob. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the

face." Stiles said as I saw Jackson.

"Don't stab yourself in the face. " I said placing my hands on my belly,

"Why not? " Stiles asked me, I gulped,

"Because Jackson's here." I said as I watched Lydia hand him a punch glass, it smelt off so I didn't drink any. I watched as Scott, Allison and Stiles drank the punch,

my inner fox told me the punch wasn't good for the baby or me,so I didn't drink, I watched as Scott tried to get Stiles sober.

"Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you

to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles. " Scott said holding up a bottle of water, I walked over and looked at him,

"What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it. " I said as I saw Stiles unconscious,

"You can do better? " Scott asked me,

"I can do best" I said before dunking Stiles' head into some water then lifting it out of the small pool.

"Whoo! How do you feel?" I asked Stiles as he sputter the water from his mouth.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl. " Stiles retorted to me,

" He's sober. " I said before I helped them look for Lydia,

"Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out. " Stiles said as I watched countless people jump into the pool, then someone

threw Matt in. I watched as Jackson pulled him out,

"What are you looking at? " Matt yelled then looked at Scott, Stiles and I,

"The cops are here. Party's over! " A kid yelled, people scrammed out of there, but the three of us went to the front of the house. I saw a soaked wet Matt breathing

heavily with the Kanima's tail wrapped around his legs, people passed in font of Matt, and his disappeared. Scott, Stiles, and I looked at one another,

"We need to see your dad" I said looking at Stiles.


	22. Fury

I didn't have time to change, so I just went with Scott and Stiles to see the Sheriff.

"So this kid's the real killer?" Noah asked Stiles,

"Yeah. " Stiles said as I nodded, placing my hand on my belly,

"No. "Noah replied,

" Yes! " Stiles said once again to his dad,

"No." Noah said as I groaned, the baby moved strong,

"No don't worry about me, just being four months pregnant" I said yawning,

"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and

figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said as I stretched.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class. " Noah said as I looked at Matt's picture,

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him? "Stiles said as I looked at Scott,

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything. " Noah said as I yawned,

"Scott, do you believe this? " Noah asked him,

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott said as I looked at the three men,

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that

they'd arrest him." Stiles said as I looked at the time, almost 2 damn.

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Noah asked

his son,

"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" Stiles said as I

yawned even more.

"What do you want me to do? " Noah said as I looked at him,

"We need to look at the evidence. " I said shifting my stance,

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work. " Noah asked as I shook my head,

"Trust me, they'll let you in. " Stiles said as I nodded,

"Trust you? " Noah asked him,

"Trust - trust Scott? " Stiles stumbled on his words,

"Scott I trust. " Noah said as I smiled, Noah drove the three of us to the sheriff station,

"It's 2:00 in the morning. " The deputy told us,

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important. " Noah said as we went to the back, I need a drink. I drank some water, I felt my baby move, I

placed my hand on my belly. I went to the bathroom topee, after I washed my hands I got out only to see Matt holding a gun in front of me.

"Show me where they are" He said as I nodded, I walked him to where the Sheriff, Scott and Stiles were.

"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun. " Noah said as I got to him,

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said smirking,

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." Noah said as Matt looked at me.

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall

is doing. That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt said as everyone put their phones on the desk. Matt made Stiles cuff his dad, as Matt

lead us out of there, I saw dead bodies everywhere,

" What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" I growled at him. "No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it.

"Matt told us, then lead us out, I watched as Scott and Stiles began deleting evidence, I had to sit down, my feet were killing me. I zoned out as I felt a new

sensation fill me, I placed my hand on my belly,I felt a nudge then a full kick. My baby kicked for the first time, I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"Open it." Matt said as he pointed the gun at Scott.

"Oh, thank God." Scott said excited, I smiled but then I watched Derek go down Jackson behind him. I tried to go to him, but Matt pointed the gun at my belly.

"Don't even try it" He said smirking, I growled at him, but backed away, He looked at Jackson, Next thing I know Stiles is paralyzed, on top of Derek. My eyes were

glowing now, my teeth enlonged.

"Get him off of me." Derek growled.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said, I growled at him, placing my clawed hands on my belly protectively.

"You touch her, I will kill you" Derek growled.

"It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

Matt said as he walked over to me, but I backed away,

"Stay the fuck away from me" I growled at him. Soon Matt saw headlights, I stayed a good few feet away from Jackson and Matt. Matt and Scott were in another

room, a gunshot roared in my ears, I just whined at my mate, I want to help him, Scott soon cleared the evidence.

"You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book." Matt growled.

"What - what book?" Scott asked him.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt growled again.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" Scott asked him.

"I need answers. To This" Matt said as he lifted his shirt and I saw Kanima scales on his side. Matt lead Scott to another room, I stayed with my mate,

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asked us.

"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." I said feeling the baby kick my gut again.

"What do you mean?"He asked. I looked around and the fire alarm went off. I picked up Derek, who was full shifted, and he darted away and I grabbed Stiles, I

watched Scott ran in and I gave Stiles to him, Derek held me close as we listened to Scott,

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott told a man,

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard replied to the beta,

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson"

Scott continued,

"Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!" Gerard said before I heard something drop,

"You dropped this." Scott told him then Gerard told him to go, Derek looked at me and we left .


	23. Battlefield

I watched as my imprint looked through his family's supernatural archives, his frustration made the baby twist inside me, I had to rub my belly to calm her down. I

soon scented Erica and Body, Derek looked at them, I smelt doubt on them,

"You decided." Derek said as I stood up,

"When? " I asked as Derek rubbed my back, I felt the baby kick my ribs, I smiled, but looked at the betas.

"Tonight. " Erica said as I looked at her, she is so young, yet so innocent.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time. " Boyd said as I yawned being tired, I then sat on the couch, curling up in a ball, hand on my

belly.

"It's not like we want to. " Erica sneered at Derek, I rubbed where my babygirl had kicked my hand,

"What do you want? " Derek asked the shebeta who stood next to Boyd.

"Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know. " She said as I smelt fear on her,

"Well, I told you there was a price. " I said as I cracked my knuckles,

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this. " Boyd said as he pointed out our flaw,

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha." I said as I looked at Derek then at them.

"We know." Boyd said as I let out a yawn, being sixteen weeks pregnant takes its

toll on you real quick, "You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one? " Derek asked them, I smelt confidence upon them,

"We think we already did. " Boyd said as I sat up.

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable. " Erica said smiling yet keeping her stance,

"There must have been a dozen of them. " Boyd said as I began my thoughts,

"Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20." I said with a

slight growl.

"Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds. " Erica said as I got up off my ass,

"Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving. " Boyd said as I cracked my neck,

"No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running. " I said before leaning on the table, I heard them leave. My breathing hitched

when I rubbed my back, due to the baby moving into a more comfortable position. Derek rubbed my back, I smelt something like rotting leaves, so I picked up a

mirror's shard, and quickly turned around to throw it. Derek and I see by the stairs, holding the thrown glass shard, smirking in all his glory, Peter Hale.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken. " He said smirking, I stayed by Derek as I growled.

"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek Lexi. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric

psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town." Peter said walking towards us,Derek pulled me behind him,

and I snarled at the old cunning wolf.

"What do you want? " I said feeling the baby kick,

"Baby kicking up a storm, a new generation of Hales" Peter said before looking at Derek.

"Well, I want to help. You're my nephew and his mate. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?" Peter said

as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, which Derek looked at,

"Sure. Let's talk. " Derek said before I saw Peter get thrown at the stairs. I watched as Derek threw punch after punch, kick after kick at his uncle, but Peter wasn't

fighting back.

"You don't actu - actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually

more - okay, go ahead! Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self - loathing, and hatred that comes

with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better. After

all, I did say that I wanted to help." Peter said after Derek got off of him, I walked carefully, pressing myself upon my imprint's back.

"You can't help us." I said feeling my emotions building. Derek and I sat on the stairs while Peter stood in front of us,

"See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha

like you. I need you as much as you need me." Peter said as I felt the baby kicking my bladder,

"Why would we want help from a total psycho?"Derek said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, hand flat on my belly, the baby leaning towards his touch. "First

of all, I'm not a total psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other.

Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect." Peter said as I scoffed at him,

"You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's

going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory." Peter continued upon his rant.

"How about you tell me something I don't know? " I growled at him, "Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me.

Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson." Peter said making Derek's eyes look at his uncle,

"What do you mean? Know how to kill him? " Derek asked him, but Peter smirked at his nephew,

"Actually, how to save him. " Peter said as I felt the baby move again.

"It's just a myth." Derek said as he growled, I felt the baby move as her father spoke.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack." Peter said

as I rolled my eyes,

"It seeks a master. " I retorted to the old undead wolf,

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity? " Peter asked us.

"An orphan. " Derek spoke up as I shifted my sitting position, my muscles locking up.

"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back. "Peter said as I quirked my eyebrows in confusion,

"How? " I asked the older Hale,

"Through his heart. How else? " Peter sneered at me, I scowled at him.

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with. " Derek said as I watched Peter smirking at us,

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

Peter told us, then I remembered,

"Lydia. "I said as I looked at Peter nodding at me.

"Your best ally has always been anger then it became Lexi, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than

anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love." Peter said

as I watched Derek look at me, I nuzzled my head into his neck, scenting him. Derek's low growl enveloped my ears, my inner fox purred in comfort.


	24. MasterPlan

I went with Derek and Peter so we all could talk to Scott, I felt the baby kick strong, I let out a slight whimper, and Derek looked at me.

"I am ok"I said rubbing the spot the baby kicked me. Soon people except Scott and Isaac left the locker room, Derek and I came into view, Scott and Isaac looked at

us.

"We need to talk. " I said soon scenting Peter behind me, Scott's face was shocked,

" All of us."Peter said looking at his ex beta.

" Holy sh - " Scott was about to curse, but I scowled at him, making him shut up.

"What the hell is this? " Scott asked taking about two steps towards up,

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station.

"Derek said as I watched Scott looking offended.

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do? " Scott said defending himself,

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous. " Peter said smirking

"Shut Up" Derek, Scott and I said in unison, Isaac had a confused look on his face.

"Who is he? " Isaac asked as I smirked,

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat. " I said as Peter waved Hi to my cousin,

"That's good to know. " Isaac said as I chuckled a bit,

"How is he alive? " Scott asked us.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him. " I said rubbing my belly,

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead. " Isaac said making us looked shocked,

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field. "Scott said making me hiss in pain, I felt the baby twist strong, Peter got behind me and sat me down on a

bench.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news? " Isaac asked us, I groaned as the baby finally stopped moving, resting heavily on my bladder,

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen. " I told him,

" But why? " Derek asked me,

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly. " Peter said as Derek helped me up, placing his

hand on my belly, feeling our daughter kick his hand. Derek took us to the Hale Manor,

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles. " Scott said as he got off the phone, I was on the couch, standing too long hurts my feet.

"I told you, I looked everywhere. " Derek told his uncle,

"You didn't look here. " Peter retorted as he pulled a stair board out and pulled something out.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked him, but Peter scowled him,

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the

only ones that keep records." Peter said as Scott got a call from his mom, which then he had to leave. I sat up and watched Peter scanning the laptop,

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek said as I got up and sat next to Peter,

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying. " Peter said as his eyes read paragraphs upon paragraphs on information.

"They also say he's starting to move. " Derek said as I looked at a picture,

" Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape. "Peter said as I looked at the photo, rubbing my

belly.

"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?"I asked before seeing an even scarier picture of an evolved Kanima,

"Bigger and badder. " Peter said as I calmed my breathing,

"He's turning into that? That has wings. " Derek said leaning to the screen and analyzing the caption.

"I can see that. " I said looking a bit scared,

"Scott, bring him to us. " Derek told Scott over the phone,

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we - " Peter said before clicking the picture, a loud screech and graphic GIF came up.

All of us backed away from the computer and Peter shut it.

"Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."I said getting up,

"Scott, get him out of there now - go now. " Derek told the beta before hanging up,

"Derek, we need Lydia." Peter told him, but Derek looked at his uncle like he was crazy,

"There's no time for -" Derek started but Peter put his finger up making Derek hush.

"That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard's

crosshairs. " Peter said before looking at me for a second,

" If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it. " Derek told him, I rubbed my body on my imprint to slightly calm him down, which worked. I was with Peter, Derek

didn't want me involved in the fight which I am ok with,

"Where is Derek"I heard Chris ask, before I heard Derek let out a howl, he was loping, he jumped over the fence and made his eyes glow

"Someone loves to make an entrance." I heard Peter sigh. I groaned as I felt the baby move , it was less painful, but the baby finally went still.

"Thank you" I said as I pressed a hand on my belly.I watched as Derek opened the body bag, Scott looked confused.

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even

bigger and more powerful. " Derek said as he stood over Jackson,

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live. " Chris said as I watched Gerard appear out of the

shadows,

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead. Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson

to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard said before I saw glimpses of Allison in the further shadows, Derek was

about to strike Jackson, but he shoved his claws into my imprint's abdomen, and throws him over a crate. I watched the wolves and Chris fighting the Kanima, but I

shook when the lizard slashed Derek's stomach, paralyzing him, Allison with knives in hand strutted towards my imprint. I got out of the shadows and growled at her

as I got behind Derek. Allison was soon in the grip of the Kanima,

" Not yet, sweetheart. " Gerard said as he smirked,

"What are you doing? " Allison asked as I smelt salty tears envelop her scent,

"He's doing what he came here to do. " Scott said as I looked at him, Derek held me close after I held him to me.

" Then you know. " Gerard said surprised at Scott,

"What's he talking about? " Allison asked her grandfather,

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard

asked him, I smelt the older Argent's scent cancer,

"He's dying. " My cousin said as he held a slowly healing wound on his stomach.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does. " Gerard said looking at Derek, I snarled at

him,

"Your the one who sent your bastard of a daughter to kill my father and I" I snarled as I looked at him, pure rage enveloped me.

"Yes, you Fuchsbau need to be eradicated" Gerard said smirking at my large belly,

"Your bitch of a daughter killed my father, we never hurt anyone nor killed anyone" I growled, Derek held me close, so I wouldn't attack the old man.

"Just like your mother" Gerard said making my body stop dead cold,

"What?" I asked confused,

"When I found out that their was an expecting Fuchsbau, carrying a pure bred Fuchsbau pup, I sent Kate to take care of it" Gerard said making me shake,

"Kate poisoned the supernatural fox before she gave birth, killing your mother as she went into labor, but somehow you survived, I just sent Kate to finish the job,

but your the one that got away lil Alexandra" He said as I shook, in pure rage and pain.

"You monster." Chris said as he looked at his father with realization,

"Not yet." Gerard said as I was still shaking,

"What are you doing?" Allison asked before the Kanima tightened his hold on her neck.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris said as his fists were clenched,

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott." Gerard said as I growled at the young beta, but Scott took Derek from me.

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha, he'll kill Lexi." Derek slurred through his fangs,

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You

are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard said as he pulled his sleeve up.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" I screamed at him,

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said giving me a sad look, I watched as Scott gripped Derek's neck forcing him to bare his fangs. I watched in horror as Scott forced

Derek to bite into Gerard's arm, bones crunching as he took the bite, Gerard screamed, then Scott released Derek. He crawled to me, I watched as Gerard looked at

his arm, where the bite was, he lifted it as his trophy, but soon it began bleeding black blood. Gerard looked at our shocked expression,

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asked Scott, who then looked at Derek and I.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott said as he looked back at Gerard, who was opening his medicine holder, the pills fell.

"Mountain ash!" He screamed after he crushed the pills in his hand, black dust released from the capsules. Gerard began bleeding black blood from every orifice,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked as I looked at Scott with pride, yet disbelief,

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott said as I watched Gerard spit up more of the black blood substance, he looked at the Kanima who still

had Allison in his clawed grip.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He ordered the Kanima then passed out, the lizard released Allison,which then she elbowed him in the face, I watched as Stiles' jeep then

broke through the wall and hit the Kanima.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked before said Kanima jumped on the hood and hissed at Lydia and Stiles, who screamed like a girl as they scrambled out of the jeep.

"Jackson! Jackson." Lydia said as she held something in her hands the Kanima about to strike before it saw the object, a key. The Kanima took the key as he slowly

became half Jackson and half Kanima. Jackson backed away, Derek looking at him, the boy nodded, and I watched as both Derek and Peter sink their claws into him.

The werewolves backed away as Lydia caught Jackson in her arms,Derek walked back to me, and pulled me into his warmth. "Do you - do you still -" Jackson

stumbled on his words, his heart rate was becoming slower and slower.

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia cried to him, he closed his eyes and fell into her embrace, which she caught him.

"Where's Gerard?"I heard Allison asked her dad, Lydia laid Jackson's now dead body on the ground, all the scales disappeared, she got up and turned away from his

body. I placed my head on Derek's chest, then I heard claws scraping the cement floor, Derek and I looked to see Jackson with claws, his eyes opened to an electric

blue. He got up and shifted into what he wanted all along, a werewolf, he shifted back and looked at Lydia. She then darted to him and embraced him in a hug,

Jackson looked at us and nodded. Later the next day, Derek, Isaac, Peter and I went to the Hale Manor, which now displayed the Alpha Pack symbol on it's door.

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asked us as Isaac investigated the symbol up close,

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked us,

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."

Peter responded as I felt my daughter kick my ribs,

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac continued asking questions,

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." I said as I looked at my cousin.

"Who?" Isaac asked concerned, I sighed,

"Alphas." Derek said as he held me closer,

"More than one?" Isaac asked as he looked at me,

"A pack of them." I retorted to him,

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here" Peter said as we looked at the symbol. Soon both Peter and Isaac left, I went inside of the Manor, and

sat on the couch. Kate not only killed my father, but she was also responsible for my mother dying giving birth to me, I felt Derek's arms around me, I just cried in

his arms, I felt his hand rubbing my back as sobs made my body shake,

"Lexi baby look at me"Derek's voice echoed in my ears, I looked up at those green eyes I have fallen so deeply for,

" I bought a loft downtown, I want you to move in with me" He said as I placed my hands on his chest.

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Yes Lexi will you move in with me" Derek asked as I looked at him,

"Yes I'll move in with you" I said smiling and feeling his body heat transfer to me,

"I'll help move your stuff" He said as I nodded, I felt his hand on my belly.


	25. Tattoo

I just got home from grocery shopping, I set the items on the counter, opening the fridge I placed the refrigerated items inside. I closed the door only to feel hands

wrap carefully around my belly.

"Where have you been" Derek's voice echoed in my ears, his lips ghosting over my claim scar.

"Shopping, we ran out of food again" I said as I turned around, Derek smiled as he leaned down and kissed me,

"I love you" He said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"How about you show me how much you love me" I asked as I grinned. Taking his hand in mine, I lead him to our bed, Derek's lips connected with mine as soon as

my ass landed on the mattress.

"Are you sure" He asked as he carefully took my white hoodie off.

"Just be gentle" I said as I rubbed myself over him. He growled contently as my hands tore off his henley, my lips trailing down his neck to find the claim scar I had

marked him with so many moons ago. Derek's lips kissed my face before his fingers took my shirt and bra off, his callous hands rubbing my oversensitive nipples, I

groaned at the contact,

"It's been too long my love" I said as his lips wrapped around one nipple with his other hand pinched ever so lightly on the other. The coil in my lower belly began

ever so slowly tightening, my round belly felt his abs,

"Derek I can't wait" I growled as he smiled, carefully ridding me of my jeans and panties, I watched as his head dove to my womanhood. His slick tongue began

licking up my slit, my breathing began to become heavier as my orgasm came closer and closer.

"DEREK" I moaned as I felt my walls clench, juices flooding out of me and onto Derek. I watched as my juices were licked upon his god forsaken tongue.

"Turn over on your side" He said as I finally calmed down from my high, maneuvering myself so I could be comfortable, I was on my side, I listened as Derek's zipper

came undone. The fabrics he was wearing no longer were attached to his body. Derek climbed into bed, getting under the covers with me. His erection lightly rutted

against my pussy lips, I soon felt his dick become enveloped in my walls, his chest flush against my back. I made my leg rest upon his, Derek's hands rubbed my

side, feeling the baby kick under his touch.

"I am gonna make love to you for hours" Derek said as his lips kissed my shoulders and neck. His hips began lightly moving, I felt his length moving in and out of me,

moans and grunts were heard through out the loft, moonlight was the only thing that illuminated us through out our love making. Feeling his member hitting my

Gspot perfectly as his hands caressed my boobs, moans echoing through my ears as I felt the coil in my belly getting tighter and tighter by the minute.

"Derek... I'm about to.." I groaned as his fangs began grazing my mark,

"Lexi" Derek growled as his callous fingers found my enlarged clit, rubbing it furiously as he was pistoning in and out of me. I felt his hands hold me in place as my

walls fluttered around him, I groaned as the coil snapped,

"I'm cumming" I screamed as my juices coated his prick.

"Can't hold it my imprint" Derek said as I growled, I pulled his cock out of me, and put him on his back.

" That's it Lexi show me who's the Alpha" He growled as I straddled him and sank my cunt upon his cock, my eyes full aglow as I bounced carefully upon his cock,

"That's it Lexi I'm yours" He growls as I place his hands on my belly,

"We made this baby, Derek, your mine" I smirked with my fangs displayed,

"So yours show me why I'm yours" Derek fully submitted to me, I grinded upon his cock as I could feel it twitch slowly as I showed my full on dominance to my

imprint, Derek's whimpers filled my ears making me growl in content as I showed my mate every ounce of sexual energy I had locked up inside me, my walls began

tightening more and more as Derek's cock twitched more inside of my wet and homely core,

"Lexi I'm.." Derek groaned before he stilled deep inside me, I felt his body shutter behind me as he came, his fangs piercing my claim scar. Another orgasm flooded

my body as Derek began lapping the reopened scar, I panted as he kept pressing kisses on my neck, I felt him pull out his soften member, I winced as he then left

me feeling empty, I turned around to face him, he caressed my cheek as he looked at my belly, Derek placed his hands there and rubbed where our pup was growing.

I woke up the next morning to Derek kissing my bare shoulder,

"Morning" I said as I felt his hand trail to my belly, where our daughter kicked him.

"Morning to you too" Derek said as he kissed where she had kicked him.

"She's perfect" I said feeling his hair under my hand's touch.

"only four more weeks"I said as I looked at the time.

"I have to get up for school" I said pouting, Derek smiled and kissed my temple. After getting dressed, I got my water bottle from the fridge, but I looked to see

Derek over my shoulder, feeling his lips on my neck. He drove me to school,I looked at the building,

"One more year and I'll be free" I said looking at Derek. His green eyes bore into my own eyes, he cupped my face and kissed my lips,

"I'll see you after alright" Derek said as I grabbed my bag.

"Yes my handsome wolf I love you" I said nibbling his earlobe.

"Love you too my lusty vixen" Derek said smiling, I opened the door and got out. I watched as he drove the Camaro out of the parking lot and turned back to the loft.

I scented something like aggression and hate, but I shook it off as I saw Scott pull up on his new motorbike. I walked to him after he got off the bike,

"Nice wheels" I said as he smiled at me,

"Hey Lexi, how was your summer" Scott asked as he hugged me which I returned,

 _Well we looked for an Alpha Pack that is trying to take my mate away_ I wanted to say, but I smiled

"Derek and I went to the beach most of the summer" I lied as I rubbed my belly.

"How long are you" Scott asked as I walked with him, Stiles then found us.

"About 36 weeks, only four weeks left till I can spoil her with Derek" I said as I felt her kicking my hand.

"Lexi your glowing" Stiles said before I hugged him, or tried to. As we parted, I felt her kicking,

"You have to feel this"I said as I carefully took Scott and Stiles' hand and placed them on my belly. She kicked their hands, eyes wided as I smirked,

"Thats great she's like her dad stubborn"I grinned as we walked. Scott kept looking at his right bicep,

"What's up with you and your arm" I asked as we got inside.

"I got a tattoo and it healed over" Scott said as I frowned.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles said as I walked with them, I took a drink from my bottle,

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"Scott asked as I nodded.

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles said as we saw the fliers for Erica and Boyd,

"He took late night with Peter and Isaac to look for them, nothing" I said as I felt my girl kick my hand, she sensed my sadness, so she had kicked me as if

saying,' _Hey you'll find them, just keeping hope will keep you going I love you_ ' I smiled then the three of us looked into the principal's office.

"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what

the hell is this?" He said as he lifted up Gerard's broad sword,

" Go, go, go. "Stiles said as we got away, we got to our first class English. I sat beside Stiles and Lydia, I saw Allison show up, I forgave her for what she did, her

grandpa brainwashed her. Allison soon sat in front of Scott, my phone rang and so did everyone else,

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky,

seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class.

Phones off, everyone." The English teacher said as I turned off my phone, Heart of Darkness. As we read I watched Miss Blake take Scott out in the hall, telling him

that Melissa called him to go see her. Stiles was looking at the bandage on Lydia's ankle,

"Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked as I quirked my eyebrows,

"No. Prada bit me." Lydia retorted as she went back to her book,

" Your dog?" Stiles asked her,

"No, her designer handbag. Yes, her dog." I said sarcastically as my baby kicked my hand,

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked her, she shook her head.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles asked us,

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?" Lydia said as I felt a sense of danger filling me.

"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad." Stiles said as I looked around,

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..." Lydia was about to finish her sentence when a loud thud was heard from my right, I

looked to see blood on the window. walked over to the window where we saw a ton of birds flying, but one after another they hit the windows then broke through.

"Get down, everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" She screamed at us, Stiles darted to Lydia and I, shielding us from the crazed birds. Soon the cawing

and screeching died, we all stood up to see dead birds everywhere. School cancelled, I decided to leave, my phone buzzed,

' _Meet me at the Manor love you_ ' Derek. I was confused but I walked over there withing a half hour, I saw the door opened, so I walked inside to see Derek and Scott

near the table, it had something on it.

"Not on the inside." Derek respond as I walk inside,

"OMG Isaac" I yelled as I waddled as fast as I could to my cousin,

"He was attacked by an Alpha" Derek said then frowned, I gave him a questioning looked that asked 'Alpha Pack'. He nodded at me then I began petting Isaac's

unconscious head.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha. " Scott asked as I pulled a stool from behind me so I could sit,

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek replied as he shifted around

some planks on the floor.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me. " Scott said as he clutched his bicep,

"Yeah, we see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" Derek asked as I stayed by my cousin,

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said tracing two circles into the dust on the table, I felt everything messing with the supernatural

balance.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him as I found the herbs and laid them by Isaac's head so he would wake up sooner.

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked us as I watched Isaac's hand twitch for a second.

"To mark something." Stiles said as I looked at the young beta, then moving around as I made sure Isaac was ok.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to

make it kind of a reward." Scott explained both Derek and I as I walked over to them, placing my arms around my Imprint's shoulders.

"For what?" Derek asked Scott as I felt the baby kick my belly, she knew I was hugging her daddy.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants.

Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott was trying to find the right words as I looked at the young boy."like an open wound." Stiles and I

said in unison, an open wound huh nice.

"Yeah." Scott said confused a bit as I smirked gave him the blowtorch.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said as he turned it on, the fast blue flame began shining.

"Ah, that's great." Stiles exclaimed I smirked,

"I'm gonna stay on the porch" I said as my Imprint nodded. As soon as I was outside, I could hear Scott's screams, I rubbed my large belly, the baby kicked my

hand, soon the screaming stopped I looked into the forest one last time before heading inside, so I went inside to see an unconscious Scott with his tattoo burned out

of the healed skin.

"It worked." Scott gasped after he woke up in a sweat, I went over to my cousin once again, he needs to wake up.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door? " Scott asked Derek and I, I just shook my head.

"Go home, Scott." I said not wanting him to know why we wanted to cover something from him.

"And why only one side?" He asked as he took his claws out and started scratching the pain away.

"Scott." I growled trying to stop him, but he had already uncovered the Alpha Pack Symbol.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked us, I

huffed before Derek answering him.

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack" Derek said as my baby girl kicked my hand.

"All of them? How does that even work? " Stiles asked,

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four

months." Derek replied to his question.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked us,

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied before I heard a very familiar voice.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked as I turned around glad that he was ok.

"What girl?" I asked him.


	26. Chaos Rising

Isaac came with Derek and I to our Loft, Derek sat down as I just wrapped my arms around his shoulders, Isaac was pacing by the large window.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac said to us as I quirked my eyebrows at him, but still clinged to Derek, our baby girl kicked his back, his smile lit up as she did this,

"You'll be fine." Derek said as I kissed his cheek, Derek's hand rubbed on my belly, our little girl kicked his hand.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked us as I went back to my spot behind Derek and clung to his back best I could,

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek replied as I chuckled when our baby moved inside of me

"I do but I could go into labor" I said smiling at my cousin,

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott." Isaac said making me feel slightly offended,

"Wow what ever happened to family" I asked placing a hand on my heart acting like I was offended.

"Do you trust Derek?" I asked him, Isaac looked at me while my head was on my Imprint's shoulder, Derek looked at my cousin, which he nodded.

"Yeah. I still don't like him."Isaac said as I felt her move in my womb again, I scoffed as I rested my head on Derek's shoulder.

"Nobody likes him." Derek replied as he slightly looked at the loft door, which opened and there in his own shining glory stood Peter Hale.

"Boys and Expecting shefox. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." He said as he walked towards us then stopped at the small set of steps.

"We don't like you." Derek said as I lifted myself off of him, Derek then stands up and shutting his book.

"Now shut up and help us." I said with my eyes glowing.

"Fair enough." Peter replied before his claws became unsheathed. Isaac sat in Derek's chair, Derek sat on the couch, I sat by my Imprint,

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."Peter said as he stalked towards my cousin.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked as Peter got behind him and began aligning his claws.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter said as I leaned my body on Derek, who placed his arm on my side and placed his palm on my belly.

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked a bit scared as I scented his fear.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter replied as I looked up to see Derek confused.

"Wait, does that mean that you..." Isaac started to ask, but Peter took the chance and struck his claws into the his neck. Both Isaac's and Peter's eyes began glowing, Isaac struggled for a little bit,

"Wait, I see them." Peter said alert, but soon he pulled his claws out, and was panting, Isaac was crouched in pain, I got out of my spot and went to seethe claw marks on Isaac's neck beginning to close up..

"What'd you see?" Derek asked his uncle, I looked up at the old wolf.

"It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter said a little confused as he clutched his fists.

"But you saw something." I said worried for my missing pack members, worried that something bad was happening.

"Isaac found them." Peter confessed as I had a small smile on my face, sighing in relief.

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked him again, hoping they were ok.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter continued as I placed my hand on my belly,

"But you did see them." I growled feeling my baby move under my touch,

"And worse. Deucalion. He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter said looking me in the eyes, I went wide eyed,

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked us, I shook my head,

"He's gonna kill them." I said worried,

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said as I breathed heavily.

"The next full moon?" Derek asked shocked.

"Tomorrow night." Peter replied. Peter left then Isaac went to his room, I sat in bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but my back was hurting.

"Your not going to let me sleep are you" I asked as my daughter kicked my hand,

"She not letting you sleep" Derek asked as he crawled into bed, getting under the covers.

"Nope she's restless" I said as I let my back hit my back pillow,

"Let me try" Derek said as he pulled the covers down soon revealing my large belly,

"Hey pretty girl, I know your space is getting smaller as it is, but your mother needs sleep" Derek said as he placed his head by where she last kicked me.

"She's beautiful, smart, funny and all I could have asked for" He continued as my eyes became droopy,

"One step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more,And all along I believed I would find you,Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more...I'll love you for a thousand more " Derek sang before I gave him a sleepy smile before falling asleep. I woke up the next morning with Derek rubbing my belly,

"Hey" I said as I rubbed his hair,

"Hi" Derek said as I smiled, but I felt something clench,

"Derek it hurts" I said feeling something new, his eyes wided as I gritted my teeth, I grabbed a jacket, Derek took me to the Hummer to the hospital. Melissa saw my discomfort and placed me in a room.

"Well good news is your not in labor, what you were feeling were Braxton Hicks, false contractions, but your gonna have to take it easy until you do in fact go into labor"She said getting the discharge papers.

"Thank god" I said as I smiled.

"Guess your gonna have to take school off for the remainder of the pregnancy and a few months" Derek said as we got into the car.

"Good Idea" I said as I nuzzled into his neck. As we got to the loft I called the school and told them that I had to take it easy, they allowed it. Later that night, Scott told us that they might have a way to make Isaac remember. Derek and I got to the Animal clinic, where Deaton let us in, I watched as Derek and Scott filled up the metal tub with ice and water.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton said as Isaac looked at the tub imitated,

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said as I rubbed my belly,

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind. " I said as Deaton nodded at me, looking at my belly as I hissed, another Braxton Hick flooded my body.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be? " Scott asked as I looked at Derek who was rubbing my back,

"Very slow. " Deaton told them as I shook my head, "Okay, well, how slow is very slow? " Derek asked as I sighed,

"Nearly dead." I said as I rubbed my eyes tired as hell.

"It's safe, though, right? " Isaac asked the druid who looked at him with a stoic look, which Isaac just sighed,

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this. " Derek said as Isaac then took his shirt off, once inside the cold tub, Scott and Derek held Isaac's shoulders as they pushed him under. Isaac rose out of the water, glowing eyes and fangs as he growled, Scott and Derek tried pushing him under again, I had to restrain myself from getting up, pushing them away from my cousin.

"Get him back under. Hold him." Deaton ordered them

"We're trying!"Derek yelled, soon Isaac stopped struggling against their grip and he rose to the surface taking a breath in.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me? " Deaton asked as I watched Isaac's blue eyes open but were glossy as if he was in his trance,

"Yes. I can hear you. " Isaac replied, that's good,

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked as I continued to rub my belly.

"Yes" Isaac replied to the druid,

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." Deaton asked as I watched Isaac shake in the water,

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that. " Isaac said shaking as he unconsciously gripped Scott's arm,

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory. "Deaton said as I got up and pushed Derek away.

" I don't wanna do that. " Isaac said making me use my strength to remove Scott's arm from Isaac and replace it with mine.

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"Deaton asked him after Isaac must have realized that I was here,

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble. " Isaac said as his lips were turning a light blue,

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked my cousin,

"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac replied,

"Like an abandoned building? " Deaton asked him as I watched my cousin's eyes dilate,

"Isaac? Isaac? " Deaton asked after my cousin shot up out of the water,

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Isaac whimpered as he slinked back into the water, Derek and Scott helped hold him down, but Isaac's hand was still on my wrist.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton told him but Isaac was still panicking, "No, no, no, they see me, they see me! " Isaac screamed, I began unconsciously releasing calming pheromones to him,

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything. " Deaton said as Isaac calmed down,

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises. " Isaac said as I rubbed his forehead,

"Is he talking to Erica? " Deaton asked as I watched Isaac's expression turn confused,

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them. " He replied as I continued calming him down.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked my cousin as I kept my eyes on his,

"They're 're worried what they'll do during the 're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other. " Isaac said as he was calm and still,

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart. " Derek told us,

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see

them?" Deaton asked as Isaac's eyes began quickly dilating quicker,

"No. " Isaac said as I was worried for him.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign? " Deaton asked as Isaac soon shot up again,

"They're here. They... They... " Isaac said as Derek and Scott held him

down, "It's all right. " Deaton told him,

"No. " Isaac screamed as Derek looked more irritated,

"Just tell us..." Deaton ordered Isaac who was still panicking,

"They see me. They found me. They're here! " Isaac screamed more and more.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek said as he yelled at Isaac,

" I can't see them. It's too dark! " Isaac screamed at his Alpha,

"Just tell me where you are. " Derek yelled at Isaac,

"You are confusing him. "Deaton told my Imprint,

"I can't see! " Isaac screamed again,

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are. " Derek growled at him, but I was being more and more paranoid,

"His heart rate... he could go into shock. " Deaton said as I felt my anger grow,

"Derek, let him go!" Scott said and my body pushed them away, I gripped Isaac's shoulders tight, my eyes glowing and fangs bared,

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see? Just tell us!" I said as I felt my inner fox scream,

"A vault! It's a bank vault! They're dragging me into a room, there's a dead body it's Erica!" Isaac screamed before shooting up out of the water.

"I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank." Isaac said as I helped him out and wrapped him in a towel,

"It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault. What?" He asked as I shook my head and Derek wrapped his arms around me to keep me from collapsing,

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you? " Stiles asked my cousin, who shook his head,

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles said as I felt my body shaking,

" What body? " Isaac asked,

"Erica. You said it was Erica. " I said as I sat down,

"She's not dead. " Derek said after I sat down and began rubbing my belly,

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles said as I growled at him.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd? " Derek asked the spazzy boy,

"Someone else, obviously. " Stiles retorted to my Imprint,

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked Isaac who was shaking his head,

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was. " Isaac said as I felt my babygirl kicking my hand.

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles said making me glare at him,

"Then we get them out tonight. " Derek said as I looked concerned,

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." I said as I felt the baby kick my hands again,

"If Isaac got in, then so can we. " Derek said pointing to my cousin,

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he? " Deaton asked him, which Derek then gave a frown, his grumpy face.

"We need a plan. " Scott said as I yawned, "How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours? " Derek said as I felt my eyelids getting heavier,

"Uh, I think someone already did.

"Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles said as he showed Scott his phone.

"How long?" Derek asked as he saw my body becoming tired, I felt his arms pick me up bridal style,

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles said as I wrapped my arms around my Imprint's neck,

"Take me home" I asked Derek who's lips I felt press against my forehead. I woke up in bed with Derek's arms wrapped around me,

"What time is it" I asked as I turned facing him,

"It's five in the afternoon, you slept for a while" Derek said as I purred.

"Scott, Stiles and Peter are going to be here soon" Derek said as he sat up, placing his hands on my belly,

"I'm gonna stay here"I said as I saw that he had changed me into something else. I watched

as Stiles and Scott came in with blueprints, Derek got up but not before kissing me deeply,

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the ." Stiles said as I continued to stay in bed, I took a drink of my apple juice Derek had by the bed.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked as I felt a harsh kick, I hissed as I watched Peter walk in and seeing my extended belly, he smiled then sat on the steps.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..." Stiles said as he then started going into detail.

"Look, forget the drill. " Derek said speaking up,

"Sorry?" Stiles asked him as Derek gave him a stern look,

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked as I smiled,

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"Stiles asked as Derek looked at him.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall. " Derek said as he crossed his arms,

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad , look at that." Stiles said as Derek rolled his eyes and brought out his fist, then Stiles grabbed it.

"Okay, see this?That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co... " Stiles said as he held his hand out in front of Derek's fist, but then Derek punched Stiles fist with ease, Stiles felt back. Whimpering and clutching his hand,

"He could do it. " Stiles said as I giggled. Derek smirked as I laughed,

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down? " Derek said before looking at his uncle,

"Don't look at me.I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, and your mate almost ready to deliver your pup you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter said before looking at me,

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked him,

"One of them is already dead. " Peter retorted to him,

"We don't know that." Derek growled at him,

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Peter said before leaning back again.

"Could someone kill him again, please? " Stiles asked pointing at Peter, who looked at him offended,

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk. " Peter said as he looked at his nephew.

"What about you? " Derek asked Scott,

"Yeah, if you want me to come... " Stiles started,

"Not you. " I said as Scott looked at Derek,

"Got it." Stiles said as Scott looked at the Alpha that I loved,

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said as Derek looked at him confused,

"But? " Derek asked him,

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked him, I got up, Derek walked to me, I felt his arms wrap around me

"Come back to us" I said looking into those green eyes I fell so hard for,

"I will that's a promise"Derek said as I smiled, I kissed him as he pressed his lips to mine, so much love and passion went into that kiss. We parted, our foreheads touching.

"Now I know I can't let you go" I said feeling tears going down my cheeks,

"I have to save them" Derek said as I nodded. I watched as he went down to my belly and kissed where our daughter was kicking. Derek got up then kissed my forehead before leaving with Scott. I got back in bed, I watched as both Peter and Stiles came through the door, Peter shuts the door as Stiles comes over to me with a smile, I received a few kicks every now and then, a harsh kick made me very uncomfortable so I grabbed my heating pad and placed it on my back pillow,

"How are you doing?" Stiles asked as I laid the my back on the pillow with the heating pad, Peter sat on the edge of the bed on my right while Stiles sat beside me. Peter has this wrapped gift,

"I'm doing great and so is this little one" I said as Peter then got up and sat near me,

"What's up Uncle Peter" I asked as I sat criss cross,

"This is for my great niece" He replied as I smiled, I opened the gift to find this beautiful light blue baby blanket with silk edges on all four side, but on the bottom right side was the Hale Symbol embroidered on it,

"Did you make this" I asked as I smelt lavender and vanilla on it,

"No it's Derek's old baby blanket" Peter said as I was crying a few tears,

"How did you?" I asked as I wiped the tears away,

"It was in the Hale Vault" He replied as I saw another gift inside, I carefully took it out to find a baby Mobil, it had a white wolf sleeping on a grey crescent moon with three white stars hanging below it and under the middle star was a tiny mountain.

"It's beautiful" I said smiling as I hugged the older Hale,

"Thanks, it was also in the Hale Vault, this was Laura's"Peter said as I felt another couple of tears go down my face,

"Thank you" I said smiling,

"Don't be such a Sappy Fox" Stiles said making me growl as I snapped my fangs at him, the poor boy got scared and fell out of bed, Peter and I laughed. I soon folded the blanket and walked to the nursery, and placed the blanket in the my old Dark Cherry Wood Crib I got out of my family's storage, I placed the blanket in the crib, after that I put the Mobil up above the middle of the crib, the bay then kicked my ribs,

"Easy baby girl, Daddy will be home soon" I said rubbing my belly. She finally settled after I got back in bed and had a nice nap on Derek and my bed,

 _"And push" Deaton told me as Derek was behind me holding my hands, I began_ _to push, soon I had my baby girl._ I woke up rubbing my baby bump, I watched as Stiles paced the window to the balcony.

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Stiles said as I just satin bed rubbing my large belly, feeling my babygirl kicking my hand as Peter was on the couch.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter retorted to Stiles who's mouth was wide opened with offensive look on his face.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked as I was sitting crisscrossed,

"I really don't want to think about it" I said as I looked at the full moon.

"You think I really care?"Peter asked him, I growled at Peter who put his hands up to defend himself.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked us as I laid down on my side, Derek's pillow against my belly as I scented it, comforting myself.

"They're werewolves, not bond villains." I said making my annoyance known to him.

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said looking at the large hole on the right side of the loft, we need to get that fix Derek I have told you a hundred times.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked him as I just relaxed as my back went into the mattress.

"Yeah, wolf do you live?" Stiles asked him as I quirked my eyebrows.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied sarcastically as I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Whoa, really?" He asked interested.

"No, you idiot. He has an apartment downtown." I replied as the baby kicked my hand,

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles once again asked us.

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said in a zen like way, I smirked as I laughed.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles retorts.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so anno" Peter soon stops, what is he doing.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked wanting to know.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked, wait the walls,

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles started, I watched as Peter got up to the desk of papers.

"No No, he is talking about the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" I asked panicking

"Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." Stiles said as the three of us looked for like about five minutes, till I found it,

"Oh No Peter it's Hecatolite." I said scared.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles asked me,

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter growled at Stiles.

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked us.

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." I replied my fox growling.

 _Stiles, now is not the best time._ Scott said through the phone.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight. " Stiles said panicking like I was.

 _What does that mean?_ Scott replied.

 _We're here to get you out, okay_? Derek's voice was in the background.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."I said with my fox echoing in my voice.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said setting the situation both Derek and Scott were in.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles started,

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter said finishing for him.

 _Derek,_ _we got a problem, a really big problem._ Scott said through the phone.

 _Cora?_ Derek asked in the background. Cora? she's alive?

 _Who?_ Scott asked in the phone.

 _Cora?_ Derek's voice asked again.

 _Derek, get out. Get out now!_ Cora's voice rang through my ears, she is alive she's alive.

"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" I screamed at him to answer,

 _No. No! Wait!_ Scott replied, soon the three of us heard growling and roars,

"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles yelled then the phone went dead silent.


	27. Unleashed

Derek soon brought home Cora and Boyd, Erica is dead, I hugged my imprint, not caring that he was covered in blood, and let out a cry filled shutter.

"Never do that again" I said feeling his lips on my temple. I saw my future sister in law,

"Cora you've grown up" I said feeling tears going down my face,

" So did you" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Your Pregnant" Cora asked as we parted,

"Yep your niece" I said smiling, Cora looked at her brother who nodded at her. Cora smiled as I took her hand and placed it on my belly, My babygirl kicked her hand,

"She likes you"I said before I watched her smile then go to her brother to hug him. I walked to Boyd who had a sorrowful look upon his face,

"Boyd I'm so sorry" I started as tears ran down my cheeks, Boyd embraced me as I felt tears go down my cheeks. Soon we parted, I yawned as my baby kicked my hand, Derek picked me up and took us over to the bed, Cora went upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and Boyd went home. I felt my belly tighten, hissing as another Braxton Hick flooded my body, I was on my side as Derek rubbed my back.

"Not much longer" Derek said as I relaxed against his touch.

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms" I said as I carefully turned to him,

"She needs a name" I said as I yawned, but sat up. Derek laid his head close to my belly, we sat think of ideas, a name came to my mind, I smiled,

" What about Laura" Derek said as he was watching our babygirl kicking his hand.

"Laura I love it, what do you think baby Lil Laura"I said waiting for her response. She began kicking my hand,

"I think she likes it" I said as he kissed my exposed belly,

"I like Selena for a middle name" I said as our little girl kicked up a storm even more.

"It's perfect, our lil Laura Selena Hale" Derek said as I watched a tear go down his face,

"Your sister would be proud" I said as he then kissed my cheeks.

"She would" Derek replied as I then snuggled into his side, closing my eyes as I fell asleep, I couldn't sleep without Derek by my side. I woke up to see Derek looking at Cora as she was doing pull ups, I got out of bed as I placed a hand on my back.

"Stop, you're not done healing." I said as Cora dropped down from the bar and looked at Derek,

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora said as she looked at me, I quirked my eyebrows at her.

"Then sit." Derek said as Cora began doing pushups, Derek walked over to her and knocked a hand away so she would fall to her side. Cora tried to fight Derek, who was blocking her,

"Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" Cora yelled at her brother, I felt another Braxton Hick flood my body,Derek looked at me, taking my hand to take some of my pain.

" I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora yelled at Derek, who sighed at her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." He replied back, I heard the alarm go off, the light flashing, the door opened to reveal a half transformed Ennis. Cora growled and darted to him,

"Cora no" I screamed as

"Ready for a rematch?" He growled at Derek, then looked at me as I felt something moving in my lower regions, I took a deep breath as I saw Kali who growled at Derek. He dashed to her, Kali dodged his attack, but she landed a hit herself, Derek took a swipe to the face. He collapsed on the ground, I watched as Kali tore the pole Cora was using to do pullups. I watched as she slammed the pole through Derek, He roared as he was on his hands and knees. Ennis had a shocked Cora under his grip, she stiffened, I watched as the Demon Wolf walked into the Loft.

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So... Let's chat." I looked up to see Deucalion. Derek was still pinned

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." He said getting a chair, Derek looked up at me, I kept my hand on my belly which was hardening under my touch,

"This is me being gentle." Kali said twisting the pole, I listened as Derek groaned as blood kept sliding down the pole, Derek looked at Cora and tried to speak.

"Let... let her go." Derek said as he tried to control his breathing with Kali keeping the impaled pole in his chest. Ennis let her go, Cora scrammed to my side, Derek slightly growling as he heard my heart rate increase a bit.

"See? We're not unreasonable." Duecalion said moving his hands towards Cora who cowered behind me as I rubbed my belly.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek asked as more blood rolled down the pole.

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact...I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." He said taking off his glasses, I just watched as more blood left Derek's body, through his mouth, I groaned at the new sensation that was rolling through my body, but I stood strong.

"You're killing him" Cora yelled, I looked at her, shook my head to calm her down.

"Not yet, little Hale. But I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." Kali said twisting the pole more and more, Derek groaned as I watched the blood turning black a bit.

"So you now have a child of your own" Duecalion said interested.

"Go near her I will rip your throat out" Derek said making his eyes flash at the Demon Wolf.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you." He looking at me then smirked Derek, which I let out a warning growl, but Derek grimaced in the constant pain that was currently growing.

"Not interested." Derek groaned as blood began falling out of his nose.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." He said making it look like Derek was giving up a major opportunity.

"You want me to... Kill my own pack." Derek said but coughed up a bit more blood, come on Derek hang in there.

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell her what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Duecalion asked her as she had a look on her face as if thinking.

"Mm... Liberating." She smiled as she once again twisted the pole.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Duecalion said with a smile on his face.

"If I find out that one of your alphas messed with any of my pack especially Isaac, you won't like the result" I growled at him as I made my eyes glow threateningly.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Duecalion told his little story while Derek was bleeding dark red blood.

"Don't care" Derek growled at him as blood poured out of his mouth causing me to shiver. Duecalion lifted Derek's head by his hair, looking at his face

"You're right, Kali, He does look like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did." He said moving a piece of my imprints hair, feeling another pain flood my body. I shook my head and growled at the strain,

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek growled as black blood pooled into the giant puddle of dark red blood.

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" He growled, I watched as Kali lifted the pole out of Derek's chest. Duecalion took his cracked lenses off revealing his blind Alpha Eyes.

"Hate it when that happens." He said before having Kali get him out of our loft. Cora and I got Derek away from

the pool of blood,

"Get him on the couch" I said as I removed his shirt, seeing the muscles healing, I placed my hands on his chest, expelling my warmth to him, the

healing process quickened. After placing a pillow under his head, Cora then cleaned the blood mess on the ground,

"Stay here heal" I said as I rubbed my Imprint's shoulder, feeling another pain filling my body, but I got up. Isaac showed up later during the night,

"Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" Issac asked me as I watched Derek sleeping on the couch. "It's just not gonna work with both of you here. Isaac" I said as I felt another pain flood my body.

"Where am I supposed to

go?" He asked me as I sighed,

"Go to Scott."I said keeping myself from getting up. Thunder roared from the skies

"Did I do something wrong, Lexi" He asked me.

"No, it's what happened today while you were at school" I said holding my balance.

"What" He asked me.

"The Alpha Pack attacked us something came to thought a threat I don't want you getting hurt, go to Scott" I said as I felt tired.

"Alright, be safe" He responded and left. As the door closed, I rubbed my belly, I watched the night sky as Derek wrapped his arms around me,

"I hope this lasts Derek, but with no pain or suffering" I said as my large belly went to my imprint's flat stomach, my belly hardened up a bit, but slowly stopped, Derek placed his hand on my back as I looked at the balcony window, I walked to the table and felt a bit of pain as I gripped the chair, only to immediately feel a pop in my lower belly, a loud gush echoed through the Loft, I watched as Cora's eyes landed on me, I looked at my thighs which were wet.

"My water just broke" I said feeling a real contraction flood my body,

"What do we do, we don't know how to deliver a baby" Cora said scared as Derek helped me up,

"Derek call Deaton" I said as I sat in a chair, He nodded fast as he grabbed his phone.

"Deaton it's time, yes her water just broke" Derek said as I got up,

"I'm going to the spare room" I said as I looked at Cora who helped me. She lead me to the room, I watched as Derek stayed on the phone with Deaton for about a half hour, I had a total of four contractions. Derek got warm water, a nice white sheet, and padding, which he placed on the bed. Deaton appeared about ten minutes later,

"Lexi" Deaton said as I looked at him, he had a beg, probably with what he needed to get her healthy and safely out into the world,

"Lie down" He said as I nodded,

"My last contraction was about fifteen minutes ago" I said as Derek sat beside me as Deaton set up what he needed for the delivery. I moaned in pain as another contraction flooded my body,

"Shh Lexi Shh" Derek said as I whimpered in pain, Deaton checked to see how far I was.

"Your about three centimeters" Deaton said as I growled,

"Are you serious" I said feeling my eyes glowing,

"I'm serious as a heart attack, prepare for a long night you two" Deaton said as Derek took my hands,

"Lexi your so strong, you can do it" Derek said as Cora sat beside me, I felt tears going down my face as I watched Deaton sitting across the bed,

"I hope" I said as I smiled, Laura would be welcomed into the world soon, my baby, our babygirl. Hours passed, Contraction after contraction, I wanted Laura out of me,

"nine centimeters" Deaton said as I smiled but grimaced in another flash of pain, Cora on my left as Derek was by my right,and Deaton was monitoring, "It hurts" I screamed as another contraction flooded my body.

"Ten centimeters, on the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath in and hold for ten" Deaton said as I began feeling it,

"I gotta push now" I said sitting up a bit, Derek holding my right hand and Cora holding my left. I took a deep breath, pushing down as I heard Deaton counting, my inner muscles moving.

"Alright" Deaton said as I relaxed,

"Your doing so good Lexi" Derek said wiping my forehead,

"Ready?" Deaton asked as I gritted my teeth, taking another deep breath before grunting as I pushed again, the same count down echoing through my ears,

"and relax" Deaton said as I felt something moving down,

"I have to" I said panting before taking another breath in and screaming as I pushed more and more, groaning as Derek urged me on along with Cora, I collapsed on the pillows, tired as hell,

"I can't do it anymore" I said panting,

"Lexi the shoulders need to come out" Deaton said as I whimpered,

"I'm too tired I can't" I whimpered as tears flooded out of my eyes,

"Lexi you can do it, I love you, soon we'll be able to hold her, please" Derek's eyes connected with mine. I nodded before I felt another contraction flooded my body, I took a large breath in and pushed down,feeling something stretching me to the point I felt like I was being torn apart.

"Relax shoulders are out, Derek you want to catch her on the next contraction" Deaton asked as Derek nodded. Derek got down with Deaton, I took light breaths before feeling the urge to push again, I then growled/screamed as I felt the stretching stop and something leaving me, I collapsed on the pillows taking deep breathes, I saw Derek smiling face as cries began to echo throughout the room. Deaton was cleaning something, my vision blurred for a second before I heard claws being unsheathed, Derek cut something, making our baby cry again, Deaton tied the separated unbelica cord with twine. Soon Derek place our crying daughter on my chest.

"You did it Lexi, our lil Laura Selena Hale is here, I love you"Derek said as I looked at our crying daughter holding her into my chest.

"Laura my baby girl" I said as she cried, she was in my warm womb for nine months and now she was in my arms, her cries weren't calming,

"Laura shh baby shh, I'm here Mama's here, Daddy's here, Auntie Cora is here"I said cooing our daughter, her cries turned into whimpers before I sat up, wincing again.

"Placenta?" I asked Deaton which he nodded, I gave Laura to Derek, the placenta came out, and Deaton disposed of it. Soon Deaton weighted her, she was nine pounds and nineteen inches long, she was in a blanket, and he gave her to me after I had changed into something more comfortable. Deaton soon left, Laura let out cries, I pulled the strap to my bra down, placing our daughter on my chest near her food source. Laura's nose twitched before she nuzzled to my nipple and latched on, drinking calmly. Derek just smiled as he lightly felt her black hair that filtered her head,

"She's perfect Der" I said as Laura continued feeding nice and slow,

"I can't believe I'm a father" Derek said watching Laura let go,

"I got her" He said as he put her on his shoulder right and patted her back, soon she let out a little burp as I pulled my strap up. Derek just held her against his chest, Cora just watched as Laura slept in her brother's arms.

"A new generation of Hales and Vulpes" I said as Cora smiled at her niece, she's not even an hour old and she was loved so much already.

"She's ours Derek she's here" I said as I yawned,

"Get some sleep, you deserve it" Derek said as he lightly kissed my lips. I soon fell asleep watching Derek holding our daughter.


	28. Motel California

Twenty four hours earlier Peter, Boyd, Scott, and Cora came to our loft so that Derek could go over their plan, "Same building as the Argents, we know." I said as I

stood with Derek holding Laura in his arms, "Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said as I watched Laura sleep in her father's arms, "Then they want you to know."

Scott said a bit worried, "Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter sneered at the young wolf, "What is this?" Scott asked the cunning wolf who smirked back at him,

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter told him as I rolled my eyes, "You're going

after them?" Scott said looking at Derek with our one week old in his arms, "Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek said smirking as Laura adjusted in his arms.

"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." I said as I pointed at the building blueprints "So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked

Derek, who gave Laura to me, "They won't even see it coming." Boyd said as I sighed being tired, "Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try

to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott asked us, I just adjusted a squirming Laura in my arms "You never get tired of being so blandly

moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said as Scott shook his head. "I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora said looking at Derek then at me, "This kid

helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." I said as Laura nuzzled into my neck,"You can't beat a pack of

alphas." Scott told Cora who huffed, "That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora retorted at the Beta, "Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies."

Boyd said agreeing with her, "Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter said as Laura began babbling, I readjusted her in my

arms. "Deucalion's still the leader." I said as Laura soon fell asleep. "Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the

hydra?"Peter asked us as I quirked my eyebrows, "Two more grew back in its place." Scoot replied to him, "Somebody's been doing their summer reading." I said

smiling, soon they left but Derek was embracing me, "Come home" I said feeling tears going down my face. "I will I promise" Derek said kissing me then kissing Laura's

forehead. Present "Hey isn't dead" I said looking at Peter as I held Laura in my arms, "How do you know, he fell from two stories" He replied as I winced at internal

wounds that Derek had sustained, "I just know" I said baring my fangs at the old wolf, "When while you are going to stay here, I am going to go look for him"Peter

said making his eyes glow, I growled back as the loft door shut loudly. I heard whimpering then I looked to see Laura crying, "Oh baby shh shh, Laura, my little

moon,shh" I said as I bounced her lightly in my arms, she had these desprete tears in her eyes. "Daddy's gonna come home I promise" I said as she sniffled, I nuzzled

her as I heard her belly growl, "Are you hungry" I asked as she gave me a scowl as if saying 'what do you think'. I sat down, moved my strap down to soon get Laura

situated to feed, she latched on with no problem, pressing on my boob to get more as she feed, "Easy baby I don't need to be sore" I said cooing as I covered her

with her favorite blanket as she feed, it was Derek's old baby blanket, blue as a clear blue sky. Laura slowed down to a more comfortable speed, "That's my smart

wolfcub" I said as I kissed her forehead, she looked up at me, so I let loose my other breast, which she latched on no problem, I covered the breast she was

previously feeding on. "I got ya my cub I got ya" I said as I carefully patted her back, she soon let go, I put her on my shoulder and patted her back till she burped. I

laid her on my chest, "Nothing is gonna take you away from me" I said as I hummed her to sleep, I watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on my chest, I got

up and took her to the nursery, laying her in her crib as I let the Mobil ring its lullaby. I walked out of the room, I scented someone new so I ran to find a woman

carrying in Derek, "Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital." Her voice filled my ears, "No, no hospital just Lexi." Derek said as I

darted to the two, I grabbed Derek's arm over my shoulder, "Thank you I got him" I said as she looked concerned, "Just go" I said startling her, she ran out the door

as I got him on the bed, tearing his shirt away, "How bad" Derek asked as my hands ran over the claw marks."To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your

unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood. Derek... Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die. " I said before I

began expelling my heat to him, his heart beat was getting lower. "No Derek Hale your not leaving me to raise our daughter alone, you can't leave me" I said crying, I

felt Derek's hand rubbing my cheeks, I chuckled as I looked into his green eyes. I put a pillow under his head, got up and looked out the window feeling the moonlight

illuminate my body, I heard the bed squeak as I looked to see Derek sitting up. "Are you sure you want to do that Derek?" I asked him as I felt my inner fox worry

about him,"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." He said as I got in front of him, kneeling so that I could see his beautiful green eyes, seeing his wounds

slightly bleeding black blood, "Well, maybe that's a good thing. You need to heal, I don't want Alphas finding out your alive, loping over here to kill you, we can't risk

that, we have to protect you and Laura" I said taking his hands in mine, "They need to know." He said not looking at me, I shook my head as I took his hand in mine,

"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead." I said feeling tears going down my cheeks,

Derek's hands cupped my cheeks, "Laura's crying wouldn't stop for a half hour she was so worried for you" I said as I felt another tear fall from my cheeks. "We don't

have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere." I said as I stayed kneeling in front of him bringing a towel and water touching up the marks, "Maybe it's because

we usually don't need them." He said looking at me as I began cleaning the wounds that covered his chest and stomach, "Time will heal us, how did I end up with

someone like you, Everyone around me... everyone gets hurt."He said as I looked at him slightly chuckling, "We have been together for a long time" I said looking at

him, I slightly got up so I could place my hands on his stubble covered cheeks leaning up close to his lips, "It's because I love you that I am willing to get hurt, it's

because I love you that I will stay by your side, Derek it's because I love you that I would die for you, it's because I love you that we have Laura" I said as he looked

at me. I carefully leaned my lips to Derek's, pouring in emotion that would have rendered me to insanity without him, Derek pressed back with equal pressure to my

own, my hand cupped his cheeks as our lips found one another. "Derek" I moaned as his tongue found it's way inside my mouth, "Derek please" I said as his hands

found my ass and lifted me into his lap, "I need you Lexi but I don't think I can do it without knotting you" He groaned as I made my hips buck into his denim covered

erection, "Derek I need you" I let out a desprete cry, my pussy wet with want. He looked into my eyes, I cupped his cheeks and his arms wrapped around my body,

ridding me of my dress, my tits bounced as he cupped them, one of his callous fingers wrapping around the leaking bud while his mouth wrapped around the other, my

hips bucked into his, moans filling the room as the coil in my lower belly began tightening, "DEREK" I screamed as my walls contracted, his hand darted to my core and

thrusted two fingers inside to help me ride out my orgasm, "Please" I said as my body shutter against him, his lips kissing my neck, Derek laid me down in the bed, he

rid himself of his jeans revealing his manhood to me, "Gonna fill you up all nice" He said before licking up my slit, gripping his hair in my hands, "I need you now" I said

making my fangs bare themselves. Derek got on top of me and thrusted inside, my walls wrapping around him nice and tight, I kissed his lips with emotion that hap

been locked away for some time, "Derek I love you, please let me show you" I whimpered at him, Derek's eyes filled with tears as he kissed me, I kissed back as I felt

Derek's chest rumble under my touch, slowly grinding my hips on his as I could feel my walls gripping him more and more with every single thrust that met with one

another. "Lexi please I can't lose you"He groaned as I began to grind more and more, "You won't lose me baby, not now not ever" I growled into his neck near the

claim I put upon his body so long ago. I flipped him upon his back as I smiled, my imprint was giving me his all as he thrusted deep and thoroughly into my core, I licked

up the claw marks the Alpha Pack placed upon him, "Derek please I want you so bad, fill me, complete me, let us heal" I moaned as I felt one of his fingers rubbing my

clit, my hands were gripping the bed as I felt my core's walls tightening around him as his cock began twitching more and more, I pulled Derek up to me. He just kept

thrusting deeper as my chest was rubbing against his, my moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, "Lexi" Derek moaned as his head went to my lips,

feeling his slow yet timed thrusts inside my weeping core, gripping his back as I felt my walls slowly tightening around his slowly growing base, "Derek cum with me

Cum with me my beautiful Mate" I groaned as my second orgasm flooded my body, Derek's fangs sank into my claim scar, I felt his knot inflate locking us together as

his seed began filling my womb again for what seemed like a long time. Derek let go of the claim again and flipped us so I was on top, I swiveled my hips as another

spurt of his cum filled my channel, Derek placed his hands on my hips, but I let out a playful growl, "Enjoy my imprint" I said as I moved my hips from side to side, his

cock filling me in pockets I didn't know existed, "I'm gonna cum again Derek" I groaned as I felt my fangs fully bare themselves, Derek's finger darted down to my clit

and he began rubbing as he rutted lightly against me, I grab his other hand as I intertwine our fingers together. I bite into his claimscar, moaning as I feel my walls

flutter around him, feeling him release more and more of his cum inside me. I almost collapse but he catches me, "I got you Lexi, I got you" Derek said as I lapped at

the claiming scar I reopened on him. I fell into his chest, feeling my walls stay wrapped around him as he began rutting more and more into my wet core, "Derek please

fill me with your cum, make me scream your name" I moaned as I expelled my scent to him, Derek's eyes went red, his pupils blown with lust and sexual frustration,

"Derek whats happening?" I asked as I felt him growing harder inside me, "God Lexi" He moaned as I felt his knotted cock twitching more, "Derek?" I asked as he

furiously scented my neck, "You triggered my rut" He growled, "What" I asked as he was restraining himself, "My rut is gonna keep filling you, to breed you till my wolf

is satisfied, you'll be getting my full wolf" He said as his eyes began flickering from Red to his normal forest green, "Derek I accept all of you" I said as I watched his

face go from the Derek I knew to Derek's full wolf form, "Must fill Mate up with my pups"Derek's Wolf growled as he vastly began thrusting his large knotted cock inside

me, I couldn't move cause of how we were knotted, his claws lightly scratched my skin, not enough to hurt me but enough to pull pleasurably, "Please" I whined in

sexual frustration again, "If that's what Mate wants Mate will receive" Derek's wolf growled as his fangs lightly bit into my claim mark, giving me an orgasm, He

released my neck and howled into the air as another stream of his cum entered my body, "Please" I said feeling tears going down my cheeks, Derek's body was

slowing down to a mandible speed, "Hurt?" His Wolf asked as he scented my neck once again, I shook my head, I patted his chest, he growled lightly as we flipped, I

began grinding on his cock as Derek's Wolf thrusted more and more as it was twitching on the verge of cumming hard, "Please" I whimpered "Please, I want you so

bad" I growled in pleasure, "As you wish Mate" Derek's Wolf said gripping my hips as I grinded harder, "CUM" Derek's Wolf growled as I felt the coil in my lower belly

snap hard, I let out a howl and so did Derek. I almost collapsed but Derek's Wolf caught me, I watched as his face went back to normal, back to my Derek, "My wolf

didn't hurt you did it?" He asked as I smiled, pleasure yet happy tears fell from my eyes, "No it didn't" I said smiling a tired smile, "I got you" Derek said as he laid me

on his chest, I felt at peace as he rubbed my spine, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face as I pass out. I soon wake up, I looked to find Derek on the edge of the

bed, I crawl over placing one of my hands on his shoulder and the other on his face, bringing it to mine, our lips connected, he pressed more into the kiss, I felt my

wounds healing, I looked at him, his wounds were healed, I hear Laura's cries calling me, so I put the nightgown on and get up and walked to her room, I pick her up,

"I kept my promise didn't I" I said as she saw her daddy wearing sweats. Laura lets out giggles as she makes more grabby hands to him, I walked her over to him.

Derek pulls her into his chest, cooing her till she passes out, "I love you so much babygirl" Derek said as I felt more tears go down my cheeks. "I won't lose you two

not by a long shot" I said as I watched Derek cuddle Laura in his arms. "She will be beautiful" I said as I laid my head on my pillow. "She is beautiful" Derek replied as

he placed her in my arms so I could lay my back on his chest to sleep with my daughter in my arms and Derek keeping me close.


	29. Currents

I was feeding Laura as Derek looked at the window where the Alpha Pack put their symbol, "What does it mean?" Cora asked as Laura began squirming in my arms,

"It means they're coming... Tonight. "Derek said as I gave him a look saying 'what do we do',Derek just walked over to me as he then caressed my cheeks, I put Laura

on my shoulders till she let out a little burp, I looked at her, she fell asleep, "Derek can you put her down for her nap?" I asked as I got up, he nodded and took our

daughter, "I'm going out for a few hours" I said getting my jacket on. "You going to see him?" Derek asked as I nodded, "Stay safe" He said before I nodded, I got

outside and began walking towards the site. I soon found myself at Beacon Hills Cemetery, there near the trees was a black headstone, a fox head carved into the

top, it looked up at the sky, I knelt down as I looked at the description, 'Blake M. Vulpe 1969-2011 Loving Brother, Husband & Father' The name on the right made a

tear go down my cheek 'Kristy V. Vulpe 1958-1994, Loving Daughter, Wife & Mother'. I let my hand touch the stone, "Hey guys it's been a while huh" I said as I sat on

the grass, "Mom, you didn't deserve to die, I never knew you, but I wish I did" I said looking at a bunny that was hopping into the forest, "Dad, I miss you so much,

but I know that both of you are here in spirit, I wish you were both here to see your granddaughter" I said feeling tears going down my face. My face fell into my

hands as I sobbed, the winds picked up as I felt something touch my shoulders, I looked up to see my father, "Daddy?" I asked as I sniffled, "You were right, we never

left you, even if you couldn't see us" He said as I hugged him, he was almost transparent, but I could still feel his touch, "Wait we?" I asked as a ball of light began

appearing behind him, it soon took a transparent form of a woman, her brunette locks waving in the wind as the sun made her apricot skin glow, her green eyes

looking dead at me as she smiled. She knelt down next to my dad, "My little Alexandra, you have grown" Her voice sounded like an angels as I went wide eyed.

"Mom?" I asked as she smiled, "Yes my little one" She replied as I tackled her in a hug, Dad's arms wrapped around us, we parted as I sniffled, wiping the tears away,

"You have my face" She said smiling as I chuckled, "I guess I do" I said as my parents looked proud of me, "I see your wearing the necklace" Mom said as she felt it

with her hands, "Never took it off" I replied as she smiled, "I am so proud of you babygirl. A mother of her own" Dad said as I smiled, "She's perfect in every way

Daddy, Derek loves her so much" I said as I remember Derek holding our babygirl once she was born. "Laura Selena Hale is my babygirl" I said smiling as I felt the

engagement ring on my finger, "She's pure as fresh fallen snow Mom" I said as she kissed my forehead, "It's time Blake" Mom said as I felt tears going down my face,

"Shh Lexi we aren't leaving you, we'll meet again, till then we are always here even if you can't see us" Dad said wiping my tears away. "I love you both so much" I

said as I smiled at them, "As we love you, our precious angel" Mom said as I smiled, I watched as they got up, intertwining their hands as they began walking away,

soon they disappeared as I felt the wind ruffle my hair. I closed my eyes as I continued to remember their scents, locking it in my mind, I got up to begin walking home,

" _Lexi"_ A voice called to me but I just continued walking, " _Lil Fox_ " another voice called me so I just continued to walk faster, " _Alpha's Imprint_ " another voice called me, so

this time I ran into the woods, I couldn't see who was chasing me as I just continued to run deeper into the forest. Something tripped me causing me to fall, I got up

as I grew out my claws and bared my fangs. A force pushed me into a boulder, my vision was blurred as I saw three different figures walking towards me, I got up only

for one of the figures to slam my spine making me fall. I was slightly lifted as I felt something pierce my neck, then I felt a burning liquid being injected into me, I

screamed in pain as I felt the liquid burning my body, my vision cleared a bit as I saw a slightly blurred Kali, "Hello Lexi,glad we could meet"She said as I watched a pair

of people appear beside her. "What did you do to me?" I groaned as my body spazzed in another twinge of pain, "I injected you with FoxGlove, Not enough to kill you

but enough to keep you complaint" She said making her eyes glow, "What do you want with me?" I asked as she lifted my chin, "We need you as incentive for Derek"

She said smirking as someone put my arms on a pair of shoulders, "Incentive for what?" I asked as the bodies that held me up began walking/dragging me. "To fight

so we can get him to kill one of his beta" She said as we got to a car, "He won't do that" I said weakly trying to put my head up, "Oh well see lil fox" Kali said as she

got the car started,she drove for what seemed like forever, but soon stopped at what I could tell was the loft "Lets go boys, she looks sickly pale" Kali said smirking as

the twins dragged me with them, I want to fight but this fucking FoxGlove is making me useless. "Kali don't do this" I said weak as my body tried healing, it was

working but it's slow and it hurt. "Ennis was my one true love and your Imprint took him" She growled at me as I looked up at her weakly as Aiden and Ethan soon

stopped, "Kali" I said as she then slapped me, "Shut up"She growled as I huffed. "Isn't that supposed to be on?" I heard Isaac's voice echo in my ears, oh no,

"Yeah."Derek replied as I heard water swishing under his steps, "What does it mean if it's not? " Isaac said as I was still weak from the FoxGlove, "Someone cut the

auxiliary power. " Derek replied as I took another breath in which hurt my body, "What about the main... " Boyd's voice filled my ears, not Boyd too please, "Derek...

What do we do now? " Isaac asked as I smelt anger mixed with worry in my Imprint's scent, " We fight. " Derek growled as Kali went to the door, my head slightly

lulling as I tried to lift it up but failed as it fell again. I heard the door open as Kali's claws clicked on the floor "Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to

myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I

thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" "Kali said as I felt the twin's take me to close to where Kali was. I looked up to see Derek looking pissed at Kali but

worried for me, Aiden's claws on my neck as Ethan kept me standing, I wanted to go to my love, but I can't, "What did you do to her" Derek growled at Kali, she looked

at me then at him, "Just injected FoxGlove into her, ya know keep her compliant" Kali said chuckling at my weak attempts to get free, "You and me Derek, or they tear

her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" She asked as I watched Derek move his head to the side, telling Isaac and Boyd to get out of

the water, Derek made his eyes glow bright red as he looked at the Alpha SheWolf, "I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth. " He said as he bared his fangs at

her, Kali growled vengefully as Derek roared at her. Kali jumped in the water as she tried to slash him, but Derek backed away as she tried, Derek scratched her on the

side, but Kali kicks his face hard, I watched as Kali clawed his face as they spun, I tried to get to them, but the twins had me in a good grip and my body was still

pushing the toxin out of my body, I whimpered as I felt a bit of Derek's pain through the bond we shared. I saw Derek look at Isaac, who darted to me as the power

was back on, shocking Derek and Boyd, then the power died again. "Take him! " Kali screamed at the Twins who grabbed Derek, Isaac held me as I whimpered due to

the toxins still in my body, I watched as Kali held up Boyd, the Twins forced Derek to unclench his hand,revealing his claws. Kali then impaled Boyd on his claws,

"NOOOOO" I screamed as I felt adrenaline filling me, making the FoxGlove disappear, I got up but I couldn't help but watch as Derek's eyes glowed twice as bright,

Boyd's gasps for breath as the Twin's let Derek's arms go, Boyd still on Derek's claws. Kali and the twins just stared at Derek, she began walking towards the door, but

she then looked back at my Imprint. "I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack...Or next time I'm killing all of you."She said

making me growl as the twins and her left, but I turned around as I heard Derek telling Boyd it's not ok. I got up running towards them, "It's okay. " Boyd said looking

at me, I felt tears leaving my eyes, "No, no. No, it's not. It's not. " I said as Boyd looked at me, "This shouldn't have happened" Derek told Boyd, "It's all okay, Derek. "

Boyd told him as I let out a sob, "I'm... l'm sorry." Derek told him as I watched Boyd looking at both of us "The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a

lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." He said before falling into the water off of Derek's claws, I was shaking as I

saw Cora run to Boyd's dead body crying, Stiles just looked at us with Lydia by his side, "No No No No No" I said crying, but soon felt arms around me, I looked to see

Derek pulling me to his body, I just bawled on his chest as I felt his tears fall on my head. "Shh Shh" Derek said as I felt his breathing shudder with every attempt to

calm my body down as I sobbed. "I can't, Derek I can't keep losing people that means something to me, please, I can't, I can't" I sobbed as I pictured what happened

at my parent's grave earlier. I felt Derek's arms picking me up bridal style as I just continued to sob loudly, "I can't" I said crying more, "Shh" Derek said as I felt his

tears on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, Boyd wasn't just a normal beta, he wasn't just a person, he wasn't just a teenager, he wasn't just pack,

Boyd was family.


	30. Visionary

Everything hurts, losing Boyd made it all happen, Derek and I gave Cora the responsibility of watch Laura, we told her that 'we just need to get away for a while'.

Getting away meaning that we needed time to heal, Derek and I were at the Lookout Point, just looked out at the town that has so much memory packed into it. Derek

just held me close as our chests touched as I stayed in this trance like state feeling everything Derek was feeling through the bond. We had the hummer with us, it

was parked a few feet from where we were standing, I just continued to breath in his scent, he was sad and what brought me out of my trance was another emotion I

scented on him, fear. "Derek?" I asked as he looked at me with this look of uncertainty, "Hmm?"He mumbled as he looked at me, those eyes so unsure of something,

"Your scent, it's different, fear laces it over that of sorrow" I said as he took my hand, beaconing me to follow him which I did. He opened the back, which had a blanket

laid out with two of our pillows, I knew he wanted us to heal, so I nodded as I crawled inside with him. We sat across from one another, criss crossing our legs as if we

needed to recollect our thoughts, I held his hand as I rubbed the knuckle, "Derek the fear, what does it mean tell me please"I begged him, I didn't like it when he

wouldn't tell me what was wrong. "I am afraid Lexi"He said as he looked at me with his eyes filled with that emotion, "Afraid of what my love?" I asked as he nodded

at me, "I am afraid of what killing Boyd will do to my wolf and me" He said as I looked at him, I can understand why he thought this, The Alpha Pack was ruthless and

dangerous, their wolf eyes weren't normal, the outer edges that were once white now were black as coal. "It's all my fault" He said as his eyes just kept to mine, I

frowned at his thought and shook my head, "This isn't your fault Der, Kali forced this on you, she used me as a distraction, a way to worm herself to get you to do

wrong" I said as I wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks. His eyes closed as if he was in deep thought, "My eyes they're different"He said as I smiled, I took his

chin in my hands and lifted it from his chest, "Different, but still beautiful... Just like the rest of you." I said before his eyes opened to reveal his wolf's eyes, they were

brighter, showing the new power he had, power that didn't belong. Derek looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, "What's wrong my love?" I asked as he smiled then

shook his head before looking back at me, "That's something my mother told me a long time ago"He replied as I remember Talia, "What made her tell you that?" I

asked as he frowned, he inhaled deep then exhaled. "I think it's time I told you about how my eyes changed the first time"He said as I looked a bit confused, "When

my eyes went from a once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue" He said as I nodded. Derek took another deep breath in then exhaled, "I was in high school, a

sophomore, I was playing basketball near the music room when a girl told me that she was practicing, I teased her for a few minutes before she went back"He started

as I just watched his face, "I went to the music room to apologize to her, I asked for her name, but she wouldn't tell me unless I could play one of the instruments, I

picked up a triangle, she said her name was Paige" He said as he looked at the sky outside, it's stars illuminating the dark. "We basically were a couple, I took her to

the distillery one day, we made out for a bit, but I had smelt blood, so I told her I caught a scent, she didn't understand what I meant, I heard some footsteps coming

from the woods so we ran" Derek said as he looked at me,I was listening to every word, I could feel everything he had felt through the bond as he told the story. "a

couple of days went by, I stood to listen to her play her violin, she said I wasn't distracting, but she sarcastically said she hated me, I told her that she loved me, we

went back and forth before sharing a kiss" He continued as I rubbed his knuckles, "Later that day during lunch, I sat alone till Peter showed up telling me that she was

a perfect match, he basically told me to turn her, for day he told me that it was the perfect idea, he wormed his way into my head, I asked Ennis to turn her"Derek said

as I felt his emotions dig a bit deeper into the bond, but I nodded as he continued, "I basically told Paige to meet me at the school, I was in the locker room when I

heard her whimper in pain. I ran to see he was above her, I regretted this decision, I wanted to stop him, so I ran at him, he was an alpha, so I stood no chance, he

pinned me as I watched Paige crawling up the stairs as she held her bleeding side I was too late" Derek said as he had another tear go down his cheek, I wiped it

away. "I took her to a place that I could hide her, a root cellar, Paige was bleeding black blood, I scented Peter, the vial snake who basically threw our trust away, I

asked him what was happening to her as she continued to bleed that substance, but he never answered me. I kept taking her pain, she told me she thought she had

know, she basically told me that she saw things that couldn't be explained rationally, she said she still liked me, even loved me" Derek continued as I felt a tear going

down my cheeks, "Paige cried as she had more pain flood her body, so I tried taking it, but it was too much, she asked if she was going to die, I didn't want to answer

her, but I nodded confirming what she was thinking. She told me that she wanted me to find someone who was strong, caring and someone that I could love for who I

was, she made me promise. Paige begged that she couldn't take the pain anymore, so she begged me to end it. I didn't want her to suffer anymore so I held her up as

she had her hands on my left arm to brace for the end, I felt my eyes glowing their precious golden color before I shut them as I crushed her spine, she let out a gasp

as I just held her tighter. I kept telling her I was sorry, I dare didn't open my eyes to see what I had done as I felt her hands drop from my arm, her body went limp

and cold in my arms as I just held her, but I scented Peter, he took her out of my arms as I kept my eyes shut the entire time" Derek said as he had tear streaks on his

face, I wiped them away. " My head was in my hands when I scented my mother,she had found me still where I had killed Paige, I didn't want to move. She called my

name, I said I did something... Something terrible, her footsteps had gotten closer, she told me she knew, I felt her lift my chin but my eyes remained closed, I told her

that my eyes... they're different. She told me that they were Different, but still beautiful... Just like the rest of me. I then opened my eyes, I knew they were glowing,

but no longer the once brilliant, golden yellow, but a cold, steel blue" Derek said as I wiped the tears away or at least tried to. Derek saw this as he cupped my

cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that stained my face, "That promise I made to Paige in her dying moments lead me to find love. It lead me to find

you" He said as he smiled, "The story isn't over?" I asked as he smiled, his head shaking. "Not yet my love, after Paige's death the moment my eyes changed to blue, it

was symbolizing that I had taken the life of an innocent,. The changing of my eyes did something else to me, a bit of my soul...it darken, I became more

temperamental, violent, and rebellious, my control wavered more and more every passing full moon." Derek said as I continued to listen, "Till?" I asked as he smiled at

me, "Your 11th birthday, my mother had me go even though I didn't want to go, I had to because she wanted help me, she said that I might find the thing to keep me

at peace. I scoffed at her teaching, earlier that day my wolf told me that I should go, so I gave in. I asked my mom what I should make for you, she just smiled at me

as she handed me a box, I opened it and inside was materials, but also inside was my pack symbol. I thanked her as I went outside, I listened to nature as I made

what I wanted. I finished my work, making sure that it wouldn't break. My mom, Laura and I arrived at your house seeing your family there as the party commenced.

Your dad told my mom that it was also a special birthday because you would shift for the first time. I watched as your dad gave you your mother necklace. I remember

that he told you that it was time." Derek said as I smiled, I remembered Derek when he was at that party, "We all watched as you fully shifted for the first time, I was

in a trance when we made eye contact, my wolf was whining that you were my mate, when you changed back I was in utter awe" Derek said as I smiled at the

memory, "Then you took me to my porch, telling me that your gift meant everything that ever happened between us, I remember opening the box to see the bracelet, I

remember thanking you, hugging you, then when we parted, I then imprinted on you, that bracelet has never left my wrist since" I said as he cupped my cheeks and

kissed me. We parted, but our foreheads remained in contact with one another, "I do have a question my dear fox" Derek asked as I cocked my head, "Ask away

Love" I replied as he chuckled, "Can you try to describe what imprinting is?" He asked as I nodded, I thought for a minute before looking at him," When our eyes

connected after you gave me the bracelet that binds itself to my wrist, every thought, every emotion, every memory, every edge of my soul, everything in my life

unraveled as I stared into your beautiful green eyes. It was as if everything that kept my soul and body as one were disconnected, as if I cut the very fabric of time

with my claws. All the things that defined who I was at that moment vanished, my appreciation for nature, my ability to connect to emotions on a deeper level, the love

for my father, the curiosity of all I had ever wondered about, all of it vanish for that time, all those thing sliced away felt like I was drifting away from Earth itself.

Suddenly I was no longer floating, because something new held me, like the world's strongest thread was holding me here, to the center of life. The gravity of Earth

doesn't hold me to where I am. it's you Derek Hale, you keep me here." I explained to him, his tears once again fell, I kissed them away as he smiled. We got out of

the hummer trunk, he lead me to the distillery, there in the door was a spiral, a mark for vendetta, who's revenge did it stand for now, Kali's, Duecalion's, The Darach's,

or did it stand for our's.


	31. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

"Derek take your time, I have school, heal please" I said as he kept me at his side, "Yes mam" He replied before kissing me, I kissed back before walking to school, I

got through two of my classes before I scented the twins, it's because of them I was poisoned, used as bait so that Kali could kill one of Derek's betas, Boyd, it was

because of them Boyd is dead. " This whole thing with Danny, it needs to stop." Aiden told his brother as I used my heightened hearing to listen, "He's harmless. And

Lydia's the one we're supposed to worry about. " Ethan said as he defended my gay friend, I smiled, "Then why are you still talking to Danny? " Aiden asked him

interested. "What difference does it make? " Ethan asked his twin, who scoffed at him, "What do you think we're doing here? You know we're not actual high school

students, right? We're here to eliminate a threat, not hold hands and pass notes in class." Aiden said making me irritated, "And now, we know he's harmless. Threat

eliminated. " Ethan replied as he got a book out of his locker. "You're starting to like him. "Aiden sneered at his brother, "So what? " Ethan said a bit annoyed, "So if

Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?" Aiden asked him, "If Deucalion asks you, would you kill me? " Ethan asked him as Aiden smirked, "Stop talking to Danny... Or

I'm gonna rip the flesh off his face... and eat it." Aiden said before he went to his next class, "Not before I tear you apart for killing Boyd" I growled as I went to my

next class, which I realized free period. I trailed Aiden till he went into Coach's office with Lydia, "What now? What's that look for?" She asked him, I was pissed,

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since... " Aiden replied as Lydia finished his sentence , "Since what? Since you killed Boyd? " She finished

it, "I told you that was Kali. I didn't have a choice." Aiden replied making me growl. "I thought you were all alphas. " Lydia asked him interested, "Yeah, well, it's not as

Democratic as it sounds. And if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember Derek killed Ennis." Aiden replied to her question, "So it's his turn to

kill someone that it? " Lydia asked him as I felt my claws come out, "Maybe. Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you." Aiden said making me growl, you can't

use his name. "How'd you know about that?" Lydia asked before I darted to the glass, using my claws to scratch a spiral in it, then hiding, "What the hell is that? "

Lydia asked Aiden, whose anger I smelt, "Derek"He replied before I heard the door open then slam shut. "Derek?" Aiden yelled for my imprint, Lydia behind him, I

prepared to attack "Aiden, stop, please. " Lydia begged him, but he ignored her as he looked around, "I'm right here, Derek." Aiden countered as I was almost there,

"I'll scream." Lydia said threatening, the banshee really? "You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me." Aiden yelled as I then half shifted, running at Aiden, claws

grown out to slashing at his chest. Aiden growled at me as he pushed me out of the way, I fell to the ground as Aiden grabbed something, a hard object hit my skull

causing me to collapse, "Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop!" Lydia screamed as the weigh hit my head again, I fell to the ground as Scott, Stiles and Cora pulled Aiden away from

me. Ethan got in front of his brother "You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his brother as I tried to get up, but faltered to the ground again, "She came at me! "Aiden

growled as he pointed at me, I growled at him as I tried getting up. "It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or them." Ethan

growled at his twin,who then set the weight down as I got up and watched them leave I growl at the twins, "Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt. " Stiles said as I

went to a sink and began cleaning the blood from my head. "You okay? " Stiles asked as I sighed, "She doesn't look okay. " Lydia said as I looked at them confused,

"I'll heal." I said throwing the bloody towel away, Stiles went to speak, but I made my eyes glow "I said I'm fine. " I said trying to keep myself up, "Do you realize how

suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them? " Stiles asked me, I scoffed at his question, "I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." I

said as I shook the dizziness away, "We're trying. " Scott told me as I shook my head from the pain, "And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers

running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." I growled at them, Cora

followed me "She's definitely is made for none other than Derek Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said as I growl but allow it. Stiles took me to his house

so I could show his dad the whole board as Stiles put it, "Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh... " Stiles said as he paced the room, the Sheriff looked at him

expecting an explanation for why his son wanted to show him something, but I just shrugged my shoulders as my new not leaving headache got slightly worse,

"Stiles? " Sheriff asked as Stiles looked at him spazzing his hands as he paced around, him doing that isn't helping, I sat on the bed feeling worse by the minute, "Dad,

I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here. " Stiles said as I could hear his heart pounding louder and louder, "Hey, I don't

have this kind of time. " Sheriff said getting up but Stiles just told him that this was life and death, "Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't

figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then "Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like...

it's like you've been playing a losing game. " Stiles said getting in front of his dad so he wouldn't leave, the sheriff gave him a hard look. "Stiles, the last thing I need

right now is a job performance review from my own son." Sheriff said annoyed at the situation he was in, "I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the

reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles said as he set up the

chessboard, I noticed that Derek was on the king and I was on the queen. "Alexandra here is a what?" Sheriff asked as Stiles looked at him, "A Fuchsbau" I said as I

cracked my knuckles, "A supernatural werefox thing" Stiles said as I rolled my eyes "Scott and Derek are werewolves? " Sheriff said with a confused look on his face as

he looked at me, "Yes." Stiles said as I nodded, "And Kate Argent was a werewolf? " Sheriff continued but I shook my head at him, "Hunter. That's... purple's hunter."

Stiles corrected him as I felt another sick feeling fill me, "Along with Allison and her father. " I said as the sheriff looked at me. "Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the

veterinarian, is a Kanima? "Sheriff asked confused as ever, "Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think. "Stiles corrected then confused himself, "So

who's the Kanima? " Sheriff asked as if it was important, "Jackson. " I said as another feeling of ill filled my body, "No, Jackson's a werewolf. " Sheriff said trying to

correct me, "Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London. " Stiles said making my

head hurt worse than before. "Who's the Darack? " Sheriff asked confused, "It's da-rock. " Stiles said correcting his dad once again, "We don't know yet. " I said as I

winced but hid it well, "We don't know yet. "Stiles said as I watched the Sheriff's expression changing quickly. "But he was killed by werewolves?" Sheriff asked us as I

winced again in pain, "Slashed up and left for dead. " Stiles told him, as I nodded, "Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima? " Sheriff asked us as I coughed, " 'Cause

sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles said as I nodded trying to convince the Sheriff it's all true, but I smelt the Sheriff's

frustration. "And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Sheriff asked as I smelt anger rolling off of him, "Uh, that would

be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing. " Stiles said pointing out the obvious, Stiles' dad nodded and got up, "Dad... Dad, would you... I can

prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A Fuchsbau. " Stiles said pointing at me, "Stiles, Stiles! That's enough. " Sheriff yelled at him but Stiles stopped him, "Dad, can

you please just hold on? " Stiles said pleading to his dad who stopped as Stiles looked at me, "You ready?" Stiles asked me, I nodded as I went to stand up, "All right,

dad, just watch this, okay?" Stiles said then everything went black, I heard echoing beeps of a heart moniter, I opened my eyes, I felt sick and weak, I looked to see

Derek holing my hand "Derek?" I asked weakly, he looked at me, relief filled his scent, "Hey. Hey, I'm here. " Derek said as I saw Cora behind him holding Laura in her

arms, I looked back at my imprint, "What's happening to me? " I asked as I felt pain enter my body again, "I don't know. But I'm not leaving you alone, okay? Not

again." Derek said as I smiled, darkness enveloped me again.


	32. The Overlooked

Derek's POV

"Derek, where are you?" I heard her voice emulate the loft, Lexi is dying and it's all cause of her, I need to stay calm. Deaton is watching Laura, my little girl ."Right

here." I said with fake concern towards the woman who Scott tells me is the Darach, Jennifer looked so panicked as she ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Thank

God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." Jennifer said hugging me the

best she could, I was disgusted but did it anyway, I hugged her back, come on. "From who?" I asked as if concerned, but I didn't care, I only care for my true love.

"Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." Jennifer said as she just continued to panic, Lexi is

dying because of this bitch. "What is it?" I asked as she just clung to my shirt, she was shaking, but I was not concerned for her, "Promise you'll listen to me." Jennifer

begs as I think of Lexi being in pain because of her, "I promise." I said nodding my head, she smiles she hugs me again, her lips reach mine, but I push her off, giving

her a look of disgust and betrayal. "They're already here, aren't they?" She asked as the two appeared from the wall, both Scott and Stiles, Jennifer took two steps

away from me and smiled. "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She said chuckling as she watched the two boys standing confidently as

they stare at her. "We told him you're the one killing people." Scott said confirming his statement that he told me, I am worried about Lexi, she's dying, I need her.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school

English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She said cocking her head to him as she looks at me then back at the boys. "Where's my dad" Stiles asked as a

tear fell down his face, I had to hold back my anger back to keep it all clean, Jennifer needs to admit the truth, before I kill her. "How should I know? Derek, tell me you

don't believe this." She looked at me with fear on her face, she looked at me with disbelief, but I scowled at her. "Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" I

asked her, she looks offended as if I didn't believe her which I don't. "No." She shook her head at me as I cross my arms, she needs to suffer as Lexi has suffered.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said with anger flooding him, but he stood strong as I looked at the woman who is disguised as a flower but she's the

snake underneath. "Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer said trying to keep her innocence to me, but it was long gone. "What do you know?" I

said getting annoyed at this going on right now, Lexi of all people need me. "I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an

absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." Jennifer said with disgust in her tone as I watch Scott take a bottle out of his pocket. "What if we can?" Scott said

as he untightened the lid a bit. "What is that?" Jennifer demanded to the boy. "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be

used against you." Scott told her the description of the herb, she looked at him scared. "Mistletoe?" She growled as Scott then threw the powder at her, the cloud

enveloped her, she writhed in it, I saw the face, her true face. Jennifer soon got control over her form, then panicked as she tried to run, but I caught her and I lifted

her off the ground with my hand around her neck, "Derek.. wait, wait! You need me." She said as she struggled in my grip, I growled deeply as I lifted her off the

ground even more, my rage is exposed. "What are you?"I growled at her with my eyes glowing and my anger rising as my wolf snarled _Kill her, she hurt Imprint_ . "The

only person who can save Alexandra. Call Peter. Call him!" She begged as I got my phone out, Peter told me that she was getting worse. Lexi was throwing up black

blood and a white substance, I hung up as my grip on her neck tightened, her windpipe was being crushed slowly under my grip. "Derek, Derek! what are you doing?"

Scott growled at me as Jennifer struggled in my grip that tightened around her neck. "Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer began choking, but her mentioning Lexi made

my grip tighten even more. "Stop. Derek stop!" Scott said begging me as I growled in pure rage. "Stilinski, you'll never find them." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Derek DEREK" I looked over to see Stiles with pleading eyes staring into mine, I dropped Jennifer, she was trying to catch her breath. I was letting out rough breaths

"That's right. You need me. All of you." She said staring at me. I got her in the hummer so we could get to the hospital to heal Lexi. "You should know I'm not doing this

because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want Lexi to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Jennifer

said making me upset, so I just growled at her, "Shut up." I growled at her, "You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really

are." Jennifer said making me more agitated, I shook my head as I tightened my grip on the wheel "Stop talking." I growled at her before we got to the hospital, We

got inside with Scott and Stiles, we ran into Melissa "Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa told her son, "We're here for Lexi."

Scott said as she looked at us confused. "What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa asked as Stiles was holding her wooden bat, Stiles just shrugged

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott told her as Melissa huffed. "The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got

two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Lexi needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa

told him, "Got it. Okay." Scott said before we got on the elevator, my grip tight on Jennifer's arm, she rolled her eyes as we went up the floors "You don't have to keep

me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." She said before we got out of the elevator, we heard fighting as we looked into Lexi's now abandoned room, "Derek." Scott

said as I looked down to soon see Peter sliding at my feet, "We got a problem." He said making me cock my head, Peter then looked in front of him "Big problem." He

said as I saw the twin alpha. I shifted as I growled, they are part of the reason Boyd is dead, they roared at me as I roared back running at them, dodging their attack

as they tackled Scott. "Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott struggled against their grip, "All we want is her." They growled back, my head

turns to see the elevator open, I looked to see Jennifer's sad face as the doors then close, the twins let Scott go and we ran, "Don't stop, don't stop!" I screamed for

Stiles to stop, he waited for the twins then hit them in the back of the head with the bat, it broke, which made Stiles run. Scott looked at the light, I gave him a boost

with he then slammed the light in the Alpha's face, this gave us time to escape. Scott and I shifted back to find Cora, Peter and Stiles in another room with

Lexi,"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked as I looked out the small door window, they weren't here yet, "He's close." I replied before going back to see Peter wiping

Lexi's head "What about Ms. Blake? What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?" Stiles said yelling at his friend, I scowled,

"Shh, quiet." I told him, "Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When a psychotic, mass murdering bitch by the way... has got my dad somewhere,

tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" He said getting in my face, "Stiles, they're still out there." Scott told him, "And... and they want her, right? Which means now

we don't have her either, so my dad and Lexi are both dead!" Stiles yelled, I didn't think he was overprotective of Lexi, but none the less "Not yet. Is she really

dying?"Scott asked Peter who was wiping Lexi's forehead, "She's definitely not getting any better." Peter replied to him, "There has to be something that we can do.

We have to help her." Scott said before I saw the snake herself show up, my fist's tightening. "You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff

Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."Jennifer said before I

rushed her but Scott stopped me, "She was trying to get out." I said pointing at her "I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer said

as she tried defending herself, Cora stood by Lexi, who was breathing hard, "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles demanded from

the Darach, "Not until I'm safe." Jennifer retorted back to the boy, "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter suggested, I was ok

with that, "Works for me." I commented before the P.A. System came on, "Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you

bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa said before the mic went off,

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said to Scott, "Shut up." I told her, "He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer said looking at Scott, "What does

she mean?" I asked him, "You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer said as if it was obvious. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants

perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer said as Peter looked at Scott, "A true Alpha." Peter said astonished, "What's that? " Stiles

asked as Peter spoke up, "The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter said really

surprised, "It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said as I looked at Lexi, she looked so weak "Scott, your mom..." Stiles started but Scott

looked at him, "My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get

to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott told us as I walked to Lexi, "The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." I said to the group while wiping Jace's

forehead, "I'll distract them." Scott said as I quirked my eyebrows at him, "You mean fight them." I said looking at my imprint's pale skin, "Whatever I have to do." Scott

told us, "I'll help you." I told Scott, but the bitch just sneered, "Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer said as I glared at her, I just want

Lexi healed, and Jennifer dead"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said looking around the room, "An advantage like what? You mean like

a weapon?" Stiles asked, "Something better than a baseball bat." Peter said as Stiles just glared at him, we then looked around the room for a weapon for Peter,

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles said making me look at him, "Do you know how to use those?" I asked him, "Well, no." Stiles said holding the shock pads in his

hands still, "Put 'em down." I told him as I saw Scott grab a needle,"Epinephrine?"Scott asked me. "That's only gonna make him stronger." I told him, but Peter looked

up, "How strong? All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter said after he got out there with the drug running through his system, Stiles was behind me and Jennifer followed.

"It's still here!" Stiles said as I loaded Lexi inside to lay her on the bed, "Derek, over here." Jennifer said as I got to her, sad to leave my mate, "Julia. It is you." Kali

said snarling at her, "You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer said as I knew the obvious choice, "That's why we're gonna run." I commanded her as we ran, "Wait,

wait! The elevator!" She said as we got inside, but as we went up we got stuck. "Kali already knows." I told her, "Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she

might not know that we didn't get out." Jennifer said making me a bit irritable "Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor." I told her but I want her

dead after she heals Lexi. "Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch." She told

me, "Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." I said checking my phone "Don't move. On our way." I said before pacing the small space,

"Anything? Derek, I know what you're thinking... that I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're

not thinking the most superficial thought... "Is that her real face?" "The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe.. Is that what she really looks like? Julia

Baccari. That was my name." She said making me pissed. "I don't care." I told her, but she wouldn't stop. "I guess I should have changed it to something with different

first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of

your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror.

Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize." Jennifer said as I got angrier, "I still don't care." I growled at her but she just kept running her god forsaken

mouth, "But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened." Jennifer said as I shook my head, "You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with

the rest of the pack. Mystery solved." I said annoyed, "I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill. For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone,

like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a

spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to

the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found." Jennifer told me but I just wanted

out of here to be with Lexi trying to heal her. "You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer

asked me, "No." I replied not caring, "It's a norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him

from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a

gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of

mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of

mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone

who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked... the

emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers,

philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked." She told me, but I

growled "You killed innocent people." I growled back as she smiled, I continued thinking about Lexi, "So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I

know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again." Jennifer said as I looked at her then looked

away. "You can't beat them." I told her, "Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't

get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?" Jennifer asked me, I huffed, "We lose all our power." I told

her,I heard something else, "Derek, please look at me."She begged, then I saw her Darach form then everything went black.


	33. Alpha Pact

Derek's POV

Everything was echoing, but I felt something hitting me, it was getting harder and harder, so I grabbed the thing, it was a hand, Stiles' hand, my eyes fell. I looked

around, the bitch was gone, damn it, "Where is she?" I asked as I sat up looking at the boy, his body looked shaken, "Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom."Stiles said

freaking out as he looked at me, trying to catch his breath, "She took her?" I asked him as he nodded, "Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left

with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here. Whoa." Stiles said as I got up, one

thing was on my mind, the one thing I came for "What about Lexi?" I asked him as he nodded, "She is ok still with Isaac" Stiles said as I got on my feet and darted to

my imprint, Lexi, my imprint, my girl, my lover, I soon found Isaac with my unconscious mate in the back, still breathing thank god, I let my head fall as I grabbed her

hand and kissed it, so Isaac drove me to my Hummer, which the Argent's were waiting there too. "Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked as Cora gave Lexi to me,

her body was lax in my arms, her breathing was rough, but I can help, I hope "Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right

now." I said before opening the door to my hummer, Cora opened the other door, "What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked as I laid Lexi in the back, Cora jumped

in and placed my mate's head in her lap. "I got her brother" She said as I nodded then shut the door, I began walking to the driver's side, "Jennifer took Melissa." I

told him, but Allison wanted to know where Scott was, "He left he's with Duecalion" I said before getting in my hummer and driving to the loft to try to save my love.

The night consisted of taking Lexi's pain, It was the next day, Cora had Laura in her arms deep in sleep, Peter was on the steps and I had Lexi on our bed, she looked

dead, but she is still breathing, Isaac showed up a few minutes ago watching my imprint breath heavily, I held her hand in mine"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked

me as I held her hand, "I don't know." I replied as Lexi tried breathing normal, so I took some of her pain, her breathing became normal again. "So what are you

gonna do?" Isaac asked me as I just focused on my mate, I just shook my head "I don't know." I replied monotone again, nothing else really mattered. "Want to figure

something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are

dead, Lexi is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" Isaac asked as I was

deep in thought, "Maybe. I told Lexi I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." I told him, but he just snarled at me, but I don't care

"There's no time! The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing

nothing." Isaac yelled at me then went out the door, I heard Laura cry, "Cora" I said as she looked up from her niece, my babygirl, Laura was making grabby hands to

me, so Cora got up and gave me my child. I held him how Lexi taught me, but Laura was still crying so I began rocking her back and forth "Shh Laura, my Pup, shh I got

you shh" I said bouncing her, she then whimpered as she looked at me, "I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance

from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott." Peter said as Laura then began falling asleep in my arms, "Scott's not an Alpha yet." I replied as my babygirl fell deep

asleep again. "But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter said as I got up and set my girl in her crib. "I promise you, your mother is going to get better" I said carefully

caressing her little face as she was asleep, I walked out of nursery back to Lexi's side. I didn't leave her side, Lexi's breathing got worse so I began taking her pain,

"Careful." My uncle told me, but I soon stopped when I began feeling it hit me, "Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me."I told him as Lexi began breathing

easier, "That's not exactly what I meant." Peter said as I looked at him, "I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason."Peter told me as I

quirked my eyebrows, "Which is?" I asked him, "You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill

and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than

just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own." Peter said not making sense. "If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." I commanded him,

"I'm telling you... I've heard it's possible." Peter responded to me, "How?" I asked him, "It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she

draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an

Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red." Peter explained. "If I can save her..." I dawned

him, "If. If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you." Peter said making the downside appear, "How do I do it? By taking her pain?" I asked him, I

need to save Lexi, "And then some. Because there's a cost. I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think

about what else you'd be losing." Peter said as I looked at my imprint, "I don't care about power. Not anymore." I said with a solemn tone, "What about the power to

fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're

gonna fare as a beta?" Peter said trying to draw me out of it, "I don't care." I replied as I felt Lexi twitch a little, "What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for?

She would know the only way for you to save Lexi would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital." Peter told me as

Lexi's breathing went rough then clear, "Why?" I asked him, "So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of

her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side." Peter told me as I still didn't budge, but then her breathing got bad fast"It's gotta be

now. I don't have a choice." I said hearing my imprint's breathing get worse, "You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences...

facing Kali as a beta." Peter told me, "But it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless. But not her." I said as I took her arm in one hand

and her arm. "I love you" I said kissing her forehead, I sat back and began taking her pain, my veins blackening, it was getting more and more painful as I did, but I

need to save her, Jace's eyes popped open but I didn't stop, I felt my Alpha Spark growing inside of me, , I lifted my head in the air, my fangs bared and my eyes

glowing. I let out a roar as I felt my eyes glowing but they didn't change color, I felt stronger, more of an Alpha, an Alpha that gave true sacrifice, an Alpha that I will

be, I stopped roaring then collapsed as everything went black.


	34. Lunar Ellipse

_'There are legends and there are myths, but somehow they intertwine, my father told me the legend of The Wolf and The Fox, the two fell in love, but others knew that a fox_

 _couldn't love a wolf and a wolf could never love a fox, but their love could heal the deepest of wounds. When the fox became sick, the wolf decided that power didn't matter so_

 _sacraficing power would heal it's mate. What the wolf didn't know is that when true sacrifice was given, the wolf wouldn't lose the power, but it would grow'._ I felt like I was

dying but I soon felt my pain being taken away, my back arched as I heard a roar like no other, but the voice itself was familiar, Derek, he's taking my pain. My eyelids

snapped open as Derek's grip on my fell, he fell as well, but not till I saw his eyes glowing red, so the legend's true. I sat him up, I heard a cry, I saw Peter holding my

girl, "Laura, my pup" I said as I took her from his arms. I walked over to check him, "I'm ok baby girl, sorry I wasn't awake" I said as she nuzzled my neck, she babbled

as I held her close, "I know I missed you too" I said as she gave me a smile. Sixteen hours passed, I got a water bottle from the fridge, I opened it. I helped Derek

drink, his mouth was slightly open, his head moved as he took the liquid in his mouth. "You're okay." Derek said after he swallowed the drink I offered, his eyes laid on

me, I smiled as I kissed his lips, we parted but our forehead's remained touching. "I'm doing much better than you are right now, And all because of you." I said

rubbing my face on his, I watched his eyes glow red as they bored into mine, "Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the

way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb." Peter said as I growled at him, but Derek just nuzzled his face into my

shoulder, "I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek told his uncle as I got Laura into my arms, "I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter said as I

just held my little girl. An hour later the door opened to reveal Ethan, "We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the

playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." He said as I just kept a good hold on Derek, who was feeding Laura, Peter looked at the twin then at

Derek, shrugging his shoulders, "Good enough for me." Peter said as he nodded his head. "You want me to run?" Derek replied as Peter then gruffed, "No. I want you

to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter ranted

as I growled at him, "If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." I said as I looked at him, "How do you know

I'm gonna lose?" Derek said making his eyes glow red, "We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter said as he looked at the Banshee. "I feel like...

I'm standing in a graveyard. " Lydia replied, soon enough Cora, Derek, Laura and I were in the Hummer, we drove till we hear a scream, a Banshee's scream. "What

the hell was that? " Cora asked as I lit my eyes up, "Lydia. We have to go back. " I said as Derek then turned around to the Loft, we went inside to find the Twin

Alpha's dead and Kali, Cora held Laura as she went to Lydia. "You did this for me?" Derek asked the bitch who poisoned me, "For us. For anyone who's ever been their

victim. " Jennifer said as I growled at her, "Stop talking to my imprint like a politician. Stop trying to convince him of your cause!"I yelled at her, angry. "Fine, I'll convince

you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father. " Jennifer told Derek who looked at me. "How? " I asked her as she then smirked, "I need a

guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you. " She told us, "All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in

the right place at the right time. " She just wouldn't stop. "You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for? " Derek asked her, "You haven't seen

him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you. " Jennifer said as I scoffed, "Derek, don't trust her. " Cora told

him, "I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to

struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." Jennifer said as I looked at Derek, "Don't go" I said as I felt tears going down my cheeks. "Don't

worry I got a plan"He said whispering in my ear. Derek just left with her, I had trust in him, I decided to be there, I followed their scents. "Maybe you just need a little

guidance. " Duecalion's voice hit my ears, "I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me. "Deucalion... isn't always blind." Scott said as I soon found

the door, the demon wolf couldn't see. I looked up to see the moon, it had started, I got in the room when Jennifer then began hitting Duecalion repeatedly, "Jennifer!

" Derek yelled at her, causing her to stop, "He doesn't know. " Derek told her, "Know what?" She growled at him, "What you really look like. He knows the cost of

bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid." Derek told her, she looked at him, "No. No, he hasn't" She said before putting a hand over his eyes.

The wolf screamed then she lifted her hand, his vision was cleared, "Turn to me. " She growled, but he didn't, "Turn to me! " She roared, Duecalion looked at her, she

was about to deliver the final blow until something stopped her. "What is this? " Jennifer asked after Derek caught her, I growled a bit as he held her up a bit, "Healing

him made you weak, just like healing Lexi did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes. " Derek told her,she smiled, "Then you do it. Kill him. "

She begged innocently, "No." Derek told her as he looked at me smiling then back at her with a frown. "What? "She snarled at my imprint, "Like my mother used to

say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer. "Derek said before tightening his grip humanly on her neck, "Let them go." Derek ordered her, she looked betrayed, she

slammed him on the boxes. I roared as I went into my half form, I rushed her as I slammed my body at hers, I felt the moons power, "Your 15 minutes are up." I

growled at her, but she grabbed my neck and surrounded us with mountain ash, her grip tightening. "You bitch, he will be mine, you got in the way" She growled as

she tightened her grip on my neck, I shifted back, my vision blurring a bit, she looked up at Derek. "Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll

just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf. I'll take your true love with them" She said

as I tried breathing but I was failing, I watched as Scott put both his hands up to the barrier, Jennifer smiled at him, "You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember

you having much success. " She said as he pressed into it, the barrier was breaking more and more, I watched as Scott's eyes went from that beta gold to alpha

crimson, he took two steps inside the barrier and it broke, a sound wave echoed from the blast. Jennifer released me, I scrambled to Derek as he enveloped me in an

embrace. "How did you do that?" Jennifer asked as she was terrified, "I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself.

I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott said as I felt the new power radiating off of him, "It won't change the color of mine, so allow me. " Duecalion

said before he sliced her throat, she bled as she turned to her darach form. Soon Duecalion was looking at us."My mother told me you were a man of vision once."

Derek said as he wrapped his arms around my belly "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight

back won't matter, Because you'll never see us coming." Scott said before the new changed Duecalion left. Derek and I went back to the Loft, we just embraced in

bed,kissing one another, remembering our touch.


	35. Anchor

"Hey it's me again, I was just wondering when you would be home, Laura can tell when your not here, I am impressed, but she's our daughter, I have to go, but I love

you" I said before hanging up for like the tenth time this week. I saw my cousin Michael holding my baby girl, "Alright you have my numbers, her milk's in the fridge, just

make sure you.." I said before he chuckled, "Cuz I got this, go to school" He said smiling, I walked to my baby girl, "Be good for Cousin Micky" I said before kissing her

little forehead, she just babbled as I smiled grabbing my bag, I drove Derek's camaro. I soon arrived at the school,I got out to see Stiles, his scent was off but I just

shook my head as I walked with him. "So sleep paralysis that sucks" I said as he yawned, "Yeah its getting bad" He said as we both saw Scott running from his

shadow "Woah hey...hey Scott are you okay" Stiles asked as I saw Scott looking a bit paranoid. "You don't look all right, Scott." I said as he shook his head at me, "I'm

okay." He replied as I just looked at my phone, Derek still isn't answering. "No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles said as I

put my phone away, "How'd you know?" Scott asked Stiles as Lydia and Allison appeared, "Because it's happening to all three of you." She said before the five of us

began walking into the school. "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one. " Lydia said with a smile on her face, I just quirked my eyebrows at her, "We're not

crazy. " Allison said making me smirk at her, "Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "We did die and

come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right? " Scott said before the bell rang, "We keep an eye on each other. Okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so

much. " Stiles said before walking to History first, "Enjoying What?" She replied as I smiled, then walked to history. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura.

I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not

since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter." Mr. Yukimura said as I heard a loud thud behind me, the class saw

a japanese girl who looked up and shyly smiled. "Either way, there she is. Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century. "He said as I got out

my notebook to take notes, soon History ended, I followed Scott and Stiles to their lockers, "I think we need sometime to get back to normal" Scott said as I just gave

him an are you crazy look. "We reset a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. I don't think things are going to get back to normal." Stiles said trying to his

locker open, but he struggled. "I thought you said you wanted to make friends. " said to his daughter as I looked their way, "Not like that." She snapped back at her

dad, "You said you wanted to be noticed." He replied back to her as she sighed "I could set myself on fire and be noticed." She grunted back to her dad who gave her

a look "Well, then you'd be dead. "He retorted as she gave a quick glare, "Exactly. " She said before looking my way, I then heard heavy breathing behind me, I turned

to see Scott who's eyes were glowing. "Who, Scott your eyes" I said as Stiles looked at Scott as well. "What about them" He asked concerned, Stiles just looked at

him like it was obvious. "Scott, they are starting to glow..stop it Scott...stop it." Stiles said being a spaz. "I..I..I can't control it" Scott replied as he was putting his hand

over his eyes. "Ok..keep your head Down" Stiles took Scott into an empty room, I shut and locked the door behind me. "Get back" Scott told us as I saw his claws

growing. "Scott... It's going to be ok" Stiles said as I watched Scott's fangs replace his normal teeth. "I don't know what's going to happen get back" Scott slurred

through his fangs. Scott was breathing heavy as he closed his claws on his palms causing blood to pool out. He growled then proceeded to turn human turned back to

normal. "Pain makes you human" Scott said as his hands were coated in his own blood. "Scott, this is serious...it bad for Allison and it's getting bad for me too. You

know how you can tell if your dreaming...you can't read in dreams. The letters are messed up." Stiles said shaking as Scott stood up, I looked at Stiles worried. "Like

now" I asked. "Guys I can't read a thing" he said in a slow breath in then released it. I stuck with Scott and Stiles throughout the rest of the day, the pack sat down

for lunch "Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked as I looked at my phone, no Derek

damn it! "And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles said as he looked at me, "And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives? " Allison said as she

looked at Scott, "They're all locked up because they're insane. " Isaac said as he looked at me, I punched his shoulder. "Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?

" Stiles said pointing a finger at him, "For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac replied as Stiles gave him

the are you kidding me look, "Hey, dude, are you still milking that? " Stiles asked as Isaac leaned in a bit, "Yeah, maybe I am still milking that. " Isaac replied to the

boy. "Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word

for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." I looked up to see Kira, "And what do they call you? " Lydia asked as

she looked at her, "Kira. She's in our History class." Scott said making Kira smile, "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked her, Kira smiled

at her, "Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have

hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." Kira explained as Isaac had a look on his face, "Wrathful

deities? And what are those? " Isaac asked intrigued. "Like demons." I said looking at Kira who nodded in agreement with me, "Demons. Why not? " Stiles said

throwing his hands up, "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one? " Allison asked her, "Death. You die." Kira replied before leaving.

Soon school ended, I went to the loft where Micheal was rocking Laura to sleep, He was staying in Beacon for a while so I offered him a place to stay, which he

accepted. It became late when Scott called me to help him find a dead body, so I said what the hell. It's currently one in the morning and I am following these two

idiots in the Preserve, "You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said as I watched the area, it was

peaceful, "I know. " Scott said as I yawned,I shook the sleep out of my eyes, "If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of

hell, I'm seriously not up for that. " Stiles said as we just continued walking, "Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott

said before a sharp high pitched howl ripped through the night, Stiles grabbed Scott, who dropped his phone. "Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always

sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles said as Scott jumped down and got his phone from a puddle, "It still works." Scott said as I saw a

tipped over car, "Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it." Stiles said as we walked to the car, "Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked

Stiles who shrugged, "Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those?" Stiles said pointing to the slash marks, "Animal claws would be

closer together, right? A lot closer." Stiles asked as I nodded at him. "Then it was a werewolf." I said as Stiles looked at the claw marks, "So, my dad was right." Stiles

said as Scott looked inside the car, "What is that?" Scott said pointing to something, Stiles got to what Scott was pointing to, and grabbed it, it was a babydoll. Stiles

pointed his flashlight at it, "I'm hungry." It said making Stiles scream, Scott hold his stance but was shook, and as for me my claws and fangs appeared, "I think I just

had a minor heart attack." Stiles said as he got up, "Ya Dick" I growled at him, as I stopped growling something else didn't, I turned to see two glowing blue eyes

looking our way, "Hey, Stiles Please tell me you see that." Scott said as the thing kept growling at us, Stiles slowly walked towards us, "I see it. " Stiles said as it

darted off, I ran after it with Scott by my side, "Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, Lexi! wait!" Stiles screamed behind us till his voice was nonexistent. Scott and I ran towards the

coyote as it got faster and faster, soon it jumped over the ravine, so both Scott and I jumped as well landing on the other side. We were on all fours facing the coyote,

it snarled at us, I made my eyes their golden amber, making myself dominant, I saw Scott's eyes glowing their crimson color. The coyote stopped snarling, but kept

baring it's teeth, both Scott and my eyes were still glowing, it growled lowly before making its eyes glow into an electric blue, the sign that a werewolf or _werecoyote_ for

that matter has taken a life. "Malia?" I asked as the coyote's eyes were still glowing at us, then she took off. Scott and I stood up, "Well this just got interesting" I said

as I looked at the True Alpha.


	36. More Bad Than Good

Scott ran one way as I ran after Malia, she was fast, but I soon clashed into Stiles and Scott. "I think I found something." Stiles said as we got up, I began dusting

myself off, "So did I. " I replied as we went to the den, "It's a coyote den. " Stiles said as we got inside, it reeked so bad it made my eyes water, "Werecoyote. " I said

wiping the tears. "You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo. " Stiles said as he grabbed a scarf, then my mind clicked,

"We shouldn't be here" I said as they looked at me, "What do you mean? " Stiles asked as I dragged them out, "She's not going to come back now. We just invaded

her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere." I said as we exited the den, "If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go? " Stiles said as I

stretched. "I don't know. " Scott said as he looked different, I don't know how but he was different, "Can you track her now? You think you got her scent? " Stiles

asked us as I just felt a shiver down my spine, "Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott

said as he looked at us, "The door's still open." Stiles said making me confused, "If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically

a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league." Scott said as Stiles looked up at him, "And more in my dad's." Stiles said as I nodded getting

his phone to him. "You're sure it was her?" Sheriff asked as I watched officers appearing, "I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like mine." I said as I

shifted my weight on the balls of my feet, "It makes sense, Dad." Stiles said as the Sheriff looked at the three of us, "But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote,

right?" Sheriff asked us as I rolled my eyes. "Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles said as I nodded,"Okay, but if

it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." Scott said as I leaned on him to keep myself awake, "Horrible

things could've happened. Ripping, shredding, tearing things." Stiles explains as the Sheriff listens to us, "Which is probably what caused the accident." Scott continued

as he allowed me to lean on him, "Think about it, Dad, all right. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies"

Stiles says as I just yawn, "Except for Malia." Scott said as I then stood up, "She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes

trapped inside the body of a coyote." I said as the Sheriff looks at me, "That makes sense." The Sheriff said before sighing, "In a Chinese folktale. Boys, this is this is

insane. I need this kept quiet. The two of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!"

Sheriff said before we got the attention of Scott. "Sorry. What did you say?" He said as he looked at us, "Oh, hell. Mr. Tate." Sheriff said as we saw Tate with a look of

despair, "Mr. Tate?" Scott's dad said to the man who saw a scarf, "It's hers. " said as he cried. "All right, wait here." Scott's dad said before walking to us, "Dad." Scott

said as his dad appeared, "I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late." Scott's dad asked

but I just yawned, "What the hell are you doing bringing him here?" Sheriff asked the Agent. "I'm getting confirmation on a more than significant lead. And starting to

understand why your department can't close cases." Scott's dad replies,"There's no body. There's no remains to identify." Sheriff replies angry. "Well, not yet, Sheriff.

But do a little digging and I'm sure you'll uncover something. Like the bones of a 9-year-old girl." Agent McCall said as I rolled my eyes, "I think you're going to find it's

just a little bit more complicated than that, Special Agent." Sheriff said as he sneered at Scott's dad, "Come on, Stilinski, you know how this goes. It's the not knowing

that ruins people like Tate. The truth, no matter how profoundly it sucks the truth is always better than not knowing." Scott Dad said before I looked at Scott. I went

home, I was too tired,I went to bed clutching Derek's pillow, his scent still lingered as my lower belly slightly cramped but stopped. I woke up the next morning, got

dressed, and pumped three more bottles for Micheal to feed my daughter. I went to her crib, she was asleep clutching the wolf plush Derek had given me a long time

ago, I kissed her forehead before leaving to go to school. I got to my History class, sitting next to Stiles as I saw my History teacher appear, "All right, everyone. Let's

get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like

to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"He asked as I smelt a little panic on him, "Oh, maybe someone else could." stiles asked as smiled, "

Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski." He replied as Stiles got up to the podium, "Okay, okay. Come on, come on." Stiles said as he clutched the podium, Scott

and I nodded as we saw him breathing heavily, "We should take him to the nurse's office." I said as our teacher nodded, we took Stiles to the locker room. "Stiles, look

at me, man. Is this a panic attack?" I asked as Stiles got to a sink and mirror, "It's a dream, it's a dream. This is just a dream." Stiles repeated, "No, it's not. This is real.

You're here. You're here with me. Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Scott asked as Stiles looked at us, "Your fingers

you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." He said as I looked at Scott. "How many do I have? Hey! Look at me. Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and

count with me." I said as Stiles looked at my hands, "One Two." He said as he looked, Scott helped him with his breathing, "Keep going." Scott said encouraging him as

I increased my fingers, "Three. Four." Stiles said as I just kept going, "Five." Scott said as I just continued with the fingers, "Six. Seven." He said as I smiled, I nodded

"Eight."Scott said as I nodded, "Nine. Ten. " Stiles said before sitting down, I chuckled. "What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked as I got down to his level,

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay." Scott said as he patted his shoulder, but Stiles looked at him, "Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being

haunted by her dead aunt. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone." Stiles said before I brought him

into a hug, "We can try. We can always try." I said before we parting. We went to Deaton's I had Laura in my arms as she just watched all of us interacting, "Xylazine.

It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot." Deaton

said handing Scott the drug, Laura then just babbled at that, "Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said before I saw my cousin, "She used to be." Isaac said as I gave him

Laura who just touched his face, "She can do it." The True Alpha replied, "If we manage to find the thing." Isaac said as I watched Laura just yawn as she got

comfortable in Isaac's arms, "Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with

the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out." Stiles asked as I laughed, "Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a

girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac retorted as I took Laura in my arms. "I can do it." Scott said as I looked at him, "You can?" I asked him, "You

remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

Scott said making me remember that fateful night, "This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you." Deaton said

as I looked at my phone, still no Derek. "That's why you called Derek, first." I asked as Scott nodded, "Yeah, I could try it on my right now, I'm too scared to even

change into just a werewolf." Scott said as I looked at him, "We need a real Alpha. You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who

can get it going. You know, get it" Stiles said before Isaac interrupted, "Up?" He asked as I nodded. "Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott said trying to

find the words, "Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked as I began to think, "I wouldn't trust Peter." I said as Laura shifted her spot in my

arms, "Maybe the twins?" stiles asked as Deaton spoke up, "They're not Alphas anymore. after what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them." He

said as I watched Laura sleeping so sweetly, "Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked the druid. "Nobody's seen them for weeks."Scott said as I saw

Stiles' face change, "Actually, that's not totally true." Stiles said as he pulled his phone out. It was later in the night when we got to my loft, I put Laura down as she

slept. I got back to the family area to see Lydia, Scott and Stiles at the door. "They said they would be here" Lyds said looking around my loft, I saw one of the twins

punch Scott. One had his arms around Scott's and the other kept punching the Alpha. "I thought you two were going to teach me to roar" Scott said as he groaned in

pain. "We are... We do it by giving in" Aiden growled as he looked down at the boy. "Giving in and letting go that's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan said as

Aiden kicked Scott in his stomach. "Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls." Stiles said and

I looked at him like 'the hell'. "That's actually the plan? You kick his ass?" I grunted as I kept my anger in, another cramp rolled through me but subsided. "You're afraid

to turn." Ethan said as Aiden kicked Scott to the floor. "We're gonna make you." Aiden replied as he hit him in the face. "You turn." Ethan said and then slammed Scott

to the floor again. "Then you kick our asses." He said after slamming Scott again after he got up. "And then you roar." He said before showing Scott, the twin's fangs

out and eyes glowing blue "You don't think you can let go with us?" Aiden said pushing Scott's shoulder as he walked past him "You think you're going to hurt us?"

Aiden said pushing Scott again. "Come on, McCall. Give it your all." Aiden said and I shook my head at this. "We can always heal." Ethan said before hitting Scott

causing him to fall on the ground and groaned in pain. "You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster.

Become the everything you're afraid of. " Aiden screams at Scott, "That's what gives you power. It gives you strength"Ethan said and I shook my head again at what

they were doing. "Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy." Aiden said punching Scott again, Scott just let blood fall from his lower lip."So long as you can control

it." Ethan said and Aiden looked at me. "Sometimes control's a little overrated." He says before kicking Scott to the ground. "Come on, Scott. Fight back." Stiles

whispers as I growled at the twins. "What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott said as he groaned at them. "Then it takes over. You become Malia. You

get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan says and I then hear"You turn into Peter. " Then I see flashes of Peter and

what he did to become the monster we all saw him to be. Scott ran at Aiden, he flung the Alpha onto a table and punched him repeatedly. I heard bones in his face

breaking, Ethan then pulled his twin off to stop. "What? I thought we were helping him" Aiden growled. "You help too much." Ethan replies. Scott turns to me as he

spits out blood. I helped him up, giving him a wet towel to clean himself off. The next day we all came to the preserve, "Anyone else think we might be doing more

harm than good?" Lydia asked as I felt my spine shift a bit, "We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." I said as I looked at Scott, "Actually, we're

trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac said as I hit him in

the back of the head, "And again with the not helping." Stiles said as I watched Scott look at Allison, "Did you bring it?" He asked as she got her rifle out, we heard

gunshots. I phased into my fox and ran, I smelt Scott behind me, I split up with him, a few minutes later I heard howling, I stopped where I was and phased back, I

smiled as I recognized that howl. "Scott" I said as I smiled, he shifted into his wolf, I felt a little warm, then it, I felt my lower belly cramping up, my body was feeling

hot, and I know whats happening I'm going into heat and I need to get to the loft fast. Iran more than I ever ran in my life, once I got to the door I saw Micheal. "Can

you maybe leave for a few days with Laura" I said as I felt another cramp roll through me. "Yes" He said as I watched him grab a bag and Laura. They had left, now

Derek needs to get home before another wolf finds me in this vulnerable state.


	37. Galvanize

I laid in bed, it was so hot and so bad, my belly just continued to cramp up as I clutched my belly, it was about 2 in the morning and my heat had started around seven

in the night, I was all alone and Derek wasn't anywhere, I heard my phone ringing, so I just grabbed it out of haste, "Hello" I said as I felt my lower belly clench again.

"Lexi are you ok"I gasped as I heard a voice I was missing for two weeks, "Derek" I said as I cried out, "Yes it's me my little fox" Derek said as I felt tears going down

my face, "Derek when are you coming home, I miss you and my heats here" I said as my belly clenched again, "I know Lexi, I'm gonna be home soon"He said as I let

out a moan, "How bad is your heat Lexi" He asked as I just clutched the pillow against my body, "It's bad babe, the loft smell like you, and I miss you badly" I said

holding the pillow as I closed my eyes. I felt the bed sink, the phone clicked off as I looked up to see Derek with glowing red eyes staring back at me. "Derek?" I asked

as he came to me, scenting my neck as I clung to him, I let out cries as I felt tears fall onto my cheeks, "Shh Lexi Shh I'm here" He said as I just scented him like crazy,

he cupped my cheeks as tears fell from my eyes, "Shh don't cry please don't be sad I'm home" he begged as I shook my head, "I'm not sad, I'm crying cause you're

home" I said as I just clung to him. "You're home you're really home" I said as I felt my belly cramp again. "Derek please" I said as I began rubbing my body upon him, I

was wearing one of his shirts, "What do you need Lexi" He asked as he licked my claim scar, "You" I said as he looked at me and smiled, He kissed me as I felt slick

exit my core, I gripped his hair in my hands as he frantically began kissing my jaw and neck, I tore his shirt off, see his six pack all covered in his sweat, I then licked up

then seductively, kissing his chest then his claim bite. "This is about you Lexi" He said as he took the henley I was wearing off, revealing my breast to him, he smiled as

he laid ghost kisses on my neck, leading to my boobs, his tongue lapping at one that leaked some milk as he tweaked the other, "Derek I love you" I said as I felt his

fangs bite into my breast, I screamed as I felt more slick pool out of my lower lips, my body was grinding upon him as he went down to my core, "Lexi you smell so

delicious" He growled as he took my panties off and licked up small lines upon my slit making my core shiver with every lick he had given me as I was gripping his hair.

"Derek I screamed as I felt a large wave of my orgasm begin gushing out of me, he just kept licking my cunt as I writhed in pleasure, he had his clawed hands gripping

my thighs as he lapped at my juices with long licks, I was moaning so loud as he then entered two fingers inside me as he lapped my clit. I had to grip the mattress so

I wouldn't claw him, lick after lick my belly was held down my one of his hands as he entered another finger inside me, my body was quivering badly as I felt the coil

about to snap again, "Derek" I screamed as I felt more slick pulse out of me and onto his fingers and tongue. He helped me ride out my high, I soon lifted my head as I

saw him looking up at me, my slick and juices laced themselves on his tongue, "So sweet" He said as he unbuckled his pants revealing his erected member, he pulled

his pants down, throwing them next to the bed as he then laid upon me, I kissed him as I could taste myself upon his god damn talented tongue, "Lexi your so

beautiful" He said kissing my face, I felt his member prodding my core, "Derek please make love to me, knot me, fill me till my belly is once again swollen with your pup"

I said as I caressed his cheeks , He smiled as he thrusted forward, my walls were well lubricated enough for him to slid inside, I felt his tip pressing against my cervix,

"As you wish my beautiful MoonFlower, my wolf wants you full of my pups, so I will do my fucking best to make you swollen with my pups" He said as I stared him in his

eyes, he pulled back enough to where his tip was the only thing inside my pussy, then he slid forward, I could hear the slapping of skin as we continued to make love

under the moonlight, my body was deep into the heats haze, I felt my claws gripping his back as I felt his fangs nipping my claiming scar, my wall were clenching tightly

around his cock as he tried finding a pace to satisfy my inner beast, "Derek please" I groaned as he gripped my hips, Derek then flipped us so I was on top of him. I

began bouncing on his cock, I began to feel the base of his dick starting to swell as it was twitching. I held him close as he found a slow yet pleasurable pace to keep

us together, I could hear his heart beating and I could feel it against my chest. Derek then picked me up as he sat on his haunches, I just wrapped my legs around his

waist as we made love, I found his claim scar, I leaned my head upon it as I lapped at it, his cock just keeping its perfect pace as it hit my walls perfectly leaving no gap

undiscovered. I lightly pierced the scar with my fangs as I helped met his slow thrusts with my own small thrusts, I heard him groan as I felt them moonlight on us,

illuminating our every action, I gripped his shoulders as my walls started pulling him within me deeper. "Derek please, I'm so close, knot me, fill me, make me yours,

make my belly swollen with your ups once again" I said as I felt his cock hitting my spot that made me moan and writh as his fangs nibbling on my claimscar, I began

feeling his cock's base swelling a bit as my walls drew him in more and more with each thrust he was giving me, "Lexi my love, I will fulfill your wish, let me fill you with

my pups" He begged as I felt my coil snap, I growled as I felt his fangs upon the skin of my scar, my walls fluttered around him as I felt his knot lock us together. I felt

him cum spurt after spurt as my muscles clench, my cervix opened to accept everything he was giving me, my body stopped shaking as he lapped at the reopened

claimscar. Derek then held me as he laid on his back as I laid on his chest, I felt his length twitching as another wave of his cum entered my channel,I just felt him

rubbing my back soothingly, "You're really home" I said as I looked at his eyes, "Yes I'm home and I am not leaving you for that long ever again, not on my own free

will." He said before I fell asleep. I just continued to feel Derek's knot pushing cum into my vagina, his wolf was trying to bred my fox . About an hour later, Derek woke

up and as he got out of bed, he carefully pulled out of me, "How much longer till your heat starts up again" Derek asked as my eyes were tired and droopy, "About a

few minutes, babe you'll smell it" I said as Derek smiled, he walked over to me and put the covers over my sweaty body, he kissed my forehead as I watched his

perfect ass go into the kitchen. I closed my eyes as I clung to his pillow, smelling his forest-whiskey scent, how did I end up with Derek? My inner fox imprinted on him

that's how, but I loved him even before I even became what I was meant to be. I felt my inner muscles working as my body began producing slick again, my pussy

walls were contracting their muscles, "Derek" I moaned as I slid my hand down to my lower lips and rubbed my clit, I moaned as I smelt Derek's Alpha scent. Derek

rushed back into bed, his smile glowing as he got under the covers his head dove between my legs and began licking my clit and fingering me, I gripped his hair in my

fingers, "Derek oh my god oh my god" I moaned and mewled under his touch, he stopped touching me, I watched as his head came close to mine, I could see his lips

coated with my slick, "Derek" I said as I rubbed my face on his neck, scenting him as I heard a low rumble from his throat, I turned my body around, putting myself on

my hands and knees to presented my slick covered pussy to his face. "Lexi your perfect" Derek said as he put his fingers inside me, making my pussy muscles clench

around them, "Derek you make me feel this every single day" I groaned as he licked up my spine, his hands were on my hips as I felt him tease my weeping cunt by

rubbing his cock's head on my lower labia and clit, I mewled as I heard him let out a low chuckle, "Derek please I can't take anymore teasing" I mewled as he rubbed

my back with his hands, my tongue was out as I panted with sexual frustration, "My MoonFlower what do you desire" Derek asked as he teased my pussy again,

"Please fill me with your knot, It's been so long since I felt you cock inside me, please mate me again, fill me till we pass out, fill me please " I growled as I made my

eyes glow to prove how frustrated I was. "As you wish my love" Derek growled in a sexual manner, I gripped the headboard as he slide inside me, my walls clenching

around his cock as I was shaking with anticipation. "Lexi only you can make me feel this" Derek said as he held my hips against his, my body was getting tired of the

stillness, I mewled as I felt him go slow, "Baby only you can make me feel love" Derek said as he went a bit deeper with each thrust, "Der" I said then I felt my pussy

clenching more as he kept going, "Lexi, only you can give me the life I deserve" Derek said as I felt his body fold on my back, "Yes Derek" I moaned as he began to hit

that spot that made my body shutter a bit. "Alexandra, I love you, let me fill your need, let me please you, let me love you" Derek said as he went faster, I felt so much

love, so much emotion from his scent as I felt the moonlight illuminating our lovemaking. I felt Derek's hand lightly tap my ass cheek, I moaned as my walls tightened

around his cock more, "Bit of a slap kink huh baby?" Derek asked as he suddenly slowed down, I growled but bit back a moan as he then slapped my rear again, my

walls tightening more as he did it again. "Let see if we can get to ten huh" He asked as I mewled in approval, "Alright baby" He said as he licked my ear, _Slap_ , "Four Oh

god" I moaned as I was getting closer to cumming on his cock, _Slap_ , "Five" I screamed as my wet walls contracted as I orgasmed, _Slap_ , "SIX" I screamed through my

orgasm, I was crying tears of pleasure, "Derek" I moaned as he slapped my ass again, "SEVEN" I growled as my right ass cheek was sore, his thrusting was so warm

as my pussy leaked our mixed cum around his cock, "Eight" I murmured as he slapped my left ass cheek this time, "Only two more Lexi" He growled as he lick up my

spine, "Uh-Huh" I slurred through another slap, "Nine"I said as I felt my lower walls growing tighter, "One more baby"Derek said as he nipped close to the claiming

scar he left so long ago, one final slap hit my left ass cheek, "TEN" I growled an octave lower than normal, I could hear his chuckling as he returned to thrusting into me

deeper, it was as if the ass slapping opened up hidden pockets inside me I didn't know existed till now, but it was bringing me absolute pleasure as Derek's body was

now folded over mine as he placed his arms around my lower belly as I gripped the headboard. "Gonna cum soon" Derek's lips nipped my ear as I was panting with

total sexual desire, he just kept thrusting in different places as I was getting real close, "Derek I am so fucking close" I moaned as my inner muscles clench around him,

"Cum Lexi CUM" Derek groaned as he began playing with my clit, I moaned his name as my muscles clenched deeply around him, Derek's cock began to swell, he

turned me over so I was facing him, I felt his knot lock us into place as he kissed me deeply, my arms wrapped around his neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you Derek" I said with a smile as he smiled back at me, Derek then kissed my forehead then position us so we could lie down comfortably, "As I love you my

Vixen" He said as I smiled, we laid on our side, I fell asleep to Derek's kisses. I woke up feeling a bit sore from last night, but I was happy cause my imprint was home,

I no longer was hot or lusty, so my heat ended after one night again, I saw my lower belly was swollen due to Derek's essence inside my womb trying to breed me. I

got out of bed, got dressed then I heard Derek's chuckling, I smiled as I walked to see Derek sitting with our six month old in his lap, "I missed you too baby girl, come

on say DaDa" He said as she smiled at him, clutching his shirt in one hand while she held her wolf plush in the other, I walked to them as I saw Laura smiling at me.

"Good morning to you too" I said as I kissed her cheeks, "What about me?" Derek asked as I smiled, I caressed his lips then kissed him, "And good morning to you

too" I said as we watched Laura babbling again, "You feeling better" Derek asked as I smiled, "Very, what were you doing taking so long to come home?" I asked as

he gave me a look, "Peter's coming over so I'll explain then, by the way do you know ow to sow" He asked me, "Yes it's one of the things my aunt taught me" I replied

confused, "Good cause I need you to sow Peters ring finger back on" He said as Laura looked at him with her green eyes, "You explain that later" I said before Laura

looked at me again. "Think she will say her first word soon" I asked as I held her hands in mine, "She should, heck I said my first word at four months, but she will do it

when she's ready to" He said smiling as Laura crawled into my lap and sat as she gnawed at the plush wolf's ear. "I hope she's not like me, as a baby I was a handful

for my dad" I said as Laura looked at me with those innocent eyes, "Ddd.." Laura started as we looked at her, "Cmon Laura say Dada" I encouraged her, "DaDa" Laura

said as I looked at her, "Say it again" Derek said as he looked at her with disbelief, "Dada Dada Dada" She said as she reached for her father, I gave her to Derek who

was kissing her cheeks, "Dada" She squealed at him, "That's right" Derek said smiling, "I'm your daddy" He said smiling as he had a tear going down his face, I leaned

in and wiped it away, kissing his lips, "I told you she was gonna be a daddy's girl" I said as I tickled her belly, she let out her first belly laugh which I smiled at. We

soon heard the door open to reveal Peter holding his entire ring finger, "If you don't mind" He said as I chuckled, Derek followed me to the family area as I grabbed my

medical thread and needle. Derek sat on the couch as he put Laura in her swing so she could sleep, I prepped Peters finger, then began sewing it back on, "Ow! Don't

you have any anesthetic? " He asked as I kept him still, "Yep"I said as he then proceeded to roll his eyes at me,"What did you do to lose your finger" I asked as I

continued reattaching the digit, "Well the Calavara's caught your imprint and I and they kept asking where LaLoba was of course, so Ayara asked me then cut my

finger off, a girl Duecalion had hired rescued us and now we are home in little Beacon Hills" He said as I was now done and tied the thread to make sure it would stay,

he groaned as Derek got up and grabbed a wooden object. "Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?" Peter asked as Derek sat beside me

and began unlocking the box, "I'm going to show you." Derek said before something fell out of the box, claws werewolf claws, "After the fire, that's all that was left of

her. " Derek said as he rubbed my lower belly, which was still a bit swollen from what we had did last night. "Talia. I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess

the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?" Peter said after he picked up one, "I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the

only way it's possible." Derek said as he placed the wooden cylinder in front of his uncle, who looked at him. "You gotta be kidding me." Peter said as he was

regretting this already, "Why do you think I had Lexi sewed your finger back on?" He said smiling then back to his frowning face as he slowly put the claw in as they

dropped on their ends, "You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this." Peter said as Derek dropped another claw in the cylinder. "I'm not

particularly fond of them. Unless they somehow benefit me." Peter said looking at us, "What do you want?" Derek asked as Peter then smiled at us, "I want to keep

them. Sentimental value. She was your mother, but she was also my sister." Peter said making give him a disgusted look, "What? Am I not allowed a little bit of

sentiment? " Peter yelled at us then quieted as I saw Laura turn in her sleep, Derek dropped in the last claw then slid the cylinder to his uncle who just smiled at us,

Derek got up as Peter was hesitating with it, Derek rolled his eyes and strutted to his uncle. "Too long. " Derek said before he slammed his uncle's hand on the claws,

"No! No, wait!" Peter said as his fingers were pierced on the claws, his eyes full aglow, soon Peter had his sister's claws embedded in his fingers. Derek sat in a chair

as his uncle looked at the new claws "That's not exactly my color. This is going to be excruciatingly painful. " Peter said as he looked at me, I just kissed Derek before

we parted, "Just do it. " Derek said as I watched Peter smiling, "Oh, I'm going to. I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." Peter replied as he

aligned the claws to Derek's spine then Peter sunk the claws into his nephew's neck, his face scrunched up then went lax, Peter's eyes closed then I just watched,

what was Derek up to? I just shook my head as I watched Laura sleeping, our little Laura, I hope I become swollen with another pup or two, Laura will be happy that

she's getting more siblings if I am. I heard Peter pulling out the claws, Derek was clutching his neck as I darted to him, he was alright. "Did you see her? What did you

ask her? Did she say anything about me?" Peter asked Derek who looked at him, "Well, that doesn't look good." Peter said as Derek then looked at me with a new

sense of discovery, the lights soon flickered then the power went out.


	38. Illuminated

After the power went out, I felt my inner fox going wild, **_It's not right it's wrong_** , She growled but I pushed her down, "What was that about?" Peter asked as the

claws slipped out of his fingernails and onto the floor, Peter picked them up to place them back in the cylinder, he smile at me then I heard the door slam behind me, I

looked at Derek who was looking at his hands, I walked in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders drawing him out of his trace. "What did you see Derek?" I

asked as he got up, taking my hand in his, then we stood at the large window that lead to the balcony, "Der?" I asked getting in front of him, his eyes were closed,

"My eyes are different" He said as I just cupped his cheeks in my hands, "Different, but beautiful just like the rest of you" I smiled as he opened his eyes revealing the

scarlet red that signified him as an Alpha, I made my eyes glow their golden honey amber, which signified me as a Fuchsbau, "You saw your mom?" I asked as we sat

in bed with Laura in my arms as she feed. "Yeah, I first woke up in the loft, but it was empty with fog hiding the floors, the Nemeton was in front of me and the loft

door was open" Derek said as I readjusted Laura, "What did she tell you?" I asked as he just smiled, "She said that she was happy that she could watch me grow up

from heaven to be a wonderful mate, a fiance, and a father to an amazing pup." He said as he took her from me as she was finished with her meal, I put my sleeve

back up. Derek then carefully burped her, then just craddled her in his arms, "Our Lil Laura, our LycanBau" I said as he looked at me confused, "LycanBau, what?" He

said giving me his puppy eyes, "She both wolf and fox, so LycanBau" I said making him chuckle, "LycanBau it is" Derek said as Laura fell asleep in her daddy's arms.

"So what else did she say" I asked as I watched him place our baby girl in her crib in the nursery then return to our bed, "You know, I took Cora back to South America,

right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left." Derek said as I looked at him. "You needed to talk to her, didn't you." I

asked as he then nodded to me, "She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They

protected it. This town needs someone to protect it." Derek said making me smile, "Someone like Scott" I replied as I yawned, I got out of bed and put on my silk night

gown, Derek pulled me to his chest, our legs intertwined and my head was on his chest, I let my eyes close, letting my body go into it's dream like state. _I was in a_

 _forest, I heard a twig snap, so I turned around, the noise disappeared then was running, I saw eyes glowing in the dark, "Save them" A woman screamed as other voices_

 _began crowding my ears, I clutched my head, trying to block the noise. "SAVE THEM" Stiles screams in my face._ I woke up but not myself, I was in my fox form, my gown

was on the floor and so was I, stretching then standing on my paws, I saw Derek asleep, I bared my k9s at him as I jumped back on the bed. I landed on our bed

causing Derek to wake up with his eyes glowing and fangs bared, I just tilted my furry head at him, he chuckled as he pulled the covers over him, my head tilted as he

put one of his hand under the covers, then I pounced where his hand was. "Lexi?" He asked as I looked at him and rubbed my furry body on him, marking my scent

upon him before turning back, "Yeah?" I asked as he put his hand on my cheek, which I leaned into. "I love you" He said smiling at me, I smiled back before getting

under the covers and kissing his lips, "Micheal wants to watch over Laura, so we will have the whole loft to ourselves" I said twirling a finger in his black chest hair,

"That's sound's perfect" Derek replied as he brought me into his chest, we fell asleep with me being the little spoon. I woke up the next morning, called in sick to

school, and hung up, "You shouldn't skip" Derek said with an arm over his eyes as he was still trying to catch up on sleep. He was making me pout, "Too bad SourWolf"

I said running my hand through my hair. "I am going to drop off Lil Laura after I feed her" I said as trailed my hand down on the covers, Derek groaned in sexual

frustration, "Gonna pay for that one later" He said as I got my night gown back on then walked into Laura's room, she was awake and looking at me as if saying

'Finally'. I smiled as I picked her up, "Hows my lil LycanBau" I asked as she laughed, I got her a bottle and began feeding her as I sat, why was my inner fox going

nuts? I soon saw that Laura was asleep, so I cleaned her then put her back in her crib. I saw Derek with his keys in hand, "Where are you going mister" I asked as he

then looked at me then smiled, "Gotta something to take care of" He said as I walked up to him smiling. "How long" I asked as I pressed my body flushed against his,

he groaned as I kissed his lips. "I'll be back around 8 okay" Derek said as I just pouted, "It's important baby" He said as he pinched my ass cheek. "Alright, once your

back I got ya a surprise" I said winking after my statement, Derek just smiled cheekily, "Alright, I gotta go" He said as he went to the door, "I love you Wolfman" I said

as I waved like a succubus, he smiled as he shut the door. I smiled as I went to my closet, opened the door and soon came out with an outfit that felt decent enough

to visit Micheal. I packed up Laura's bag then walked to her, "Hey baby" I said as she clung to the wolf that was now her chew toy, "Alright, let's go see Cousin Micky"

I said as she smiled at me, I locked up the loft and got to my Impala, I carefully put Laura in the car seat. I then began driving to my other cousin's place. I soon saw

the house in front of me as I parked in the driveway, hmm Derek won't be home till 8, so I will stay for a bit. I knocked on the door and Micheal answered the door with

a smile on his face, "Hey cousin" He said as Laura smiled at him, "So I have nothing better to do till Derek gets home" I said as Micheal smiled at lil Laura, my phone

began to ring, "Hello" I said as I gave Laura to Micheal, "Hey Lexi I am on my way home, I'll see you in a bit" Derek said as I smiled at Laura who was in Micheal's arms

relaxing, "Yeah I was just dropping off our lil one at my cousin's" I said as I handed Micheal her bag, "Alright I'll see you when you get here" He said before saying I

love you then hanging up. I got back in my car, I began driving back to the loft, it was getting late, and the sky was turning into night sky. I got to the Loft, I saw lights

baring in the window, "What the hell" I asked before seeing Derek by the hummer unconscious, I ran to him and shook him awake. Derek put his hand behind his ear

then howled, I felt his body, "God your cold" I said as I helped him up, "I know" He replied before holding me against his body, "What happened" I asked as he looked

at me with those crimson eyes that signified him as an Alpha, "I was attacked by something in the shadows" He said as we began walking back into the loft. We

opened the door to see that our loft was crowded with teenagers, we walked to the window to see a man blocking the DJ, I went to the table but the large man

blocked me from getting to him, "Bro, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests." He said before I tried again, but the guy did the same thing, "Bro, seriously. I

said the DJ doesn't take..." The man started but Derek grabbed him by the neck, "He'll take mine." Derek said before flinging the guy away from the table, Derek and I

then flipped the table to interrupt the music all together. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at us, we took only a few steps forward then looked around, "Get out!"

Derek and I screamed loudly at everyone who was then beginning to filter out of our loft, but our pack was still here, I saw shadowy figures looking at Aiden."Guys,

they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me?" Aiden asked us, but the figures kept taking a single step towards him, "Guys?" He asked as he looked at me,

Derek flung himself at one as the pack began fighting, he snapped one of their necks, but he was still standing. The shadow threw Derek back, I ran to him. I watched

as Isaac unsheathed his claws, the shadow ninja looked at him, then brought out a katana from his chest and did moves. Isaac stepped away as the shadow ninja

looked at Aiden as two of the others, "Somebody do something!" Allison screamed as the ninjas did the hand behind the ear, then Aiden was on the floor, the ninjas

looked at Scott and I, I unsheathed my claws, the sun came up and disappeared. "What the hell were those things?" Scott asked as I saw Isaac looked at Allison,

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac told her, "What the fuck is going on" I said as I looked at my cousin.


	39. Silverfinger

After the whole ordeal with the shadow ninja things, I just went to bed, Derek held me close as I fell asleep. _Screams surrounded me, I saw glowing white eyes with_

 _silver chrome fangs in the mist. "Everyone has it but no one can lose it" It yelled at me, "I don't know" I screamed, "What is it" It screamed at me, "I don't know" I screamed._

My eyes opened to see sunlight coming in from the window, I turned to see a moonflower on Derek's pillow with a note next to it, ' _My love went_ _to get Laura from your_

 _cousin Micky, Love Derek' _ I smiled as I put the flower in a vase with water. I got dressed, got on my bike and began riding to school, Scott's bike appeared beside me, I

nodded, but soon two Ninja motorbikes followed us. Scott and I sped to school, parking my bike as one twin got beside my bike then the other got beside Scott, I got

my helmet off like Scott got his off. "You guys going to be doing this all day?" I asked as Ethan put his helmet on his bike,"All day." Ethan confirmed as he nodded to

me, "All night." Aiden grunted as Scott gave them an 'are you serious look', "Is this about being in my pack?" Scott asked the twins who were looking skeptical. "This is

about you two being the target of demonic ninjas." Ethan said as I quirked my eyebrows at him, "You mean the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests

and completely kicked our asses?" Aiden replied to his twin who smiled, "Yeah. Those demonic ninjas." Ethan reassessed his brother, I just sighed. "We don't need

anyone to protect us" I said as I leaned on the throttle as I took my keys out of the ignition,"They were looking right at you when the sun came up." Ethan exclaimed

as I cracked my knuckles, "And they also disappeared. Argent thinks that they could just come out at night. " Scott corrected them, but the twins had determined looks

on their faces and shook their heads at us,"Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe. All day. " Aiden said as Scott

and I sighed very annoyed. "And all night. " I gruffed at them as I got off my bike, Ethan followed me as Aiden followed Scott, I opened my locker as I put in my English

textbook,"Okay, one thing first. Scott and I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night. Without you." I said as I looked for my

Chemistry book, "No." Ethan growled slightly, I sighed as I rolled my shoulder, "Yes." I growled back as I looked at the boy, "And I don't want you listening in. No wolf

hearing. " I pointed my finger at him, he gave me a confused look at me. "How would you even know?" Ethan asked as he tilted his head at me, I smirked at the boy

and patted his cheek, "I'm a Fuchsbau. You have no idea what I can do." I said before I closed my locker, "Fine" Ethan sighed as I smiled, "Good boy" I chuckled as I

walked to find Scott with Stiles, we walked into a room and I shut the door. " So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And

so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in.." Stiles said as he was in a panic like state, we looked at the board

which was blank, no writing was displayed, "It's gone." Stiles said shocked, then he pulled out his keys. "Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got

the key." Stiles remarked as he began to fumble the keys, but he couldn't find the key, "What the hell?" He said very confused about why the key wasn't there, I was

worried about him, "I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning." Stiles exclaimed to us, but I gave the boy a sad smile. "The

key you were talking about last night? " Scott asked a bit concerned for his friend, "Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles asked us, I shook my

head, "No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Scott said as I watched Stiles rub his forehead, "I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left

to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet." Stiles said as I placed a hand on his shoulder

to comfort him, "So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" I asked the sleep

deprived friend whom I see as my own brother. "I know how it sounds But look at this. This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him,

okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he

wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?" Stiles told Scott, I just sat down and took this all in as much as I could, "Coach." Scott replied as

Stiles nodded to him, "The joke we played on Coach. That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." Stiles said as he rubbed

his hands together as if he was making sure he was awake, "I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill

people either." I said as I stood up and rubbed the boy's back. "It was here. It was all here." Stiles kept telling himself, "Dude, are you feeling okay?" Scott asked him,

Stiles looked at us, "You're looking really tired." I said as I was looking at the bags under his eyes."Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really" Stiles told us, I

looked at Scott worried about the boy that was very sleep deprived, "Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." I told Stiles, who was nodding at me, I

patted his back and watched as the boy left the room, something was clearly wrong, but I would deal with it later. I got away from Ethan, I called Scott and told him

that I would be at his house in a few minutes. I saw his house appear in my view, I got off my bike and got to the front door to see Scott and Kira setting down for the

night, "Could you lock the door?" Scott asked me as I set my bag down, I locked the door, Kira was watching Scott locking all the windows,"We're running out of time."

I told the Alpha who was checking the other windows, "I know. But Allison, her dad and Isaac are working on something that could help." Scott said as he closed the

blinds, "Wait you didn't tell me this" I said crossing my arms on my chest, "Didn't seem to have time to tell you in the first place" He said with an oblivious tone. "I don't

want to sound pessimistic or anything, but you really think that's going to keep them out?" Kira asked as Scott looked at her with a look I couldn't name, "Actually, we

have a kind of security system. Things happened a couple of weeks ago, a lot of things, and we had my boss help make a few changes to the house." Scott said as I

found a spot to sit down, "Your boss? Do you work for a security company or something?" Kira asked as Scott was calming down slowly, "No, he's a veterinarian." Scott

said as if it was obvious to everyone, "You had a vet put in your alarm?" Kira asked not so confidently as Scott checked the other doors, "Yeah, sort of. But I can't arm

it. Only my mom can." Scott replied as I yawned, "Where's she?" I asked as Scott gave me a really look. "Don't worry. She'll be here." Scott said as I just closed my

eyes to relax, I heard Scott and Kira go upstairs, I began thinking about Derek and how he promised that he would marry me after I graduated,"What are you doing

here?" Scott's voice drew me out of my thoughts, I opened my eyes, sat up and saw Scott's dad with a laptop, "And why do you still have a key?" Scott asked as Ralph

who just gave his son a stern look, "Funny you mention keys. Because while I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." Ralph

said as he had a picture of both Scott and Kira in his office, "Let me help you out here. This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of, "It's not what

you think." Or, "I can explain." " Ralph said as I could smell Scott's frustration, "Dad, let me help you out. You need to leave." Scott said as he stood up to his dad, "I

will. With a satisfactory explanation." Ralph said as he stood with curiosity, "Go get a warrant." I said as Ralph then looked at me with an upset face. "I don't need a

warrant. I'm his father." Ralph grunted to me as he then looked back at Scott, "No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you. And that's all I got. So you're not

allowed to play tough dad with me." Scott said annoyed with his dad, Melissa soon showed up, "Hey, what's going on?" She asked as her ex husband looked at her

with a look that straight up said trouble, "Maybe one of you should explain." He said as he wanted to know what was going on, "Scott" Kira said as I could see the sun

setting, soon the sun was down, I saw a shadow ninja standing close to the kitchen. "Who the hell is this?" Ralph asked as he slowly started to approach the shadow

figure, "Dad, no! Dad, wait" Scott grunted to his dad, but hell broke loose as another figure of the shadows stabbed Ralph with a katana, "Dad." Scott growled as I

could see his fangs, I saw the door open, Melissa dragged Ralph out of the way. I shifted as I saw Derek slide in fully wolfed out as he roared at the shadow figure,

they appeared out of no where, I slammed one into a wall, "Mom, the ash!" Scott screamed as I was slammed into a glass table, but got up as I growled, my eyes fully

aglow. Derek and I saw the twins appear but half shifted, they helped us get the things out of the house, Melissa slammed the jar at the threshold, the mountain ash

made a line. The shadow figures just stood at the door or windows, "All of the baseboards are ash wood?" I asked Scott who nodded, Derek wrapped his arms around

my waist, not that I wasn't comfortable, I was confused, "And where the hell did you come from?" I asked my man, who was scenting my neck, "I've been following

you" He said as he nuzzled into my neck, "for how long" I smiled as I put one of my hands in his hair. "All Day" Derek said as I watched Scott go to his mom. I stayed

next to Derek who was making sure that the figures didn't get in, "It's Kira, right? You going to tell us what you are?" Ethan asked her as he looked at her, "What?

What do you mean?" Kira asked before he grabbed her hand,"Aiden Watch!" Ethan told his brother, he placed Kira's hand on the barrier, which sizzled as it pushed

her away, "See that? She can't go through it either. So, what are you?" Ethan asked her as Derek took my hand and lead me to where Kira and the Twins were. "She's

a kitsune, idiot. Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't

know what kind she is either." Derek said before Kira left the room, Derek just kept me by his side as I watched the shadow figures stare at me, "I wasn't going to

hurt her." Ethan said as I just laid my head on Derek's chest, "Not yet." Derek replied as I heard the boy scoff, "Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study

group? We're here to protect Scott and Lexi. We're trying to fight for them." Aiden said as we looked at the two, they wanted in the pack so bad, " I'm sure you are.

I'm sure you'd kill for them. But are you willing to die for them?" Derek asked as I saw the shadow figures started hitting the barrier, it was shaking the house, "What

are they doing?" Scott asked as I just stayed by Derek whop had a protective stance to keep me safe, "Testing for weaknesses." Derek said as I watched them keep

hitting the barrier, it was becoming weaker and weaker by the second, "Guys?We have a problem." I said as I watched one of their hands starting to break through,

"Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it." Scott told Allison on the phone,

 _'Okay, okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them.'_ Allison told him, I

watched Derek who looked at me, "A nogitsune." Scott told her, _'How'd you know that?'_ Allison asked him, but Scott shook his head, "Just Tell me what else." Scott said

to the phone, _'Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then_

 _they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune.'_ Allison said before handing up, Scott went to Kira, I watched as a hand break through the barrier,

"Scott, we're going to have to do something." Derek said as the figures broke through, "Don't do anything." Scott said as they walked through the threshold, "Is he

serious?" Ethan said as Scott looked at Kira and I, "I said don't do anything." Scott told them again, he asked for Kira's hand, "Derek it will be ok" I said as he kissed

my forehead, I walked away from my Imprint and stood by Scott, the figures walked to us, I felt a hand go behind my ear, I was frozen, paralyzed, unable to move. I

felt so damn cold, I fell to my knees as I saw yellow eyes,there was burning behind my ear as it took it's hand away from me, I collapsed on the ground, the figures

disappeared as I felt behind my ear, a mark was there but I don't know what it was. I felt arms around my body as they rearranged me into their arms, I saw a blurred

Derek holding me to his chest, his lips kissing my cold forehead, "Your gonna be ok" He whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes and let my nose scent him as I fell

asleep.


	40. Riddled

It's been about two weeks since the shadow ninja showed up and now nothing, I placed Laura in her crib, she's growing up so damn fast, my Cousin Micky has been

staying at our loft since these ninja have attacked him. I got in bed with Derek who was asleep, I got into his arms, I soon found his green eyes staring at me, "Are

you feeling alright?" Derek asked as I rested my head on his chest, "Maybe, I'm not sure, maybe it's something I ate, I've been feeling ill lately" I said as Derek felt my

forehead, I purred as my imprint comforted me, "Well, we will see Deaton as soon as he gets back" Derek said as I smiled, "Or we will have to see Melissa" I said

before Derek smiled at me. "What?" I asked as he shook his head, "Nothing" He replied as he began placing his hands on my hips, I kissed his lips, Derek pressed back

as I sat up with him, my arms wrapped around his neck as he began kissing my jaw. My phone began to ring, Derek loudly groaned, I rolled my eyes, "Calm Sour Wolf"

I said as I watched him pout, I grabbed my phone, I saw the caller ID was Stiles, "What's he calling at 1 in the morning for?" I asked Derek who just shrugged at me,

"Hey, man, what's up? Stiles?" I asked him, but all I got was heavy breathing, "Stiles? You there?" I asked as Derek looked at me worried, "Lexi?" Stiles whispered

back as I looked at my imprint worried, "Hey, I'm here." I replied as I got out of bed, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"I asked as I could hear through the phone,

"Lexi, I don't I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think I was sleepwalking." Stiles said as I went wide eyed as I got my shoes on. "Okay, um, can

you see anything? Just tell me what you see." I said as Derek got out of bed, "Ah, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my..." Stiles told me

then the phone disconnected, "Derek something's wrong with Stiles" I said as I tried calling him again, "Hey Stiles?" I said but was interrupted, "This is Stiles and you

missed me. Leave a message" The voicemail said then I hung up to try him again, "Fuck Come on." I growled as I got his voicemail again, "God, come on. Come on." I

growled as I watched my imprint get dressed, "Stiles?" I begged as I finally got him, "Lexi, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move." He said as I watched Derek

get his shoes on, "Where are you?" I asked as I was nervous for one of my closest friends. "I don't know. I don't know, It's too dark. I can't see much and something's

wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's.. I think it's bleeding."Stiles said as he sniffled, "How bad? Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles, are you there? Can you hear

me?" I said as I sat down next to Derek, "Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering." Stiles said sniffling,

"Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad." I told him but Stiles told me that I can't, "But he's your dad" I told him, "Don't. Just please don't call him. Promise you won't. He

already worries about me too much. Lexi, please." Stiles begged me, I was so damn conflicted, "But what if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that." I

said as I felt my body shaking a bit, "No, no, no, just please." Stiles begged as I could hear him sniffling through the phone. "Please, don't call him. Come find me. You

can do it. He doesn't have to know. Lexi, you can find me." Stiles begged as I was tearing up, "I don't know if I can do this." I said crying to him, "I gotta call you back.

I have to turn the phone off." Stiles told me, I went wide eyed, "What? No, hey, wait" I begged him as I stood up, Derek was by my side, "I'm gonna call you back."

Stiles said as I was panicking, "Hold on, Stiles wait Hold on, man." I begged but Stiles hung up, I groaned, "Derek call Scott" I told him. I sat down for a few minutes till

Derek came over to me, "I got your cousin to watch Laura for us till we find Stiles" Derek said as I got up and he took me to the jeep to go to Scott's. I watched as

Scott and Isaac let both Derek and I in the house, I sat down, shaking as the four of us sat around my phone, Derek was rubbing my back as the tremors flooded my

body, "Why now? What's going on?" Scott asked as I felt my stomach churning harsh."I don't know" Derek said as I felt sick to my stomach, "Where's your bathroom?"

I asked as Derek looked at me surprised, "Why?" Isaac asked as I stood up but almost collapsed, "I'm gonna be sick" I replied as I felt vomit coming up, "Down the hall

to the left" Scott said as I nodded fast, hand on my mouth, I ran. I found the bathroom, I gripped the bowl tightly as I began throwing up. I felt a warm hand on my

back as I continued to throw up, I shuttered hard as another wave of nausea hit me, the hand just continued to rub up and down. Soon I just began to dry heave, I

held my composure as I laid in Derek's lap, he cleaned my mouth with a paper towel. "Are you sure your feeling fine?" Isaac asked as Derek held e to his body, "Yeah

I'm feeling ok, now at least" I said as I felt light headed, I almost collapsed, "Woah Lexi" Derek said as he held me up. "I'm feeling tired" I said feeling my stomach

churn hard again, "I gotcha baby, I gotcha" Derek said as he lead me back to the room where Scott was on the phone. "No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think

there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die." Stiles' voice rang out, I had to hold myself up

against Derek, "Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?" I stammered as Derek picked me up and took me to the couch so in case I passed out, i would

be in his arms. "The phone's dying. I can't talk." Stiles replied as I was worried, "I have to go." Stiles whispered into the phone, I went wide eyed, "Please Stiles, why

are you whispering?" Scott asked his best friend, "Because I think there's someone in here with me." Stiles said before the phone stopped the call, "We have to find

Stiles, but we need Lydia in on this too" Isaac said as I just let Derek keep me in his arms, We got to our cars, "Follow Scott" I said as I saw my eyes glowing in the

reflection in the mirror, Derek nodded as he started the Hummer, we followed Scott to Stilinski's house, once there I got out of the car and saw Lydia and Aiden talking

to Scott, "He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent. What else did he say? Something's wrong with his leg. It's

bleeding. And he's freezing."Scott told our friendly neighborhood Banshee,"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aiden said as Derek

just held me close, I know he doesn't trust the twins, but right now he needs to, "What did his dad say?" Lydia asked me, I shrugged at her, "We kind of didn't tell him

yet." I said as she gave me a look that said what the fuck. "Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" She said as I shook my head as tears fell from

my cheeks, "He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" I said as Derek held me up, "You didn't

notice his Jeep is gone, did you? You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't." She said as she pulled out her phone, my eyes were glowing as I growled, "Wait,

Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Allison Everyone except for the cops." I say as I tried to stand up, "Great idea. You guys remember she gets these

feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden said as I felt light headed again, "You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." I said as Derek

just began randomly scenting my neck, "We'll catch up." Lydia said as she grabbed Aiden's hand, "What? Why?" I asked as I felt drowsy, "Go. We'll be right behind

you." Lydia said as I just smiled at her, Derek walked me over to the car, "Where are we going?" I asked my imprint confused, "To the hospital" He said gripping the

steering wheel a bit too tightly for my liking,I placed my hand on his, those green eyes found my own dusk blue ones, "To see what's wrong with you baby" He said as

I felt more light headed, "Alright" I said as I buckled up, he placed his hand on my cheek, Derek began to drive, I watched as the moonlight was aimed at me in some

strange way, we soon found ourselves at the hospital. "I called Melissa before we left" Derek said as he opened the door to my side, we walk in to see Scott's mom

"Lexi" Melissa said as I looked at her, "Come with me" She said as I looked at my imprint, "Go, I'm right with you" He said before kissing my forehead, I walked over to

her with Derek beside me, a tired feeling washed over me, "Come" She said as she lead me to a room, I sat on the bed, but I lied down, Derek was right there holding

my hand "So nausea, fatigue and more than average scenting" She said as I nodded, she pulled out a machine, "Pull up your shirt" Melissa said as I obeyed, she

placed the wand, I just stared at the machine's screen with Derek's hand holding my own, a loud yet familiar whoosh sound filled my ears, "Yep just as I thought, your

pregnant" Derek said as Melissa found my uterus, I started to cry as I was happy, soon another whooshing sound followed the other, "Not only that, but your

expecting more than one" Melissa said as I watched Derek crying happy as she found not only one but two amniotic sacs, "Twins" I said feeling Melissa whip away the

gel after she took the picture. I laid there with my hand over my belly, "Approximately six weeks to be exact" Melissa said as she smiled, "Still no word on Stiles?"

Melissa asked as she looked at Derek and I, "No sorry" Derek said as he helped me up, "Well having twins is going to be a bit tougher than having just one baby, she

will be giving more energy to supply for both babies" Melissa says as she goes for prematernal vitamins, "Make sure you take these" Melissa said as she handed me

them, I smiled as she let Derek and I go, "Wow, two babies" I said smiling as Derek scented my neck, "More to love along with Laura" Derek said smiling in my neck,

"We need to find Stiles" I said as he held me up, I watched as Scott walked in to see Derek with his arms wrapped around me, "Anything?"I asked the teen wolf, but

he shook his head, "Nothing" Scott replied, "Follow me" Derek said as he lead both Scott and I to the roof, as we walked up there Derek just kept scenting me my neck

as if I was his own personal heroin or his personal drug. Soon we saw Scott just smelling something as we were on the roof,"Notice how strong the scent is up here?

Ever hear of chemo signals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what

you feel." Derek asked the young true alpha, Scott took in a deep breath,"Stress." Scott replied as I could see memories of what Stiles was up to, his hands gripping

his head, yelling and screaming, "And anxiety" I said in my own thoughts but out loud, "What was he doing up here?" Scott asked us, "I don't know. But there was

definitely some kind of struggle." Derek said as he watched me, I was using one of the main ability of Fuchsbau kind, to see memories of the emotion surrounding an

area, I closed my eyes to see Stiles struggling hard but failing, I opened my eyes and nodded my head at Derek. "With who?" Scott asked as I got up, Derek holding

me close as I opened my eyes which were glowing, "Himself." I replied as I felt everything going dark but Derek kept me awake, I placed my head on Derek chest, "So,

you think he was just sleepwalking? Or is there something more to it?" Scott asked as I looked at my imprint who had his hand on my small bump, "In this town there's

always something more." I said as Scott looked at me curiously. Derek, Scott, and I waited in the Hospital for a while, soon I saw Melissa and Ralph bringing in a

shaking Stiles, the Sheriff behind them, "Scott go" I said to the teen wolf boy, he nodded as I sat in the hallway, Derek said he wanted to ask Kira a few things, "So

being a total of a month and two weeks hmm?" I looked up to see the Sheriff, looking exhausted as he stared my belly, "Mmm, can't wait to hold them in my arms" I

said closing my eyes, "It's like the time when Claudia was expecting Stiles" Sheriff said as he yawned, "So much promise in that boy, yet so much grief" I said as I

placed a hand on my small bump, "What makes you say that" Sheriff asked me as I smiled, "What else, his composure to take in every damn detail, his stance, and

mostly his scent, my species is a Fuchsbau" I said as I watched the Sheriff's face go from interested to damn confused, "A what" He asked as I let out a slight chuckle,

"It's a werecreature, basically fox like, I'll explain some other time but Fuchsbau have a very detailed ability, we connected to chemo signals and impression of emotion

can let us see memories. I could see most of Stiles' life as his scent became more of a tactic to my own" I said as he sighed, "Easy to understand huh? Wish I had that

ability when he began to act different, like the time he and Scott went looking for Laura Hale's body, the old Laura" Sheriff said as I shook my head, Melissa appeared

and called over Noah, "Go Noah, must be news about Stiles" I said patting his back, he nodded, got up and went back to see his son. I see Derek walk towards me as

I stood up, "Hey did you find what you were looking for?" I asked as he nodded, Derek just held me as he placed his hand on my belly, "You're being very protective all

of a sudden, what's up baby?" I asked as he shook his head, "Later ok" He said as I smelt Scott, who looked more tired as he walked towards Derek and I, "Later

then" I replied as Scott sat across from us. "So Mom says your expecting again, with twins" Scott said as I sat down and let out a sigh, "Yep seems like Derek can't get

enough of Laura that he wants to continue on making a family with me" I said with a smirk at Derek who was blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Congratulations" Scott said as he looked at the room that Stiles was getting an MRI done. "Anyway you seem to have something on your mind, whats up Scotty boy"

I asked as he smiled then went solemn, "You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use

anger to control the shift." Scott said as Derek kept his hand on my belly, "I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek said as he looked at me, "Are you

teaching me again?" Scott asked as I yawned "Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she

spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek said as I laid my head on his shoulder, "Your dead

mother?" Scott asked Derek who nodded at the boy, "She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in

Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you." Derek said as I was starting to become tired, I yawned as I continued to try

to stay awake, but I was failing, "I don't know how much longer I can stay awake babe" I said as I smiled at his stubble that he grew a bit, "Well take it easy Lexi"

Derek said as I smiled, "Rest now" He said kissing my forehead. "Yes, alright" I said feeling more tired then before, "Have Melissa..." Derek started, "Already done"

Scott said as Derek picked me up, "What room" Derek asked as I laid my head on his chest, "Over to your left" Scott said as Derek then nodded, he carried me to a

room where Melissa was setting up a bed, "Lay her here" Melissa said as I yawned, Derek laid me in the bed as he place me under the blanket, "I'll be here" Derek

said as I laid my head on the pillow, "I love you, I'll see you when I wake" I said as I felt Derek's hand holding one of my own, "As I love you" He replied as I closed my

eyes and fell asleep, two babies, hmm? I love to see Laura as a big sister.


	41. Letharia Vulpina

_The screams of innocent people filled my ears as I saw people running, but I was in the middle of the parking lot as I watched the wire fly around, it hit an ambulance_

 _which then lost control, hitting a fire hydrant which began pumping out gallons of water, the wire was attacking Kira as another part of it was hitting the water_

 _making it an electrofield "Get back! Everyone, get back! Everyone, get back!" Kira was screaming out to everyone. Allison almost fell in the water but Isaac pushed_

 _her out of it,"Allison!" He screamed, but his foot caught the water, it's electric current was coursing through him. He fell on the ground as Allison cried out for_

 _him,"Isaac!" She screamed as Kira then did a cobra control like maneuver on the wire, and then grabbed the large wire and absorbed the electricity. Her eyes began_

 _to glow a amber orange. Derek ran to his ex beta and checked his pulse"Isaac, He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!" Derek yelled._ I woke up to see Derek

with puffy eyes as if he was crying, he was holding Laura in his arms, "Derek?" I asked as I sat up, "Hey" He said trying to smile but failed, "I saw everything" I said

as I placed his hand on my small bump as I carefully took Laura in my arms, "How? you were unconscious?" He asked as I went to stand up with our daughter in my

arms, "Even when unconscious Fuchsbau ability of emotion don't stop" I said as I rubbed his back to comfort him. "I want to see my cousin Derek" I said as I got up

Laura clung to me tightly, I nuzzled her, he nodded and found a doctor that told us where my cousin's room was, as we got to the room I found Allison and Scott

along with Melissa, "Have you been here all night?" I asked Allison who was getting up, she had puffy eyes from crying most likely. "Yeah, they won't let me see him

because I'm not family. I told them he doesn't have any." She said tearing up, "I'm his cousin" I said making my scent towards her calming along to Scott and

Melissa, "And I've got a key card. Be quick". Melissa said quickly as she opened the door, Derek with me I walked in first, what I saw stopped me, Laura sensed my

discomfort and I saw her eyes glow gold amber, "Derek can you?" I asked, he nodded as he took my baby into his arms, I walked to Isaac, his face was burnt on the

left side. "Oh Isaac" I said feeling tears as I collapsed slowly on my knees holding his arm, I sensed Scott and Allison walk into the room, I growled at them, I was

being protective of my family in more ways than one, "Lexi relax, I am going to help" Scott said as he flashed his eyes, I got up and nodded, I watched as Scott and

Allison walked to the opposite side of Isaac, "I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison asked as Scott touched Isaac's arm, "Is he in pain?" Allison asked as I

watched Scott take pain from my cousin, the black went up his veins, "It will help heal him a bit." I smirked as Allison nodded to me, "Did Stiles really do this?" Scott

asked as he looked at me. "Whatever's controlling him did it. Whatever's inside him." I growled as I watched Isaac's moniter become steady, I walked back to both

Derek and my daughter. "Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?" Allison asked Scott who looked back at her. "I am working on it"

Scott said as he looked back at me, I placed my hand on my belly as I could hear the twin's heartbeats inside of my now occupied womb. Scott and Allison were

walking to the door while Derek gave me Laura so he could wrap his arms around me. I stayed at the hospital till Micheal came and got Laura, "Thank you Cousin" I

said as he nodded to me, "I have to go to school" I told Derek who nodded to me, "I'll drive you" He said as he walked me outside, as Derek drove me to school, I

was remembering that this would be my last year after this semester, only a few more weeks then I would be done, Derek's hand was on my bump as he drove. We

soon got to the parking lot, I looked at the building then sighed,"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Derek said as he scented my neck, "No I can't put off

school off anymore. This graduation will end my life leaving for six hours a day, then coming home" I said with a bit of a growl in my voice, Derek looked concerned at

me, "I'm sorry moodswings" I said as he cupped my cheeks, "It's ok, your carrying more than one and I can accept that" He said placing his forehead on mine, "I

love you Derek" I said feeling tears falling from my face, "Shh it's ok, I love you too" Derek replied before kissing me hard. We parted but before I left I nuzzled his

face, I got out of the car and took my bag with me inside, as I went to my locker, I heard this buzzing noise, I followed it into the basement. I saw Stiles holding an

emitter, "Stiles is that you?" I asked as I soon saw Scott and the Omega Twins behind me,"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's

me." Stiles said but the Omega Twins flashed their eyes and bared there fangs at Stiles, then ran at him, "Wait, stop!" Scott said before throwing off Ethan, "I said,

stop!" Scott growled before Aiden looked at Scott and growled, Scott roared with his fangs bared and eyes full aglow, Aiden backed away as I placed my hand on my

small bump. "It's me, Scott. Lexi I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." Stiles said as he

placed his hand on my shoulder, "You know what happened at the hospital?" I asked as Stiles nodded, I took a step back, "I know more than that." Stiles replied

before he put a bag and blueprints on the table beside us, "You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's

my handwriting." Stiles said as I just sat down and took this all in, "I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part

of something bigger." Stiles said making my inner fox worry about him. "What the hell have you been up to?" Ethan asked as I felt a bit dizzy, "I think something

worse. A lot worse." Stiles emphasized as I sat down again, Scott looked at me concerned, but I waved him off." What the hell were you doing? Building a

Terminator?" Aiden asked as I chuckled but got serious real fucking quick, "Thank you for that. Guys, this is a map. Isn't that the cross country trail? That's the Tate

car." Stiles said making me stand up, "Where Malia Tate's family died." Ethan asked Stiles who nodded, "You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps."

I said making us panic but leave the school to find the Coach near the bus for the cross country team. "Coach!" Stiles yelled as Coach looked surprised, "Stilinski...

Whoa." Coach said surprised as I stopped Stiles from falling, "Coach, listen close." I said as I was trying to explain what was happening without explaining anything

about the Nogitsune, I ran with Coach till we found the team, "Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" Stiles yelled, the team officially stopped, he went to the ground then

found a chain, he continued to pull it till he found the other part of the chain. Coach began to clap his hands as he walked forward, "Congratulations, Stilinski. You

found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?" he said confused, I saw him trip a wire, I heard a click then saw an arrow

release, "Hey, Coach!" I screamed but it was too late, the arrow went into Coach's midsection,he looked down and saw the arrow, "Oh, crap." He said before falling,

Aiden, Ethan, Scott, Stiles and I went on our knees and Stiles placed his hands on the wound. Coach screamed as he was panicking, "Get it out of me! Get it out of

me. Get it out of me. Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." Coach screamed at us, "Coach, you're not gonna die." Stiles told him, but Coach looked at us with disbelief, "I'm

gonna die!" Coach screamed at us. "It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Aiden told him, "Get that thing out of me!" Coach screamed at us as Scott went to

grab his hand. "Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming." I told him but he just panicked, "Get it out! I'm gonna die!" Coach yelled at me, but Aiden was pushing

everyone back, "Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back!" Aiden screamed as I watched Scott taking pain from Coach, then Coach passed out. "I could

have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" Stiles said panicking, "But it wasn't. And he's going to be all right." Scott said as

I got up and heard sirens, "I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aiden said standing beside me, "And my dad." Stiles said making me look at him curious, I

watched as Noah showed up. How did Stiles know his dad was coming? Wait I don't think Stiles is really Stiles, that would make sense. My phone rang, I saw it was

Derek, so I answered it as I watched 'Stiles' go to his dad, "Hey?" I asked as I waited for him to answer, "Lexi, uh can you swing by the sheriff station" He said in a

nervous tone, "What why" I asked as I placed my hand on my small bump, "Cause I am being accused of Murder" He said making me drop my jaw, "Again?" I asked

a bit annoyed, "Yeah" He replied, "Alright I'll be right there" I said before hanging up. I began walking to the station which was about a mile away, "What does your

daddy think he is up to?" I asked my small bump. I got there to see both Derek and Chris there, "Excuse me Miss you can't talk to them" A new Deputy said as I

crossed my arms, "Really? well I'm engaged to be Derek Hale's wife and I'm pregnant with his children and already gave birth to our daughter" I said making him go

wide eyed, "Really?" Parrish asked Derek who nodded. "Ok" He said before I smirked and sat by my man. "How is it that you get arrested" I said before he shrugged

and I laid my head on his shoulder, his head laid on mine."So, I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?" Chris asked Derek who

looked at him with a bit of his wolf present, but it couldn't be seen, "I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder." Derek said making me nuzzle his

neck and let out a purr to comfort him, "To be honest, I'm not entirely convinced that's why we're here." Chris said making me look up tired, "What do you mean?" I

asked as Chris looked at me, "McCall is going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys. Say you've agreed to allow mine to represent you." Chris told

Derek who looked concerned but angry, "Why should I trust your attorney?" He growled a bit, "Because I'm not calling my attorney yet. I just want more time." Chris

told us, "To do what?" I asked as Chris let out a sigh. "To figure out what Derek and I are really doing here." Chris replied to me as I just rested my head once again

on Derek's shoulder only to once again feel his chin on the top of of my head. About an hour passed before Derek spoke again, "I could easily get out of these, you

know." Derek said as I sat between him and Chris, "So could I. But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law." Chris told him as I let out a yawn, "Well, I'm

not interested in being a victim to a 17-year-old possessed by a psychotic fox." Derek said as he began to tense up a bit. "Just give me a few more minutes." Chris

told my imprint who tried to get out but I held him down, "Derek I'm not going to raise our daughter alone along with our unborn twins!" I growled before quickly

flashing my eyes, "Derek" Chris said as Derek then rolled his eyes, " Okay, fine. If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours." Derek

groaned at Chris, " what about her" Chris asked, Derek looked at me as I laid my head under his chin, "Always" He replied, soon it was becoming chaotic, "What's

happening?" Chris asked us, I watched as Derek was focused on something, "Get down!" Derek screamed at both Chris and I before Derek pulled Chris and I under

him, a loud boom echoed and I heard glass shatter and wood breaking. Soon I got up and saw glass exiting Derek's back, "Derek oh GOD" I said as Chris looked at

my imprint in shock, everyone around us was either in shock or injured, "I'm ok" Derek said before trying to sit up, "You saved my life." Chris told him as I broke the

chains holding my imprint, I took him to the bathroom and taking his jacket off carefully and seeing glass in his back. "Oh my God baby" I said as I carefully began

pulling glass out of his back with my claws, grunts erupted from him as I soon was able to get the glass out of his back. I pulled him to my body as I cupped his

cheeks in my hands, "Derek don't scare me like that" I said before kissing him, Derek then kissed back till he gained strength to sit up. "Go Find Scott and warn him"

He said before I nodded. I followed the scent of Scott and Stiles, who I now know is still possessed. I found the Animal Clinic surrounded by the ONI, I ran inside to

find Deaton with a syringe in his hand, "You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox" Stiles said as he grabbed Scott. "Mmm-mmm.

Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters." Stiles said slowly as both Deaton and I walk slowly."They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone."Stiles growled in a low voice but it

was loud and evil. "Not everyone." Deaton said emotionless as he plunged the needle in Stiles' neck. He grabbed Deaton's shoulder and fell to the ground. Deaton

looked at a shocked Scott and pulled out the sword. "What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?" I asked and I helped Kira get up . "Lexi your okay" Scott said

concerned for my unborn children, I nodded, "We are ok" I said as I placed my hand on my belly. I looked back at Deaton and he had a grim look on his face. "Why

do you have this look on your face. It's that kind of look that suggest this isn't over by a long shot" I looked at Deaton who still was grim-faced. "The fox is poisoned."

Deaton sighed. "But it's not dead." He continue. "Not yet." I looked on the ground and saw Stiles unconscious.


	42. DeVoid

Everything was chaotic from the past few days, I found the loft, Stiles was in the middle of the room with Allison, Noah, Derek and Chris, "Put it down! Put it down!"

Noah yelled as I went to Derek and helped him up, "Stop, stop it!" Allison yelled at the adults holding the guns, "This is what he wants." She told them, "This is exactly

what he wants." Allison repeated, "Not exactly. I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. Because you're not here to kill me."

Void Stiles said as the ONI appeared, Derek pulled me behind the stairs, "Stay here, I can't lose you" Derek said making me nod, "You're here to protect me. " Void said

with a sadistic smile. Derek got to help Noah, Chris and Allison fight, but soon they disappeared, "What happened?" I asked as I checked Derek's wound on his

shoulder, "They disappeared. They literally just vanished." Allison said as I got the first aid kit, "And so did Stiles." Chris said before the rest of them disappeared to go

find Stiles, I began to clean Derek wound before Peter appeared, I almost fell but Derek caught me and carefully placed me in our bed and covered me with the

comforter. "Get some sleep" Derek said before kissing my lips softly. I kissed back but laid down with my hand on my small bump, I am now about a month and three

weeks pregnant with twins, "What are you doing? " Peter asked as he watched my imprint setting up a chess board "And more importantly, why aren't you healing? " I

asked as Derek just glared playfully at me, "Alright going to bed" I groaned as I checked my phone, Micheal was over and making sure Laura was being taken care of,

"It's from one of their swords. It'll heal." Derek replied to his uncle, "By playing chess?" Peter asked as I yawned, "Back in his room, Stiles had a board with my name

on one of the pieces, the King and Lexi was on the Queen. If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays." Derek said as he was setting up the board, I

yawned loudly as sleep was enveloping my body "Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules." Peter explained to my Imprint, "What does that mean?" Derek

asked interested, "You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human. And supposedly,

that's something they can do only after about 100 years. If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking disaster.

Besides, chess is Stiles's game. It's not the game of a Japanese fox. Do yourself a favor and put something on that. Before it gets infected." Peter said before leaving,

as I was trying to sleep I heard a fly buzzing, I watched as Derek's posture changed, he walked over to me and kissed me with desire, "What's gotten into you my

love" I asked as he smiled lustfully, "I don't know" He said confused but he held me as I wrapped my arms around his waist, Derek pressed a bit too rough on my

spine, "Easy Love" I said as he smiled generally mutual, "Alright, let's get some shut eyes huh?" He asked as I smiled and lightly nipped his claim scar, he growled low

but smiled as he lightly nipped mine, he held me as the little spoon so I could sleep. _I watched as Derek was in a forest that was surrounded with darkness, a mirror in_

 _front of him as another Derek appeared, but his eyes were dark with vengeance, "NO" My Derek screamed._ I woke up in a sweat, Derek was still asleep clutching his body

pillow. "Derek wake up,come on" I growled as he opened his eyes that showed his wolf, the red eyes that proved it was him. "Are you ok what happened?" Derek

asked as I placed a hand on my belly, "Nothing just a bad dream" I said making a small smile, my phone beeped, i answered it to see Scott had Stiles. "I have to go" I

said before I got dressed, "Are you ok?" Derek asked concerned as his eyes went back to normal, "Yeah I'm fine" I said with a small smile before kissing him and then

leaving, I drove to Scott's, as I went inside I watched as one of the Omega twins placed Stiles on the couch, "I might have something more effective." Deaton said as

he got his bag and pulled out a vial, I watched as Stiles strangled Aiden after he was dripped with something, "Get him off me! Get him off me!" Aiden growled as Stiles

smiled sadistically, I stayed by Lydia as Stiles went paralyzed, "Kanima venom. Nice touch." Void said with a smile at me, I felt Lydia's arms around me, "You know how

they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay, I'll give a little

hint. Ethan's at the school. Go." Stiles told Aiden who then left as Stiles was smiling again. "Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal

compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day." Stiles said as he stared at me evilly, "Doc, you brought something to

paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?" I growled as Deaton nodded, he placed a piece of duct tape on Stiles mouth, I laid down on the other couch to get

some more sleep to give my energy that I could spare to my babies, it was an hour later before Peter came inside and walked to me, "Hey shefox" He said rubbing my

shoulder as I yawned, "Hey Peter" I said trying to get up but faltered, Peter smiled generally greatful that I was ok, "Relax, you need to save your energy for your

children, I can take care of this" He said feeling the small bump, "I trust you" I said as he smiled and lightly kissed my temple before getting up to go over to Stiles, "He

doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter said looking at Stiles before getting up. "You don't think it would

work?" Scott said worried for his best friend. "This is more a war of the mind than the body." Peter said as he crossed his arms." There are better methods to winning

these battles." Peter said looking at Scott, "What kind of methods?" Lydia asked as I watched lazily as Peter got Scott's claws out. "We're going to get into their

heads." Peter said as Scott looked at Stiles. "So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked. "Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles's mind to unearth

pale and sickly Real Stiles." Peter said as if he was planning something more. Peter got Lydia to sit by Stiles as he positioned Scott's claws on the bases of their necks.

His eyes went red before he impaled their necks. Half and hour went by as Peter sat beside me,"Look at that." Deaton said worried about Lydia who was bleeding

black blood from her nose. "Do you see that? She's bleeding. I'm not sure that's a good idea." Allison whined as Peter got up and got to her. "What's happening? What

is happening to her?" I said worried, Peter looked at me then back at Lydia. "Lydia, can you hear me? Lydia you're stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate.

Lydia" Peter said with his hands on her shoulders. "LYDIA " He screamed at her, soon Scott and Lydia woke up, Scott looked at Stiles while Peter pulled away Lydia,

"Did it work? Did it work? " Scott asked the former Alpha, "What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked but Peter soon got her attention, "Because it's not

science, Lydia. It's supernatural. I did my part. Now give me the name." Peter said as he tilted his head at her. "What name?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach,

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked Peter, but he ignored the True Alpha, "Lydia, a deal is a deal. Even with me." Peter said determined, "Malia." She whispered

to the former Alpha, Stiles squirmed and tore off the tape, his mouth opened as gauze fell from the mouth, soon a pile formed as it leaked black mist but something

rose from the pile, the Nogitsune, Scott and Peter held the demon down but it was mumbling something "Wait, wait, wait!" I screamed as I got up and carefully began

taking the gauze of the person only to reveal Stiles, the real Stiles, "Scott? Scott." Stiles said scared a bit, but I looked to see the Void Stiles and Lydia were gone, I fell

to my knees as Peter saw the two were gone, so did the rest of the people in the McCall house, "There GONE" I said feeling like something bad was going to happen

soon.


	43. Insatiable

I laid down on the couch as I watched Kira's mom waiting for Stiles to come down the stairs to check if he was really Stiles, "Do you recognize me, hmm?" She said

before I looked to see a very tired Stiles with Scott and Melissa, "Stop." Scott said, but Stiles beaconed me to his side, I went to him and hugged him. " I missed you"

I said feeling him kiss my temple, "As did I" Stiles said before we looked at each other, "It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come." Stiles said as Kira's mom

nodded, but Kira was being weary as usual. "You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords." Kira told Stiles before turning to her mom, "Mom, don't do this

to him." Kira told her, but her mom shook her head, "It's already done." She replied as I watched the ONI appear out of the dark, they grabbed Stiles and did the

process that all the supernatural friends we had went through, The ONI stared at Stiles with those firefly colored eyes then let him go, I stride to the boy and checked

his ear, it had the Juro marking that proved Stiles was himself "It worked." I said smiling as I held Stilinski up, "So, I'm actually me?" Stiles asked Kira's mom, who

nodded "More you than the Nogitsune." She said back as I held Stiles sit down, "Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now." She said as I yawned but I wasn't tired,

"Can they kill him?" Scott asked as Stiles hugged me, "It depends on how strong he is." I said as I patted Stiles' shoulder "What about Lydia?" I asked as Noshiko

looked at me, "Why would he take her?" Stiles asked as he was looking very tired, "He would only take her for an advantage." Noshiko replied as I stood up and

placed Stiles' head on the pillow of the couch, "You mean her power?" I said as I stood up to put the blanket over Stiles so he could sleep, "The power of a Banshee."

Noshiko said as I nodded, my phone buzzed, I got up and saw the ID read Derek, "Hey" I said as I looked at the sun rise, "Hey I'm at Argents come and get me" He

said making me question what the hell happened, "What what are you doing there" I asked as I went wide eyed, "Something happened, I'll explain it when you get

here" Derek said making shed a tear, "Alright I'll be there" I said as I pulled my car keys out, "Thank you love" Derek said making me smile, "No problem" I replied,

"I love you" Derek said as I smiled placing a hand on my belly. "As I love you" I said as I walked out of the house, I hung up then got into my car. I began to drive till

I got to Argents place, as I went up the elevator, I felt sick to my stomach, something's going to happen to someone but who? I soon reached the Argent's level, I got

out of the elevator and knocked on the door, Derek answered then we embraced one another, he smelt wrong, I pulled away as he looked at me curiously. "I'm me

Lexi it's me" He said but I snarled as he backed away, "Are you sure" I said smelling his scent, "I'll explain everything" He said as I saw Chris who nodded, I felt faint,

I almost collapsed, but Derek and Chris caught me, but I leaned in Derek's arms. "What happened to your scent" I asked as the men lead me into the room,

"yesterday when we were in the loft a fly from the Nogitsune went inside my wound, it was controlling me" Derek said as he sat down, my body was in his embrace.

"I...I... I want...I want to see" I said as I made my eyes glow their ember color, "Are you sure?" Derek asked as he placed his hand on mine as my claws came out,

"Yes" I said as Derek stared at me with his emerald eyes, "You won't like what you see" He said as he placed my claws properly on his neck, "Nothing can make me

change my love for you" I said before plunging my claws into his neck, soon I was in his mindscape, I was basically going through Derek's memories, I was a ghost in

the memories, _"Derek, you all right?" Chris asked as Derek had a duffel bag with him, "I need to show you something." Derek said as he went into the ex hunter's_

 _apartment, I followed as if I was part of the film, I watched as Derek brought out the Triskelion box that contained his mother's claws and they feel on the five Celtic_

 _knot table, "Do you know who these belonged to?" Derek asked as Chris picked one up then placed it down, "These claws are all that was left of my mother after your_

 _psychotic sister burned her and the rest of my family alive." Derek sneered at Chris before knocking him unconscious, a few minutes passed as I watched Derek tie_

 _up Chris on a chair, Chris woke up being drenched in gasoline Derek was dousing him with, "Derek. Okay, listen. Listen to me. Whatever's gotten into your head, this_

 _isn't the way to deal with it." Chris said as he spat out the gas that got into his mouth, "You burn my family, I burn yours." Derek said before grabbing another chair,_

 _"In fact, I'll burn the whole building down around you." Derek said pulling out a lighter, "That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that. I'm not your enemy,_

 _Derek. Not anymore." Chris said as Derek stared into the flame as if being seduced by it, then back at Chris "Yeah, you are. You and Allison. Which is why, I'm not_

 _gonna light this yet." Derek said before closing the killer flame, "I'm not. We're going to wait until she gets home. And we're going to let her watch." Derek said_

 _getting in Chris' face, Chris then strains then yells screaming. Somehow I saw that the real Derek was fighting for control in his body from the Nogitsune fly, that was_

 _what my dream was about, "Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered? You're not my ally. You're not my ally. You're a hunter." Derek said as he_

 _slammed his hand down on the table, "You're right. I am a hunter. Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do you know what the first lesson we teach_

 _is? We take our children, we bind them in a chair just like this. Then we wait for them to get out. Most of them, it takes hours. Others? Seconds." Chris said before_

 _slamming his chair back and escaping, Derek growled then transformed to his werewolf form, jumping over the table, Chris had his gun under Derek's jaw, "I don't_

 _want to kill you, Derek. Don't make me kill you. Please. Think of Lexi, think of her, think of your daughter, think of the unborn twins your mate is carrying" Chris said_

 _as Derek's nose began to bleed black. I watched as Derek gripped his own head and hit the ground, he roared then a dead fly fell out of his mouth._ I quickly pulled

out my claws, Derek looked at me with shame on his face, I just sat up in his lap, "Hey, your back and that's all that matters" I said before kissing him, Derek kissed

back as he sheds a tear, "You're here" I said kissing his face and spreading calming scents to him, he smiled as he placed his head on my belly where the twins inside

me were growling. "I'm not going anywhere" Derek said as we got up and headed to the elevator, Chris looked at us, but Derek had a confused look on his face, "You

had a gun pointed at my head. You could've pulled the trigger. Why didn't you?" Derek asked as he held me close, "Because you're not my enemy anymore, Derek or

Lexi. And I'm not yours." Chris said making me cringe slightly "The truth is that we should be out there looking for him." Derek said before looking at me, "But not

you" Derek said making me smile at how protective he was of me, "Right now." I said before kissing his stubble, "Especially if he can do something like this. I'm not

sure that's actually going to be necessary." Chris said as I looked confused, "Why not?" I asked confused, "Because if he can do something like this..." Chris said as I

yawned slightly, "He's stronger than ever." Derek finished Chris' statement, "Which means he'll be coming for you both." I said before the door closed, I just felt

Derek's arms go around my small round belly containing our children, I turned around and just placed my head under his neck. Derek followed me to the car, "Keys"

He said making me chuckle, "Fine" I grinned as I tossed him my keys, I got in and just watched as my imprint drove us home, when we got there, we went up to our

place and cuddle on the bed, Micheal came in with Laura, "Hey baby girl" I said smiling as she clutched my chest, Derek kissed her forehead, "Derek?" I asked as he

then looked up at me then caressed my cheeks, "Yeah" Derek replied as I sighed, "When this is all over, I mean the whole Nogitsune thing is over, lets go" I said as

he sat up a bit confused, "What do you mean" He asked as I smiled, Laura gripped his hand as I laughed, but got serious, "I mean leave Beacon Hills" I said as he

looked more confused, "Derek this place is dangerous as it is, I mean I only have a couple of weeks before I graduate, and I know this is our home, but I think we

should raise our children somewhere safer" I said as Derek had his thought face on, 'Yes, It's a good idea babe, after you graduate I still plan on marrying you" He

said making me smile as I kissed him, "Why are you so handsome" I asked but Derek just laughed. "mmm" I heard Laura trying to say something, "Come on Laura

what are you trying to say my seven month old, come on" I asked as she smiled, "Mama" She said as I went wide mouthed, "Her second word" I said as I felt tears

going down my cheeks, "She's ours" Derek said before two roars were heard, "Ethan?" I asked, "Aiden too" Derek said before getting out of bed, "Lexi stay" Derek

said before I waved them off, "Go" I said as he went to the door and went to save their asses. I feed, changed and put Laura to sleep. Derek and Chris soon both

showed up with a bleeding Aiden and Ethan, "I found these on the ground." Derek said as I walked over to see him hand the Argent a shell, "This wasn't Araya, was

it?" Derek asked as Argent inspected it, "I don't think so. They don't look like her shells." Chris said then his thoughts interupted him "That's not possible" Chris said

before his phone rang, "Allison?" He asked his daughter "They found her. Scott found her, Dad. They found Lydia. I'm on my way." Allison told him, but Chris was

discouraged, "Allison, hold on. You have to wait." Chris told her, but his daughter interupted him "I can't, Dad." She told him, "Allison, wait for me..." Chris ordered

her, "There's no time." Allison said as I felt as if something bad was going to happen soon, the feeling from before, "It's all ready night. There's no time, Dad." Allison

said before she hung up her end, "Wait, Allison, wait!" Chris tried her but failed, he looked at us then left in a hurry, Derek and I just stayed at the loft, I just paced

the loft beside the window, hand on my belly. An hour passed before my phone soon rang, I grabbed it as Derek looked at me for news, I answered my phone only to

hear bad news, the other end tried to get me again, but I just dropped my phone. I cupped my mouth as tears fell from my face, Derek rushed to me before I

collapsed on my knees, "Lexi what's wrong" Derek asked worried, I was still crying, "She's dead Derek, Allison's dead" I said as he held me in his chest, rocking me

back and forth as I was crying, he picked me up and laid me in bed as I cried. "She's dead, Allison's dead" I sobbed as he just laid with me, his arms wrapped around

my belly as I soon enough cried myself to sleep.


	44. Divine Move

Derek just kept me on the bed as he began to burn out the wolvesbane in the Omega Twins bodies, the smell made me sick earlier, so Derek gave me a bucket in

case I did get sick, _'_ _She's dead, Allison's dead'_ my mind kept telling me, soon I heard the flick of Derek's lighter go off, I picked my head up to see Derek step away

from one of the Twins then come to me, "Should be fine in a couple of hours." Derek said before sitting down next to me then rubbed my side affectionately, it was

something wolves did to comfort their mates, me as the matter. "Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again." I said before sitting up and placing a kiss on

Derek's shoulder, "Lydia's with Scott. We need to go." Aiden told Derek as he went to grab his jacket, "Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?" I asked as

the twin looked at me, "I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do. " Aiden told me as I soon sat up, "And Danny?" Derek said as

I got by his side, "Allison's dead." Aiden replied as I made my eyes glow, hearing his heart beating, "Stiles is dying. What do you think?" Ethan said calmly, I growled

a bit but calmed as Derek placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think Danny won't believe you." Derek said as I took a step forward, I saw Micheal with Laura in his arms,

"And Lydia would never run and hide." I said as I got my daughter in my arms, she smiled at me with her eyes glowing. "Because of Stiles?" Aiden asked, but I shook

my head as Derek made his eyes glow Alpha red, "Because of Scott. You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him.

You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader. You fight for a leader's cause." Derek told the Omega twins then Aiden scoffed as I handed Laura to

Derek who held her to his chest, "What cause?" Aiden asked me as I felt my fangs bare themselves, "Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will

do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And

when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight." I told the two, "Didn't

think you were so fond of him?" Derek asked as I then looked at him, "Scott has always had a reason to call me a pack member, I will fight for my friends and family"

I said before staring at my baby girl, "I'm not going to stay hidden, I can't" I said as Micheal smiled, "Why?" Ethan asked as I sat down, "Well when we were trying to

depossess Stiles, the Nogitsune was staring at me as if I was something of value, and I have a feeling he was afraid" I said as Micheal took Laura into his own arms,

"Of what?" He asked as he readjusted my baby girl in his arms, "Me" I said as I nodded, "I won't be by the sidelines" I said as Derek brought me into his embrace,

Derek brought the triskele box with us, he and I looked at one another before we started walking to the school to see Void in Stiles form with two ONI by his side.

"Did you bring us a present?" Void asked as Derek put the box down then shifted with crimson eyes signifying his role as an Alpha, "I brought two." Derek growled

slightly as I stayed beside him, then the twins appeared behind us, "Lookie what we have here" Void said standing up and staring at me, "I know you are afraid of

me' I said as I clench my hands into fists, "Really? what makes you so sure?" Void asked as he shook invisibly, but I could sense it, "Cause I have the ability to sense

things most supernaturals can't" I said as I bared my fangs and my eyes were full aglow, as I felt myself changing into something else, I let my body change without

pain even happening, I felt my tail emerge, but another twinge of power enveloped me, I felt something surrounding me, an aura like thing, in the water puddle

reflection was a chakra cloak with nine tails, I looked at my body, it was surrounded by it, like it was being protective of me, the cloak was like a fox, and protecting

the nine tails were eight more fox tails, I was a real Fuchsbau with nine tails being protected by a ninetailed cloak of energy, my energy. "Never thought I would ever

see one of you again" Void said smiling evilly, I cracked my neck as the cloak stayed protective of me, " The WahrGreistFuchs, translate from German, The True Spirit

Fox, more commonly known in the Bestiary as a Spirit Fuchsbau, more rare and more powerful than most creatures that lurk the shadows, thought they were all

dead" Void said smiling, "You don't scare me Void" I growled as I stood by my imprint, Void smiled then stared at Derek. "I've heard of an Alpha pack, Derek, but not

a pack of former Alphas with the exception of you. It's a little sad, isn't it?" Void said as he folded his hands together, but was dead staring at me, "They might not be

Alphas anymore, but they can still fight like ones." Derek said as he growled, We growled then went into battle, the cloak was surrounding my body like armor, an

ONI approached me but I swiped my chakra covered hand at it, the ONI went to the ground, I had to remember I wasn't just protecting me, but the unborn twins

inside of me, Derek and I were back to back, "Where the hell are they?" I asked Derek who punched the shadow, "The jeep's here. They have to be somewhere. In

the school!" Aiden yelled to me as he was pushing away one of the others, "You have to get on the box." I screamed as an ONI almost stabbed me, but my large

covered chakra tails gripped the sword then threw the ONI away like it weighed nothing, "Someone get on the box!" Derek screamed as he kicked another away, "I

hate ninjas." Aiden growled as his eyes stayed electric blue, fighting wasn't solving much of anything, "We can't do this, we can't beat them." Aiden screamed at us as

his brother gripped his arm, "Take the box. We'll hold them off!" Ethan screamed back before something shiny flew into the ONI's chest and it bursts, I soon see

Argent and Isaac, "What was that?" Derek asked as Argent smiled, "Silver." Argent replied before I was almost struck again but I redid the same thing. "Isaac, the

box. Get the triskele box to Scott!" I screamed at the beta, who slid and ran with the box, one by one the ONI were falling Derek held one of the last ONI as Chris

fired the arrow into it causing it to dispel, but before he got the very last one, it broke the arrow, "Get the arrow. It's the last one." Chris said as I watched Aiden slid

for it then stab the ONI, but the ONI stabbed Aiden before dying. "Aiden!" Ethan screamed as his twin slowly looked at the sword in his stomach then pulled it out, he

fell as my cloak vanished into my body as if storing itself away, I ran to Aiden and carefully placed his head on my lap as Derek sat by me and Ethan held his twins

hand, I was very tired from using the new power that I now possessed, but I kept myself awake. I expelled calming pheromones to Aiden, which even if dying creates

some but not much comfort,"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?" Aiden asked as Ethan nodded, "Yeah." Ethan replied as Aiden was coughing up black blood,

"It's okay." Aiden said as he chuckled a bit, "Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyway." Aiden said as he looked at Ethan, he smiled and chuckled,

"She'll believe me." I said as Aiden looked at me, "Really?" He asked weakly as he sat up a bit, "Somehow I think by what you were fighting for will change what she

thinks of you" I said as I wiped his sweating brow as he smiled but was straining, "Shh. Shh." Ethan told his twin as his heart beat was slowing down, "It's okay

Aiden" I said as his heartbeat got slower but soon stopped as he laid down, I carefully placed his head on the concrete so Ethan could mourn without me in the way, I

stood up but faltered, Derek caught me, "Are you ok?" Derek asked as I smiled but frowned at the same time, "Just the new power drained my battery" I said as he

just held me close, I scented Lydia and the rest, I watched as she saw Aiden's body on the ground, she ran to Stiles' who embraced her, "We need to bury him" I said

as Ethan nodded, "But now is the time to mourn him" I said as Ethan nodded, I watched as Ethan took his brother in his arms and walked into the woods. "Take me

home" I said to my imprint who nodded and began to carry me home. Soon we got home, I walked up the stairs to the other bedroom we had, Derek walked to me

and kisses me, "What was that for baby?" I asked as he smiled, "Well Ms. Vulpe, I have been thinking about what you said earlier about a couple of weeks ago and I

want us to get married after you graduate, a small wedding" He said making me smile, "I think so " I said as he soon laid behind me, "God I can't wait for you to

have my last name." He said as he lightly kissed my neck. "Me neither" I replied before feeling very tired to the point of passing out.


	45. 117

I paced the loft, waiting for a call something to tell me if Derek was ok, it's been over two months since The nogitsune was defeated and since I evolved apparently

into an all powerful Spirit Fuchsbau, but it's been two weeks since _SHE_ appeared I still remember what took place, _Derek was sitting next to me as we went through_

 _wedding ideas, his hand was on my belly, "Still thinking about the wedding?" Derek asked as I nuzzled his neck, "Yes Derek I am, but I can't help this feeling" I said_

 _as I felt one of the twins move, "What feeling" Derek asked as I stood up, "The feeling that something bad is going to happen" I said as he smiled kissing my neck,_

 _"You must relax love you just graduated" He said smiling but then frowned, I smelt something and apparently so did Derek, "Hide" He said as I phased into my fox_

 _form and ran to hide under my makeshift den in the closet, it had a small hole for me to get in and it wasn't visible, but only to Derek and I. I watched as hunter_

 _appeared in the loft "Now, my friend, you're gonna tell us about la loba. Where is the she-wolf?" One asked him as he smiled, "You should just go ahead and kill me._

 _'Cause you're never going to find Cora." Derek said smiling, but the hunter also stopped smiling, "Cora? Who the hell is Cora?" He asked as I watched a can appear_

 _then release smoke, a smoke bomb really? I made my eyes glow as_ " _Light them up!" A hunter screamed as the gunfire entered my ears, but I smelt blood and a new_

 _scent, I soon saw her, that bitch, "It's real. You're real." Derek said as he placed a hand on his wounded chest, "That's right, Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise,_

 _watch this." Kate said before changing into a creature that I recognized immediately, a werejaguar, she knocked my imprint unconscious then took him, I waited for_

 _about twenty minutes before coming out, bodies surrounded my loft and Derek was gone, I felt my eyes glow anger as I roared out into Beacon Hills._ My phone rang

I picked it up and saw it was Stiles, "Did you find him" I asked as I placed my hand on my three month and two week belly pregnant belly, "Well kinda" Stiles replied

as I stiffened, "What the fuck do you mean kinda" I growled, "Ahh meet us at the Animal Clinic" Stiles said before hanging up, I hung up as well, I watched as Micheal

brought out Laura, "They find him?" Micheal asked, "Stiles and the others did but he said kinda I am going to find out what" I said before kissing my daughter's head,

I got to the hummer then drove fast as I could to the clinic, where I saw Scott and Stiles carrying someone inside with Lydia trailing behind him. I smiled at Deaton

then saw a younger version of my imprint, I placed my head on his, "Oh baby" I said to his unconscious form, "Wow" Deaton said interested at Derek's state as I

grabbed a stool to sit on, "Wow? Wow as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for. "

Stiles said concern as I just nuzzled my imprint's forehead. "I think you might be overestimating my abilities. " Deaton said worried about me and how I was taking it,

I took Derek's hand in my own. "He's cold. Really cold." I said worried but Deaton took Derek's hand from mine. "Do you think this is permanent?" Scott said looking

at Derek as I flashed my eyes at Scott. "I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience." The vet said interested about my

imprint's state, Lydia was just looking baffled ."So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked as I tilted my head. "Until he wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best

to leave him with me. He'll be safe here. " Deaton said smiling as I still caressed Derek's baby face in my hand. "You mean from Kate?" Stiles said leaning on the

counter, I growled, "Don't mention that bitch's name anywhere near me" I growled lowly enough for them to hear . "If she alive and she's what you say she is, She

won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton said feeling Derek's head as I stayed attentive." Why would she want do this to him?" I said holding Derek's hand.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but for her." Deaton said checking the my weakened imprint."You guys should probably

go home. Derek don't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night... And you all need to start taking care of your

own lives again." Deaton says worried but I shook. "Someone should stay with you." Scott said concerned from his boss." I'll stay. My grades are fine... Despite

missing a few classes." Lydia said with a smirk on his face. " I'm so not okay with this. " Stiles said with a look on his face.""Guys, go." I grunted. "No." Stiles said

sturdy. "Text us if anything happens." Scott said worried. They left, I just sat protectively by my imprint, "What did she do to you baby" I asked but he was still

unconscious, I laid my head on his lap before falling asleep, I was soon awoke by Deaton, I stretched as he took me to the other room, "You sensed when Derek was

still alive right?" Deaton asked as I nodded placing my hand on my belly, "Yes it's a bond" I said as I rubbed my belly, "Good I'll be right back" Deaton said as I

smiled, I felt one of the babies inside me twitch in content but I relaxed as I had to go to the bathroom, but as soon as I was done I heard a loud crash, I walked out

to see that Derek was gone but Deaton was scratched, "What happened?" I asked as Deaton got up,"He didn't remember me" Deaton said before calling Scott who

had Stiles with him, "I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too." Deaton said as I tilted my head once again, "He didn't recognize

either of us." Lydia said making me feel strange, "And he looked like he was scared out of his mind." She added which got me thinking, "So if you're a teenage

werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Stiles asked Scott or Deaton, "A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft." Scott told us but I shook my

head, "Not when he was a teenager." I said sitting down, "The Hale House?" Lydia asked me and I nodded my head. "He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have

happened yet. " Deaton remarked to her which got my brain to work on a thought, "Hold on. Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to

him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia said as I shook my head, "I guess I'm going to have to." Scott said making me groan in frustration, "Oh... Good luck with

that." Lydia said aqwardly, "She's probably right. Maybe you shouldn't. You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal. " Stiles said as I shook

my head, "I can't lie to him." I said as I stood with my hand over my belly, "Okay, I'll do it." Stiles said as I took a breath in, "I don't think any of us can. Remember,

he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth." Scott asked as Deaton looked at him, "If he gets to the house first, you won't have to."

Deaton said as I stood up, the pack and emissary looked at me as I made my eyes glow "What color were his eyes?" I asked as Deaton looked at me with a question

face, "Blue why" Deaton asked as I remembered, "He'll remember me" I said as they looked at me as I placed my hand on my lower back, "Wait how?" Stiles asked

me as I smiled, "Well, Derek met me after Paige was ya know, but his wolf said I was his mate, so it would recognize me right?" I asked Deaton, "If it was before the

fire, I think Derek would trust you most" Deaton said as Stiles soon got a phone call, "Yeah" He said then went wide eyed, "Ok see you then" Stiles said before

hanging up, "They have him at the station" Stiles said before I grinned, "Let's go" I said smiling as we rode to the station, I sat and waited for Scott to take me to

Derek, who was 16 years old now, "Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him." Scott said to the Sheriff who sighed,

"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." Sheriff said with another sigh, then Scott turned to me, "He'll talk to her." Scott said as I got up, I just watched as

Scott and Stiles tried to reason with sixteen year old Derek but failed, "You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you? And who is he? Who are you?" Derek asked Scott before

the Alpha sent me in, "Lexi?" He asked as I watched both Scott and Stiles go wide eyed, "See told ya" I said with a smile, I sat down by him and nuzzled him which

he did back, "It's good to see you" He said with a smile, "It's really good to see you" I said smiling, "The bracelet?" He asked as I showed it to him. "Derek please just

trust them" I asked as he sighed then smiled, "Okay." He said as I made my eyes glow to him, "Neat trick Fox" He said smiling as I took his hand, Stiles took us to

McCall's house, "Stiles give me a minute please" I said as he nodded, "Derek sit down" I said as he did very close, "Derek you need to know that Kate burned down

your family's home killing most of your family and she was behind my mother's death, and she killed my father" I said as he gave me a disbelief look, "Are you

kidding me Kate is my friend" He said as I pulled him down, "No she used you" I said as I grew my claws out, "What are you doing" He asked as I carefully placed my

claws on the back of his neck, "Trust me" I said as I made my eyes glow, I plunged my claws into his neck then I kiss him, I began sorting through his memories and

unlocking them, I pulled my claws out then pulled away, but Derek held my cheeks then kissed me, but soon we parted but our foreheads were touching, "Derek?" I

asked as he opened his eyes and nodded, "I missed you so much Lexi and I missed our daughter" He said making me kiss him again, I kissed his neck but he pushed

me away a bit, "Later when I am normal huh?" He asked before Stiles appeared, "Do what ya needed to do" Stiles said as I smiled and nodded, "Good" He replied

before leading both Derek and I into the house "We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." Stiles said as

Derek looked at him, "Fine. Good. Who's going to talk to him?" Derek said pointing to Ralph, who shocked Stiles,"Ah! Are you getting taller?" Stiles exclaimed, "What

are you guys doing here?" Ralph asked as he could clearly see I was pregnant, "We're waiting for Scott." I said placing my hand on my belly as Derek rubbed my

back, "Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?" Ralph asked holding up Chinese food, "Yeah." Derek said as he looked at

me, "Can't it upset these two badly" I said patting my belly as Stiles shook his head, "No, I'm starving." Derek said trying to walk forward but Stiles held him back,

"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though." Stiles said making me slap the back of his head, "If he wants to eat let him" I said in a motherly tone, "Okay, well if

you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us." Ralph said with a smile, "What's your name?" Ralph asked, "Miguel." Stiles said as I smiled,"My cousin

Miguel. From Mexico. So..." stiles said making Ralph speak Spanish, then Derek spoke Spanish, what the hell, he needs to do it more often to me. Ralph spoke a bit

more Spanish then Derek replied in Spanish before Ralph offered him an egg roll, soon the four of us were sitting at the table, "So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your

last name was again?" Ralph asked then Stiles spoke immediately, "Oh, it's Juarez. Cinqua... Tiago." Stiles said making me chuckle, " That's a mouthful. How do you

spell that?" Ralph asked Stiles as Derek gave the boy his baby face bitch face. "Phonetically." Stiles said before we finished then went to Scott's room, "I'll talk to

Scott." Derek said as Stiles went wide eyed with surprise, "Okay. I'm going to go get him. My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here, just

don't move, okay? Don't move. Don't... I thought you..." Stiles said before running, he went downstairs as Derek and I just held one another, but it was interupted by

HER, "Kate?" He asked as I turned around, Derek put me beside him, "Hey, handsome." She said smiling, "Been a long time bitch." I growled as she smirked, "Longer

than you think." She said before she separated Derek from me then held my neck with her clawed hand, "Coming back from the dead not enough for you?" I growled

as she smiled, "Let her go" Derek growled as Kate put me in front of her as a bargaining chip, "Tell you what, since I am in a good mood, I'll make a deal, take me to

the vault then I'll give her back" She said as she grew her claws, "Fine" Derek replied as Kate lead me to the window, "Don't drop me" I growl, "Yeah Yeah" She said

as we dropped a level to the ground the Derek was behind her. Derek began to take Kate and I to the Vault, soon we got there, the sign displayed right fucking there,

"Open it" She said with her clawed grip on my neck, "We get inside the vault. We get the Triskelion. And then I'll leave." She said genuinely "That's all you want?" I

asked her confused, "That's all I need. But right now we have to get inside that vault." Kate said nervous about something, "Why would your family build a vault

under a high school?" Kate asked Derek who grew out his claws, "The vault was here first." Derek grunted to her then the sign of the school turned to reveal steps.

He took her inside, Derek soon found it, "Alright I'll trade it for her on three, no tricks Kate" Derek growled as I watched her smile, "a deal is a deal Derek even in my

book" She said as her grip loosened a bit, "On three...one" He said moving the triskilion forward a bit, "Two..." Kate said putting me forward a bit, "Three" The two

said at the same time, Kate released me then Derek released the Triskilion, I scrambled into Derek's arms then placed my head in the crook of his neck, "This is it?

You're sure?" She asked us, Derek then nodded at her, "It doesn't look like much." She replied as she was turning it over. "That's 'cause it isn't. Quite the elaborate

scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a when he trusted you. One that loved you..All this complication just to gain access to

our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk. Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say "Made in China." Peter said as

he appeared and then looked at me. "You're lying." Kate growled at him, but Peter shook his head at her. "I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things. But in this

case the truth is so much more fun. Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura.

I tried to use it to teach Derek" Peter said then a loud roar echoed in my ears, Derek and I looked at one another. Kate scrammed to Derek who was conflicted as he

held my hand "Is this real? Tell me if this is real." Kate asked us, but I growled threateningly at her. "Didn't you hear that? That was Scott. I just heard Scott..." Derek

told her, but she was so angry. "Tell me! " She growled animal like as Derek pulled me behind him. "I don't know. And I don't care!" Derek growled, we darted out to

see Scott, Kira and Malia fighting Beserkers. Derek placed me by lockers to keep me safe then ran at the Beserkers, I watched as Derek exchanged blows to the

creatures but they slammed him against lockers, Derek looked different, faster and stronger. I looked at my imprint and he was turning older, soon the Beserkers fled

probably due to Kate calling them back, and I stood up,"Derek?" Scott asked my imprint as I ran to him and embraced him as he embraced me, we kissed, then

parted, Derek looked at Scott as his eyes glowed yellow,beta yellow, I looked at him making my eyes glow their natural golden ember, when I looked at Derek his

eyes were yellow, whats happening to him? "Lexi don't ever do that again" Derek said as he held me, "Baby just take me home I wanna pass the fuck out" I said as

he smiled, picking my up bridal style then walking home with me in his arms.


	46. Muted

"That table's Italian." Peter told our mercenary as she placed her boots on the table, Derek was sitting on the couch and I was sitting on his lap nuzzling him as he

was trying to contain his arousal state, I could tell Peter wanted this over with before Derek and I started doing something he doesn't want to see, "So are these

boots. Are we going to talk interior designing fashion or are we going to talk numbers?" Braeden said before Peter wrote her a number, slid it across the table then

she looks at it, crosses his number out and writes her own. Peter reads it then scoffs at her, "We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President." Peter told

her, but she smiled, "I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you." Braeden told

us, but I was kissing Derek as the two were discussing, Derek pressed his head to mine so he could see our mercenary, "We'll pay. Just find Kate, that's all we want."

Derek told her then got back to kissing me, I pulled away from Derek, leaving him in a situation that would be taken care of in the shower with cold water. But when

the door shut Peter went a bit of crazy, "Are you insane?" Peter growled at Derek who was facing the window of the Loft while I looked at my future uncle in law, "We

don't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek said as I looked at him but rubbed his shoulder which he kissed the palm, "If

we don't find out, who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of

date. We got robbed, Derek" Peter told us then grabbed Derek's shoulder, "Robbed!" He said spinning his nephew around, I watched as Derek grabbed Peter's wrist

and growled, his yellow beta eyes exposed along with his fangs, I also growled as well in a manor of protecting my imprint, my cloak appeared, my fangs were

exposed,my eyes full aglow and claws out, everything else wasn't showing but my chakra cloaked hand gripped Peter's other wrist. Peter looked at both of us, my hair

was waving like it would be in the water if I was underwater,"Oh, that's a new look for you both, but Derek what happened to your eyes?" He asked as Derek got

control back. "I don't know. But I'm willing to pay to find out." Derek said staring right at him. I made my cloak disappear, the chakra cloak looked like Kyuubi's from

Naruto. "What are you now?" Peter asked me, " The WahrGreistFuchs" I said with a hand over my slightly protruding belly as he smirked at me, "A Spirit Fuchsbau,

very rare, very powerful, legend has it that they live for long times very few weaknesses, the mates or imprints once fully mated can live for as long as the Fuchsbau is

alive"Peter said before he left, Derek sat down, his eyes full aglow to my own normal dusk blue eyes, "Well be ok Derek, we always are" I said as he smiled but went

to a frown .My phone rang as I was comforting Derek, "Hello, What do you want Stiles?" I asked as I felt Derek's scruff along my neck, his lips kissing my necks as I

keep my phone near my ear, "We need you at the school" Stiles said as Derek's tongue licked up my neck slightly, making me a bit aroused, "Get your pregnant ass

here now" Stiles said making me growl, "Fine, but you owe me Stilinski" I said as Derek nipped my claiming scar on my wrist, I hung up but sat on my imprint's lap,

feeling his cheeks as he smiled at me, I kissed his lips slowly as he help my hips but also felt my belly at the same time, "I gotta go see what those two want" I said as

he nuzzled my neck, " After I get back, you and I are having a night to ourselves" I smiled before he kissed my neck a bit making my eyes glow, his eyes glowed yellow

back at me, "And we will figure out what is going on with your eyes, I promise" I said as he smiled then kissed my forehead. "Go I'll be here"He said as I carefully

nipped his neck, making him groan. I grabbed my car keys, but I watched as Derek took our daughter in his arms and rocked her to sleep. "Now that just makes you a

D.I.L.F" I said before biting my lower lip, "A what" He asked as Laura let out a yawn as I placed my hand on my belly, "A daddy I like to..." I said before stopping,

"Really?" Derek said as I chuckled slightly, "But your mine anyway" I said before leaving but hearing a groan from him, but I went to my car and after finding it, I began

driving my ass there. Once at the school, I got out to find Scott and Stiles painfully running the field. I went to see how Coach was, "Hey, Vulpe how is the graduated

life?" Coach asked as I smiled, placing my hand on my belly, "It's good, Derek treats me perfectly" I said smiling, "Wait Derek Hale?" He said with a look of confusion,

"Yes" I said smiling, "He played junior and senior lacrosse" He said before watching his player run the field, "He did?" I asked as Coach nodded, "Yep Derek Hale was

Captain for both years" Coach replied to me. "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?" Coach asked as I watched Stiles paint before

falling to the ground, "Yep, that's everyone." Coach said before going to the other players, I helped Stiles up, "Hey you actually came" Stiles said but was trying to

catch his breath, Scott showed up so I gave the boy to Scott, "Who came in first?" Stiles asked as Scott soon pointed out a boy doing push ups, "He isn't human. What

is he? Like a Were-Cheetah? Does it even exist? Is that a thing?" Stiles asked as I singled out the boy's scent, "No Stiles he is completely human" I said as Stiles was

gagging, "Take him somewhere so he can throw up Scott" I say as he nods. I wait by Coach as I watched the player's line up, "You know, maybe he's only good in

goal. You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field." Stiles told Scott, but I watched as the boy aim then fire the ball into the goal, "Coach?"I asked as he

smiled, "Yes" He replied as I pointed my finger at the new boy, "Who's he?" I asked as Coach just smiled again, "That my dear is Liam Dunbar" He said as I nodded, "I

didn't see you make any shots." I heard Scott say as I decided to sit down by Malia and Kira, "Yes, that is because I'm terrible, though, Scott. You... You are the Alpha."

Stiles replied as I felt one of the twins move inside my womb, "Not on the field. I'm a human on the field." Scott told his best friend. "Well, human you is kind of sucking

at the moment. So do you think there is any way you can use just like a little tiny bit of wolf power?" Stiles said as I watched Scott looking at the boy as a bit of a

threat, "It's cheating." Scott said as I wanted to getup but a sharp muscle spasm stopped him, I felt a hand on my back taking some pain, I saw it was Malia, "Thanks"

I told her, "No problem" She replied, I felt as if she was pack somehow, but I shook it off, "McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-

ones. Let's go! Line it up!" Coach yelled at them, I watched as both Scott and Stiles went to protect the goal, "We still don't know if he's a werewolf, too. And if he is,

he'd just be cheating. And we'd just be cheating the cheater." Stiles said making my eyes glow, "Hey what's wrong" Malia asked as I took a deep breath, feeling my

eyes change back to normal, "I'm more emotional due to the fact I am pregnant with Derek's kids, twins infact" I said as she watched me, Kira just smiles at me "Or the

fact that you've evolved and it's harder to control your other persona" Kira said making me smile, "Says the kitsune who has yet to get her tails"I said as she looked at

me funny, "You'll learn" I said smiling but frowned as Liam got passed both Stiles and Scott then scored, "That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" Coach said

before Malia got up, "That was luck!" Malia screamed at my high school coach, "Oh no, Malia. Don't get involved." Stiles said hoping that she would hear him but clearly

she didn't. "Do-over!" She told the Coach who was shaking his head, "Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice." Coach told her, "Coach I'll put thirty bucks

on Scott and Stiles." I said as he looked at me surprised, "I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach told him as he got back into position, soon I

watched Scott flip over Liam, then I heard bones breaking, Coach ran out to them as I just stayed by Malia, "Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach screamed at both

Stiles and Scott,"Um, I am gonna go home, um..Derek is expecting me " I said as the werecoyote nodded at me, I went to my car as my stomach churned, I pulled out

my phone and texted Scott in case that the boy wasn't ok and if he needed anything just to text me. I drove home to find Braeden changing as Derek was looking into

a report, "Hello Braeden" I said with a smile, "Hello Lexi, just getting changed" She said with a smiled, I walked over to my imprint who was reeking of frustration, "Der

easy" I said as I went to get our daughter as she was babbling, "She's fed, Braeden did it for me when I was busy with something" Derek told me as our daughter

was smiling at her, "Thank's" I told her, "No problem" She replied with a smile, "There's nothing in here about Kate. This killer used an axe."Derek said as I brought

Laura over to Derek who smiled at him, he smiled at her then at me before kissing me, "Actually, he used a military tomahawk." Braeden said as she put her top on,

"That's not in this report." I said as I looked at the weapon section, "I know." she replied to me, I smiled at her "Are you going to tell us what else you know?" I asked

her as I held my daughter in my arms. "Not yet. 'Cause I don't really know much." Braeden said as I sat my babygirl in her rocker, "But you know something." I said as

Derek held me by my waist, placing his head on my shoulder near my claim mark, "Maybe. The problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like

you." Braeden told us, but I gave her a confused look, "You want us to wait for you?" Derek said as he just was still being protective of me, "I want you both to trust

me." She began but I let out a pheromone that even a mortal regular human would get, claim over ones imprint or mate. Her nose flared then she nodded to me, I

then relaxed. "And why would we trust you? we don't know anything about you." I asked her as she frowned at me, "Yeah, well, I know you. like how Kate poisoned

your mother and killed your father" Braeden said making my eyes glow full, "Don't bring her name up to me, I'm in a crucial state of carrying twins" I said in an echoed

voice, but got control back, "And I know what you really want. You want what Kate stole from you." Braeden told Derek as she stared into her eyes, Braeden said

something in Spanish as Derek was looking at her, "It means the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes. In your case, the color of your eyes." Braeden told

Derek who nodded, Braeden went for her bag, but Derek tossed her the gun she placed at the table, "You get a week." Derek told her, she nodded then left. I took

Laura then placed her in her crib, then walked to the Loft window, Derek held me close from behind, 'Where were we?" He said kissing my neck, "I think I remember

Der" I said smiling as he took me to our bed. Derek ripped my top off carefully as I grinded upon his jean covered erection as his hands traveled to my jean covered

ass, "You like that baby" Derek asked as he just kept my in place, I made my eyes glow in a sexual manner, "I guess so" He replied before I lunged at his lips , his back

hit the mattress as I carefully yet skillfully clawed his shirt off with my claws, but a bit of my chakra cloak covered my body, "Easy baby I got you, you got this" Derek

said before flipping us, my chakra cloak got more powerful as I just lightly nipped his neck, not puncturing his skin as I got more fierce with my markings, "Lexi Control"

Derek said as he kept my hands on the bed, then I closed my eyes then I felt my cloak disappear into my body, "I got it" I replied before he smiled and kissed my bra

covered chest, he removed my top before kissing and tweaking my nipples with his teeth lightly, "Ow easy baby" I said as he looked up then smiled with his bucked

teeth, he began to kiss down till he reached my jeans then carefully began to take them off of me along with my panties. "Come on baby" Derek said as he soon saw

my womanhood, freshly shaven, his skillfully began licking my lower lips as I felt pleasure beginning to surface as I carefully gripped his hair in my hands, it was getting

better as he licked then his finger went inside, scraping pleasurably at my gspot. "Derek please" I growled as I felt my inner Fuchsbau rising but I kept control over

myself, my orgasm began to peak as I moaned in pure ecstasy, "Derek" I mewled, I felt my pussy clenching hard but it began to slow down as he slowed the lapping.

"Come here baby" I said as he smiled at me, carefully pulling me up as he pulled his jeans and boxers down to reveal that he was painfully hard, "Is this for me ?" I

asked playfully before settling my pussy upon his dick, Derek groaned as I soon settled on his lap nicely , I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on

my hips but felt my belly as the twins moved inside my womb, "You feel so warm Lexi it's so surreal" Derek said as I began to bounce lightly upon his cock, "It's so

good baby" I moaned as he helped me hold him down on his back, I began to carefully grind on his cock as his hands found my chest, lightly flicking my nipples as they

dripped, he sat up as he thrusted slowly into my wet walls, but his lips went around the let, sucking lightly but making me clench his hair harder as he just lapped up

the essence for the children inside of me then he went to the other. "Derek I am really getting close" I moaned as he flicked my clit hard, I screamed in pleasure as my

walls contracted hard around him, I just kept bouncing more and more till he was starting to shake and gripped my hips a bit tighter, but not to much to actually hurt

me, but enough to let me know that he was here, giving me pleasure. "Derek cum with me, it's just you and me" I said as he was licking at the claim bite on my

shoulder , then as I felt his cock twitch then he sank his fangs deep into the scar, which also had me screaming in pleasure as I felt him releasing inside me. I fell of of

Derek but he caught me and placed me at his side, "Nothing will hurt you or our family ever again" He told me before I fell asleep on his chest.


	47. The Benefactor

Derek was cuddling me when my phone rang, I got out of my imprint's grip but kissed his lips before getting it, the ID read Noah, "Derek? The Sheriff is calling us" I said

as I watched Micheal feeding my daughter, "Hello" I said as Derek got on a shirt as I got on a shirt as well, "I need both you and Derek here there's been a

supernatural crime and I need both your expertise on this" He said as I went wided eyed, "Sure we will be there in 10" I said as I felt my almost four month belly,

"Thank you" He said before hanging up, "What was that Cousin?" Micheal asked as he set Laura in her rocker, "The Sheriff needs us, my mortal cousin" I said as Derek

handed me a jacket, "I'll be back soon" I said before Derek and I went out, as Derek drove to the hospital, I felt the twins moving inside my womb, "Der they are

moving?" I said as he parked, He smiled as he placed his hands on my belly and felt them move, "That's great, think Melissa can find out what they are?" He asked as

we got into the elevator, "Maybe I think she can" I said as he nuzzled my neck, scenting me. The elevator opened as Derek pulled out his phone and texted the Sheriff

that we were here, Derek began kissing my neck as we waited, I listened for the Sheriff, "Later baby" I growled as I listened very carefully, also making my eyes glow,

his glowed back at me. "Hey we will figure this out, alright even if I have to break every damn bone in the bitch's body to get it out of her" I said making him smile.

"Hey, let's get everyone off the roof. And see if you can stall the ME for five minutes. I've got two experts of my own coming to take a look."Sheriff said making me take

Derek's hand to lead him to the roof, but not yet to be seen, "You have two experts on teenage cannibals?" Parrish said as I looked at Derek as he placed both hands

on my belly, "Five minutes, Parrish."Noah asked his deputy, who I watched signal the other cops away, once away I brought Derek with me to where Noah could see

us both, "Uh, I guess you both have been there long enough to hear we need to be quick about this. Scott said he called himself a wendigo." Noah told us as we

walked over to him, "Cannibalistic shape-shifters. But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time." Derek said as I was scenting more than just Scott and

the Wendigo, "Must have been well-hidden." Derek continued, but I gripped his hand silently signaling that there was more here. "How many people did Scott say

were up here?" I asked as I went to the edge, "Just Sean and the axe-murderer who apparently has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would

you?"Noah asked as I saw blood, it had a completely new but somehow recognizable scent "There was someone else. Someone young. And male." Derek said as I

stood up, "You both can smell his fear?" Noah asked as I nodded and sighed, "And his blood." I told him as the Sheriff walked over as I pointed out the crimson stain.

Noah nodded then excused us, Derek and I went to the elevator, Derek smiled as I looked at him, "What?" I asked as the elevator opened to a level that I didn't

press, "I got an appointment for us"He said smiling, "You sneak" I said as he lead me over to Melissa, "So lets see if we can find out the gender of these two" She said

as she lead both Derek and I to a sonogram room, I laid on the bed as she brought over the machine, I lifted up my shirt to reveal the bump, after waving it on the

skin she found our babies, Derek was tearing up a bit. "Aww is the tough wolf crying?" I asked as he smirked at me, "It seems like your both going to be proud parents

of a boy and a girl" She said as she found them, "Derek did you hear that" I asked before he kissed me, "Yes I did" He said as I watched Melissa take a still picture,

she gave it to me as Derek wiped away the excess of the gel she used. Derek and I walked out of the hospital and headed to the loft, "A boy and a girl"Derek said in

surprise, "Yes, still ecstatic" I said smiling as he pulled up to the garage where my Impala and motorbike were parked, "I have been ecstatic since I found out you were

pregnant with Laura, we are already making a small pack for ourselves" He said as we got into the elevator of the building, I smiled as I put the sonogram in his left

back pocket and carefully slide my other hand into his right back pocket and squeezed his ass cheek. "Easy my expecting fox" He said as I smiled but kissed him again,

taking my hands out of his back pockets as I kissed him, "Oh I am so going to ravage you future " Derek said as I smiled. "Oh I have learned a few tricks since last

night" I said licking up his neck, the elevator opened as Derek took my hand to the large sliding door as he kissed me,making me very sexually frustrated as Derek

soon opened the door to reveal a very injured Peter with an axe in his chestbone, "Oh My God Peter what the hell" I said as Derek and I walked over to him,I

controlled my chakra as I made my hands become cloaked with the red aura. "I'll hold him, you take the axe out" I said as I was on the table keeping the omega Hale

from moving as I used two of my chakra tails to rip off Peter's shirt. "On three" I said as Derek gripped the handle, "One...two" I said slowly as I felt Peter brace

himself, "Three" I said calmly as Derek ripped the axe out of his uncle's chest. Peter growled as I let the chakra go back into my body till I needed it, "Peter where's

Micheal and Laura?" I asked as I heard no other heartbeats, "He took her to his apartment" He said as I watched him trying to control himself. Derek grabbed a blow

torch as he placed the axe down, "The axe was laced with wolfsbane. I don't know the species so I'm going to have to burn it out." Derek said as he showed his uncle

a lighter as I got down from the table and picked up a stool to sit down as the twins were moving, probably to settle. "I think I can handle a little fire." Peter says as

Derek smiles when he takes the lighter and lights the blowtorch, Peter smile goes to a frown, "Ah, hell." He says before Derek begins to burn the wolvesbane out,

soon Peter was on the ground huffing, I helped Peter up, Derek stood by me, "He said he was after you and your mate." Peter said as he looked at my belly, then at

Derek, "How does a guy with no mouth say anything?" I asked as I walked over the window, "With this." I watched as Peter showed Derek a glove with a small

modified keyboard. My phone buzzed as I pulled it out, I saw that Scott wanted me to help convince Liam about the supernatural, "The hell?" I said as the Hale men

looked at me, "Lexi whats happening" Scott wants me to meet him at Lydia's grandma's lake house to convince Liam of the supernatural" I said as I received another

text why, "Scott bit Liam in order to save him from falling off of the roof of the hospital" I said as Peter and Derek had a questioned look on his face, "Why"Derek asked

as I looked up, "What happened last night is Scott bit Liam to save him from falling of the roof because Sean was holding both Scott's arm" I replied as Peter smiled,

"Lexi I want you to go"Derek said as he walked to me, "What why" I asked a bit confused, "Because if a killer is after you then I want you to be with Scott, it's safer"

He said as he rubbed my shoulders, "Are you sure?" I asked as I went to get my car keys, "I don't want you or my unborn twins to die" He said as he nuzzled my neck,

I closed my eyes and took his scent in,it smelt more human somehow, he is losing his power quick, "Alright" I said as he smiled at me then kissed me as he placed one

of his hands on my cheek. We parted as I then placed my head under his chin, "Your not dying on my baby" I said as Derek smiled at me as he had my Impala keys,

"Sneaky Wolf" I said before kissing him, I walked out of the loft and waving to my imprint who waved back, I got directions from Lydia as I drove and put it into my

GPS. I arrived as the moon was coming up, I parked behind Stiles' jeep then pulled my keys out, I got out of my baby then shut the door, everyone was looking at

me,"What?" I asked as Stiles went over to me and then looked at my baby, oh not this again. "Is this a.." Stiles asked as I nodded, "Ok, yes this is my beautiful 1967

Chevrolet Impala, perfect condition" I said as Stiles looked at the hood, I made my eyes glow, "Don't touch. My Baby, Lydia do you have a garage I don't want Stiles or

Liam touching my baby" I asked her, she smiled and pointed to the garage to the left, she knew about my baby and I had her open the garage so I could carefully park

Dean in here. I got the keys, hooked it to my pocket and then carefully locked Dean up then shut the garage. I waited by Stiles as I watched Scott show up on his

bike,he took his helmet off and Stiles began walking to her, "I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said it's all going fine."Scott told us as he patted my shoulder,

"It's not that. I have to tell you something. I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school." Stiles said as he got his phone out, "This is

going to be bad, isn't it?" Scott asked Stiles, "He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And... The kid's got some serious anger issues." Stiles told him as Scott had

a questioned look on him, "How serious?"I asked as I unconsciously put a hand on my belly, "Well, that's his teacher's car. After he took a crowbar to it." Stiles said as

I walked over to see the photo, it was a wreaked car with marks and broken windows, and on the side said This is all your fault. I shook my head as Malia calmly

placed a hand on my lower back. "Thanks" I said as she was trying to control herself, "No problem" She replied, I went into the house and sat down, it was five

minutes before I smelt both Kira and Liam, "Guys" I said as they looked at me, "They are here" I said before carefully sitting up and standing. I watched as the kitsune

lead the young new beta into the house, Kira quickly shut the door, "Sorry." She told him as he then looked at us, "What the hell is this?" Liam asked as I stood with

my hands on my belly that you could clearly see due to the shirt that was very snugged around my midsection, "Think of it like an intervention . You have a problem,

Liam." Stiles said making me try to hide my smile, "And we're the only ones that can help." I said as I let out a slight sigh, soon Scott explained what we were except

for me, he wanted me to explain cause he couldn't himself and so I could show a bit of what I was. "Werewolf?" Liam asked as he pointed at Scott, whom nodded,

"Werecoyote." Liam said pointing at Malia who also nodded, "Banshee." Liam said pointing at Lydia who nodded and pointed back then he turned to Kira. "Fox?" He

asked Kira who nodded, "Kitsune. But fox works." She said as Liam then looked at Stiles and I since we were side by side, "What are you?" Liam asked Stiles who

shrugged, "Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles said as I nodded my head, "What are you now?" Liam asked the formerly

possessed boy, "Better. Um..."Stiles said as Liam then looked at me, "And lastly what are you?" He asked me in a tone that made me question myself, but I went

ahead, "I'm what you call The WahrGreistFuchs, a pregnant one at that" I said making him confused, "Translated from German as a Spirit Fuchsbau, a supernatural fox

creature, not a kitsune but a very very distant cousin, very rare, very powerful" I said before leaning on the wall. Liam looked at the chains used for Malia, "Are those

for me?" Liam asked but Malia looked at him, "No, they're for me." She told him before making her eyes glow, "How did you do that?" Liam asked as she then made her

eyes normal, "You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." I said as I then stood by Scott, "The moon's already out." Liam said but in a growled low

tone, I could hear his heartbeat rising, "And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked him, Liam was huffing a bit. "I feel like I'm surrounded b a bunch

of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of

you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." Liam started the began screaming as he clenches his head, "What's wrong? Liam?" I asked the changing beta, "You

don't hear that?" He replied, I tuned my hearing a bit and heard people and their cars, "Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia questioned the Beta, "My friend

Mason." Liam said in pain, then looked at Kira "You said it was a party." Liam yelled at her, "Who did Mason invite?" I asked as Kira then looked at me, "Everyone."Kira

replied as I watched Liam's claws beginning to form as did Lydia. "The floors! Get him off the floors!"She yells at us, only to get roared back at, as she then backs up,

"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" I told both Scott and Kira, the three of us drag Liam to the boat house. I was beside Kira as Scott was placing his hands

on Liam's chest as he was half transformed, "I got him. Get his hands."Scott told us, Kira grabbed his hands but Liam lunged at Scott, soon Kira hit the new beta with a

rowing oar, "Oh, God. I didn't kill him, did I?" She asked as I saw his chest going up and down like normal, "No. He's out cold." I said smiling as I began dragging him to

the board then lifting him up so I could lock the chains. "I hope Stiles is having better luck." Kira said as I soon listened in on Stiles and Malia, "He's not" I replied

before walking over to the edge and sitting down, "He looks so young." Kira said as I looked up at the stars that were beginning to come out, "He is. He's only fifteen."

Scott replied to her, "What are we going to do with him?" The kitsune asked as Scott looked at me, I just shrugged, "We're going to help him." I said as I smiled and

got up placing a hand over my belly "What if he doesn't want our help?" Kira asked me as I made my eyes glow, "He will." I said but I felt my control slipping a bit, my

claws appeared, "Scott" I say as I felt my eyes just continuing to glow and my claws beginning to form, "Lexi what's happening?" Scott asked as he came over to me

with Kira, "I don't know" I growled as my cloak started to bubble out of me and into the fox chakra cloak with all nine tails waving angerly, my hair waving freely,

"What's wrong" Scott asked as I growled out at him, I right there at that moment felt like I was getting control as I went to the edge of the boat house and got into a

meditative position, all nine chakra tails disappeared and so did the cloak, it absorbed itself inside of me. "Lexi what just happened?" Scott asked as I soon got up and

placed a hand on my belly, "I'm ok" I said flashing my eyes, "Then what the hell was that?" Kira asked me, my hand was still on my belly, "I think it was the twins" I

said as I sat down again, "They are aware when there is a full moon so they get a bit stir crazy in my womb" I told them, "I just lost control for a mear second" I said

before standing up and placing a hand on my lower spine, I watched Liam still unconscious before seeing both Kira and Scott slow dancing under the light of the moon,

it was sweet. I soon heard a new growl emerge, "That wasn't me." Scott said before looking at me, "Wasn't me either" I said as I leaned on the wall, we saw Liam

fully transformed, I stood by Scott. "Are those chains going to hold him?" I asked as I made my eyes glow and my fang bare themselves, "Uh. Yeah. I think. Definitely.

He can't be that strong..." Scott told us, then Liam broke free, growling at us, I growled at the young wolf, he growled back as I made my claws visible to him. "Liam" I

growled, but he got passed me and broke through the window. "Stay here" Scott told me as he looked at my belly for one split second then took off. "I am going to tell

Lydia what has happened" Kira said before taking off, I was now all alone in the boathouse. I could hear Liam screaming at Scott from afar, but it subsided, I waited

for Scott to returned with a normal Liam, which took over a half hour. "You both good" I asked as Scott nodded, I smiled but my phone rang, "Hey baby" I asked as he

replied, "Peter just killed the Mute" Derek said as I began to walk up the hill towards my car, "Where are you" I asked confused, "At the school" He replied as I pulled

my keys out, but I saw Kira calling me over, I went to her, "I will pick you up in a half hour" I said as I began walking towards the kitsune, "That's not all" He said

making me stop, "What do you mean not all?" I asked confused, "As Noah and I walked into the school, there was blood, and I couldn't smell it" He said as I walked up

the stairs with Kira, "Your power" I said before we reached the room, "It's fading quick" He replied, "We will figure this out baby I promise" I told him, "I hope so" He

replied, "Derek I'll pick you up in a half hour, I love you" I said but worried about him, "I love you too" Derek replied before hanging up. I hung up as well before

walking in to see Lydia on her laptop with a list of names with a number beside each one of them, Derek's name was above mine, his had a 15 beside his and mine

had a 35 beside it, "What the hell is this?" I asked the Banshee, "It's a list of Supernaturals in Beacon Hills" She replied as I gave her a questioned look, "It's a

deadpool" Lydia told me as I placed my hand on my belly as I looked at the Banshee, "And we are all on it" Lydia said making me sit and think. "Why?" I asked her

before standing,"I don't know, but I am going to figure it out, before we get killed"She said making me shiver a bit.


	48. IED

Derek drove me to the Sheriff station cause Scott needed both of us,as we arrived I felt the twins kick, "Derek they kicked"I said smiling, "Really?" He asked wanting to

know, we got out of the car to park but as Derek reached me he felt my belly, "Right about here" I said as he smiled, I soon felt them kick again,he kissed meas I

kissed him back, " Mi amor" I said smiling, he looked at me shocked but in a surprised way, "You know Spanish?" He asked as I lead him into the station, "Here and

there Mi lobo Impreso" I say as he holds me close, "I must speak more Spanish then Mi embarazada ella zorro" He said before kissing my neck, I saw the Sheriff signal

both Derek and I into his office, " Te mostraré lo que significas para mí más tarde" Derek said before we got in, "espero que lo hagas" I replied with a smile as I saw

both Scott and Stiles, "Alright what do we got so far" I asked Stiles as Derek wrapped his arm on my side so I was close. "So, the Walcott's were the first. At least the

first that we know about. Four murders. Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. Weapon of choice, a military

tomahawk." Stiles said as the Sheriff pulled out photos, "But then The Mute was killed by Peter after he tried to blow up me with a Claymore mine." Derek said making

my heart beat rise a bit, "Next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house. And got decapitated outside his car." Stiles continued as I nodded

in confusion, "And then last night, 23-year-old Carrie Hudson. Scott: It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be

decoded."Stiles said making me shiver in discomfort, but Derek kissed my temple to calm me, "Who found this list?" Sheriff asked us, "Lydia." I replied as Derek rubbed

my lower back, "How?" Noah asked us, but Stiles spoke up, "She wrote it. Actually, she transcribed it. Without realizing it." Stiles told his dad, "Banshee?" Noah asked

us, "Banshee." I replied as I sighed, "Beautiful. All right, what are these numbers next to the names?"Sheriff asked after Stiles pulled the first third of the deadpool,

"We're getting to that. First, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key." Stiles told his dad, "Wait. You mean, like a... Like a key word?" Sheriff

asked as I nodded, "It's actually a name." Stiles told him. "Allison." Scott said as he took in a deep breath, "Her name broke a third of the list." I told the Sheriff, "And

now we think there's two other cipher keys."Scott told us as I shivered again, Derek just rubbed my back again, "Which will give us the rest of the names. Okay. So

how do we get the cipher keys?" Sheriff asked as I just stood with Derek. "Same way we got the code."Stiles told us as I yawned, "Lydia. She's been out at the lake

house all weekend trying to find the other two key words." I told them as Derek just nuzzled me slightly, "You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. Hmm? And what

about these other two names on the list? Uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?" Sheriff asked us, I just shrugged, "I don't know. But Deaton

said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here."Scott said as I rubbed my eyes, "Here being Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? The population of

Beacon Hills is just under 30,000." Sheriff said as I just scented Derek before kissing his cheek as a comfort mechanism, "And dropping..." stiles says making his dad

sigh, "But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look, how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out

there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?" Sheriff said making Stiles shake his head, "We don't think there would

be that many. There's a limit." Stiles said as I just wanted to sleep but I can't not yet at least, "Because of the numbers. We think that once we decode the names, the

numbers will add up to 117." Scott tells the high authority. "117 what?" Noah asked us, "Million." I said as I looked at Derek, "117 million dollars, Noah. Stolen from the

my family's vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders." Derek told them, but that's when Scott spoke up, "Someone who wants every

supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." Scott said which then made me speak, "With me being worth the most right now" I told them, "Why?" the Sheriff asked, "Probably

because I am more rare then a True Alpha and carrying what I like to call LycaonBau twins inside of my womb right now. Hybrids between two creatures that were said

never to get along, but the twins inside me defy what most supernaturals found impossible "I replied as Derek just placed his chin upon the top of my head. "So the

coded list goes out. And somehow these professional assassins get that list." Sheriff say which makes me nod. "And a cipher key." Scott says as I yawned so Derek

sat down with me, I rested my head, "And then they go after the names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your

head off." Sheriff said as I decided to take a small nap, Derek woke me up about fifteen minutes later, I got up as he helped me outside, "I am also going to need you

two at the school in a half hour"Scott said as we headed to the Hummer, "What why"I asked as he looked at me, "To try to teach Liam control, a lesson" Scott said

which made me smile, "Alright" Derek said before I got into the car. As I got into the passenger seat, I felt one of the twins twist strong, I let out a low groan and

Derek caught that, "What's wrong" He asked as the movement settled, "It was one of the twins, he was settling" I said as Derek placed his hand on the right side of

me and our baby boy moved but settled, I felt so much better. He moved to the left side where our baby girl finally settled off of my ribs, "Thank you" I said as his

forehead touched mine,"It's my job" He say before kissing my lower lip before starting the car, he drove us to the school then we got out and Scott told us the plan,

Derek got one of the lacrosse nets making it look like Liam's, "What the hell? Where's my stick?" I heard Liam's voice as both Derek and I walked into the beta's eye

level, Derek felt the stick, "Is this yours?" I asked as Liam looked at us, then Derek snapped the stick in his hands, and tossed it back to the young wolf, who looks at

us with glowing yellow eyes, he grows then runs at us, Derek, being the overprotective wolf he is, grabbed Liam by the throat and slammed him up on the locker, Liam

growls at Derek with glowing eyes, his fangs bared, and claws exposed, Derek held strong to the young wolf. "Liam." Scott used a bit of his Alpha voice to get his beta

to look at him, "You're right. He is angry." I said as Derek set down the young one, "This one's yours." Scott said as he passed Liam's stick to him, then that's when the

bell rang. "Get to class, Liam."I said in a motherly tone, he smiled then left, I looked at Derek who was smiling at the young True Alpha, "What are you smiling about?"

Scott asked Derek who had a bigger smile on his face, "You're gonna be good at this." Derek told him, "Are you kidding? I am totally unprepared. Remember how you

said you could teach me a few things? I think, right now I could use a full-on training manual." Scott told us as he sat down so I sat down beside the young True Alpha,

" I'll tell you one thing. That anger he's got? It'll make him strong." I told Scott who nodded, "And dangerous." Scott tells me as Derek rubs my shoulders, "Very." Derek

replies to the Alpha, "This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again. But Kate's back. And I've got a there's a dead pool." Scott tells us, "If all our

names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?" I tell him, "She's working on it." Scott tells us. Derek

right then and there took me home so we could eat, "So I seriously hope you don't do that to our kids when they have the ability to date" I said as I took a bite of my

turkey sandwich on white with lettuce and tomatoes, "Like what?" He asked before he took a bit of his burger, "Being all overprotective dad all the damn time" I said

before taking another bite, this sandwich was so good and it settled with the twins as Laura was on my lap enjoying milk and Micheal was eating a salad. "What do

you mean" Derek asked as he smiled, "oh come on that thing with Liam, I scented a bit of jealousy on you" I said as Laura placed her bottle in the center of my lap as

she laid in one of my arms as I was eating with another, "Incluso si estoy perdiendo mi poder Sé cómo hacerte gritar mi nombre mi alma gemela" Derek said making me

smile, I made my eyes glow as I stared into his eyes after he finally finished his burger, "Tráelo a mi amor " I said after I took the last bite out of my sandwich, Derek's

phone rang, he had a confused look on his face, "It's Argent" He said before picking up. "Yeah it's me" He said as I just rocked Laura in my arms, "Yes Laura your

gonna get a baby brother and sister soon" I told my almost one year old who smiled at me, her teeth were coming in as she held my neck, "I love you too, now is time

for your nap" I said as she nodded, her black locks making me tear up, I kissed her forehead before setting her down, she soon closed her eyes, I walked out of the

room to see Derek waiting for me, "What?" I asked confused a bit, "Argent needs us" He said as I walked over to him, "And we need him as well?" I asked as he then

nodded, "When?" I asked as he shut the door with Micheal to stay and watch my daughter, "When the game starts, which is now" Derek said as I nodded, "Let's go" I

replied as he kissed my forehead, we drove to the school, Derek inserted his claws into the sign which activated the entrance to the vault, as we went down I stayed

by Derek as he searched for what he needed to show Chris, he got the Triskileon, "She was here for this." Derek said as he handed the object to Chris, "Werewolf

families like the Hales use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on a full moon." I said as I placed my hand on my rounded belly, "Control was never one of

Kate's strengths." Chris told us, "Yeah no kidding" I said making Derek hold me to his side, "You knew she was alive, didn't you?" I asked the Argent who sighed, "Not

for certain. But I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell." Chris said as he looked at Derek, "What are you gonna do when you find her?" Derek

asked as his hand was on my back, "There's a place I can take her." Chris told us, "You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" Derek asked the head

Argent,"Something like that." He told us, but I sighed, "She won't go quietly." I told the Argent who nodded at me, "I don't expect her to. And I'll do what's necessary."

Chris said as Derek then sighed, "What if I asked you not to? She took something from me. At first, I just thought it was a part of my past. I started to lose something

else. My sense of smell. I'm losing my power." Derek said making his eyes turn back to normal, as the three of us left the vault we watched the sign go to normal, then

Chris left, leaving Derek and I standing around the parking lot.

Translations

Mi amor- my love

Mi lobo Impreso- My Imprinted Wolf

Mi embarazada ella zorro- My pregnant She Fox

Te mostraré lo que significas para mí más tarde- I'll show you what you mean to me later

espero que lo hagas-I hope you will

Incluso si estoy perdiendo mi poder Sé cómo hacerte gritar mi nombre mi alma gemela- Even if I'm losing my power I know how to make you scream my name my soulmate

Tráelo a mi amor- Bring it on my love


	49. Orphaned

Derek and I saw Stiles and Deaton taking another werewolf away from the scene, "Guys" I asked but smelt the poison, "We'll meet you at the clinic" I said as I darted

back to my Imprint, "We need to help them now" I said to my imprint, "Where?' He asked as he started the car, "A beta was poisoned, to the animal clinic" I said as he

nodded, Derek quickly drove to the clinic, I watched as Derek and Stiles taking the poisoned Brett inside and on the table, I watched as Brett was having a seizure,

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asked us as I sat away from possibly getting hurt, "He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane."I said just by the smell

alone, "I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible." Deaton told the two, "Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" Stiles

encouraged but downed his emotion a bit, "Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength." Derek scolded him, "If you can't hold him still, the incision might

kill him." Deaton said as I watched them try but Brett's eyes were glowing. "Derek, he's slipping. I don't think I can hold him. Ah!" Stiles yelped before Brett clawed

Derek and pushed both Stiles and Deaton off of to escape, he looked at me crazed, I began to back away but Brett growled and lunged at me, but out of nowhere

Peter punched him unconscious, eyes full omega blue, Derek looked at me which I darted to him, "I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself." Peter told us as

Derek held me, "Yeah, maybe more than a little." I said feeling thankful then I noticed Derek's marks from Brett weren't heal as normal, I looked at him and he nodded

at me, another thing about him losing his power, "Hey, Doc, I don't think he's breathing. Is he okay?" Stiles said as soon as Deaton got to his side, the vet made an

incision that plumbed yellow smoke, Peter noticed Derek's slowed healing which finally healed over. "I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while." Deaton told us

as I watched Brett's lips moving, "Guys, can you hear that? I think he's saying something." Stiles told us as I tuned my hearing, "The sun... The moon... The truth... The

sun... The moon... The truth..." Brett kept repeating, but I know the saying, "Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth. It's Buddhist."

Deaton told us and Peter looked at us, "Satomi."Peter told us, I remember Satomi from a long time ago, when I was a little girl. Derek grabbed Brett's jersey, "We

need Malia to find Brett's pack since he is basically unconscious" I said as Deaton nodded, "We need to warn Satomi and their pack" Derek said as Deaton nodded,

Derek and I went to his Hummer and drove to the school. "What class is she in?" Derek asked as I smiled, "She's in Algebra" I replied as he nuzzled my neck, "Your

losing your power, now it's healing" I asked as he nodded, "I miss scenting you"He said as I felt the bond between us still there and still strong. I scented Malia,

"She's here" I said as he smiled and kissed my temple, "Malia." Derek whispered enough, she didn't come out, "Let me try" I said with a smile, "How can you draw her

out" He asked, "I just know" I said before I felt my inner fox surface a bit, I made my eyes glow, "Malia." I whispered but with an echo my inner fox produced, soon she

came out, Derek looked at me surprised as she looked at us, "Yeah. What are you both doing here?" She asked as I smiled at her and she smiled at me, "Brett's still

out of it. I need to find his pack and warn them about the Dead Pool." Derek said as he stood beside me, "So what do you need me for?" Malia asked as Derek and I

walked down the stairs, "We both know a little something about this pack. They have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods. No one's spent more time in the

woods of Beacon Hills than you." I said as Derek threw Malia Brett's jersey, "That is Brett's. Breathe it in." I told her as she slightly shook her head, "I'm not good at

that yet." She told us as we got to the bottom, "Try it. I'll teach you. Focus on the different scents. Some are tied to identity. Others give off an emotion."Derek said as

she began to try then she looked at us, "To the Preserve" she said as we nodded, we took her out of school, and began to drive her there, somehow to me both

people had almost a scent deep within their scents it was related but how? I'll worry about it later, soon we reached the sign of the Preserve opening, we got out, but

I stayed by Derek as the three of us walked, "Their Alpha is a woman named Satomi. She's one of the oldest werewolves alive. And she's learned a lot." I told the

young werecoyote, as she gave me a look, "What does that mean?" Malia asked us as I began to unwind my ability, "She's a bitten werewolf. Learning control wasn't

easy for her. She did something a long time ago that changed her." I said as I remembered the stories, "The quote is a mantra, it helps them with control" Derek said

to her then she stopped, I also stopped as my ability began to work, and it was working fast as I was a ghost in the vision, I saw Satomi with others of her pack

running as I smelt wolvesbane laced bullets being loaded "What is it?" I asked her as I found myself seeing visions of people firing guns, "Gun powder." Malia told us,

my visions showed that werewolves were running away fast and the scent of fear embedded themselves in the soil, the air, and the trees. "If Brett's pack is out here,

I don't think they're meeting. They're hiding." I said as Derek held me, "I saw with my ability" I said as my eyes flashed, "Well what did you see?" Malia and Derek

asked at the same time, "Satomi and her pack, they were running" I said as I felt light headed but I was fine again, "From who" Derek asked as I made my eyes glow

my senses go farther, "Hunters, assassins and a doctor" I said as I saw a man grabbing one of the weakened wolves and taking him into a car. My senses were once

again absorbed into my body, "That's it, that's all I can muster without passing out" I said as he smiled, "That's something we can work with" Derek said before kissing

me then helping me stand up. "Thank you" I said as I nuzzled him, "It's my job to protect you three" He said with a smile as we got up, soon Malia and Derek along

with me search till it was dark, so we head back to the hummer, "I'm sorry." Malia said sincerely, Derek just sighs, "There's nothing to be sorry about. If they don't

want to be found, then we're not going to find them. Some werewolves have an ability. A kind of mastery over their bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent."

Derek says as Malia pecks her head at the middle between us, "They can hide from other werewolves?" shes asks as I nod my head at her, "From anyone who's trying

to find them." I told her as she shrugged, "So that's why nobody knew about Brett." Malia pointed out to me, "Same with Demarco." I said as Derek nodded at me,

"Maybe we need to try something different. Maybe we need to think like Stiles." Malia tells us, Derek looks at her with confusion, "Like a hyperactive spaz?" I said

making Derek smile a bit as she shakes her head then looks at me as if it was very obvious to me but clearly it wasn't"Like a detective. If they're really Buddhists, then

maybe instead of asking where werewolves hide, we should be asking..." Malia say to us then it clicks in my mind, "Where would Buddhists hide. When Buddha sat

under the Bodhi tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment." Derek says as it actually clicks in my mind, "Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia

asked as I nodded at her, "Yeah. At Lookout Point." I tell her, Derek kicks the car into full gear as we drive to Lookout Point then get out to see if Satomi's pack is

actually here or not. I casted out my senses again to see if I could get a vision, I saw horrific things, "Lexi baby what do you see" Derek asked as I felt my eyes glow

full golden amber, "I see the wolves, they are in pain, screaming, howling in pure agony, I can understand them" I said as I felt my cloak emerge again with my chakra

tails waving in the air furiously, "What are they saying" Malia asked as I furthered my senses, "They were saying, 'help us, end our suffering, make it stop' " I said

feeling control slip a bit but I felt a very familiar hand wrap around mine, I looked to see it was Derek's, "Lexi control" He said calmly as he pressed a kiss on my temple,

my chakra cloak disappears into my body. "I got it Mi Amor" I say in slight Spanish, "Siempre estaré aquí para traerte de regreso a tu humanidad sin importar qué"

Derek tells me before kissing me, I feel his emotion bursting into my body, we part but our foreheads touch, keeping me in my human state makes me myself. Malia

grabbed my wrist as she stopped both Derek and I, "Malia what is it?" Derek asked as she had a look of full on sorrow on her face, "You don't smell that?" She asked

as she looked to our right, I nodded at her as I could smell blood, "Wait for me. Right here."He tells Malia but takes my hand as we search only to find bodies of what

we believe to be Satomi's pack, "Oh Derek" I said feeling tears weld up, Satomi wasn't here though, "Their Alpha isn't here, but I think she got away, in my vision I also

saw another werewolf escape, female, powered scent, I think that was Satomi" I said as he nodded, I smelt Malia as she came to my left side, she was shocked at the

sight before us, "What happened?"Malia asked as I made my eyes glow, "Carnage" I said with my fox present, the power radiated through my voice but I brought

myself back to my human state, "I think they might have been poisoned." Derek said as he then pulled me into his chest as a few tears escaped my eyes "That's great.

If assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with wolfsbane poison will. Or maybe one with no mouth. Maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills.

Running for our lives. As fast as we can." Malia tells us as Derek takes my hand in his and we begin to walk away, but I hear a heart beating, fighting for survival. I

turned around to see a hand, I ran to see it was Braeden, "Derek she's shot" I yelled as he came to my side, "pick her up, we need to take her to a hospital" I say as

he picks her up, we dart back to the hummer and begin to drive.

Translation:

Siempre estaré aquí para traerte de regreso a tu humanidad sin importar qué-I will always be here to bring you back to your humanity no matter what


	50. Weaponized

Derek carried Braeden as I opened the door, I also felt one of my twins twist strong but settled, "She's been shot! I think she's dying." I screamed as Melissa got a

gurney for Braeden and the doctors take her away,"we should stay" I told him as Derek sits down with me, "We need to know if she knows anything"Derek says as I

nod, Melissa come towards us, "She's ok, she needs rest you can both wait with her" Melissa says as I nod, "Thank you Melissa" Derek says as he takes my hand in

his and Melissa leads us to Braeden's room, I sit in Derek's lap as he placed his hands on my belly, feeling the twins move in my womb, "It bothers me" He says as he

looks at me, "What" I asked slightly nibbling on his ear, " Not hearing your heartbeat at night as we spoon or sleep, seeing if it increases in tempo if your having a

nightmare, not being able to hear the twins that your carrying, my hearing along with smell it's gone" Derek says as I nuzzle him, "And your strength" I said as he

nodded, but I smiled as I kissed him, "But it's not just the wolf I love Derek, it's you,your charm, and the way you make me feel" I whispered in his ear as he nuzzles

my hair, "But your healing is still there" I said as he nods at me, "Slowing down fast but still there" Derek says as I just laid my head under his chin to take some sleep

in. "I'm just not trying to stress for the twin's sake of growing" I said after I took a breath in, "Being worth the most on the dead pool so far" Derek told me as I

nodded, "I kept track of the numbers Lydia sent me, I am worth the most, I'm number one on a Supernatural Deadpool" I said before closing my eyes, "Tomando una

siesta mi amor?" Derek asked in Spanish as I smiled, "Yes Derek I'm taking a nap" I said keeping my eyes shut, "not as warm now" I said in a tired tone, "I noticed my

shefox"Derek said as I began to fall asleep, Derek's arms wrapped around me to keep me secure in his lap so I don't fall off. I began my small nap but was awaken by

Melissa coming into the room,I stood up as she pulled out a needle, "What's that?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep, "Naloxone. We need to wake

her up." Melissa said as the drug went into Braeden's IV, "I thought you said she needed to rest." Derek said as Melissa nodded "That was before I found out the CDC

just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there." Melissa said before Braeden woke up with a bit of a start, Braeden, look at me. You were

shot, but you're in the hospital now and you're fine. Do you understand?" Melissa asked the mercenary whom nodded at her, "Good. Okay. Last night you were in the

woods and you came across another pack? Do you know what happened to them?" Melissa asked her, "Derek told you, they were poisoned." I said as Braeden shook

her head, "No. No, they were infected. It was a virus designed to kill werewolves. It did. It killed them all." Braeden told us. Melissa left us with Braeden who went

back to sleep, but after a half hour she woke up with me at her side, "What are you still doing here?" She asked me as I smiled at her as she then smiled back, "We're

protecting my investment. Got a lot of money riding on you." I said as the door knocked to reveal Melissa, Derek got behind me and placed both his hands on my

extended belly, the twins moved to their fathers, I'm guessing they could tell Derek is Derek, even if he is losing his power. "Derek Lexi. I think there's someone here

you've been trying to find." She said as it soon revealed Satomi, one the oldest werewolf, I smiled as Derek took me to her, then Melissa took Satomi, Derek and I to a

room where Deaton was with a werewolf's dead body. "Oh wow" I say as I cover my hand on my stomach, "It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago, an

outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population." Deaton said as I stayed by Derek, "What's it going to do to our wolf population?" Melissa asked as she was

worried about her son, "Well, it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster." I said as Derek held me up, "You mean it's been weaponized?" Derek said as I nodded,

Satomi solemnly at Derek and I, "It infected my whole pack."The Elder Alpha told us, "Everyone except for you. That's the real question. Did you not get infected? Or

are you immune?" Deaton asked as she was questioning herself."If your pack was infected, then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?"

Deaton asked Satomi who thought to herself, "Apparently another assassin. Personally, I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox." Satomi said as I yawned,

Derek held me close then kissed my temple before placing his hands on the bump, "Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances." Melissa said making me tilt my

head, "With my being the number one target of this damn deadpool, I would rather go down fighting" I said before feeling one of my twins move strong, I let out a bit

of a groan but stood. "What was that?" Satomi asked as Derek held me close, "Just one of the twins settling" I said as Derek placed his hand on the bump which

helped the other settle down. I kissed him the Derek just kept me close, "Thank you" I told him, I watched as Satomi was looking at Derek and I, "Sorry. I just noticed

how much you remind me of Talia Hale and Blake Vulpe. I used to visit them a lot, you know. Do you remember me?" Satomi asked Derek and I, I nodded as she smiled

at me, "May I" She asked as I nodded, she placed a hand on the bump, both twins kicked then settled and smiled at Derek and I. "I remember the tea. You always

brought that tea that smelled terrible." Derek told her, she smiled, but Deaton had a look of assurity on him, "I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it." Satomi

told Derek as he smiled at her, "What kind of tea?" Deaton asked as she had a look of questioning, "What?" I asked the vet, "The tea with the smell, what kind was

it?" Deaton asked the Alpha, "Reishi. Wild purple reishi. It's very rare." Satomi said as Derek rubbed my back, "It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi,

you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated." Deaton told her, "Okay, okay. How rare is it? Can we find it?" Melissa asked us, "We don't have to. My mother

kept some of it. It's in our vault." Derek told Mama McCall. Derek, Satomi and I walked out of the doors, "Baby, we have to get to the school." I told Derek as I stood by

Satomi, "What about the others at Lookout Point?" Satomi asked but her smile turned into a frown as she watched the elevator doors open to reveal another

assassin, as she was going to take a shot, Satomi carefully made me crouch as Derek then jumped in front of the elder alpha, Derek was at the wall as Satomi began

dodging bullet's like the Matrix before getting to the assassin and ending her life with a small spear, the hunter fell as Derek helped me up, "I may have learned to

control my anger, but I still know when to use it." Satomi told us with a bit of a smile.


	51. Time Of Death

It's been over two days since Derek was shot at, I woke up in bed alone, I got up to see Derek in a tank top a white one, I smelt blood, I got up and walked

over,Derek looked so relaxed but I need to make sure he was okay, please Derek for the love of god don't wake up. I then very fucking carefully pulled up his shirt to

see the graze wound on his abdomen that he received from the assassin wasn't healing, was his healing completely gone, hmm?. While I was lost in thought, Derek

woke up and gripped my wrists, I bit my lower lip as his eyes were still closed. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, I huffed at him and smiled, but I inhaled

then exhaled. "Nothing" I said putting on an 'are you okay look' on my face as he looked at me with those green eyes that I imprinted on so long ago . "Hmm." He

said rolling his eyes. "But seriously what are you doing?" He asked with a smile on his face, he placed a hand on my belly which was slightly exposed, "Why aren't you

healing normal? Is your healing gone too?" I asked worried about him, it was beginning to become a thing. "Some wounds take longer." He said as he adjusted his

shirt then just placing his hand on my belly once again feeling the twins move, "And some leave scars." Derek said before turning himself over so I couldn't see his

face, "But not for people like us. So, what's going on?" I asked wanting to know what was happening to my imprint. "Maybe I'm just tired" he said with his back

facing me, I huffed as I smiled then my chakra came out on my hand. "Derek. Show me your eyes." I said getting annoyed with him, but slightly playful, not really

knowing why, but I just shrugged, "You just saw them." He replied. I groaned at him as I made my claws go up his back, making him groan. " Stop being a stubborn

wolf, Show me your real eyes." I said as he sighed at me then he rolled over and just looked at me with those normal green eyes I love dearly "Okay. Now, why don't

you tell me what's really going on with your wolf?" I said as he sat up, looking scared, like actually terrified, like afraid of the other side, but he isn't dying. We got up

and I got the first aid kit. Carefully rubbing alcohol on the graze carefully, Derek just smiled as he placed his hands on my belly in case the twins moved or kicked,

"It's just a graze. But make sure it doesn't get infected." I said after the graze was covered with a giant gauze and medical tape, "That's probably something you've

never had to worry about before, is it?" I asked as I went around the table "So, it's everything then? No glowing eyes, no healing?" I asked as he nodded, "No

hearing, speed, everything." Derek said before putting on a new Henley, "Strength?" I asked as he leaned on the table, "I can still win a fight." Derek said with a bit

of a smirk, I placed my hand on the table as if arm wrestling, Derek just sighed as I smiled at him, he got into position, "You ready?" I asked, Derek nodded as I

smirked, I need to teach him to bend. "One, two..." I slowly said then jammed two fingers into the wound causing him to groan then I planted his arm on the table,

"You cheated. That's cheating..." He said as I shook my head, I went to him smiling, "I won. When you're a human facing off against the supernatural, you need to

bend the rules a little bit. I'm gonna teach you how to bend." I said as he looked at me confused, I got out my secret, well not so secret anymore gun collection,

Derek looked surprised at what I could keep hidden in this loft, "This is a Sig Sauer P2269mm."I said as I carefully place the gun on the table after making sure the

saftey was locked and off, "I don't like guns." Derek told me for what seemed like the hundredth time since ever, I smiled at his slight discomfort, "That's because

you've never learned to use one." I told him with a smile, "Or because we've been shot. Repeatedly." Derek says as I chuckled slight at it, "You'll like this one. The

legal clip size in California is ten. You always want to remember how many shots you fire. Running out of bullets can get you killed. It also makes you look stupid. But

using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot." I explained as he was slightly confused at me, but nodded, "Why's that?" He asked truly interested in

the gun as I smiled at him, "Because an average person can move twenty-one feet in one-point-five seconds. If they have a knife, they can gut you before you can

pull and fire. So with a gun, you need distance." I told him as he still was questioning something, I nodded and crossed my arms as his eyes roamed up and down my

body. "Where did you learn about guns and all of this?" Derek asked as I laughed a bit, "You really wanna know baby" I asked as he smiled and nodded, "My dad

taught me even if I couldn't used my abilities due to poison or something else, like I don't know say for example in case which has now happened twice already since

I am in the situation now, my Imprint getting me pregnant" I said pointing at my almost four month belly, Derek chuckled a bit, then sighed. "Ahh I see, we'll that's

kinda hot in a way"Derek said as he scratched the back of his neck, "What the gun or me being pregnant" I asked wanting to know, "Well the gun make you hot, but

being pregnant and swollen with my pups once again make you more desirable" He said making me frown a bit, "So I wasn't desirable before?" I questioned him, "I

didn't say that"He replied as I chuckled,"so what did you mean baby?" I asked as I gave him the gun, "I mean that you were desirable before you were pregnant"

Derek said as I frowned at him then took a step back, "Really so I am not desirable now?" I asked tearing up fake tears, "Oh baby please don't cry" He said as he

held me close, I began to chuckle, we pulled apart and he chuckled, "I forgot women can manipulate emotions when they want to." Derek said as I smiled cheekily at

him. "It has the safety on so it won't fire" I said as he smiled, "Go for it. Pull the gun on me." I said as he did so, I humanly possible disarmed him. "So, yeah." He

said as he sighed. "Wanna try again?" I said holding it again, Derek nodded with slight determination. "Mmm-hmm." He said taking it, pulling it on me and once again

disarming it from him. Derek groaned then looked at me "One more time." He said determined to get it from me and point it's unarmed barrel on me. "I could do this

all day." I said with a smirk, he had the gun, he smiled then swiftly his lips slammed into mine. I was stunned that I end up kissing back slightly, soon I felt the barrel

of the gun on my chest. We parted slightly, I just let out a sigh, "You cheated." I said as his lips went to my cheek. "I'm learning to bend." He said taking my own

words out of my then kisses me again, this time the gun goes to the table as I wrap my arms around his neck, gripping his black locks in my hands as he carefully

picks me up and sits me on the table, I take his shirt off as his stomach carefully maneuvers around my enlarged on, he tears my shirt off and kisses the claim scar

on my neck, "Derek take me" I groan as he licks up my neck, we get to the bed as he lays down to get his pants and boxers off as I get my panties and shorts off, we

begin kissing like horny teenagers, I lightly nip his neck not to puncture his neck as I get flipped on my hands and knees, I feel Derek's tongue lick up my vagina's

lips hard as I growl in a bit of discomfort and yet very interesting pleasure, I gripped the sheets as he continued hard and yet slow, "God Derek take me" I moan as I

feel his fingers curling my upper walls near my gspot, my wetness making it more and more as they just got tighter and tighter, "Cum Lexi"Derek commanded as I

roared in ecstasy, my upper body was getting weak, but Derek's body folded over my back as his dick enter my wet walls, "OMG Derek why do you" I stopped as he

slowly began to find a rhythm that suited both of us, I could feel his cock twitching slowly, but it stopped as he slowed down, "Derek what's wrong?" I asked as he

was sweating a bit, "I don't have the stamina I used to baby, I can''t keep up like when I was a wolf" He said trying to satisfy us both, "Well enjoy this and let me ride

you" I growled as he smiled, his back was on the bed as I carefully found my overly sensitive walls surrounding his cock as he kept my back up with his back legs,

"Derek you feel so damn good, it's unbelievable" I growled as I felt my walls twitching very fucking hard, "Lexi to see you riding me, my cock being hard only for you,

and your womb filled with my pups makes me feel amazing, plus the way you can maneuver your way with a gun, god it is a turn on I didn't know even existed inside

of me" Derek said in a human growl, "Derek if you don't wanna cum soon I suggest you don't talk like that" I told him as I watched him smile, "Oh, like the way you

order me around" He said thrusting carefully to the left side of my pussy walls, "Derek" I said feeling my eyes rolling in the back of my head as he finds a particular

spot inside of me that wanted me to moan and scream as his tip was finding the mother of all my sweet spots, my walls were beginning to pull him in deeper, "Like

how you know what to say and how to make me yours every single time" Derek said as he began to flick my nipples as he sat up, "Baby your treading on waters

that..." I said feeling his cock hitting my cervix lightly as the veins of his cock were hitting everything inside me perfectly, every damn hidden pocket, "Lexi make me

yours" He humanly growled, "Oh my god Derek" I growled as I began to bounce on his cock harder and harder, his moans were louder and louder as he carefully

gripped my hips , "Derek please" I moaned as he smiled at me, my hands gliding over his chest muscles, Derek's cock was now hitting a spot in me that made me

drag my fingernails humanly down his back, "Cum" Derek said as I mewled above him him. My walls began to squeeze the life around Derek's cock hard as I howled

in pleasure as my juices surrounded and dripped down Derek's cock, he kissed me as I felt his cock twitching and release spurt after spurt into my channel, he can't

get me pregnant because I was already expecting two of our kits/pup whatever. Derek tongue found mine as his cock was still slightly hard, "Not the stamina you

used to have huh?" I asked him as he smiled, "Just make love with me Lexi" He said smiling as I gripped his shoulders tight and began to bounce my walls in a

rhythmic way around his still hardened cock, "Derek please" I growled as his lips went around my mark and sucked on it biting hard with his human teeth till it broke

skin. It was like he was claiming me, but humanly, I felt my walls grip tightly then I growled as he then kissed me, his tongue finding mine as he thrusted more into

the spot from before as my walls found the spot that make me crumble, "Derek I'm about to.." I growled hard as I came to the point of exploding, but Derek held me

as my walls gripped him tightly, I also felt him cum too and very hard as I could feel our mixed juices sliding down Derek's cock. I got off but Derek caught me he

was sweating lime how a human sweats after sex, I just chuckled a bit.. I woke up two hours later to find Derek looking at the arsenal of my gun collection, "We will

figure this out" I said as I walked over to my imprint, "I know" He said turning to me, we were both naked as we embraced one another, I pulled him back to bed, he

placed his hands over my full exposed belly once under the covers and smiled, "I still wish I had the ability to hear their heart beats" He said as he placed his ear

near where one twin was asleep, "She's asleep, he's awake" I said with a smile, "Right" He said with a slight smile. "One step closer, I have died everyday waiting for

you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more,And all along I believed I would find you,Time has brought your

heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more...I'll love you for a thousand more " Derek sang as he had his head on my big

belly carrying his children, but soon he passed out his arms wrapped around my belly, I began to pet his hair, Derek isn't going to die on me.


	52. Perishable

It's been a whole entire week since I taught Derek to bend, the twins inside of me were about a whole four months and I hope they stay inside till their predicted due

date. I watched as my imprint was dead asleep, nothing really bothering him, but I could tell he was more tired as the days went by, his wolf was gone, he's mortal,

human. His arms were wrapped my midsection, his head on my chest with a small smile, whenever we spoon I was the bigger spoon, but since I am pregnant I

became the little spoon, I placed a hand on where one of the twins were awake making it impossible to sleep, Derek must have felt the movement cause he was

awake and on his side, "Can't sleep?" He asked as he looked at me with those eyes. "Nope" I said as I took his hand in mine and placed it on the spot where our

daughter was turning in my womb, "I got it" He said with a smile, he placed his head on my belly where our unborn daughter was being restless, "Hey, your mother

needs her sleep so she can help you sleep" He said as his stubble began to rub against the skin, Derek was a total dad when it came to protecting and caring for

Laura, wait till I have the twins. "She's keeping you warm, healthy and safe inside here, I know the space is small, but soon you will be able to see your big sister, but

till then rest up" Derek said before kissing my belly, I smiled as he looked at my, "Come here"I said with a smile, he carefully got to my face, my hands on his cheeks,

he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back as I placed my hands around his neck, I felt his hands go around my hip, beckoning me to sit on his lap, which I did. As I

kissed him, I made my hands trail down his very muscular chest, his hands felt the twins settle, we just stared into each others eyes, "So everything's gone?" I asked

as he sighed but nodded, "I'm completely human" He replied as I felt a tear going down my face, "Hey hey hey, don't cry" Derek said as I felt him wiping away the

tears, "It's going to be ok" He said making me smile but letting it falter by itself. "I hope so" I replied as he smiled, "I wanna see it" Derek said making me tilt my

head, "What? What do you want to see?" I asked a bit confused as it was, Derek hardly asked for anything at all, "I wanna see your Spiritual Fuchsbau Form" He said

as he placed a hand on my cheek with a smile, "What if I lose control? ever since I have evolved I have lost almost total control of myself" I said worried, " Como he

dicho antes, nunca te dejaré perder el control, ahora no, nunca, significa demasiado para mí " Derek tells me which I smile at. I then realize which I should have

realized so fucking long ago, I nodded as he smiled wider, " Derek I just realized something" I said as I made my eyes glow, "What my love?" He asked as I showed

my fangs, "Derek, you're what keeps me in control" I say as I feeling my chakra cloak starting from my midsection and began to cover my body, "Derek you're my

anchor" I said as I keep my eyes on him, I feel all nine of my fox tails grow, "Derek, you are what keeps me sane" I say as I show my claws, I feel my hair going into

a constant motion like being underwater, "Derek, you are the key to keeping my humanity on" I said as I opened my eyes, I was in my full Spiritual Fuchsbau form.

"You did it" He said as I smiled with gratitude, "you've shown me so much that I can't express how I feel with you by my side" Derek says as I go back into my

human state, "As you mean too much to me" I said before kissing him, my hands go to his pecs and his hands find my head, I made my eyes glow with slight

frustration as my cell phone rings, "Later" Derek says as I smirk at him. "It's Lydia" I said as he looked at me with slight confusion, "Hello wait slow down" I say as

Lydia tries to explain everything at once, soon after explaining everything to me, I told her to bring the deputy over to the loft, "Derek get dressed" I told him after I

grabbed some shorts and a shirt with a built in bra, "Why?" He asked as he got on a maroon V neck and pants on along, "Lydia is having trouble solving what Parrish

is" I said as I got Laura who was wide awake. I got a bottle for her and she happily began feeding from her formula, since I couldn't breast feed her anymore. Soon I

saw Lydia, Jordan, and Scott, I carefully gave Derek our daughter before taking the deputy's hands into my own, I turned them carefully, "So this Haigh, a fellow

Deputy, covered you in gasoline?" I asked him, he nodded at me before I let them go, "It's the hair and nails, isn't it? The parts of the body that are essentially dead."

Lydia spoke up as I still scented ash on the Deputy's body, "Well, they should be gone, he smells like ash" I told the Alpha as the Banshee questioned me, "I was set

on fire. All of me should be gone." Parrish said as he was a bit annoyed but interested, "Not if you're like us." Scott told the fire survivor, but Derek let out a scoff,

"Like you?" Jordan asked as I heard Derek let out a sigh, "I don't think he's like us." Derek says as he adjusted Laura in his arms again as she was trying to settle.

"Then what is he?" The Banshee asked Derek and I, but Derek shrugged, "Sorry, but I have no idea." He said as I chuckled as Laura held on to him for dear life as her

eyes glowed at her father, "But you knew about Jackson and Kira." Scott tells my imprint who looks dead at him, "This is a little out of my experience. There might be

something in the bestiary. Did you try Argent?" Derek replies as I nod, " I don't know where he is." Scott tells us as I watched the deputy's interest grow, "Okay, hold

on. What's a bestiary? Actually, that's not even my first question. Just... Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?" Jordan asked as I

chuckled again, "Psychic?" Derek asked as the deputy nodded, I shake my head, "Yeah. Not exactly." The True Alpha says to him, but the deputy was still interested.

"Okay. Then what are you?" Parrish asked as Scott looked at me, I just shrugged and he made his eyes glow their ruby red, Parrish sat down as Scott explains what

creature he has encountered and he also told Parrish what I was which confused him, "What's a Kanima?" Parrish asked looking up at me, "We'll get back to that. Just

know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool." Scott replied to the officer as Parrish was still sitting "But I don't

even know what I am." Parrish said scared, but I let out pheromones out to calm him "I'm pretty sure they don't care." Derek replied to him as I walked over to my

imprint who smelt like jealously, "Baby relax" I said as I kissed his cheek then he smiled carefully giving me our sleeping daughter. "How many professional assassins

are we talking about?" Parrish asked I saw Lydia shrug, "We're starting to lose count." I told the deputy who shook his head, "But is it still just professionals?" Scott

asked us, "I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance." Parrish said as I placed Laura in her crib, "That means anyone with the

dead pool could take a chance." I said as I then walked over to my imprint, "But if Haigh had it, then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?" Parrish

asked as I watched Lydia who had a blank stare "Meredith was only at my grandmother's lakehouse once. But I think once was enough." Lydia said as I walked over

to her and rubbed her shoulder "How did your grandmother know her?" Derek asked the Banshee as she let out a sigh, "I think it's time you all heard the story" She

said as Derek walked to me and carefully sat me on our bed, "She didn't. She found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved." Lydia said

before she let out a sigh. "I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There were plaques and trophies in the lake

house from all the regattas she'd won. Deputy Parrish: How did she die? Lydia: How's not the story. It's what happened right before. My grandmother, Lorraine, used

to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound... Like rain." The Banshee said as she walked

towards the Loft window, "But when she looked out the windows..." She said as she was in a trance a bit, "All she saw was blue sky." Lydia told us as Derek was

standing by me as I was still sitting, "But she kept hearing the rain?" i asked the strawberry blond, "And it just kept getting louder. Rain and thunder cracking like

gunshots in her head. So loud. She finally just screamed." Lydia said making Derek say "Like a Banshee." Lydia then nodded at my Imprint, "She called Maddy who

was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake. But Maddy said that the sun was shining there too. So Lorraine didn't say anything." Lydia said as she was

beginning to go into the trance again, "There was an accident?" Parrish asked as Lydia nodded. "It took them four days to find Maddy's body. And then it took decades

to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists, like the PhD in their name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lake house

according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. None of it worked. So then she started going to more extreme occult. Things like mediums and psychics All

of them were failures. Until she found Meredith. They found her in Eichen House. This fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard. They brought her to the

study. And they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year. She... never really recovered. My grandmother drove her insane I drove her to suicide. And all

she ever wanted to do was help. My grandmother created the code for the dead pool. They think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place. She left

me this message in the same code." Lydia told us as I then got up, Derek held me close as I watched the Banshee, "But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" Scott

asked as the Banshee shook her head at the Alpha. Lydia and the Deputy left as I sighed, sitting criss crossed on the bed as I was balancing my inner energy, I

watched as Scott walked to the bed and picked up the gun with confusion, I saw Derek walk slowly to the young True Alpha, "Careful with that." Derek told him, Scott

handed Derek the gun I had given him as a defense, "I thought you didn't like guns." Scott asked Derek who placed the gun back where it originally was, "He

doesn't" I said as Scott was a bit more confused as I made my cloak cover me, but dispel "Does this have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asked Derek who

sighed but nodded, "My eyes, my strength, the healing... All of it." Derek replied to the young Alpha as Scott was confused a bit further, "Gone?" Scott asked as I

soon got out of bed and stood by my imprint. "Whatever Kate did to him, it's still happening." I told Scott who nodded, "If the dead pool really was made by a

Banshee then there's something else that you should know about. Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key." Scott told Derek, I shivered a bit, "And the two

other keys were Allison and Aiden." I said to the Alpha, "And I... I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it?

Allison, Aiden... You." Scott said pointing to my Imprint, but I just closed my eyes, "Names picked by a Banshee." I replied as Scott nodded, "It... It could mean that

you're in danger." Scott told us as I shook my head, "Scott, Banshees don't predict danger. They predict death." I said making my eyes glow. "You were right Lexi you

are worth the most" Scott said making me shift into Derek's arms, soon Scott let as I laid in bed Derek was cuddling with me, I just wanted this Deadpool to be over,

Derek's hand was helping slight pains in my spine as he rubbed my spine, I saw Braeden run into our loft, "Get up I need you both" she said as Derek and I got up,

"What why" I asked as I threw her sawed of shotgun at her which she caught, "Scott's in trouble" she said as we got out of the loft, she drove Derek and I to the

school, I got out of the car to see Braeden looking at me, "Where are they find their scents" She said as I took in a breath, I made my eyes glow, "Derek Braeden this

way" I told them, they followed me into the school, "It's gasoline. Haigh says we gotta burn you." I heard an Assassin's voice, "This way" I told the two, soon I broke

through a door, I growled at the assassin, "Ah there you are" He said smiling at me, "Number one on the list, you've been hiding haven't you, now I know why" He

said staring at my belly, I let out a growl before I heard music stop, also Derek got by my side, I watched as Scott's eyes glowed and broke the assassin's hand. Soon

Braeden and Derek were fighting the cops but they were weak against Braeden and my Imprint, I walked over to Scott with Derek, "What happened to the gun?"

Scott asked Derek who helped him up, "You're covered in gasoline." I said with a smile, "Oh, yeah." He replied as I patted his shoulder, "Welp now anyone can find

me" I said before Derek pulled me into his chest as I yawned. "That makes it more of an issue to protect you Lexi" Scott say as I made my eyes glow, "I have total

control" I said making my claws appear, "I might be carrying pups, but that doesn't make me someone to take so lightly" I said before making my eyes go back to

normal.

Translation

Como he dicho antes, nunca te dejaré perder el control, ahora no, nunca, significa demasiado para mí- Like I have said before I will never let you lose control, not now not ever, you mean too much to me


	53. Monstrous

Kira and I were looking for Brett, I was listening as I drowned out the sound of the rain, "They're at the field" I said shifting into full Spiritual Fuchsbau form, my red

chakra cloak covering my entire body, I made my eyes glow hard as I saw Lori and Brett being aimed for, "Close your eyes." Brett told his packmate, I got beside Kira

as another arrow was fired, I grabbed it mid air with my chakra covered hand, I growled out at the hunters, my head was being coated by the cloak as a fox head

with long ears, "Run!" Kira screamed as I began making the chakra tails stretch out and grab one hunter and slamming them into the others, I was tired but I made

myself turn back and I ran with Kira to the animal clinic, but I almost collapsed but I felt familiar hands grab me, "Lexi?" I looked up to see Deaton picking me up and

taking me inside as he ordered Brett to get me a blanket, which he did. "Yeah I'm ok" I said with a tired smile, I soon walked into the clinic and saw Satomi, "Hello

Lexi- _san "_ Satomi said making me smile as I felt one of the twins kick, I then overheard Scott talking to Kira. "Is your mom..." Scott began but Kira got to it first,

"She's okay. Healing." Kira replied as I sat on a chair, "Why are you sitting down?" Brett asked as I quirked my eyebrow, "Cause I'm four months pregnant with twins"

I replied to the male, who just took a step back, "Hale's" Brett asked, "Yep" I replied as another kick made me groan a bit but it soon settled "What about you?" Scott

asked his girlfriend, "Me?" She asked a bit confused, " Are you okay?" Scott asked her as she had a blank face, "Right now? Very." Kira said with a slight smile. "Did

you find him? Did you find Brett?" Scott asked her, "Actually, I think I found all of them." Kira said as she lead the True Alpha into the room occupied by werewolves

and me, "Satomi, this is who I was telling you about." Kira said making the elder wolf turn to him and smile, "I know who Scott McCall is." Satomi said as I got up

and placed my hands on my back, "Are we safe here?" Lori asked as Scott looked around the room then at me, "We're gonna need help. A lot of help." Scott said as I

felt a particularly strong kick, I let out a groan as everyone stared at me, Satomi helped me stand as Scott and Deaton looked worried at me, "I'm ok, it's just a very

strong kick, I'm ok" I said as Satomi took a bit of my pain, "Thank you Satomi-san" I said bowing my head a bit in respect, she nodded as in thank. "Lexi its not just

that, your number one on the list" Scott said making me nod, "I know" I replied with a sigh, "But I wouldn't go down without a fight, plus I know someone who can

help us" I said looking at my phone. Scott nodded as I walked into the lobby. "We need Chris" I said as he nodded, I stayed in the clinic till sun up, soon Scott took

the supernaturals to Chris' warehouse, I smelt the Argent's scent before everyone else could, I watched Satomi throw her silver thorn through the covering, then

Brett went out and growled, "Wait! Wait! Brett! This is his place. It's his." I told the beta, he then backed away as Scott came by my side "Scott Lexi... If you bring in

guests, you could have called." Chris said as I sighed, placing my hand on my spine, "I didn't have anywhere else to take them." Scott said as I watched Satomi come

by my side, "I know this man. He may not remember, but we've met before." Satomi said as Chris looked at her with interest, "You can trust him. I trust him." I said

making Chris smile, " How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked me, "What others?" Chris asked as I nudged Kira, "Last night, there was a whole team

after them. And they used crossbows." she said as she gave him the arrow that I might have snapped in half, "They're hunters, aren't they?" Scott asked as I nodded

"Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore." Chris said as I yawned, "Can they find us?" Brett asked as the Argent sighed. "They might already know you're here.

Maybe they're waiting for dark." Chris said as he looked at me, "So we're not safe here?" Kira asked as I nodded, "We're not safe anywhere. We've been trying to get

out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us." Satomi said as Chris looked at me, "If they're coming, Scott, they're coming for you too.

Lexi's still number one on the dead pool." He said making me shiver a bit, "I know. I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time." Scott

told him, but Chris shook his head "Then that's what she'll get." Chris said as I sat and waited for Derek and Braeden to show up. It wasn't till late when both people

showed up, "Derek" I said with a smile before he kissed me, I held his neck as he smiled back at me, "Where's Laura" I asked as he kissed my forehead, "Micheal has

her safe" He replied as I smiled and kissed him again, "Thank god" I say as Derek sees Scott, "They'll be okay." Scott told us as I sighed, "They've got claws and

fangs. But they're not fighters." I replied as I looked at them, "That's why I called Derek." Scott said making me shake my head, "Well, try to remember I don't have

claws and fangs anymore either." Derek told the Alpha, but then Braeden came by my side and pointed at me, "That's why she called me." The mercenary said as I

smiled, "Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm? I mean, it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?" Kira asked as I

nodded, but sighed in defeat, "Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braeden asked as Derek held me up, "Lydia's still talking to Meredith. Stiles and

Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it." Scott told her, "What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" Brett asked

as I just saw Derek sit me down, pressing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Then let's send a message. Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that

list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money, is

gonna be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool." Derek told them making me walk up to him, "Why is it when we are in any danger

you of all people take a stand" I asked sarcastically, "It's my job" Derek replied as I smiled. Derek just stood by me as I watched the sky turn to night, I heard the

alarm blare, Derek looked at me then grabbed his gun from his pants, "Stay hidden" He said before kissing me, "Stay alive" I replied as I saw the smoke grenades

get thrown in, they went off as I heard Braeden yell to get back, gun fired in the air as I went from pillar to pillar trying to hid from death, I could clearly hear Scott's

roars, "How many are there?" Derek yelled at Braeden, "Too many!" She yelled back as I kicked away an assassin, I ran away trying to find a spot to hide, "Get the

others back. Tell them to hide." Scott yelled to Brett, I was still further away, "Kira! Kira!" Scott yelled as I smelt for any other werewolves near me, I smelt Lori,

"Brett? Brett, where are you?" She yelled, "Lori we have to..." I started but saw an assassin pointing a gun dead at me, but Scott grabbed him, I watched as he

began to slash at the assassin, his face becoming like Duecalion, I grabbed Lori into my arms, but soon Scott stopped slashing as I heard a phone vibrate, Scott

pulled out the phone and looked at it. He turned the phone to the assassin and then the others disappeared. I soon saw Derek and smiled, I walked over to him,

embraced him hard. "Is it over? Really over?" Kira asked, Scott then nodded at her. "Derek take me home" I said as he picked me up, "As you wish" he replied with a

smile.


	54. A Promise To The Dead

I was in Derek's arms as we spooned, but this constant buzzing was being a real bother, so Derek just turned over and we got out of bed, I made my claws appear

along with my fangs as Derek got his gun, I saw footsteps appear at the bottom of the large metal door, "Derek there" I said as we made out way to the door, Derek

opened it and there stood a soaked rained Lydia who looked at Derek then screamed, like a banshee, I covered my ears as she then regained herself then went home.

"When a Banshee screams" I said but Derek stops me, "I'm not gonna die, not for a long time" Derek said before carrying me to bed so we could sleep,, I think he

doesn't want me to stress for the twin's sake. I fell asleep, _I saw I was in a building but it very dead, like nothing existed, but I saw a creature with a bear skull and_

 _clothing carrying in someone, I walked to see it was a male but I don't see his face, I actually couldn't see his face and the scent was mixed I don't know it either,_

" _Tell me" A mixed female's voice hit my ears, but she said a name but it came out as gibberish, "They ever teach you the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school? No?_

 _I didn't think so. Well, Artemis was a goddess. And Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. This did not make the goddess too_

 _happy. In fact, she was so angry, Artemis turned Actaeon into a deer and this sent his own hounds into a frenzy. He was actually torn apart by his own hunting_

 _dogs." The female said as I was confused, the movements paused that old myth why? my dad told me it was kinda related to La Loba, but there are no La Loba left,_

 _the movement started up again, "What are you doing?" The male asked a bit more confused, "I'm not gonna turn you into a deer. But you are about to become_

 _something unrecognizable to your friends. They won't know what they're fighting. Or killing." The female said as she got a bear skull," hold on.." The male said again,_

 _"No, no. No. Don't. No, no. No! Wait. No, no, don't! No! Stop! Wait, no!" He screamed as she placed the skull on the boy._ I woke up to see Derek over me, "Are you

okay?" He asked worried, "Yes, why?" I asked as I got up and got dressed, "You were mumbling in your sleep and the twins were restless now they aren't." Derek

said as I got a light jacket on over a fresh clean tank top. I pulled on a pair of shorts, I heard the alarm go off, I opened the door to see Scott with a dufflebag, "Scott

come in" I said as he came in, "Derek we have a visitor" I said as he nodded for Scott to come in, I shut the door then turned around to see Scott open up the bag to

reveal cash, like wads of cash. I sat with Derek as he looked at it with shock but relaxed, "Okay." Derek said after sliding it to Scott again, "Don't you wanna know

why it took so long to return it?" Scott asked as Derek sighed, "How much do you make at the Animal Clinic? Be honest" I said as he sighed, "Minimum wage." The

young alpha replied, "That's why. Everyone can be tempted, Scott. Even a True Alpha." I said as I sat behind Derek, my belly was against his back, "You're not

angry?" Scott asked Derek who shook his head, "It's not even mine. It belongs to Peter." Derek told him , "Where's your money?" Scott asked Derek who was smiling,

"You're standing on it." I replied, Scott looked at the ground in surprise then looked at us. "There's another vault?" Scott asked as I just chuckled a bit, "No. I own the

building. And I have my own bank accounts." Derek told him as I got up and got Laura, who was smiling at Scott, "All the money from the vault was Peter's." I said

as I got a bottle of formula for my baby girl, "I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back." Derek said with a slight smile to Scott, "I know Lydia

was here last night. Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you. If anyone can find an answer, it's him." Scott tells us before taking the bag with him, I

placed Laura in her rocker then walked over to Derek with my belly slightly showing to him, I sat in his lap, his hands were on my sides rubbing up and down, "Hey

you did the right thing baby, I love you for that" I said smiling as Derek then kissed me, I kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck but feeling his hair in

my hands. "Why are you so good to me Lexi?" He asked as I smiled, "Because I love you" I said making my eyes glow their normal golden amber. "Hey baby I think

we should have a date night tonight"Derek said with a smile as he kissed my temples, "Where?" I asked as smiled, "Where you convinced me that I was your imprint"

He said smiling, "You mean lookout Point" I asked as he kissed me, "Yes my dear, say it as a homemade dinner" He said making me smile, "I can get Micheal to watch

her at his apartment" I said pulling out my phone, "Great this should be good" I said before kissing him again, after calling Micheal, I got a call from Scott asking to

use the loft as a place to have a date with Kira. Later that night Derek took me to Lookout Point, I saw there was a table with candle lighting and grilled chicken,

Derek sat me down as he had wine and I had sparkling cider. "I hate that I can't drink, not that I drank anyways, but you take it easy baby" I said as he smiled, "It's

ok, it's only ten percent" Derek said with a smile as he lifted his glass, I chuckled as I lifted mine, "To us" I said as he smiled, I hear the glasses clank. I drink as I

smile, I place my drink down and then begin to eat from my plate, the chicken was delicious. "Nice did you make this" I asked as he smiled at me, "Yes I did with the

help of the Sheriff" Derek said making me smile, "Props to the Cheif I suppose" I said making him laugh, I just stared in surprise, "What?" He asked as I smiled,

"That's the first time I have heard you laugh in a long time" I said smiling, soon dinner ended and we packed up the hummer, that's when Braeden called. "Derek the

loft now" I said as I got into the car, we got to the loft to see glass broken everywhere, I walked to see Braeden investigating, soon Stiles and the Sheriff showed up,

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked as I looked up and got up, "It was supposed to be a date." I told him as I saw the Sheriff, "They were both here?" Sheriff

asked as I nodded, "And they're both gone." I said as I looked out the broken Loft window wondering what happened.


	55. Smoke & Mirrors

Derek and I were in the Loft getting ready for Mexico, I had an arrangement of arsenal in front of me as I was loading my guns, I watched as Derek was watching me

loading up, "I still don't like relying on these things." Derek says as I made my eyes glow, "I get it. You miss your power. I would, too." I told my imprint as I felt my

ears becoming pointed, so I just shook my head, "It's not about power, it's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless." Derek said as I set down my final

gun, "I was human. Do I look helpless?" I said as he soon let out a loud sigh, "You're a much better shot than me." He said making me smile but it faltered, "Do you

really think you won't be coming back?" I asked as he let out another sigh, "Not alive." He said making me begin to tear up, "You know I'm not okay with that.

Actually I am terrified of what will happen to me if you die" I said feeling tears going down my face. Derek cups my cheeks then wiping the tears away with his

thumbs, he kisses me deeply like it would be our last, "Don't just don't do kiss me like it's our last" I said as I looked up at him, "I am ok. If it saves Scott and Kira.

But to be honest, I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down one Berserker." Derek said as I looked at my collection, I saw Peter going down the spiral

stair case, "Not even close." Peter says making me scoff hard, "Killing a Berserker is next to impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from

the human." Peter says as he looks at me with a smirk, "Well, the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent. And he's not getting back to me."

Derek says as I pull out my phone, "Yeah I got no new messages from him either" I said before I yawn, "Well, then you're going to need help. Like Malia, maybe

Liam. Definitely me." Peter says with another smirk at me. I called Braeden for a favor to get a police transport vehicle. So Derek and I got out of the back, I showed

Liam the chains, "Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked as he pointed at Liam, "Are we really bringing him?" Stiles asked as Peter was being pointed at by said

Stilinski "We're bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going." Peter tells us,

"What's that mean?" Stiles asks, "If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

Peter says to us as Stiles went wide eyed, "What, she wants to make him younger?" Liam asked as Derek then spoke up, "Or take him back to when he wasn't a

werewolf." Derek says as I yawned and leaned into his body, "A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca

behind her... Maybe she can. So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going." Peter said with haste, "We can't. Not without Lydia." Stiles says as I gave

him a look. "What's she doing at the school anyway?" I asked as the boy looked at me, "We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia

went to get a jacket out of her locker." Malia tells me as I call the Banshee and get nothing, I shake my head, "If she has a car, she can catch up to us." Braeden says

as Derek and I get into the back of the car, "Remember what we're dealing with. It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do

not assume that there's any humanity left. Oh. This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A

reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill." Peter tells us as Liam gets chained by Derek and I, so I was sitting close to the door of

the back, "All good?" Derek asked as Liam replied as I smiled but I could already feel the moonlight, I nudged Derek who was currently kissing my neck, "I brought

something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on

a full moon." Derek said as he handed the young beta the Triskelion, Derek looked at Stiles and nodded, "Yes, it's powerful. Very powerful." Stiles tells him, we were

driving for hours, I could see the full moon rising and I noticed Liam's claws were out. "Um Baby...Whatever you were gonna teach him... I think you better start." I

said getting both Derek's and Stiles' attention, Derek's was calm while Stiles fidgets a bit, "Liam, you with me? We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you

focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you." Derek tells Liam as I see the beta's fangs elongating, "Okay.

Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam says hesitant of hurting anyone, "Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same

thing. Each spiral means something. Alpha, Beta, Omega. It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas.

Alphas can become Betas." Derek tells Liam as he looks up. "Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked, I nodded, "All you have to do is say the three words. And

with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek tells Liam, "Alpha, Beta..." Liam starts but he is going too fast, "Slower." I

command "Alpha... Beta... Omega..." Liam continues but groans as he does so, "Alpha... Beta... Omega..." Liam continues but I can tell it's getting worse, "Good. Say

it again. Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer." Derek commands the beta who was huffing, "Alpha, Beta... Omega." Liam growls a bit,

"Say it again." Derek commanded, Stiles was worried, "Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working." Stiles tells Derek, but Liam isn't the only

one frustrated, "Liam, say it again!" Derek orders again but this time Liam roars at the three of us, "Liam" I growl but he just growls back at me, oh no."Derek? I

think we're gonna need to go a little faster." Stiles tells my imprint who is doing his best, "Keep going!" Derek orders but Liam's control is slipping fast, cause he is

almost a rabid wolf, "Liam! Liam..." I growl at him, "We're almost there." Braeden tells us, "Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him." Stiles

says making me growl, "You know any other mantras?" I asked the boy, "Yeah. I do. Liam, Liam. What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked as Liam was

growling but coming back slowly, "Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden?" I asked the beta, "What three things?" I asked him, "Sun... The

moon... The truth." Liam growls a bit calmer, "That's it." I tell him, "Say it again" Stiles ordered Liam, "Sun, the moon... The truth." "Lexi?" Braeden asked me, "We're

okay." I replied to her. "Sun... Moon... And the truth. I can't believe I did it." Liam says a bit impressed with himself, "For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear

the two of you apart." Liam scoffed a bit, "Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks." Stiles says making me chuckle as Braeden slowly stops

the truck, "Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" I asked as he made his claws appear, "All right. We might actually be able to

do this." Stiles says making me smile a bit, Derek goes to open the door when it is opened up by a Berserker who pulls him out and slams him on a wall, I jump out

to see him get stabbed in the midsection twice, "NO" I screamed as I grew my chakra hands out and throwing the vial thing away from my imprint. "Oh my god baby"

I said as he placed one hand on my belly then the other on his midsection "How bad is it?" Peter asked us, I shake my head as I see blood spurting out of the wound,

I feel tears running down my face, "I'm fine, I'm okay Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go. Go! Hey, hey, save him." Derek said to the pack.

Stiles looked at me then goes inside the church,Braeden appeared with a pistol, "Can you still pull a trigger?"She asked as I grabbed the gun and gave it to my

wounded Imprint, he nodded, blood escaping from his lips. "All right. Stay with me. You're gonna be okay." I tell him, but he chuckles. "It's a mortal wound. And right

now I'm feeling pretty mortal." Derek said struggling to breath but I feel more tears shedding. "I'm not gonna let you die."I said as I looked at Derek, he nodded at

me, but sighs as he keeps one hand on me then another on the wound. "Eh, you might just have to concentrate on saving yourself." Derek said before a Berserker

was heading her way. I growled and shifted into my other form, my ears pointed, fangs bared, claws sharpened, fangs bared and all nine tails were out, then lastly

my red chakra cloak covered my body like armor. I let my chakra build til I then slammed a Berserker at a wall, which he then fled. I noticed Derek was weaker so I

darted to his side, "Hey Derek" I said worried but he looked at me with those green eyes before they closed and his head fell to the side. Something inside me

snapped hard, I had no control over myself, I stretched my senses out to find Kate. "KATE" I screamed to see her in her werejaguar form smirking, "We finish this" I

growled as my hair bristled in an angry stance, I felt power build inside me as my chakra tails pulse as I feel the chakra's shield make large ears, the muzzle of the

chakra cloak becomes longer with chakra teeth, I growl out loud as I feel my pupils constrict, I feel my power grow more and more, I open my mouth as I feel my

anger grows, I see a ball of darker chakra form at the mouth of the chakra muzzle and I unleash it at Kate, she dodges but the chakra ball hits where she was, like a

tracking missile, she goes flying into a wall, I get on my hands and feet and run at her as she is down. Kate gets up and throws a punch, but I see my chakra cloak

forms another hand and grabs it, I growled at her, and sink my chakra cloak's teeth into her arm, she roars in pain, I growled hard and throw her into another wall, I

rush at her, I jumped to end her, but she twists her body and I leave an small hole in the ground, I turn my head to see Kate with her claws aimed form my belly,

"You'll die by my hands Alexandra, like my Father ordered me to" She growls, so I use one of my chakra tails and grabbed a pillar and pull myself up there, I gripped

the top of the pillar with my claw leaving slight burns at their wake, "You'll die by my hands Kate, you killed my mother" I growled as I felt my pupils turn to slits, "An

Abomination" She growled back, I lurch my hand forward and the chakra arm and hand form claws going for Kate, she moves as the clawed chakra hand lands in the

ground, but I glared and let the chakra go near her and come out of the ground and hold her, but she sinks her fangs into the chakra and I feel pain in my hand, I call

the chakra back and I jumped from the pillar and land on the ground, I roared at her, but I saw Araya, "Come, La Loba. Let me show you how the Calaveras die." She

told Kate, as the she-jaguar came at us, I heard a howl, I soon see a black wolf jump over the wall, Kate growls at it, it's eyes flash red, "Derek" I said feeling control

coming back in full, he trotted at Kate then jumped on her, sinking his claws into her chest making her turn back and scream, I watched as the wolf's eyes were still

glowing red and he growled at Kate. As she crawled slightly away I watched as the wolf turned back into Derek, I turned back to normal as Derek was fully naked.

"You were... You were dead." Kate tells him, but he shakes his head at her, "No. I was evolving. Something you'll never do." Derek tells her, a Berserker comes our

way, but Derek tears apart the Berserker into dust. Kate then runs off, I dart to my imprint who hugs me in an embrace, 'I can scent you, I can hear their heart

beats" He said as I chuckled and cried a bit but I didn't care, I take Derek to the hummer Peter was driving and give my imprint some clothing, "So you were

evolving?" I asked as he put pants on, "Yeah my sister and mother went through it, thats how they had the ability to turn into wolves" He said as I just embraced him

again. He kissed me with pure emotion, "So your a fully evolved werewolf" I asked as he nodded, "I think it's time for a wedding" Derek said as I smiled at him.


	56. My Perfect Wedding

It's been about a month since Kate has left, but Derek an I sent out invites to friends and family who knew about the supernatural, I hated being away from my

imprint, but it was the night before our wedding, I should be happy, I was staying at my Aunt's house close to the preserve, I saw my Aunt smile as she had a box in

her hands, "What?" I asked as she smiled and opened it, I saw inside was a hair pin, "It was your mother's passed down from our mother, it was the bride's hairpin"

She said as I carefully placed the precious jewel in my hands, it was a moonstone hairpin with a single large pearl in the middle, "Thanks, Lydia will be coming by to

do my make up" I said as my Aunt carefully took the jewel and placed it in the box, Balin went out of the room as I laid in bed, my phone rang, I looked to see it was

Derek, I smiled before answering. "Hey" I said as I carefully got under the covers, "Hey, how are you holding up?" Derek asked as I chuckled, "Trying to sleep, but I

can't" I said hearing him slightly chuckle, "I know the feeling, I can't sleep knowing that your away" He replied as I felt the twin's kick, "I'll see you tomorrow" He said

making me yawn, "I'll be the one in white" I said making him laugh, "So corny but I can't wait for you to officially become Mrs. Derek Hale" He said making me yawn.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle" I said as I heard him slightly growl. "I love you Lexi" Derek said making me smile, "I love you too Derek" I said before hanging up

the phone and placing it on the bed stand, I pulled the covers over my body, I felt my daughter kicking me, even though I'm about five months pregnant, I need to

be careful not to stress myself too damn much, I placed my hands on my enlarged stomach and smiled as I closed my eyes. _I saw myself in the mountains, I saw_

 _a_ _black wolf and a red fox play fighting together, I watched as one went through my body, oh I'm dreaming great, I just watched as the black wolf nuzzled the fox,_

 _it let out a snort as the wolf raised its haunches and pounced on it. The snow around them plumbed up and coated both creatures, the wolf's eyes glowed red as the_

 _fox's glowed golden amber. A voice filled my ears as the fox and wolf howled,_ _ **There are legends and there are myths, but somehow they intertwine, Legends**_

 _ **of The Wolf and The two fell in love, but others knew that a fox couldn't love a wolf and a wolf could never love a fox, but their love could heal the**_

 _ **deepest of wounds. When the fox became sick, the wolf decided power didn't matter so sacrificing power would heal it's mate. What the wolf didn't**_

 _ **know is that when true sacrifice was given, the wolf wouldn't lose the power, but it would grow.**_ _I smiled as both wolf and fox changed into human, it was_

 _Derek and I, I heard child's laughter as dream Derek and I got fully dressed, I saw Laura she looked like she was five, I also saw two other children run after Laura as_

 _she grabbed my leg, the two children looked like they were four, one had dark red hair as the other had red hair, their eye colors were dusk blue as their eyes glowed_

 _flaming amber, our little pack was going to grow, slowly but surly the Hales would be restored. I watched as Derek held me as I was round with another child, "I love_

 _you " Dream Derek said as he cupped my cheeks, "As I love you" I said smiling before he kissed me again._ I woke up to see my Aunt Balin with breakfast tray for me,

I sit up and eat, "I called your friend Lydia to come over in a half hour" She said as I took a bit of scrambled eggs, "I thank you" I said as I just continued to eat.

After finishing my Aunt Balin told me to go bath, I did so, lathering myself in Derek's favorite scents, Rosemary, lavender and vanilla, after getting out I got a robe on

and went I walked out of the bathroom I saw Lydia with a basket of makeup. "The wedding is at 3 and we have two hours to do this, so I can get started" She said as

she got a chair out for me to sit on, the wedding was going to take place near a opening to the preserve which was behind my Aunt's place, I sat down as I watched

my Aunt setting out Lydia's make up, "I am going to make Derek cry" I said as Lydia began my eye shadow, I watched as she got out her black eyeliner, eyeshadow

along with the colors silver, light purple and light blue and black mascara, Lydia was being patient as she worked as she did the final touch I saw that it was a light

blue moon eyeshadow style. "I love it a lot Lydia thank you" I said as she lightly hugged me as my Aunt was giving me a manicure, making my nails shine in the

light. As Lydia was doing a wavy in braided bun for my red hair, I felt the twins kicking, Aunt Balin was done, "I thank you both so much" I said felling my eyes weld

up, but I made then disappear. It's no big deal" Lydia said as I watched my Aunt getting my dress, shoes and moonflower hairpin. "Aunt Balin? Where did you get that

wedding dress?" I asked as she smiled as I saw it, "A designer I knew from appointments owed me a favor so she gave me a replica of this dress but I also had to

make sure it would fit you in your current situation" She said as I smiled seeing the French Chantilly lace gown, "Who?" Lydia asked as I got up and felt it, " Carolina

Herrer" She said as if it was nothing. "Wait _the_ Carolina Herrer" I asked as the midsection of the dress was a bit extended, "Yes _the_ Carolina Herrer" She said making

me walk to her and give her a hug. "Thank you" I said smiling, "Your welcome and the dress will be fixed after the wedding" She said making me chuckle as she took

me to the bathroom and helped me get it on, "People are arriving" Lydia said as my Aunt got the last piece of the dress zipped up and clipped onto my body, I looked

at myself in the mirror to see I was beautiful, my Aunt carefully placed the hairpin on the top of the weaved bun. "Thank you so much Aunt Balin" I said as she

smiled, ""Your parents would be so proud of you" She said as I was lead out of the bathroom, Lydia covered her mouth as I watched the Sheriff come in with a smile

on his face, Lydia got out my shoes, which were pretty, "The shoe's?" I asked as my Aunt helped me put them on, "Manolo Blahnik Swan Embellished White Satin

Pumps" She said as I smiled at her. "You look beautiful Lexi" I turned to see Kira in a beautiful silver dress, "so do you" I said smiling, I began to hear music playing

as the Sheriff took my hand, "Don't let me fall" I said as he smiled as my aunt, Lydia and Kira was in front of me, "Blake would haunt me if I did" he said making me

smile, the Sheriff was basically my second father. I had my draped moonflower bouquet, I let the Sheriff lead me to the aisle, I saw Scott and Stiles on the side of the

groom and on my side at the end was Lydia and Kira, but my eyes landed on the man I will love for as long as I will live, Derek Hale was smiling as I watched a few

tears escape his eyes which he wiped away. Noah walked me to the end, he handed me to Derek, I got up to see my imprint smiling, also everyone sat down as

Derek smiled at me, him in a tux was making me all wet but that would be for later, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here on this glorious day to witness

the union of Derek Micheal Hale and Alexandra Raposo Vulpe, let the vows commence" The priest said as Derek took his hands in mine, "Lexi, ever since I first saw

you, I couldn't imagine my life without you, after my family had that unfortunate accident, I thought my life was over, for six full years I was lost, till I came back to

Beacon Hills, I was in a darkness that wouldn't let me go, but when I saw you, I found the light that pulled those chains away from me, I had another reason to live, I

finally found my purpose, to become your other half, your soulmate, my mate. I promise to listen to you even when I am tired, I promise to sing to you once a day,

and I promise to be the best husband as long as you will have me" He said making me tear up, but Derek cupped my cheek. I smiled as I then started my vows,

"Derek, as long as I have remembered, my father has told me countless times that I was going to do great things were in store for me that my destiny would be set

out for me, I didn't know what he meant till I saw you after my first transformation, when you grounded me to the earth, not gravity, but you. When I found out I

was pregnant with Laura you were there and always have been. My dad must have saw greatness in you when he gave you his blessing. I promise to sing to you

twice a day, tell you when something is wrong, never to keep anything from you and love you as your wife as long as you will have me" I said making him smile. The

priest smiled, then looked at Derek, "Do you, Derek Micheal Hale take Alexandra Raposo Vulpe as your lofty wedded wife, To have and to hold. For better or for

worse. For richer, for poorer. ln sickness and in health. .To love. To cherish. As long as you both shall live." The priest said as Derek then looked at me with a smile, "I

do" Derek said as he cupped one of my cheeks, making me smile, " And "Do you, Alexandra Raposo Vulpe take Derek Micheal Hale as your lofty wedded husband, To

have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer, for poorer. ln sickness and in health. .To love. To cherish. As long as you both shall live." The priest asked me as I

smiled, "I do" I said as Derek's hands held my, which were shaking slightly. "The rings please" The priest said as I watched Scott hand the rings to Derek who nodded

at the other alpha, Derek then handed me his ring, which happened to be a Nightfall Blue Titanium Wedding Band with a Nightfall Blue stripe in the middle going

around and he held my ring, which I could tell was a Vera Wang Love Collection 5/8 CT. T.W. Diamond and Blue Sapphire Swirl ring, Derek took my left hand, "With

this ring I thee wed" He said as he slides the ring onto my left ring finger, it was a perfect fit, I take his left hand, "With this ring I thee wed" I said as I slid the ring

onto his left ring finger, "Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said

as Derek leaned in then kissed me as it was our first kiss as a husband and wife, Derek's lips were so damn soft, I could hear clapping before we parted then turned

to everyone, "Everyone I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale" The Priest said as Derek and I walked back to the front of the house, with everyone

following. The reception wasn't long,I threw my bouquet, which Lydia caught as Stiles then looked at her impressed, the Derek got my garter off and slinged it, which

Stiles caught. Both Stiles and Lydia shared a dance together. Then it was time for Derek and I to dance, "I had the song picked carefully" He said as I smiled, as

Derek lead me to the middle, I could hear a Thousand Years coming on, "Derek nothing will tear me away from you" I said as he smiled at me then kissed me, I laid

my head on his shoulder as we danced, everything was perfect, Derek was taking me to a hotel in Beacon which happened to be a five star, "Registration for Hale" He

said as the bell boy smiled, "Yes I have you for the honeymoon suite" He said as Derek held me close, "Thank you" Derek said giving him a fifty dollar tip, Derek took

me to the elevator as he was holding me close, our room was beautiful as he held me, "Seeing you in this dress makes me wanna consummation our marriage" Derek

said as I smiled, "Be gentle" I said as I felt hi shoulders tensing, "As always" He said before kissing me. Derek kissing me was making me even more hot and bothers

as his hands began to search for the zipper to see my body which was plump with his children, "Let me set down my mother's hairpin" I said as he smiled and lightly

kissed my neck as I placed the hairpin in my mother's wooden box, I could hear Derek's light growling as I carefully took my hairpins out that kept my hair in place,

the locks fell as I smiled, Derek was scenting me hard as I got my shoes off, "Your mine " He said before kissing me hard, I followed him to the bed as he carefully

looked for the zipper, "It comes off Derek" I said pushing him back, I carefully placed my hands on my shoulders as I watched him taking of his bowtie and shirt along

with his jacket, I grabbed the shoulders of the dress and let the dress fall to reveal I was wearing a white laced bra with white laced panties, I placed my dress on the

chair as Derek held me, grinding his hard erection on my ass, he wasn't wearing anything as he took me to the bed, he felt my chest swollen with nutrience for my

pups inside, "You look so delicious" He said as he removed my bra and began carefully caressing the pale globes, I moaned at the dead sensitivity they had. Derek

kissing down my body as I moaned feeling pleasure slowly growing inside me as he carefully removed the very fucking last piece of clothing on my body, he was

exposed to my shaven womanhood, his tongue began to lick up my slit as I gripped his hair tightly in my hands as he continued to lap more and more, slick was

beginning to pool out of my very oversensitive pussy. "Derek I'm so damn close" I moaned as he licked up and around my pleasure button, his fingers went inside me

making me scream in pleasure, "Derek" I moaned as I felt my walls clench around his digits hard, my juices coating his fingers as I was breathing heavily. I watched

as my imprint was licking my juices off of his fingers, "You taste so damn sweet Lexi" He said making me smile as I took him and laid him on his back. I carefully

began to lick up his cock, "God Damn Lexi" He groaned as I began licked up his shaft till I got to the mushroom tip, I was swirling the tip as a bead of precum coated

the little slit of his dick, I let my mouth surround the member of my lover, I heard his shuttering and breathing heavily as I continue to lick up the large vein upon

him, Derek claws gripped the headboard as I soon sank my mouth on his cock, feeling it hit the back of my throat, I slowly began to bob my head as he then guided

my head at a pace that was comfortable for both of us, "Lexi, I don't wanna cum in your mouth, I wanna cum into your pussy" He said as I nodded but as I lifted my

face, I kissed the mushroom tip then kissed him, I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. Derek carefully guided me upon his already hardened cock, I moaned as

I was still very sensitive from Derek giving me full on oral, but my walls were pulsating around him as he was trying to be gentle with me, I moan as he begins to

thrust as I begin to grind upon his dick, it was leaving no spot untouched as he was thrusting to the left inside me, "You're so tight Lexi, it's amazing" He says as I

start carefully bouncing upon him but at a pace that I could agree with, I smiled as his eyes found mine, his eyes glowing red as I made mine glow golden amber,

"Derek please" I growled he looks at me with those soft green eyes, "Relax baby I got you and I will never let out down I promise" Derek said as I wrapped my arms

around his neck, kissing him as he was bringing me pleasure as he filled me with his cock. I wanted Derek to know just how much I loved him as he was making pure

love to me. Derek was everything, he was my everything, he gripped my hips a bit harder, but not too much as he was guiding me upon his cock as he was thrusting

into my tightening walls, I moan in pure pleasure, soon I felt my orgasm beginning to build up more as I began to grind a bit harder but pleasurable, "Fuck baby your

so damn tight" He said as he caressed my ass as I just continued to grind more and more."Baby I about to..I need to..." He started but as I smiled licking up his neck

as I nipped his claiming scar, I could feel his cock beginning to twitch slowly but it was growing more and more, I sank my fangs into his neck, he moaned/growled as

he began to pulsate inside me, filling me with his essence as I was getting closer by the second, Derek was panting as he nipped my nark on my neck, "Derek I

wanna...I wanna" I said practically pleading, "Cum for me Lexi, Cum with me" He growled a bit and that's what got me, I came hard on his cock as he came again,

practically coating my walls like a canvas, I was Derek's canvas. Derek began to press kisses on my neck and licking the mark to let it scar over, I kissed him then

licked his claim scar that was opened up again, so I licked over it to let it seal again. I fell off of Derek but he brought me over to his side. I smiled as he then kissed

me again. "I love you " He said as I smiled at him, "As I love you " I said with a smiled before Derek turned me over so I could sleep comfortable. I soon fell asleep


	57. Family Is Life

It's been only about 3 months since Derek and I have moved to a mountain home that belonged to my parents a long time ago, but it is now ours and the two

hundred acres along with it, with a lake in front of it, town was only about eight miles away, but Beacon Hills was about twenty five miles away. I was rubbing my

large belly, I was currently eight months and could pop at any time, I watched as Derek was swimming in his wolf form with our one year old who was in the

shallows as I just sat on a rock in a meditative position watching the two play, Laura was holding her father's fur as he swam doggy style. I was watching the sun

setting slowly, I had two towels in my arms for Derek and Laura, "Alright you two come back" I said as I watched Derek smile a toothy grin at me as he grunted to

our daughter for her to hold on, as the two got out, I took Laura in my arms as she smiled, "Mommy, Daddy's a wolf" She said as she smiled clinging to my neck,

"Yes he is" I said as I handed Derek the towel, he went behind a tree then came back out with the towel wrapped around his midsection. "There''s my little girl" He

said as she kissed his cheek, "Awe" I said feeling a tear go down my cheek, "Time for bed" I said as Laura yawned at her father, "Awe Mommy" She said as she

rubbed her eyes, "Now Laura, you need to rest up to grow all big and strong" Derek said as she smiled, "Like Aunty Laura" She said making Derek smile and kiss her

tiny temple which was blocked by her long jet black hair. "She's watching you" I said as the stars were slowly coming out, "I know Mommy" Laura said before passing

out, "I'll put her to bed" Derek said as I smiled, I felt another kick, "Any day now" I said smiling as Derek nuzzled my neck before taking Laura into the house, I went

into the nursery that Derek and I painted with lush forest canvas with a wolf and fox watching the crib that was under them, I had to go to the bathroom, so it was

when I pulled my pants down, I felt that very familiar pop, I felt liquid flow out of me as I gripped the towel rack with clawed hands, I felt my muscles lessen then

tighten again, I slowly got up to see that my water did in fact break. I pulled my pants up and walked into the family room to see Derek by the fireplace, "Derek" I

said as I held myself up on the wall, he looked at me as I felt a shutter, he must have sensed this as he was by my side in an instance, "Time?" He asked as I nodded,

"A pair of twins this time" He said as I sat on the couch, I watched as Derek got the phone and began to call our midwife, Layla, who was a witch, she lived only

about three miles away. I watched as Derek began to set up the family room with my backpillow, towels, hot water, and two baby blankets for the twins. It was about

two hours before Layla showed up. "How far are the contractions" She asked as she put up her blonde hair into a ponytail as she got her bag out, "Every five minutes

and shortening" I said as Derek was behind me, keeping me up at a forty five degree angle, Layla got into position as Derek took my pain every few minutes, I kept

my hearing tuned with Derek's heartbeat, soon I couldn't keep this peace, "Layla" I groaned as Derek kissed my temple, "Alright get ready to push" She said as I

soon felt a contraction build up, so I followed with a low groan and began the very familiar sensation I had when I was giving birth to Laura, I began to push till Layla

told me to stop. "On three" She said as I was soon able to catch my breath again, "Three" She said as I began to push again soon Layla told me the head was out,

but I continued to push till she said to stop, I wanted to scream, but I can't let Derek see me so damn weak. I caught my breath then pushed, feeling the very wide

stretching build quick the stop, "One more push" Layla said as I smiled, then after gathering energy from Derek I began to push again then a cry filled the air, "It's a

boy" She said as Derek kissed me then helped Layla clean him up, but I soon felt my baby girl wanting to be with her brother, "Layla" I said as she carefully gave our

son to Derek and then went back to my lower regions to check how far till Derek's daughter was, "Alright baby number two isn't far behind" She said as I gathered

energy from within to push, "She wants out and she wants out fast" Layla said as Derek was cradling our son in his arms but came over to my side, "Lexi you can do

it, just one more then our daughter is here with her other siblings" Derek's eyes connected with mine. I nodded before I felt another contraction flooded my body, I

felt the contraction build before I pushed again, the familiar stretching happened before it settled, I felt my body healing as I felt my daughter leave my body, "Derek

I want to see him" I said sitting up slowly, Derek carefully handed me our son as he helped Layla clean and check our daughter, the twins had both my hair color, our

daughter cried as I could hear her stomach growl along with our son's, Layla positioned them so they could both feed. I smiled as Derek leaned in and carefully kissed

me. 'Derek I was thinking for a long time about their names, I was thinking Blake Levi Hale" I said as he nodded at me, "Blake Levi Hale, I love it." Derek said as

Blake kept feeding, along with his sister, "For our daughter I was thinking Talia Kristy Hale" Derek said making me tear up, I nodded then kissed him,"The names are

perfect" I said looking at our children, then I looked up at the man who changed my life the very first time I made direct eye contact with after my first

transformation, "I love you Derek Hale" I said with a smile, he smiled back at me then kissed my forehead as we watched the full moon rise from our family room,

"As I love you Alexandra Raposo Hale, My Vixen of Beacon Hills" He said as we looked at one another and then the newborn twins in my arms.


	58. Broken Glass

Derek and I are heading back to Beacon Hills to help Scott, Micheal was watching my children, Derek looked over to me with worry, but I smiled to ease his nerves,

over the past few months, Derek and I are wanted for Mass Murder, but that will get dropped, but what cause us to be wanted was another story, when it all started

Derek and I wanted to get information about something chasing us, so we went to a building where a packs was supposed to gathering, but as we had walked in

bodies were on the floor, I leaned down to one and I saw claw marks, " Werewolves Derek," I say before getting up and continuing to walk by his side, he watched me

as I walked, I went to a wall were fresh blood, "It's hers" I growled before letting my cloak appear, I clenched my hand in a fist, so he and I left to find whom ever did

this, I looked at the blood, it was writing, " Beacon Hills" I growled, the place I had lost my loving father, "Lets go" He growled as I nodded, as he and I got to the

scent of hunters, he went one way, I went another, I let my cloak appear, I took out one of the hunters, as he fell I saw that he was alive, but unconscious. Derek

dragged another under a truck, I slashed into the mans chest, then got up, I used my chakra tails to move across beam after beam, a man was shooting at me as I

growled, the bullets bouncing off my cloak, I growled at the man and jumped down on all fours, my chakra muzzle and chakra teeth bared as I ran by Derek, then my

imprint hits the man that had shot the gun, in the chest, making him fly back, I let my cloak become absorbed in my body as I walked beside my mate, I made my

eyes glow, my fox eyes and human eyes became permanently round slitted after my imprint was going through his evolution into a fully evolved werewolf when he so

called died, but I can pass for human, but if they got close enough, they would see sharp edges on the top and bottom of my eyes. I walked by Derek as we walked

to the still alive human, "Please don't kill me. Please, no. Let me go." He begged as I bend to to his level and sit on my legs, "Say it." I say as plan and as

emotionless as possible, Derek stood by me as I stared this pool soul in the eyes, he stared back into my own, "Lobisomem and Alma Raposa Mulher" He says scared

as I smiled at him, "Wolfman and Soul Fox Woman. "He says as I growled lowly, "So, you know what we can do. " I growled as Derek crouched beside me, I smelt

two men behind us, so I got up and slammed a chakra fist at them, knocking them down, I bared my fangs at them before they passed out, I turn back to the head

man, Derek just stares at him, " Wanna help?" Derek asked as I smirked, "I'm fine standing" I replied as I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you hunting

werewolves?" Derek asked as he had a bit of anger in his voice, "Because of you both. He wants you both. He doesn't care about the others, he only wants you both."

He says as I was getting angry, "Who?" I asked as the man looks at his men, but Derek makes his eyes glow and his fangs bared themselves, "Who wants us?" Derek

growled hard, " Gerard" The man says as I see him shake in fear, I growled as I got my claws out, I growled as I sank my claws into this man, that name brings

death where ever it goes, Derek brings me back up and I see the man is hurt, but I don't care. " I'll kill Gerard and Kate if the chance is brought to me" I growled as

Derek held me close, trying to calm me down, " I know, we have to focus, we need to protect Laura, Blake, and Talia" Derek says before I smiled, he is a great father

to our children, I kiss him and he kisses me slowly back, I pulled back and smiled, I noticed a tarp, so Derek pulled it away and revealed a black Chevy Camaro, I

open the door and get into the passenger seat, I find the keys and toss it up to him. " Just like old times right?" I asked as he smirked, he got in and started the car. "

Lets blow this bitch" I growled as he smiled, he hits the door and drives, leaving marks in the road as he does driving tricks, "Let's go Baby" I say patting the

dashboard, Derek smiles and we leave the location. We were staying in a hidden location in North Carolina, that's where he found us, I as kissing Derek, full and

hard, about to take his shirt off when I heard footsteps, " Derek someone's here" I growled, he nodded and I walked outside with Derek by my side. I turned a corner

with him and waited, soon our follower was at the opening, so I used a single chakra tail and pushed him against the wall, it was Chris Argent, "Derek Lexi."Chris

says as I growled but held him there, Derek walked up to him and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You could've called." Derek told him, before I let him go "You don't

have a phone. " Chris says as I nod, smiling at the lone Argent, "I should probably get one." Derek says before I walked to his side and his arm goes around my

waist, " There's another vault?" Chris asked surprised at us as I had the key, I was unlocking the door, " More than one Hale, more than one vault." Derek says as the

lock unclicks, "I get the need to keep your feet from the fire, but I also don't think you wanna see Beacon Hills burn to the ground." Chris says as I smirked as the

three of us walk, "You're asking us to come back?" I asked Chris who sighs, "How about, admitting with great difficulty that we need you both?" Chris says making me

chuckle slightly,"That sounds more like an Argent."Derek says as I grin, "And protecting Beacon Hills sounds more like a Hale and Vulpe" Chris says as I smiled,

"Someone hasn't learned that I'm a Hale" I say smiling, " Well late congratulations to you both" Chris says making me smile. " Hey, if we go back, it's not for Beacon

Hills. And there's something I gotta take care of first." I say as Derek holds up the Yellow Wolfsbane, "Where did you get that?" Chris asked as I smirked, "Whoever

murdered that pack in Brazil, they were looking for this. And I'm gonna make sure they never find it." I growled as Chris stared into my new and forever eyes, "Get

rid of it." Chris said getting straight to the point, "You know it's not just a poison." Derek says as he was firm with what he was saying, "Maybe they want it because

it's an antidote." Chris says as he looks skeptical, "Is that why Gerard wants it?" Derek asked him , Chris lets a slow sigh out and stares at me, "Well, that sounds like

you already know the answer." Chris says as I crack my neck, "So you want me to help you stop him when you're the one who brought him back?" Derek says as I

was hearing something different, "Gerard knew more about the Beast than any of us. So, like it or not, he was the ally we needed at the time." Chris says as I take a

step forward, I let my k9's grow, "But you're the two we need right now." Chris says as I stared him dead in the eyes, lights come on behind us "Federal agents!" A

man yells at us, I groan as Derek pulls me close to him, "Don't move! Put your hands in the air!" Another says before I see a woman shoot all three agents, Derek

throws me to the side as he and Chris both get shot, "Hey, handsome and Vulpe. Miss me?" Kate says as I growled, I get up and snarl,"You've gotta be fucking

kidding me!" I growled at the werejaguar, "You're just as popular as ever, aren't you?" Kate says as she cocks her gun, I growl hard at her, she smiles at me then

tried to shoot me, but I made my cloak go up fast, the bullet bounced off of it, "Must be those red eyes." Kate says as she kicked my husband in the face, I wanted to

turn, but she would kill Derek, so I circled closer to my imprint, "I thought it was my smile." Derek says as he looks at her, I go full Spiritual Fox with chakra cloak,all

nine of my chakra tails start to cover Derek like a shield, "Where's the rest?" Kate asked as I question her, "Why? It's not enough to save Gerard? You really think it's

gonna make a difference with him? You're what he hunts, Kate." I growled as she was about half a foot from me, my cloak is like a shield, can't be penetrated, my

chakra fox ears are as long as the legendary Kyuubi cloak's are, which is what I am to lots of people, a mere cloak that protects me, " I know that you can heal from

one or two shots. But a direct hit to the head?" Kate says as she smiles at me, I growl hard at her, both my chakra's muzzle and teeth bared, "I don't think so." She

says as she smiles more, but I hear a shot come from behind me, it hits Kate and she runs back to her van, "You always gotta ruin a good time, Chris!" Kate screams

to her brother, Derek get up and I let my cloak disappear, "You think someone with that much hate is gonna have any love left over for you?" Chris yells at his sister,

who is chuckling,"You're the one looking for a father to love him, Chris. All I want is some good, old-fashioned revenge. This wolfsbane is going in a bullet, a bullet for

Scott McCall." Kate groans before running, Derek and I look at one another, "Derek Alexandra" Chris says as I look at him, "Get back to Beacon Hills. Warn Scott. " I

growled before feeling the urge to shift. Back to the present, both Derek and I were at the Welcome to Beacon Hill sign, I looked at my husband, "Derek this is going

to be an all out war" I say as he stares into my round slitted eyes, " We will win this" Derek replies as he smiled at me, "Your eyes are looking like fox's eyes" He says

as I smiled, "Have been since you've evolved Der" I says as he smiles at me, "I never wanna lose control like that again, when you died, or were evolving, I lost total

control, my eyes became like fox's eyes, slitted, cold, and thirsting for my enemy's blood. I wanted Kate's blood on my hands, I wanted her heart to stop beating by

my hands" I say as he just stares even deeper into my eyes, "but when you came back to life, I got my all my control back, as long as I am alive, I will keep us safe,

our family safe" I say as he stares into my eyes, I make them glow and his Alpha's eyes glow back into mine. Derek lips fall upon mine and I pressed back hard, I

pulled away after three minutes of our lips being locked, "Now my eyes being round slitted show that my humanity is back, but that I had lost full control, becoming

more of a fox" I say as he holds me, "I won't let that happen again my love" Derek says before we parted, we soon started to run into Beacon Hills.


	59. Wolves Of War

Derek and I get into Beacon Hills, then we heard gunfire, I let my cloak appear as I see Stiles' jeep appear beside both Derek and I, Stiles hits a guy who had a gun

pointed at Scott, I grab a hunter with a cloaked tail and slam him into a wall ,I roar loudly as I climbed a pillar to safety so I can get a vantage point, to learn and find

"Didn't think you're doing this without me, did you?" Stiles tells his best friend, then Derek goes ahead of me, "Without us?" Derek adds to it before I watched him

shifting half way, then jumped at two other hunters and they go unconscious, I roar out and everyone turns to me, "It's true she exists" One says as I make a clawed

hand go to a hunter, bullets bounce off of my cloak, I watched as Derek disarms two others, Malia slams a guy into a fence and he is down. Peter gets a guy to a

pillar and knocks him down, I climb up the cement pillar and focused some of my chakra into an energy sphere and unleashed it upon a hunter, it hits him in the

chest and he falls to the ground, I fling myself at another pillar and do the same thing again, I see a woman staring at me in fear. I growled hard at her and fired a

chakra ball at her, she moved, but it seems to graze her side, I hear her cry in pain, hunters flee, I see a wounded Duecalion so I dropped to the ground and run to

him, I was still fully cloaked, I bend down to where he can see me. "I can heal you" I say as he chuckles lowly, but stares at me, "I never thought I would see you

again" Duecalion says as I tilt my head, but he soon grabs both Scott and my arm, "Gerard" Duecalion says as I see Scott is on the verge of tears, "What he fears

most he can't beat you both. And he knows it." Duecalion says before I caress his face, he smiles at me, I let my cloak disappear, I stepped back as I see his last

breath, I walked to Derek as he holds me, " It's really started, hasn't it?" Malia says as I see Peter is by both Derek and I, "What's started?" Stiles asked as I see

Scott get up, "It's an all-out war." Scott says as he see Derek and I and rushes to hug us, I hug back as I hear him sigh, "As much as I enjoy the impromptu family

reunion, what are you both doing here? Why aren't you taking care of my great nieces and nephew?" Peter asked as I made my eyes glow, he backs away two steps,

"We found a pack slaughtered in Brazil. There were two words written in blood on a wall Beacon Hills" I growled as I felt my cloak inside my body squirm to be

unleashed," You came back for Beacon Hills?" Scott asked us, but I shake my head at him, "No. Came back for you." I say as we all hear radio static, we go to the

Jeep and I hear the man that caused my family's death, " Blood and destruction. Dreadful objects so familiar. All pity choked with custom of fell deeds. Caesar's spirit,

ranging for revenge. With Ate by his side come hot from hell. Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice. " Gerard's voice becomes static, my eyes full aglow, "Do

you know the rest, Scott? Do you know your Shakespeare?" Gerard asked the young Alpha, I nod my head at him and Scott show's me the radio, "Cry, 'Havoc!' and

let slip the dogs of war. Gerard I'm coming for your head and it will be by my claws" I growled hard, Derek holds my shoulders, " "War, indeed. Welcome back,

Alexandra, your imprint as you Fuchsbau prefer must be by your side to keep you in check" He replied as I growled hard at him, "You must all be feeling rather

nostalgic. Are you pleased with the little family reunion I've gathered around you, Scott? Yeah, well, why don't you come join us and I can thank you in person? I

even have a few visitors for you, from London. Even someone like Jackson Whittemore couldn't resist coming back to Beacon Hills. Say hello, Jackson." Gerard says

before we heard electricity and screaming of a familiar one,"Do it again, old man. Come a little closer. I'm gonna shove that thing so far up your ass" Jackson tells the

oldest Argent, "Lost none of his charm, has he? You can find him here with us at the Armory, Scott and Alexandra. In fact, I'm going to tell you where to find all of

them. Your Deputy Hellhound met some friends of his while responding to a call at Eichen House. Scott's father was on his way back from San Francisco with the goal

of entering the fight. But he didn't get far. Scott, you might want to tell your mother to skip her shift at the hospital tonight. Liam and his friends are there now.

Optimistic of them, but woefully ill-advised. This is how you wage war, Scott and Alexandra. A strategic positioning of your army against theirs. Which is why you will

come to me. You will try to save as many as you can. And you might even save a few. But your limited resources will be spread thin. Ultimately you will fail. The dogs

of war, Scott. And might I say Alexandra, I'll be waiting for your claws to be nailed to a plack by my hands" He growled humanly before it all went static, The group

went to the Animal Clinic, we surrounded a table, Derek holding me as I watched Stiles speak, "It was, literally, day one at my internship, and up comes a slide about

these two people that they've been chasing in the woods in North Carolina." Stiles says as I smirked, "I thought you two were in South America." Malia says as I

smirked at her, "We were. The bodies of the werewolves I told you about? They blamed us." Derek says as I tap the table with my claws,"So I learn that the FBI has

cornered this feral mass-murdering unsub.." Stiles says before I snarled, "Derek and I found a group of hunters gathering in a meeting place. We were just trying to

get information." I say as Stiles nods then places his hands on the table, "Well, the FBI found out about it too and they were planning a SWAT assault to take him

down. Dead or alive. And, as we all know, though, with Derek and Lexi, it's preferably dead." Stiles says making me sigh, "Preferably." Derek gruffs as I smiled and

laid my head on his chest. "So I convinced them to take me on the Field Op." Stiles says making me laugh at the memories, "You convinced the FBI to bring an intern

onto an extremely dangerous field operation?" Lydia asked as I smirked at the boy, "I'm surprised he didn't convince them he could lead it." I say as I let my fangs

show themselves, "I tried. Didn't work. Anyway, long story short, I basically, you know, had to save their lives." Stiles says lying, "That's not how it happened." I say

with my arms crossed over my chest. "Yeah. I may have left out a detail, but that's the gist of what happened. It was the essential essence of it." Stiles says making

me laugh, holding my hand over my mouth to soften it, "You couldn't walk." I growled lowly at the spastic boy, "I was limping." Stiles said trying to keep himself safe

from criticism, "You couldn't walk and I know that because I was carrying you and Lexi was shielding us from bullets with her as I call it Fox Shield." Derek retorts to

him, but Stiles was gasping in shock, "They shot my toe. You want to see it? My toe was caught in the crossfire. It was obliterated." Stiles ranted about his lost toe,

poor boy, note the sarcasm, "Okay, forget your toe." Lydia tells him and his voice continued but shut up finally, "Hmm. Guys, it's not just the hunters. We've got

another problem. It's called the Anuk-Ite." The banshee says making me stiffen, "What was that, please tell me your kidding" I say as the pack stares at me, "You

know of the creature?" Lydia asked, "Yes my family is the one who trapped it in Eichen House" I growled as I made my eyes glow, "I had to learn in case it got out

and I evolved to the point I can manifest and control the full nine tailed chakra cloak, which is bullet proof, which has happened, that I learned to make myself go

blind on command with the cloak" I growled as I made my fox cloak appear, "What else do you know Lex" Stiles asked as I see the Banshee staring dead at me, "It

can get into your head. It can make you see things." I say as I make the chakra cloak go back inside me, I lean back on Derek, my back at his chest, "What does it

look like?" Stiles asked as I just sighed, "It used to look like two ordinary people. But somehow they merged. All we know is that it's made of two faces. One human.

The other supernatural." Lydia says as I yawned, "And it's a shapeshifter, just like us. But it knows what you're afraid of. What you fear most." Scott says making me

smile at him, "And now it can kill you just by looking at you." Malia says making Derek hold me closer, "Okay, so you're telling me we gotta go up against this thing

blind? And face our deepest fear?" Stiles says as I can hear his heartbeat going up, "Yeah. Why? What do you fear the most?" Scott asked his best friend, "Blindness."

Stiles replied making me tilt my head at him, "Becoming blind?" I asked as he stares at me, "Yeah, terrified of it. Always have been. This just seems to be a situation

of unfortunate overlap. " Stiles says as I cough, "Lydia, you and Stiles need to find Argent, get to the Armory, rescue Jackson." Scott says looking at the human then

the banshee, "I don't think we have time to wait for him. I've gotten through those doors once, anyway. I can do it again. " Lydia says as I smiled, "Can we slow it

down just for one second, make sure I'm grasping this? So, we're actually talking about doing this? We're gonna do exactly what Gerard wants us to? Is that right?"

Stiles says as I can hear his heart beat going up, "I think that if we stop the Anuk-Ite, we stop it all." Scott says confident in his plan, "Stopping this thing can stop

Gerard and the hunters?" I asked the True Alpha, "Not all of them are hunters. " Scott says as I was really lost in the exchange, "He's right. Most of them are ordinary

people acting out of fear." Lydia says backing up what Scott said. "Monroe's not gonna change. But I think that we can reach the others. Most of them, actually." Scott

continued as I let my claws out, "The Anuk-Ite is causing them to come from a place of fear." Lydia says as I let my anger flow into my eyes, letting them glow more

and more, "Well, fear's pretty motivating. Especially when it leads to anger." I growled as the group sees my round slitted eyes for the first time, "And I think that if

we can take out the fear, we can take out the fight in them too. They're afraid of us, but they don't have to be. They just have to change their minds. " Scott says as

he looks at Derek and I, "Well, we have to change their minds." Derek says as I just lay my head on his shoulder, "Okay, we can face the Anuk-Ite. We can try to fight

it blind. We can try to face our fears. But we still need to know how to catch it." Malia says as she looks at all of us, "We will figure that out. We always do." Scott

says as I gripped the table's edge in my fingers, Gerard is mine to kill, "Oh, it is nice to see that somebody hasn't lost their optimism. " Derek says directed at his

cousin and Scott. "Not yet." Scott says shaking his head at Derek and I, "I have." Stiles says making me glare at him, "We will buy you time, Scott. Who knows?

Maybe Jackson has an answer. " Lydia says as she places her hands on the table, "Maybe Argent will come back with one. " Malia says looking into Scott's eyes, "You

three. You're with me." Scott says to Malia, Derek and I. "And we need Peter. Anyone who can help stop this thing or slow it down." Scott says as I let a low growl

out, "Where we headed?" Malia asked her Alpha, he looks back at her and says, "The high school.", I walked to the wall and leaned on it. "That's where we're gonna

find this thing? " Derek says as Scott shakes his head, "No. It'll find us." Scott says as I get by his side, "Gerard is mine" I growled as he grabs my hand, "You're

planning on killing him aren't you?" Scott asked as I made my fangs grow, "Isn't it obvious" I growled as I made my claws come out further, "Killing isn't going to

solve this" Scott says as I made my eyes glow, I felt my pupils constrict, making them more fox like, thirsting for the bad Argent's blood, Derek sees this and rush at

me, "Lexi come back to me, please" Derek says as I growled out at him, "He killed my mother, Kate poisoned her, He ordered for my father to be killed" I growled at I

held myself firm, "I know but they don't" Derek says making me growl out, "I understand" Derek says as I see Scott in shock, he didn't know, none of them did, now

they know what I would do if Gerard came across my path. I calmed down and Derek held me firm against him, biting into my mark, his thoughts flooding into my

mind, trying to get me back as much as he could, I can't go feral, I got control back, "Let's go" I growled, Scott, Malia, Derek and I go to the school, we find a stone

statue that is Peter fucking Hale in front of us, "He's not dead. He can't be." Malia states as she circles him in fear, I listen and I still hear his heart beating, "There's a

heartbeat, but it's faint." I say as I soon hear footsteps, "If the Anuk-Ite shows I'm going blind by force" I say as I as going to be ready to show my cloak and my

eyes would be blocked by making the front cloak misty, like a frost covering a surface, "We're not alone. " Derek says as I feel the urge to let my cloak out, Scott was

focused on Peter, "Scott?" Malia asked as Scott was focused hard, "I think I know how to catch it." Scott says as we leave Peter Statue behind. "We can't just hide.

Peter's not gonna last like that." Malia tells us as we were against the wall in the stairwell, " Oh, neither will we if that thing finds us too." I growled at her,"We've got

to wait for Stiles." Scott tells her, but she had her mind made up by what she did next, "I'm not waiting here." She declares as she ditches our hiding place, we

chased her down the stairs, "Whoa, hey. Malia, hold on." Scott says as I get to the opposite wall, a woman, mid thirty's appears and she was down the hall, she

smiles and shoots Scott, "Scott" Malia says worried for the by, I growl as I let my cloak appear, Scott's voice disappears for a second, I see Malia chasing after her, I

use three of my chakra tail to help Scott up, "No, you're not okay. It's yellow wolfsbane." Derek says as I see the wound, "It's gonna kill you. " I growled as I was

fully shifted into my Spiritual Fuchsbau Form with Kyuubi cloak, "What?" Scott asked as my tails came back to wait for it's next command, I walked with Derek into

the science room, I set Scott to sit down, "Derek,Lexi just go. Help Malia, please." Scott says as I can smell the poison beginning to hurt him, "Look, I'm not worried

about her. We gotta get rid of this. And there's only one way to get rid of wolfsbane. - You gotta burn it out." Derek says as I see him getting a mini blowtorch out,

"What?" Scott asked as I nod "Okay, look, you're not gonna be able to do much until you heal." I growled as I made my cloak glow harder, "If I'm right, we just need

Stiles to get here." Scott tells us, but right now we need to burn this out, I grab the torch and start to burn it out. When the wound heals I use my tails to set the

True Alpha down, my fear begins to grow, so I use my frost cover ability and block out sight completely, but I let my other senses increase, I stay with Scott, "Lexi

where are you" Derek's voice calls out to me, I listen close, but that's not Derek, I grow as my cloak's tails search out, acting as my claws will be ready to use, as I

walked out the classroom, I felt a statue, I let a couple tears out, it was Derek, my real Derek, "I know your here Anuk-Ite" I growled out, "How? unless you're the

WahrGreistFuchs, a Spiritual Fuchsbau" It snarled, I lashed out a chakra covered hand, but it doesn't hit, I used my tails and found myself in the library, "We got

another one here. I don't know if he's dead. But he definitely looks vulnerable." A man calls in my ears but I ignore it, letting my senses grow, "Open your eyes. Open

your eyes. " The Anuk-Ite snarled at me, hitting me hard but I smell Scott, the Anuk-Ite can't switch scent, "Scott it you, one thing the Anuk-Ite can't do is switch

scents, you know my scent" I growled as I was putting energy into the frost over, I hear Lydia wailing in a death scream, "Alexandra Scott. Open them, Both of you"

The Anuk-Ite snarled at both Scott and I, "All you have to do is open your eyes. Your fears is different, Scott and Alexandra. There's power underneath. Your powers."

It snarls at us, I growled as I sneered more at it, where ever it is. "Your fear brings me freedom! I won't be trapped again." It grabs me, I squirm in its grip, my

chakra being held by it, "I won't be caught and caged ever again by a Vulpe. Not ever!" It sneers before throwing me, I have to keep the frost over up, "Open your

eyes." Anuk-Ite screams at Scott, "Open them!" It growls hard, " We know how to fight you. And I know how to catch you." Scott says as I get up but stay on my

hands and feet, crouching, I smell blood as Scott screams, he doesn't have my cloak, so he must have carved his eyes out, I let my other sense take over, I feel a

slight breeze so I bank hard left, "You can't beat us. We're not afraid of you." I snarl hard where I think the Anuk-Ite is, "You wanted enough power so that you could

never be trapped again." Scott growls at it, I roar hard. "You wanted the power of a shapeshifter like us. But that comes with all of the rules of being a shapeshifter!"

I growled foxlike at it, this won't kill me, I am still using the frost over, but I can't keep it up much longer, if I do, I'll become blind for real, "We have weaknesses. And

we have lines that we can't cross." Scott tells it, I hear and smell Stiles, I hear glass breaking loudly, the Mountain Ash, I hear stone coming together and I let the

frost over go, I can see and I see Scott's face is bloodied, his eyes, I let the cloak go and rushed over to the True Alpha, Malia rushes in a couple minutes later."Scott?

He's not healing? Scott, what happened to your eyes?" Malia asked as she stares at what Scott had to do in order to beat the Anuk-Ite, "I had to. I'm sorry." Scott

says as Derek hold me close, "Scott, you have to heal. If your eyes stay like this much longer, the damage is gonna be permanent." Derek tells him, "Come on, Scott.

Concentrate." Stiles orders his best friend, "I'm trying. It's not working. I can't focus." Scott tells us, "Hey, hey, look at me. Yes, you can. Just concentrate." Malia tells

the True Alpha, "I can't, I can't, I can't do it." Scott repeats to us, "Yes, you can. Scott, please just look at me." Malia says as I feel Derek's lips go to my temple, I

get an idea, "Malia. Kiss him." I ordered the she coyote, "What? " She asked me, "Kiss him." I tell her again, so she does, after they part, I see eyes in his sockets,

the ruby crimson glow that proves his eyes are back, he again kisses Malia. I smiled but begin walking away, "Where are you going?" Scott asked as he stands up, "To

find Gerard" I growled, letting my cloak appear again and I dart off, I go through the halls and find the one they call Monroe, I grab her with one of my tails, "Where

is Gerard?" I asked politely, "Why should I tell you? WahrGreistFuchs" She says smiling, I make the chakra hotter, my tail forms a hard point on her forehead, piercing

the skin, "Where?" I growled harder, "The Armory" She says scared for her life, I let her go, "I'll be back, better hope I don't find you" I growled before opening the

doors beside me, I left her and headed to the Armory, I walked inside with ease, I let my cloak disappear, I scented the oldest Argent. I found him bloody, but alive,

Kate's scent filled the room, she was here, "So you have come at last, I held on for life so we could battle" He growls as he got up, gun in hand, " You know how long

I have waited to feel your bone crush under my hands for? Since the day I was born" I growled, he stared into my round slitted eyes and smiled, I growled more, "So

you have permanent slitted eyes, losing Derek hit you that much" He said smiling, I growled hard before using the wall and kicking him in the face, I hear teeth crack

as I land on my feet, he shoots me, but I move at the last second and it misses, "You'll die" I growled as he smiled at me, "I know you are hard to kill but you'll die in

this room, by my bullets" He said smirking at me, I fully shift without the cloak, roaring out at he is still alive, that kick should have snapped his spinal cord in his

neck, but here he still stands, he was watching me with well trained eyes, I wanted him to make the first fucking move, so I would have a reason to attack, so I

watched as if in very slow motion he lifted his gun, but this time my cloak goes up and the bullet's bounce off of it, "The Kyuubi Cloak" He says with a smirk, I lash

two of my own tails swish side to side quickly tails out at him and his hands are pinned to the wall, I twist his hand, he screams out in pain. The gun drops to the

floor, I walked up to him till I was about seven inches away from him, "Do it, kill me" He says as he smiles, his teeth bloody from my kick to his face, " Thought you

would have lasted longer old man" I growled at him hard and firstly, I wanted him to fucking suffer for all the god damn killing if my parents and all my mind said was

kill him with a fanged grin, "You've killed so many" I snarled at him, " Yet you haven't killed when you decide to" He says as I sink a claw into his hand, he screams in

pure agony, "Not going to kill you cause Kate's wound will already do it, your bleeding out all on your own, all I did was puncture a vein, so small yet so much behind

it" I snarled as he wasn't breathing large, I throw him on the wall, he gasps for breath, "I have a soul, I have a life, I have will not to kill you and that's how I got my

revenge" I growled as I felt my chakra becoming hotter, more red and violent I was half a foot away from my family's killer, he slumped over, I listen to his breathing

getting short, then it stops, I let the cloak melt away, I get up, I see Derek at the door, "He didn't die by my hands but I cause him enough pain to show him what he

did to my family" I say as he nods, "It took so much will power not to" I say as I take his scent, "Your strong and that's something I love about you" Derek says as we

walked out of there together, hand and hand. It was about two weeks later when Scott asked us to meet up again, Derek and I rolled up in the Camaro we got in

North Carolina, we got it under my name, but Derek drives it to remember about his time with his old Camaro. We got out and smiled at Scott, "Are they all Uh,

different?" The beta beside Scott asked,"Some of them are. Some can do things you'd never believe." Scott tells the Beta while looking at Malia, "Some whose past

came to haunt them, but they over came it through sheer will," Scott says while looking at me, he was proud that I didn't kill Gerard, but I had caused pain to him

that was nonlethal, I stood by my imprint, who kissed me hard, I pressed back and then just smiled at my mate, "And the others might only be human, but they

make up for it by being really smart or really good in a fight." Scott says as he stares at both Stiles and Lydia, "Who are they?" The boy asked as I looked at Liam,

"My friends. My pack. And you can be with us if you want. But you're gonna have to fight." Scott tells the boy. "Against Monroe?" The boy asked Scott, he sighs but

nods, "And everyone that follows her." Scott retorts kindly to the new beta, "She said she'd find me. That she'd hunt me down and kill me. She didn't care how old I

was. She said I was a monster." The Boy states to The True Alpha, "You're not a monster." Scott tells him, "You're a werewolf. Like me." Scott says as he makes his

eyes glow to state his Alpha Statue, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Liam,Derek and I along with the boy walk under the moonlight together like a real pack, it felt right

and I just stayed with one another as we walked together with the pack, it was so much better that Gerard wasn't alive anymore, but Kate is on my list now and she

will not live when I find her, she cause my mother and father's deaths so revenge is a total bitch, it is when it happens to your enemy, but right now my imprint had

scented me as I continued to walk, my round slitted eyes trained on what was ahead of me, I needed to be ready for any hunter or person out of fear that could kill,

but Derek just smiles at me and I smiled back, it would be hard to never find this pack again cause if I couldn't how would I ever cope knowing that they never will or

would have been in my life, I smile as Derek holds me close, soon his eyes find mine and I feel his hands go to my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing my cheekbones, I can

remember what he means to me, what he had done for me, and what he has given me, a family and a love that will live with me, since my kind can live for a long

time, everything that I am ever since I moved to Beacon Hills for the second time in my life was because of him, all because of what we did together, everything was

falling into place,but now we have to face Monroe and her army, it will be long and it will be tough, it will all be worth it to be with Derek "You are forever going to be

My Vixen Of Beacon Hills" Derek says before kissing me underneath the full moonlight.


End file.
